The Rise Of Toba Uzumaki
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have a son, Toba. Follow the adventures and drama of the next generation of Konoha. Watch as Toba and his friends battle against enemies of the village both old and new. Rating may change throughout story. Chapter 4 redone.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cast List.

**Toba Uzumaki**

Age: 12

Sex: Male

Team : 8

Father : Naruto Uzumaki

Mother: Hinata Uzumaki

**Shinji Auburame**

Age: 12

Sex: Male

Team: 8

Father: Shino Auburame

Mother?

**Kisha Inuzuka w/ Inimaru**

Age: 12

Sex: Female

Team: 8

Father: Kiba Inuzuka

Mother?

**Ten- Zhen **

Age: 12

Sex: Male

Team: 3

Father?

Mother: Ten-Ten

**Ami Akimichi **

Age: 12

Sex: Female

Team: 3

Father: Chouji Akimichi

Mother: Ino Akimichi

**Miki Lee **

Age: 12

Sex: Female

Team: 3

Father: Rock Lee

Mother: Sakura Lee

**Kato Hyuuga **

Age: 12

Sex: Male

Team: 14 aka Team Hyuuga

Father: Neji Hyuuga

Mother: Hanabi Hyuuga

**Suedo Hyuuga **

Age: 12

Sex: Male

Team: 14 aka Team Hyuuga

Parents unkown

**Leiko Hyuuga**

Age: 12

Sex: Female

Team: 14 aka Team Hyuuga

Parents Unkown

**Shikari Nara**

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Team: Ino-Shika-Cho

Father: Shikamaru Nara

Mother: Temari Nara

**Chotsu Akimichi**

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Team: Ino-Shika-Cho

Father: Chouji Akimichi

Mother: Ino Akimichi

**Inodashi Akimichi**

Age: 15

Sex: Male

Team: Ino-Shika-Cho.

Father: Chouji Akimichi

Mother: Ino Akimichi

Just giving you a heads up on some of the new characters. Other characters will be introduced in the story. Expect next chapter in 2-3 weeks.


	2. Today You are a ninja!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story. The facts of this story were described way before chapter 367 came out. So anyone who wants to review saying this is who's name or whatever, zip it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Konohagakure Hospital...**

" Push Hinata-chan!" Shizune said.

" Hinata-chan, you're doing so good!" Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime said as he held on tightly to his wife's hand.

Hinata continued her breathing exercises. " Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in a sweated heat.

" You're doing so good Hinata-chan, I love you so much!" Naruto said.

" Ok Hinata-chan, one more, Now Push!" Shizune yelled.

Hinata gripped tightly onto her husband's hand as she yelled out. After one final push it was done. The next thing Hinata heard was the crying of a newborn.

" It's a boy." Shizune said.

Even though Hinata knew before hand it was a boy thanks to her Byakugan, she was so happy to hear someone say it. Moments later, the child was nestled snuggly in Hinata's arms. Only when in his mother's protective arms did the boy settle down.

" Congratulations." Shizune said smiling.

" Shizune-chan, you did a wonderful job." Naruto said.

" Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in a soft voice. " Just look at our little boy..."

" Hinata-chan, he's beautiful." Shizune commented.

Hinata smiled. " Arigato Shizune-chan."

Shizune decided to let the new parents alone for abit to get acquainted with their son.

" Naruto-kun, he looks so much like you." Hinata said.

The baby though just born, already had a bushell of blonde hair, though, un-like his father, his face was clear of whisker marks.

" Hinata-chan, he might have my hair but I'd say he looks a little more like you." Naruto said as he looked adoringly over his new son.

The child's eyes began to flutter open. At first his eyes were too sensative to the light.

" Naruto-kun look, he's trying to open his eyes." Hinata said in a blissful tone.

At first, all the child could do is squint and blink, finally, as his eyes got used to the light, he slowly opened his eyes to full width, shocking his parents and leaving them in awe. This was certainly a rare case. These eyes clearly possessed the kekki-genkai the Byakugan. But unlike any kind Hinata had ever seen before. Where every Hyuuga born's eyes were lavender, in one shade or another, this child's eyes were actually a light-blue, no doubt inherited from his father. Hinata smiled, she knew this boy was going to be unique.

" Look at those eyes..." Naruto said amazed. " ...incredible..."

" Hello there, I'm your mommy." Hinata said adoringly.

"He is so beautiful." Hinata said. She then turned to her husband. " Naruto-kun, about his name..." Hinata said, ever so hopeful.

" Of course Hinata-chan, that's a fine name for him." Naruto said smiling.

Naruto then kissed his wife. They then looked down at their son.

" My little Toba..." Hinata said. " Toba Uzumaki."

**12 Years Later...**

It was early in the morning, and the 6th Hokage was sleeping soundly curled up to his wife. Nothing was planned until later that day and he was hoping to get a little extra time to sleep in. The next thing that could be seen were hands striking against a wooden post. The 6th Hokage was sleeping soundly until...

" Ha!..."

"Hya!..."

" Ki!..."

These grunts along with the noise of hands striking wooden posts were enough to gently wake the 6th out of his slumber.

" Once, just once, I'd like to sleep in." Naruto said.

Naruto then noticed that the noise had stopped, much to his relief. He then laid his head back down next to Hinata's while she slept soundly. Suddenly...

" Rasengan!"

**( BOOM!)**

Both Naruto and Hinata were startled awake.

" Jeez!" Naruto said, throwing his head back down on his pillow.

Hinata slightly chuckled as she layed back down against Naruto.

" Your son is awake." Hinata said smiling.

Naruto groaned rolling out of bed. He then walked over to open his window.

" Toba!" Naruto yelled down at the training area of his home.

A young boy turned around and looked up at his father. He wore black short-pants and black sandles over taped ankles. He wore a somewhat thick jacket with black sleeves and shoulder. The rest of the jacket, including the collar was white, however, on the back of the jacket between the shoulder blades was a red symbol of the swirling vortex, same as his father. This jacket was unzipped, exposng a pure white shirt underneath. The boy had inherited his father's bushy spiky blond hair, along with this were light-blue Byakugan eyes. His left hand seemed to be taped, tough merely for fashion, not injury. Judging from the wrist area, the tape seemed to cover at least the whole forearm.

" Do you have any idea what time it is?" Naruto said.

The boy merely put his hands on his hips as he looked up at his father. " Dad, come on down here and train me." Toba declared.

" Are you serious!? The only reason I'm up is because you woke me up with all that noise. From now on no Rasengan in the morning." Naruto said.

" Aww you're getting lazy!" Toba said pointing up at Naruto.

" Nani? Look just keep the noise level to a minimum if you're gonna train this early." Naruto said " We got neihbors ya know."

" Fine Dad." Toba said.

Naruto then shut the window and climbed back into bed.

" Now...where were we?" Naruto said as he lay his hand across the bed, hoping it will reach across his wife. Much to Naruto's surprise, he was the only one in the bed. He saw Hinata coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth.

" We're already up, might as well go to the next step." Hinata said.

" (groan) but I wanted to..." Naruto said, reaching from the bed wrap his arms around his wife's curvacious hips.

" (hee-hee) Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Naruto pulled her into bed.

Naruto then kissed his wife's neck, then following up on her cheek, then finally reaching her lips.

" Just wanted to say goodmorning properly." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata then put her hand around Naruto and pulled him in for another kiss. " Good morning." she said.

" Good morning." Naruto said, a smile plastered on his face.

" Today's a big day." Hinata said.

" I almost can't believe it..." Naruto said.

Later, the Uzumaki family was sitting down at breakfast. Long ago, after the birth of their son, Naruto and Hinata had moved out of the apartment complex and settled down in a nice home. Nothing like the Hyuuga complex but still very nice.

" Eat up Toba, you have a very big day today." Hinata said.

" Arigato Mom." Toba said biting into a slice of toast.

" Toba, is there anything you wanna go over beofre you leave today?" Naruto asked.

" Hai, could you guys come outside for a minute?" Toba asked.

After a few minutes, mother and father were out on the training ground to watch their son perform, Naruto took a look at the posts Toba was training with earlier, which now looked like swiss cheese.

_" ...He's getting even better_." Naruto thought.

Toba then made a handseal." Kage-Bunshin no jutsu!" Within a second 10 Tobas appeared before Naruto and Hinata.

" So, you think this will be enough?" The real Toba said.

Naruto put his hand to his chin. " Hmm I don't know, I think they upped the minimum to 50 clones." he said.

" Nani!?" Toba yelled, his eyes a blank white expression.

" Naruto-kun shame on you." Hinata said putting her hands on her hips "He's joking sweetie, that should be more than enough." Hinata said.

" Mooooom, at least don't call me sweetie at the academy today in front of everyone." Toba said.

" Awwww, but you are a sweetie." Hinata said walking over and putting her hand on Toba's head.

" Mom, come on I just brushed my hair." Toba said.

" Hah, coulda' fooled me." Naruto said.

Toba then pointed his finger at Naruto accusingly. " Look who's talking! Who do you think I inherited it from?" Toba said.

" Oh yea..." Naruto said before appearing behind his son and getting him in a playful head-lock.

" Ah! No fair!" Toba said struggling to get free.

" Guys no, no rough-housing right now, Toba you should get a move on in a minute or you'll be late." Hinata said.

Father and son complied with the mother's wishes. Hinata then bent down and kissed her son's forehead. " Good luck honey, I know you'll do just fine." she said.

" Arigato, bye Mom, bye Dad!" Toba yelled as he dashed off.

" Bye Toba! Good luck!" Hinata said.

" Do your best!" Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata watched their son dash off to the academy.

" (sigh) I could swear it was only yesteray when we brought him home from the hospital." Hinata said.

Naruto snuck up behind his wife and tickled her, making her laugh.

" He's going to be a great shinobi. " Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes dimmed slightly. She slowly took a deep breath. " Hai...the life of a shinobi...being surrounded by battle and death." she said as the very thought sent a shiver up her spine.

Seeing the unsettling expression on his wife's face, Naruto closed in to hug her. " Hinata-chan, this is the way of life he chooses. And we'll be there to guide him through." Naruto said.

" I know Naruto-kun...I know.." Hinata said as she laid her head against Naruto's chest.

Later at the academy, Toba Uzumaki was waiting anxiously at his seat.

" You sure are jumpy. How many times have I told you not to do cocaine with breakfast?" Said a boy with slicked back brown hair and glasses as he seemed to be fixing a device at his seat.

" Aren't you excited? One of those headbands in there's got my name all over it." Toba said.

" Gotta pass first." Ten-Zhen responded.

" Dude I'm totally gonna pass. It'll be easy, Iv'e been training 3 times as hard all month just for today!" Toba said.

" Just don't choke." Ten-Zhen said. As he said it he snapped the casing back onto the device. " Yo Shinji, fixed you ipod." he said handing it to a young man with short brown hair and sun-glasses, his face partially covered by the collar of his jacket.

" Arigato." Shinji said.

Suddenly, the door slid open and a much older Iruka stepped into the room, holding a clipboard in his hand. " Ok, next, Toba Uzumaki." he said.

Toba took a deep breath then got up from his seat. As he was walking down the steps, a portly blonde girl having tiny swirls on her big cheeks watched him from her seat while she emitted a blushing smile. This girl happened to be Ami Akimichi, daughter of Chouji and Ino Akimichi.

_" Toba-kun, good luck..." _The girl thought to herself smiling.

The next level down, there were 3 particularly unique children, all bearing the kekki-genkai, the Byakugan. One was a female with a tan winter-like jacket with a fluffy fur collar and fluffy fur cuffs, halfway zipped covering a black mesh shirt. Her brown hair was short with a few bangs over her face. On her left shoulder was the crest of the Hyuuga.

Another had his mouth coverd by a black mask, he wore a tan winter-like jacket with a fluffy fur collar only it had no sleeves. The jacket covered over a long-sleeved, black mesh shirt with black gloves. On the back between the shoulders was also the Hyuuga crest.

The last looked almost exactly like his father Neji Hyuuga. He had long brown hair in a ponytail. His choice of fashion was a tan windbreaker with black stripes going down the sleeves. On each sleeve of the shoulder was the Hyuuga crest. This was noneother than the son of Neji and Hanabi Hyuuga and heir to the Hyuuga clan, Kato Hyuuga.

Kato watched Toba carefully as he walked down the stairs.

Toba was feeling very confident until he recalled the words " don't choke."

_" Grr, Ten-Zhen, thanks alot, dick." _Toba thought.

Later, Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki were walking on the academy grounds. Today, the 6th would congratulate the graduating class of the academy.

" Naruto-kun, doesen't this bring back memories of the day we became shinobi?" Hinata said.

" I remember when you did. I just sat on the swing lookin' all pathetic." Naruto said.

" Oh Naruto-kun, come on, you became one that night, right?" Hinata said, wrapping her arms around her husband's arm.

" Well, yea, but it would'a been nice to celebrate with everyone."

As Naruto and Hinata came onto the grounds, they saw a large crowd of students with their families.

" Wow, looks like all graduated." Naruto said.

" Yes...but where's Toba?" Hinata asked.

Naruto placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. As she looked at him he nodded over to where Toba was. In the strangest case of Deja'vu, Toba was sitting on the swing under the big tree, almost the exact same way his father had over 20 years ago.

" No way, you gotta be kidding..." Naruto said.

" (gasp) oh no, poor Toba." Hinata said ready to be the overbearing mother that she is.

They began to walk over to Toba.

" I can't believe it..." Naruto said.

" Now Naruto-kun, we have to be supportive." Hinata said.

" I'm not angry or anything, I just can't believe they didn't pass him. He's one of, if not THE best ninja in the class, and considering who his classmates are, that's saying alot." Naruto said.

" My poor baby, he must have gotten nervous." Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata approached the tree.

" Hey there Toba..." Naruto said.

Toba looked up at his parents, he saw his mother standing there smiling down at him. He then saw his father with a slight smile on his face, but ready to give him a whole speech about believing in yourself and what not. Luckily for Toba, he wouldn't have to hear such a speech today. Toba raised up his head, as soon as he did, a light emitted on his parents faces, this light was noneother than the reflection of his brand- new headband placed around his neck.

" EEEE!! You made it!" Hinata said.

" Man you guys shoulda' seen the look on your faces!" Toba said hopping off the swing. " Come on ! You knew I was totally gonna nail it!" he said laughing.

" Why you little con-man." Naruto said laughing.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her son. " I knew you were gonna make it hon. But you looked so convincing." she said.

" Hah, Iruka-sensei said I should do it just like this, he thought it would be real funny." Toba said.

Naruto put his hand on his son's head." I'm really proud of you son."

Later, the Hokage with wife were meeting and greeting with some of the parents while Toba was looking around through the crowd.

" Oh I can't wait to go on my first mission." Said a 12 yr old girl with black hair with pink high-lighted bangs. She wore a green, short-sleeved jacket with an orangish-yellow skirt, accessorized by the same color shin stockings, just like Lee's. Only this girl also had matching color gloves. This girl was noneother than the daughter of Lee and Sakura, Miki Lee. She happened to be walking alongside her best friend Ami Akimichi.

" Ami-chan, it would be so cool if we were on the same team." Miki said.

" Hai, I wonder who Toba-kun will be put with." Ami said.

" Oh, well, speak of the devil." Miki said pointing to Toba looking around.

The Akimichi girl gasped while a deep red consumed her face. Toba looked straight ahead, upon what he saw, a big smile came onto Toba's face, he then began to run over to Ami and Miki.

" (gasp) He's coming over here." Ami said taking a step back.

Miki's eyes narrowed at her friend, she refused to let her cower away this time. Miki stretched out her arms faking a yawn, then with one hand, shoved the Akimichi girl toward Toba. Ami stumbled a few steps almost running right into the boy, she looked back to see that Miki had vanished.

" Ami-chan!! Congratulations!" Toba said, greeting the girl.

Ami was so flushed and embarrassed she almost forgot to speak." T-Toba-kun, arigato, I'm so happy that you graduated."

" Arigato Ami-chan, I always knew you'd make it to. Hey! Wouldn't it be awesome if we got on the same team?" Toba said.

" Oh, Hai..." Ami said trying hard not to embarrass herself.

" Hey nee-chan!" Yelled a large young man as he and another looking just like him walked up.

The 2 boys stood at least a foot and a half taller than the Akimichi girl. They looked nearly the same, with the exception that one had long spikey brown hair and the other had long spikey red hair. Both also seemed to be sporting Chuunin jackets. They happened to be Chotsu and Inodashi Akimichi. Twin brothers and older siblings to Ami Akimichi.

" Nee-chan, congrats!" One of the boys said as he reached in to glomp his baby sister, while the other boy patted her on the head.

" Ooof! Arigato nii-san." Ami said embarrassed.

The boys then looked over to see Toba, sporting his headband around his neck.

" Yo Toba-chan..." Chotsu said.

(A/N: The Akimichi boys refer to Toba as "chan" as a sign of just giving him a hard time. No disrespect is intended. Toba doesen't seem to see it as a big deal, knowing they're his friends .)

" Yo!" Toba said.

" You're wearing your headband around your neck? Isn't that kind'a girly?" Inodashi said.

" Nah! My mom wears hers like this." Toba said.

" eeeeeyyyyeah, and isn't your mom a girl?" Inodashi said.

" I think it looks cool like this." Toba said.

" If you say so." Chotsu said. " Anyway nee-chan, 'tou-san wants to get a picture with the family, so hurry up 'k?"

" Hai, Chotsu." Ami said.

As the Akimichi twins walked off, Ami turned back to Toba.

" You know h-how my brothers are Toba-kun." Ami said.

" Yea, that's what makes 'em cool." Toba said.

Ami smiled as she had her hands behind her back. From a distance, Hinata smiled as she watched Toba and Ami fraternizing. She watched the all too familiar symptoms Ami was displaying upon conversing with Toba. Her smile soon faded however when out of the corner of her eye she saw a now slightly grey-haired Hiashi Hyuuga walking through the school-yard, no doubt there for his grandson, not Toba but Kato. Hiashi seemed to be wearing a short, brown overcoat over his usual attire. He walked alongside his daughter Hanabi Hyuuga, who now sported a shorter hair-style ( Practically idnetical to Rukia's from "Bleach" Because I could always see Hanabi with that hair-style when she got older for some reason.). Hanabi was wearing a purple long-sleeved vest over a white gi.Hiashi happened to spot Hinata as well. The smile he had soon disappeared as he drifted his eyes away, seemingly not out of spite, but in a sorrowful manner.

" Hinata-chan, why do you seem so sad?" Sakura said walking up to Hinata. Long ago, Sakura had finally developed in some of the areas she was hoping for. Her pink hair was once again long, her headband in the same position she always had it. She wore her Jonin vest zipped up over a light-pink short-sleeved shirt bearing the Leaf symbol on each arm.

" Oh, it's nothing." Hinata said.

Sakura then looked over to see the Hyuuga dignitaries walking on campus. " Oh, I see." Sakura said seeming to have a full understanding now.

" Forget about them, so the kids are Genin now, how are you taking it?" Sakura asked.

" (sigh) It's just the beginning." Hinata said, knowing what's to come for her son.

Toba smiled sincerely at the Ami. " Well I gotta go find Ten-Zhen and Shinji, I'll let you go take your pic 'k?"

" Arigato Toba-kun." Ami said.

" We all gotta take a shot together to. Ya promise?" Toba asked.

Ami nodded her head, blushing fiercely.

" Sweet! Talk to ya later Ami-chan." Toba said. as he ran off.

Ami stood there blushing, she couldn't believe that the boy she had a crush on since infancy wanted to be on the same team as her. Ami turned around to go take the picture with her family.Unfortunately, as she turned she accidentally bumped into Leiko Hyuuga.

" God, watch where you're going fat-ass!" The Hyuuga girl spat.

Leiko, with her nose in the air, then walked past Ami. The Akimichi girl stood there mortified, her head hung low.

_" Who am I kidding...Toba-kun would never want someone like me."_ Ami thought.

" Nee-chan, hurry up!" Chotsu yelled to his sister.

Ami then walked over by her family.

" Honey? What's wrong?" Ino Akimichi asked her daughter.

" Oh, nothing 'Kaa-san." Ami said.

" I'm so proud of you Kato." Hiashi said.

" Arigato 'Jii-san, this is only the next step, I promise I will bring honor to the Hyuuga name." Kato said.

Hiashi smiled as he placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

" I know you will Kato." Hiashi said.

" I'm so sorry you father couldn't be here Kato..." Hanabi, Kato's mother said. " ...the mission took longer than he thought, but he'll be back later today."

" That's fine 'Kaa-san, I know 'Tou-san is busy." Kato sad.

Suddenly the three heard a familiar voice from a distance.

" Oh yea Shinji, well I bet I make Jonin before either of you!" Toba declared to his 2 good friends, Shinji Aburame and Ten-Zhen.

" Yea right Toba, you're a class A shit-talker." Ten-Zhen said.

Hiashi noticed Kato looking over at Toba, Hiashi noticed Kato's fists tighten and his eyes narrow.

_" Kato..."_ Hiashi thought.

" Kato Hyuuga...so who do you think's gonna be put on his team?" Kisha Inuzuka asked Miki as they walked through the crowd while Kisha's faithful companion Inimaru walked alonside her.

"I just hope it's not me. He is so arrogant." Miki said.

" If anyone has a right to be arrogant, it's him..." Said a voice behind the girls, as they turned around they saw it was Suedo Hyuuga.

" He is far more skilled than any of you so-called Genin." Suedo said.

Inimaru growled at the Hyuuga boy.

"Oh, arigato Suedo, but you know what, I don't recall asking your opinon." Kisha said.

" Yea, so why don't you go back over to your boyfriend, Kato." Miki added.

Suedo decided not to respond to the insult. " I'm leaving, but actually it's not an opinion, it's a fact." Suedo said walking away.

" Ass." Kisha said. " Next time I'm gonna let Inimaru chew his ass out."

Inimaru barked in compliance.

" Yes you'd like that wouldn't you baby, you such a sweetie." Kisha said picking up her pup.

" Exuse me, may I have everyone's attention ." Naruto said in front of the crowd. " I thank you all for coming..." Naruto said.

The crowd stood attentive. Toba looked up happily at his father.

" I would like to thank you all for coming. And congratulations to the graduating class. Thanks to your hardwork and effort, you have become official Genin of Konohagakure, consider this your first step toward becoming great shinobi of this village..."

As The 6th was speaking, Hinata came up behind Toba and placed her hands on his shoulders. " I'm very proud of you son." Hinata whispered. As Hinata's eyes drifted, she noticed that no more than 6ft across to their side was Hanabi Hyuuga holding her son in a similar fashion Hinata was. Hanabi's eyes drifted toward her former sister's, upon eye contact, both women turned their heads away. Toba looked over at the same direction. There he saw Hiashi listening to Naruto's speech. Toba turned his head back with a stern expression on his face.

" ...and as you go out there to fight for and serve the village, I wish you the best of luck for the future." Naruto finished. The crowd responded with an applause.

Lee and Sakura stood by their daughter.

" Your father and I are so proud Miki!" Sakura said.

" Arigato Kaa-san."

"Daughter! To see you grow this fast! soon you will show the whole village the true power of youth!" Lee yelled with tears in his eyes, overacting as usual.

" You are so embarrassing!" Miki said as her eyes became pupiless and her fist shaking.

Overdramatic tears began flowing in Lee's eyes. " My own daughter doesen't think I'm cool!" he said.

Lee then found a hand on his shoulder to see that it was Naruto's.

" Don't take it so hard. My kid doesen't think I'm cool either." Naruto said.

" Nani? What happened to us Naruto? Everytbody used to think we were cool."

Later, Naruto and Hinata were talking to their son.

" Nice speech Pop..." Toba said. "... really wordy and stuff."

" Well, your mother helped with it." Naruto said putting his arm over Hinata.

" Yea, kinda figured." Toba said smiling.

Naruto grumbled at the comment, while his son snickered. That however, stopped when out of the corner of his eye, Toba caught Kato Hyuuga glancing over at him in a deathful manner.

" Jeeze, what is his problem?" Toba said.

" Who hon?" Hinata asked.

" Kato Hyuuga, who else?" Toba said.

" Ignore him." Hinata said.

" I try to Mom, but he's always tryin' to freakin' test me." Toba said.

" Don't let him get under your skin." Naruto said.

" Yo Toba." Ten-Zhen said coming over. " We're taking a class shot. Better move it."

" Alright, cool." Toba said. He then turned to his parents. "Be right back." he said.

Toba ran over to where the graduating class was assembling.

" Hurry it up Toba!" Miki yelled.

" Coming!" Toba replied.

" Hurry it up Uzumaki, I don't want to be here all day." Kato said.

Aggrevated, Toba closed his eyes as he ran mimicking the Hyuuga heir's words in an annoying tone. " Hurry it up Uzumaki, I don't have all..." suddenly, Toba unwitttingly tripped over a rock on the ground.

As he came toward the ground, his arms flailing in the air. He grabbed onto the last thing he could in hope to keep his balance, he hit the ground but both hands had grbbed onto something. As he picked his head up, he saw that what he had grabbed were somebody's pants, more specifiically, pants pulled down. The next thing that could be seen was Kato Hyuuga's face with an extreme red on it. In the fall, Toba had accidentally pulled down Kato's pants.

For a moment, the entire class was silent, except for Kisha who just burst out laughing, igniting laughter amongst all the students, except for Suedo and Leiko.

" YOU IDIOT!" Kato yelled.

" Sorry about that it was..." Toba stopped as he looked up. " Hey, you and me buy the same underwear." Toba said which just fueled the laughter of the students. Ami, who was trying not to laugh, gave up as she laughed alongside Miki.

Hanabi looked on with an embarrassed look on her face, while Hiashi just brought his hand to his forehead. Naruto followed a similar fashion. Hinata simply gasped,but then tried not to snicker.

Later, The Uzumaki family was walking down the street.

" Oh God that was embarrassing." Toba said.

" Well how the hell do you think Kato feels?" Naruto said walking alongside his son.

" You should be thankful that the Hyuugas didn't come after you son." Hinata said

" Leave it to an Uzumaki to make an impression at a big event." said a voice from up in a tree.

As the Uzumakis looked up, they saw noneother than Kakashi Hatake. He wore his green vest as usual, but now wore a thick, sweater-like shirt. Other than his age, not much has changed about him other than certain articles of his clothing, and his hair, which was now longer as the bangs on the left side of his face hung down.

" Senpai!" Toba called, excitement in his voice.

" Yo, Sensei." The 6th called. " Hey I thought you were gonna be at the graduation ceremony to help greet the new Genin."

" Oh, well about that..." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. " You see I was sitting around contemplating the meaning of life..." Kakashi was cut off.

" Sensei, you've been contemplating the meaning of life for over 20 years. I'm surprised you're not a philosopher by now." Naruto said jokingly.

Toba ran up by the tree to show Kakashi his new headband.

" Senpai! Check it out! I'm a ninja now!" Toba said proudly.

Kakashi came down to observe.

" Wow, would you look at that. Congratulations Toba, this means you'll be going on missions soon." Kakashi said smiling (not that you could tell.).

" Yea, hey Senpai, maybe you could be my team's sensei!" Toba said.

Kakashi put up his hands " I don't know if I have the strength in me to handle 2 Uzumakis in one lifetime Toba." he said jokingly.

Toba crossed his arms and grumbled. Kakashi put his hand on Toba's head.

" Just remember Toba, Believe in yourself and there's nothing you can't acheive." Kakashi said.

" Hah! The 4th Hokage! I know." Toba said.

" Hey sensei, we were gonna go to Ichiraku's to celebrate. Wanna come?" Naruto said.

" Gomen Hokage-sama, but I have a prior engagement. Just wanted to stop by and congratulate a future Jonin here." Kakashi said, referring to Toba.

Hinata smiled as she saw Toba's face light up.

" You really think so Senpai!?" Toba said.

" Sure, but make sure you work hard towards it." Kakashi said.

Kakashi then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" Oh man! Senpai is sooo cool." Toba said , he then looked to his father.

" Why can't you be cool like that?" Toba said.

Naruto's eyes became pupiless.

" I'm cool!" Naruto said in protest.

Toba crossed his arms. " I know "cool" Dad, and it's not you."

" There are different kinds of cool, and I fall under one of the categories." Naruto said.

" Toba, acknowledge that your father is cool." Hinata said as she placed her hand on her hip wagging her finger.

" (sigh) Ok Dad, you're cool." Toba said.

Naruto smiled happy with the response.

" But you're not Kakashi-senpai cool." Toba said.

Naruto turned to his son. " You know what, I think I'll just get ramen for your mother and me. You can get your own."

" Nani?" Toba said shocked. " But Dad, I don't have any money."

" Oh well, not my problem." Naruto said walking with Hinata under his arm.

" Come on Dad, you guys can't just eat ramen in front of me!" Toba pleaded.

" Watch us." Naruto said as Hinata chuckled.

" Mom, tell him." Toba said.

" Oh Naruto-kun, stop teasing, I'm sure he thinks you're cool." Hinata said.

" Well, we'll see." Naruto said teasingly.

Later, the Uzuaki family was sitting down at Ichiraku's to celebrate.

" Ayame nee-chan, what's up?" Naruto said.

" Oh hey Naruto-, (gasp) Wait! Toba did you..." Ayame said.

Toba, who stood between his mother and father, presented his headband around his neck grinning just like his father does.

" Ahh! Toba you did it!" Ayame yelled as she reached over to hug him.

" Arigato Ayame-san." Toba said.

" I am so proud of him." Hinata said.

" I am so happy for you Toba. Well all of you please sit. You know what you'll get?" Ayame said.

" Can I please have chicken ramen Ayame-san" Toba asked.

" You sure can cutie." Ayame said making the young Uzumaki blush.

Toba sat between his parents, with his father on his right side and his mother on his left.

" I'll have pork ramen please nee-chan." Naruto said.

" May I also have chicken ramen , Ayame-chan." Hinata said.

Hinata smiled at her son, words could not describe how proud she was of him.

" Toba..." Naruto started as his son looked up at him. "...you fully understand and appreciate the life ahead of you right? It is not for the faint of heart. There is always the possibility you will get hurt...even die on a mission."

Toba looked down at the counter." Pop, I think you and Mom knew for a long time this was the life I was going to choose..." Hinata looked down oward her son. " ...It's been a dream of mine to serve the village, and expand my world, I'd also get to travel more. Mom, Dad... this is the life I want."

Hinata's eyes dimmed, she brought her hand onto Toba's shoulder. " Toba, if it's what you want, then your father and I will do all we can to guide you."

" Arigato Mom." Toba said.

" Ok, here we go." Ayame said, presenting the bowls of ramen to the Uzumaki family.

" Awesome." Naruto said.

" Itadakimasu." All 3 said in unison.

Ayame noticed how Naruto and Toba broke their chopsticks at the same time, while at the same time, tapped them on the table to level them out.

_" They're definitely father and son. As if the blonde hair and looks didn't show it_." Ayame thought.

The Uzumaki family sat there eating ramen, as Toba ate, there was a certain glow in his eyes, showing a fire of anticipation. Toba Uzumaki could not wait to start his new life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Toba: Man I can't wait to see who my new teammates are. More importantly, who's my captain gonna be?

Toba: Next Time, The wait is over, The new Team 8 is formed!

More coming, Reviews if you will...


	3. New Team 8 is formed!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story. The facts of this story were described way before chapter 367 came out. So anyone who wants to review saying this is who's name or whatever, zip it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Hyuuga training grounds, the heir of the clan Kato Hyuuga was practicing his form when from the doorway, his father Neji Hyuuga was watching him practice.

A smile of pride formed on Neji's mouth. _" People used to think I was a genius, but I was nowhere near that good at his age."_ Neji thought.

Neji was indeed very proud of his son. If only Hizashi could be here to see what a marvel his grandson is. No doubt tears would have come to Hizashi's eyes to see that not only was his grandson spared the cursed seal, but was in fact heir to the Main household. Of course, Kato would have been spared the seal anyway, Main household or not.

(((Flashback)))

The Hyuuga elders sat behind Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi. The elders were in an uproar over what they had just been told.

" What right do you think you have to do this!?" an elder shouted.

In front of the clan sat Naruto Uzumaki.

" This has been a tradition that has preceeded the time of the 1st Hokage! Now you think that you can just ban it simply because of your title!?" another shouted

Naruto maintained his stern demeanor, despite the outbursts.

" Hokage-sama! Dare I say you're abusing your position of power!?" another elder said.

" That is enough!" Naruto said in a booming voice which shut the elders right up.

" Hai, I understand that this was a tradition and that the past Hokages have allowed it. But **I** wasn't Hokage at that time." Naruto said. " One thing I will absolutely not allow is anyone to be made a slave in their own village, let alone their own family."

" From this moment on, the use of any seal to force people against their will is abolished." Naruto said.

" Now listen here..." an elder started.

**" Furthermore..."** Naruto started, striking the fear of God into the elder. " Any person who disobeys said order will be punished to the fullest extent possible."

The elders were absolutely dumbfounded, they could not believe that their ancient tradition had just been abolished.

" Now..." Naruto said looking over to the branch house. " As I've instructed, those with the curse seal already applied will have them removed. Seeing how it is that Neji-san's was removed, the Hyuuga clan has proven that it can be done, despite their rumors that it can't."

The branch representatives were completely silent. " Gomen, Hokage-sama, I'm not sure I quite understand, are you saying that the seals are to be removed?" A woman from the branch house stood up and said. Trying to convince herself she wasn't dreaming.

" Exactly." Naruto said.

In the back of the branch group, 2 older women were hugging eachother while crying. The rest of the branch group almost couldn't believe it, they were free.

Naruto then addressed both branches of th clan. " I realize this is going to cause an immense amount of tension amongst both parties of the clan. A very famous American once said " A house divided cannot stand." That is why I say this. There will be no bloodshed. There will be no fighting between the clan. For the good of the future of your clan you must get over the past and learn to co-exist, if any fighting breaks out, I will personally punish those responsible."

" This is an outrage." a Hyuuga elder said.

As the elders talked amongst eachother, Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji remained still staring at Naruto. While Hiashi and Hanabi maintained their still faces, Naruto could see a curl of the lip from Neji, signifying that he's happy about this decision.

" Neji-san..." Naruto said. " ..seeing how it is you have ties to the branch house, I hope you can ease the tension between them."

Neji nodded. " I will do my best Hokage-sama."

((((End Flashback))))

Today, Main and branch are still divided, but no seal exists on any branch member.

" 'tou-san, welcome home." Kato said noticing his father, he bowed properly.

" I undestand there was an underwearial incident the other day." Neji chuckled.

" Oh yes, underwearial, I'm sure that's a word." Kato quipped. " That idiot Uzumaki did it."

" Well, as I've said before, simply stear clear of him." Neji said.

Neji walked over and placed his hand on Kato's forehead to see the headband he had earned.

" I am proud of you my son." Neji said.

" Arigato 'tou-san." Kato said honored.

" Kato..." Neji said as his son looked up at him. " I really wish I could have been there. It was important to me."

" 'tou-san please..." Kato said.

" I hope you understand what an achievement this is, you have made your clan proud and you have earned that headband. You will make an incredible leader, your skill alone is proof of that." Neji said.

Kato smiled." I am only so skilled because you trained me well."

" Kato I just want you to know that I will be there to guide you through the life of a shinobi." Neji said.

" I know 'tou-san, I will make you proud." Kato said.

" Good, so...you wanna spar with your old man?" Neji said.

" Of course, I hope you're not feeling fragile." Kato said.

" Oh really?" Neji said chuckling.

" Ready?" Neji said.

" Hai" Kato responded.

" Here I come." Neji said

**At Uzumaki Residence...**

" Here I come." Hinata said smiling as she charged Toba.

Toba quickly activated his Byakugan as he dodged his mother's strike. Toba then thrust his hand at her, she then grabbed it and threw Toba over her. Toba twisted his body and flipped back landing on his feet. He quickly blocked a flury of strikes from his mother. The 2 faced eachother in the exact same Sui-ken stance , each wearing specialized gloves designed for Hyuugas to prevent any actual damage from their hands.

Toba ran towards his mother unleashing a series of kicks, each one blocked by Hinata. Now alot of people would think that a boy should go easy on his mother, unfortunately for Toba, if he did, he would be eating ground.

Hinata then let down her stance. " I need to make dinner, let's call it a day."

" Sure Mom." Toba said letting down his stance.

Naruto was sitting on the step watching how far his son had progressed.

" You both are looking good out there." Naruto said.

" Arigato Pop." Toba said kicking off his sandals and heading inside.

" You're looking good in more than 1 way." Naruto said closing in on Hinata and sliding his hands around her waist.

" (giggle) Naruto-kun behave." Hinata said.

The Next day. The graduating Genin once again met in the classroom, for today each would be assigned to their team.

"... Team 2 will consist of Suzu Hakimiri, Fuji Takamara and Shiba Kotaru. " Iruka said.

" I hope me and Ami-chan get put the same team." Toba said to Ten-Zhen.

" You know who I hope I don't get put together with..." Ten-Zhen said looking down at the Hyuuga 3. " ...any one of them. Like I need some snob looking down their nose at me all damn day."

" Team 3 will consist of Ten-Zhen, Miki Lee, and Ami Akimichi." Iruka said.

" Aw damnit." Toba said to himself.

" Heh, Miki-chan and Ami-chan...ok." Ten-Zhen said.

" Like you get to decide." Toba said.

" Oh why do I get stuck with the nerd?" Miki moaned.

_" Oh no, Toba-kun and I aren't on the same team_." Ami thought, until she looked to her best friend beside her.

" Well...look on the bright side Miki-chan, at least we're on the same team, and Ten-Zhen-kun isn't so bad ."

" Well that's true." Miki said.

" So who am I gonna be with? Come on sensei." Toba said.

After waiting, Toba finally heard it.

" Team 8 will be Shinji Aubaurame, Kisha Inuzuka, and Toba Uzumaki." Iruka said.

" Shinji and Kisha?" Toba said. " That's almost too weird..."

" Why's that?" Ten-Zhen asked.

" My Mom was teamed up with their Dads way back." Toba said.

" Oh man, that's freaky." Ten-Zhen said.

The students waited as Iruka continued down the list. " Team 14, Kato Hyuuga, Suedo Hyuuga, and Leiko Hyuuga." Iruka said .

" Guess that kind of figures." Kisha said.

" Now that you know your teams you might as well get better acquainted. Tomorrow your senseis will be assigned to you. Dismissed." Iruka said.

Toba ran down the steps where he saw his new teammates walking out.

" Yo Shinji, Kisha-chan, wait up." Toba said coming down.

" So we're on the same team, I thought that was kinda funny since..."

" Yea we know since our folks were together on Team 8, we heard you." Shinji said.

" Oh, you did?" Toba asked.

" How could you not think anyone heard you?!" Kisha said. " You talk so loud."

" Hee-hee, guess yer right." Toba said rubbing the back of his head. It was then out the corner of his eye, Toba saw Miki, Ami and Ten-Zhen walkig up.

" Yo guys!" Toba said.

" Hey, so you think you guys can get along?" Ten-Zhen said.

" Sure we can." Toba said.

" Well, that's good." Miki said. " Anyway Kisha-chan, us and some of the others are gonna have a girl's lunch, wanna come?"

" Yea, definitely." Kisha said.

" What, us guys can't come?" Toba said.

" It's a girl's lunch, retard. Doesen't make sense for a guy to be there does it?" Kisha said.

" Geeze you're mean." Toba said.

" What'd you say!?" Kisha said, her fist trembling.

" Come on Kisha-chan." Miki said.

" Fine." Kisha said as she walked off with Inimaru walking by her side.

" Oh yea, well the guys and me are gonna go have a lunch, and no girls allowed, what do ya think guys?" Toba said turning around to see that Shinji and Ten-Zhen were walking away.

" You desserters!" Toba said with a shocked expression on his face.

" Hurry up if you're gonna come Toba." Shinji said.

As Ami was walking away, she shyly waved to Toba. " Gomen Toba-kun, but maybe we can all have lunch together another time."

" Ok Ami-chan, hey you know I wasn't talking about you right? You can come have lunch with us anytime." Toba said smiling.

" O-Oh, arigato Toba-kun." She said as blush again consumed her face.

" See ya later Ami-chan." Toba said waving.

" b-bye." Ami said timidly.

Later, a group of the girls were in a grassy area near the academy sitting around having lunch, discussing their views on who they've been put together with.

" I can't believe they put me together with him..." A random girl said to another.

" Well, I guess I can deal with Ten-Zhen, at least if something elecronic breaks, I can get him to fix it." Miki said.

" You see, things wil be great." Ami said.

" Guess you're pretty pissed at me Ami-chan." Kisha said.

" Hmm? Why would I be angry?" Ami asked.

" 'cuz I'm on the same team with Toba..." she said slyly.

Ami's face became redder than a tomato. " w- w- w-what do you mean?" Ami asked.

" Oh come on Ami-chan, there's no use hiding it. It's pretty obvious how you feel about him." Miki said.

" n-n-no, it's not like that." Ami said, frantically waving her hands in front of her.

" Please Ami-chan, you get red when somebody just mentions his name." Kisha said.

" I...well I..." Ami said embarrassed, she then buried her face in her hands. " Is it really that obvious?" Ami asked.

" YES." Half the girls replied.

"Ami-chan, why don't you just tell him?" Kisha asked.

" well...the thing is...he probably just wants to be friends." Ami replied.

" What makes you think that?" Miki asked.

Ami tilted her head toward the ground. " Well...Toba-kun...he um well.."

" God just say it Akimichi, they don't make " No Fat Chicks" shirts for no reason you know." said a girl from 25 feet away.

The girls turned to see the future head-mistress of the Hyuuga clan, Leiko Hyuuga standing, with her group of stuck-up kunoichi friends.

" Hyuuga! What the hell is you problem!?" Miki said becoming enraged.

" I'm just telling her how it is. So stay out of it forehead." Leiko said in a cocky manner.

" You wanna rumble!!?" Miki said, ready to throw down. Until she was stopped by Ami.

" Miki-chan, no, just forget it." Ami said.

" You want me to just stand here and let her insult you!?" Miki said.

" Um, don't forget Lee, I insulted you to." Leiko said.

" Is there a problem here ladies?" said a female teacher as she walked up.

" No sensei. Hyuuga-san here was just leaving." Kisha said.

" (sigh) come on." Leiko said to her group.

" Girls, try to get through this one day without drama." The teacher said as she walked away.

" Geeze Ami-chan, why do you let her say that crap?" Miki asked.

Ami's head was lowered.

" Oh my God...you don't believe her do you?" Miki asked.

Ami swallowed a lump in her throat.

" What the hell does she know Ami-chan? She doesen't know what Toba likes and what he doesen't." Miki said.

" Miki-chan, please just...let it go." Ami pleaded.

Miki finally gave up as she sat down and took a big chomp out of a rice ball out of anger.

" Ami-chan..." Kisha said as Ami looked at her." Since I'll be on his team, I'll see if I can get any information out of him."

" Kisha-chan, you don't..." Ami started.

" It's no big deal. Just let me find out. Hopefully I'll get some info soon." Kisha said.

Ami leaned for a big hug with Kisha. " Kisha-chan, you're the best." Ami squealed.

The next day, the teams were awaiting the arrival of their new senseis. Team 14 aka Team Hyuuga were waiting on the Hyuuga training grounds.

" It's considerate of our new sensei to meet us here." Suedo said.

Suddenly, a man flipped down from the roof surprising the Hyuuga trio.

" It was actually more convenient for me Suedo-san." said the man who happened to be Hijo Hyuuga, an elite Jonin taken in by the Main branch long ago.

" Hijo-san, you're our sensei?" Kato asked with a smile on his face.

" Hai Kato-sama, I personally requested the task because no other Jonin on the list would be more suitable to help you 3's specific needs." Hijo said.

Kato got up and bowed to his new sensei " Hai sensei, we will do our best."

Team 8 was waiting in the park, wondering when their sensei would arrive.

" Oh man, this is taking foooorrreveeerrr!" Toba said as he flopped his body back.

" Oh Toba, don't be so restless." Said a man appearing from the ground. He sported bown spikey hair in a do similar to Kakashi's in his younger days. He wore a long black scarf around his neck, he wore a green Jonin vest over a tight black long-sleeved shirt and green pants.

" The grandson of the 3rd Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi has at last arrived!" Konohamaru said, before Toba latched his arms around him.

" Konohamaru-senpai!" Toba said laughing.

" Damn it Toba, you messed up my super sweet entrance." Konohamaru grumbled.

" Oops! My bad." Toba said rubbing the bak of his head.

" So you're going to be our sensei Saru-sama?" Kisha asked.

" Yep, and Toba, guess who's going to be squad captain of Team 3."

" Hmm?" Toba said blinking twice.

Team 3 was sitting against a tree in the Genin training grounds.

" So who do you think will be our sensei, think it'll be someone we know?" Ten-Zhen asked Miki.

" I bet it'll be a strong handsome shinobi." Miki was saying as she smiled.

(((((Dream Sequence)))))

A young handsome shinobi with long black hair waves it down to the ground. As he raises it back up, he ties on his headband.

" Miki-chan, I know this goes against rules of conduct on relationship between student and pupil...but will you be my wife?"

((((End Dreamsequence)))))

" Oh sensei, I don't know I might be too young, and I don't think my parents would approve." Miki said, obviously trapped in her own fantasy.

Ami and Ten-Zhen looked on as a large sweatdrop went down each of their heads.

" Miki-chan?" Ami said.

" Oh, gomen, I was just thinking about my future husband again." Miki said.

Suddenly from afar there was a burst of smoke.

" Goodmorning new Genin..." Said a soft sensative voice.

As the smoke cleared, a figure appeared before the students.

" I'm your new squad captain Hinata Uzumaki."

---------------------------------------------------

Next Time,

Toba: If we're gonna be on a team we gotta...

Kisha: Hold on, who the hell elected you the leader?

Toba: I'm just tryin' to say...

Shinji: Toba, you really should know better, a self-proclaimed leader isn't cool.

Toba: Ok, is anybody gonna let me finish?

Kisha and Shinji : NO.

Toba: Whatever, Next time, Teamwork! The new teams get acquainted!


	4. The New Teams Get Acquainted!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ok, cadets, I'd like to congratulate you on officially becoming Genin. So now we're going to do a role call. I want you to tell me your name, something you like, something you hate, and what you plan to accomplish in your life as a shinobi, what are your long-term goals?" Konohamaru said.

" But Senpai, you already know our names." Toba said.

"(sigh) Just say them for the exercise Toba." He said.

" Oh, Ok..."

" My name's Kisha Inuzuka, and this is my sweety Inimaru." Inimaru barked in compliance.

" Hey Kisha, I was gonna go." Toba protested.

" I like dogs above all..." Kisha continued.

" Are you even listening to me?" Toba said in the background.

" One thing I definetely hate is people who abuse their pets." Kisha said.

" She's not listening to me at all." Toba said as he slumped over.

" My longterm plans are even though I intend to become Jonin in the future, I also wanna be a vet, and make my family proud of me." Kisha finished.

" I see, very good. Ok, next." Konohamaru said.

" Alright, finally." Toba said.

" My name is Shinji Auburame..."

" What the hell!? It's my turn!" Toba demanded.

" My particular interest includes finding the rarest insects and learning what I can about them. I hate those who have no regard for the lives of insects, and my longterm goal is to become a Jonin of the village." Shinji finished.

" Very good Shinji, well it looks like we'll finish with you Toba." Konohamaru said.

" Ok, my name is Toba Uzumaki, One of the things I really like to do is help my mom plant in our garden..."

" yea 'cuz yer a mama's boy." Kisha said under her breath.

" I am not a mama's boy!" Toba cursed.

" Toba, continue." Konohamaru said.

" 'k Senpai. Anyway, I also love ramen, 'specially when I get to eat at Ichiraku's with my folks." Toba said.

Kisha snickered. Causing a glaring eye from Uzumaki.

" I HATE stupid dog-girls who don't let people talk when it's their turn!" Toba said to Konohamaru.

" I'll show you a stupid dog-girl!" Kisha yelled putting Toba in a headlock.

" Hey knock it off." Shinji said, getting on them and joining in on the scuffle.

Inimaru joined in by jumping up and chomping on Shinji's arm. Inimaru held on as Shinji flung his arm around.

Konohamaru immediately got between them. " Stop that, Stop That!" Konohamaru yelled as he tried to break the group up. It was then that Kisha Inuzuka closed her eyes and cocked back her fist, hoping it would hit Toba, unfortunately, Konohamaru caught it right on his chin.

The fight instantly stopped as the group gasped at what had happened. Konohamaru merely stood there as a deep scowl came over his face.

Next scene shows Konohamaru sitting with an angry expression while eating his lunch. Across from him is Team 8, all tied up, yes even including Inimaru.

" Hey uhhhh, sensei, yer not gonna tell my Dad about this...are you?" Toba asked.

Konohamaru shot him a mean glare " (sigh) I guess not, but you all need to learn how to work together, the first day as a team and you act like a bunch of 5 yr olds, I expect by the end of the week for you all to be able to work better as a team."

" Ok guys, I'd like you to state your name, something you like, something you hate, and why you've decided to pursue the life of a shinobi." Hinata said.

" My name is Ten-Zhen, I like to work with my hands on electronics, I hate the taste of vanilla , my goal's to become a Jonin in the vllage and develop new kinds of weapons for shinobi."

" Hmm, very good Ten-Zhen, Ok, Miki, why don't you go next." Hinata said.

" Miki Lee, I would have to say one of the things I like is the sembei from Akimichi bakery, one thing I would have to say I hate is when my father does his superposes in PUBLIC, it's soooo embarrassing, especially when I'm with him and he does it in front of my friends..."

" apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Ten-Zhen said to himself.

" What'd you say?" Miki asked, getting mad.

" Miki-chan, you do the same thing at times, I've seen you." Ten-Zhen said.

"You are a liar!" Miki said.

" Miki, please, go on." Hinata said.

" Oh, well I guess I plan to be a Jonin in the future, I really want to make my parents proud." Miki finished.

" That's very good Miki, ok Ami, you're up." Hinata said.

" Um, well my name is Ami Akimichi, I really like my family, even my brothers, even though they can be a load sometimes, oh and I really lke my best friend in the whole world, Miki-chan..." Ami said.

"Awww Ami-chan, now I feel like a jerk for not saying that to you." Miki said, slumping down and glomping her best friend. " You're my best friend in the world to."

Ami laughed as her friend glomped her.

" Haha, I guess what I don't like is...well, the flaws about me." Ami said, her jovial moon beginning to fade.

It was then that Hinata's eyes widened at the response.

" Ami-chan come on.." Miki started.

" It's fine Miki-chan." Ami said." I guess the reason I became a shinobi because my mother and Sakura-senpai are medical ninjas, and that is what I wish to be because I like helping people." Ami finished.

" I see, well 3 young shinobi with 3 different, yet interesting goals, well I will let you all know right now that as your squad captain, I will do all I can to help you all better understand the shinobi life." Hinata said.

At the Hyuuga manor, Hanabi and Neji waited in the main room, when suddenly Hijo Hyuuga appeared before them, kneeling.

" You sent for me Neji-sama?" Hijo said.

" Hai Hijo-san, Hanabi-chan and I are pleased to hear that our request went through to have you as Kato's captain." Neji said.

" The fact that I was even considered for such a prestigious task is an overwhelming honor sir." Hijo said.

" Hijo-san, as you know I am very protective of my son, and it means alot to me that he be in good hands while on dangerous missions." Hanabi said.

" Hanabi-sama, I will protect him with my life." Hijo said.

" I believe you Hijo-san, I have full trust in your capabilities, after all, I did have a hand in your training." Neji said.

" Arigato Neji-sama, I will do all I can to make a fine shinobi of Kato."Hijo said.

" Ok guys I'm gonna untie you now, tomorrow I want you to meet me back here, I got a special exercise I think is just what you need." Konohamaru said, untying the knots.

" Sweet Sensei! So what's it gonna be?" Toba said.

" You'll find out tomorrow, be here tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp." Konohamaru said.

" Well guys I think we got off to a great start, now for the fun part, I would like you all to be back here by 8:00am tomorrow." Hinata said.

" Hai Hinata-sensei." All 3 said in unison.

On the Hyuuga training grounds, Team Hyuuga were practicing against some posts, when Hijo appeared.

" Kato-sama, I 'd like you and the others to be here tomorrow at 8:00am , I have a lovely surprise for all of you." Hijo said.

" Hai, Hijo-sensei." Kato said as he bowed.

Later, Team 3 was walking along the sidewalk, not much could be exchanged as for words, at least not while Ten-Zhen was with them. Until Ten-Zhen reached his house.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, remeber, 8 o'clock." Ten-Zhen said before jumping up into his window.

" God, thought he'd never leave. So Ami-chan, is God totally looking out for you or what?" Miki said.

Ami looked at her puzzled.

" Come on, Toba's mother is now YOUR sensei. This will totally help your chances with him. Don't you know, with a crush, if you get in good with the mother, you're in good with him." Miki said.

Ami seemed optimistic. " You know Miki-chan, maybe you're right, maybe if I impress Hinata-sensei, maybe she'll mention good things about me to Toba-kun." she said.

" See, that's what I'm talking about..." Miki said, putting her arm over Ami.

"So,do you want to come to my house for dinner?" Ami asked.

" Wish I could, but my father insists on training me in my tai-jutsu tonight." Miki responded.

" Oh, ok..." Ami said as they arrived at her house. "I'll see you tomorrow then ok?"

" Sure thing, see ya later Ami-chan." Miki said as she walked off.

Ami waved goodbye to her friend as she opened the door to the Akimichi complex.

Later that day, Hinata Uzumaki was picking up a few things from the market to use for dinner tonight. As she walked toward the register she accidentally bumped into someone she knows, causing her to drop a bag of ingredients.

" Oh, pardon me." Said the man turning around, the man revealed himself to be nonother than Hiashi Hyuuga. He jumped abit when he saw that it was Hinata.

Hinata seemed abit shocked, but her face eased into an expression of indifference.

" Good evening Hiashi-sama." Hinata said bluntly.

" Well um goodevening Hinata-san." Hiashi responded. He then saw the bag of ingredients on the floor, before Hinata could reach down to pick it up, Hiashi had already gotten it for her.

" Arigato." Hinata put bluntly again as she took the bag from Hiashi's hand.

" I was...just here with Kato, I was showing him some of the particular landmarks around here, and we decided to get something to..."

" 'Jii-san..." Kato said as he walked up with 2 sports drinks. " I found them but they're out of... grape..." Kato was silent as he saw the mother of his sworn rival conversing with his grandfather.

" Kato-sama." Hinata said bowing.

" Hello Uzumaki-san." Kato said.

There was an awckward silence before Hinata got into the register line.

" So I understand you're heading a squad now." Hiashi said.

" That's correct, I am." Hinata said.

" That's very good, at least we know they're in good hands." Hiashi complimented.

" Arigato." Hinata said.

" If I may ask, which squad are you taking command of?" Hiashi asked.

" Squad 3." Hinata said, wishing the line would move a little faster.

Much out of his character, Kato accidentally let out a snicker, bringing about looks from both his grandfather and his (technically) aunt.

Kato immediately bowed. " I apologize. I did not mean to offend you."

" No worries Kato-sama, you didn't." Hinata said.

Finally, Hinata got to the cashier, and not a moment too soon as far as she was concerned.

" Hinata-san, to repay his insult, Kato would like to carry your groceries home for you." Hiashi said.

Kato spun his head at his grandfather and looked at him like he was nuts.

" That's quite alright Hiashi-sama, I can manage." Hinata said.

" Very well, have a goodnight, and good luck with your squad." Hiashi said.

" Arigato Hiashi-sama, you and Kato-sama have a good night as well." Hinata said. She then picked up her groceries and walked out the exit.

" Kato, that was the Hokage's wife you know. I expect better behavior of you in the future.

" Gomen 'Jii-san. It's just that, nobody really takes that squad seriously." Kato said.

" Regardless." Hiashi said.

" But I will show proper manners next time 'Jii-san." Kato said.

" Very good, so they were out of grape?" Hiashi asked.

**The next morning, Team 8 arrived at the Genin training grounds.**

Suddenly, Konohamaru appeared before them atop a striking log.

" Good morning! Hope you all got a good night's sleep." Konohamaru said. "You're gonna need the energy today."

" Hee-Hee, I always got energy sensei, ask anyone." Toba said.

" God don't don't you ever turn off." Kisha asked.

" Oh, is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice Kisha?" Toba said crossing his arms and looking slyly over at Kisha.

" I don't wanna hear any bickering today. Or I tie up all 4 of you to these trunks." Konohamaru commanded.

Toba and Kisha kept their mouths silent.

" Now then, this is the exercise for today." Konohamaru said, into his pocket he pulled out a bell on a string.

A smile came onto Toba's face. " Oh I've heard of this exercise, we gotta get the bell from you and..."

Suddenly, the bell flew into Shinji's palm.

" Nani?" Toba said as he looked over at Shinji in confusion.

" I'm sure you have all heard of the 2 bell test, well I like to do things alittle different, the goal of this test is to stay in possession of that bell until noon. If it is taken from you, retrieve it. If for any reason that bell is in my hand at noon, you fail the test." Konohamaru said.

" Are you serious!?" Toba complained.

" Or you can just forfeit now and you can be sent back to the academy." Konohamaru said.

Toba's body stiffened at the threat, that was simply not an option for him.

" So, are you all in?" Konohamaru asked.

Toba clenched his fists and nodded yes along with the others.

" Glad to hear it. Here are the ground rules. You must stay in the confines of the training grounds, but other than that you can use any tactic you wish. Is that understood?" Konohamaru said.

The Genin nodded yes.

" Good, so I'll give you guys sayyyyy..." Konohamaru looked at his watch. "...a 2 minute head-start, then I come after you, ready, go!" Konohamaru said.

The team immediately scattered.

**Meanwhile Hinata was explaining the rules to her team in a part of the forest...**

" Your goal is to retrieve these 2 bells from me before noon." Hinata said holding up the 2 bells.

" But sensei, what if we can't retrieve them?" Miki asked.

" Unfortunately, if you can't retrieve them, you'll go back to the academy." Hinata said.

All 3 students stood still.

" What, even me?" Ten-Zhen said.

" What do you mean even you? Like you're so great." Miki said.

"Gomen, but this is usually the way it is." Hinata said.

Next to Miki, Ami Akimichi was looking down at the ground, she already felt like she was going to slow her teammates down.

" Now listen, it's important that you all remain calm and level-headed for this exercise." Hinata said.

Miki took her focus off of Ten-Zhen being a jerk and looked to Ami.

" Ami-chan don't worry, I'm sure if we work together we'll win." Miki said.

"Oh...Hai." Ami responded putting on a fake smile but still feeling unsure of herself.

" Guys, there is one more thing..." Hinata said. " You must come at me as if you intend to kill me."

The students froze. Ten-Zhen was the first to shake it off and confront Hinata.

" I don't know if I can do that with my friend's Mom. Makes it a little weird after the fact you know." Ten-Zhen said.

" Ten-Zhen, pretend I'm not Toba's mother. Pretend I'm an enemy, here to steal your villages sacred scrolls." Hinata said.

Ten-Zhen looked to his comrades, " Well it's this or go back to the academy."

Miki looked to Ami then back to Ten-Zhen and nodded. Ami nodded along with her.

" Very good then. Are you guys ready?" Hinata asked.

All 3 nodded.

" Ok then, ready, go!" Hinata said.

**Meanwhile, Team Hyuuga was meeting up with their captain.**

" ...the goal of the exercise is to steal this letter from me before I can deliver it to the post office. Hijo said, revealing the letter to the cadets. " You must get this from me as if your very lives depended on it."

Kato stood stern as he dug his feet into the ground, as if he were ready to try to snatch it from Hijo's hand right now.

" The penalty for failure..." Hijo started but was interrupted.

" Hijo-sensei, all due respect, telling me the consequences is pointless. For me, failure is never an option." Kato said.

" None the less Kato-sama, if I deliver this to the post office, you all must return to the academy." Hijo said.

The team's eyes widened.

" Oh my God, then we just can't fail this test." Leiko said.

" There is no limit to what method you can use. Just try to make sure bystanders don't get hurt." Hijo said.

" Right." All 3 said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Toba: Give me the bell Shinji. It'll be safe with me.

Kisha: Like hell it will. Shinji, give it to me!

Shinji: This bell would be better if kept in my possession.

Toba: Next Time, Team 8's impossible task, Protect The Bell!

---------------------------------------------------

That's it for now, but more is coming. Reviews are always greatly appreciated, and motivate me to the next chapter.


	5. Protect The Bell!

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toba, Kisha and Shinji all crouched behind a shroud of bushes as they discussed their protection strategy.

" Shinji, give it to me. With my Byakugan, I'll be able to see any attacks coming our way." Toba said.

" Shut up Toba, it's not always about you. I think it would be safer with me." Kisha cursed.

" You shut up Kisha." Toba said.

" Actually, I was thinking I could probably protect the bell by having my insects carry it to a remote location." Shinji said.

" That's probably what Konohamaru-sensei's expecting we'll do." Kisha said.

Suddenly Toba felt a slight tremor coming from the ground below his squad.

" Byakugan." Toba said as he scanned the earth beneath them. It was then Toba immediately gasped.

" Oh shit! Guys move!" Toba yelled, but it was too late.

Before they could move, a white furred baboon burst from the ground, reaching up and snatching the bell from Shinji's hand. The baboon then immediately retracted back into the ground.

" Wait!" Toba yelled as he dove on the ground reaching his arm into the hole. " Hey guys, I got him!"

Just then, Toba's face turned dark red as he heard a chomp noise from within the hole.

" Gyaaaahhh!!!!" Toba shouted as he pulled his hand out to see a red bite-mark on it.

" Little bastard bit me!" Toba said.

" Damn it." Kisha said.

In another part of the training grounds. The baboon popped out of another hole near a tree where it's master Konohamaru was waiting under. The ape jumped onto his shoulder and presented the bell.

" Awesome work Tahiko." Konohamaru said as he took the bell.

The baboon grunted in response.

" Well, looks like this is gonna be interesting." Konohamaru said.

Back by Team 8…….

" We had it for no more than 2 hours." Shinji said.

" We gotta get it back!" Toba said.

" No shit, any ideas how?" Kisha said.

" I don't know, but we gotta find sensei and get that bell back." Toba said.

**In another part of the forest, Team 3 were dealing with their own dilemma…...**

Miki was panting as she maintained her fighting stance while Hinata remained in her own. Ami remained hear Miki for back up, while Ten-Zhen was planning a strategy from the trees.

" _This is too much….looks like I got a long way to go before I can get on her level of Tai-jutsu."_ Miki thought.

" I have to say Miki, you're quite skilled with Tai-jutsu for a Genin your age." Hinata said.

Miki seemed a bit caught off guard that her sensei would compliment her skills during combat.

" My father insists on training me in Tai-jutsu." Miki said.

" Well you should listen to your father, as far as Tai-jutsu goes, nobody in the village can match him." Hinata said.

" Nobody? Not even you Hinata-sensei?" Ami asked.

" Not even me." Hinata said.

" Well, he still embarrasses the hell out of me." Miki said.

Hinata laughed a little to herself. " You'll see one day Miki that all parents eventually at some point embarrass their kids." Hinata said. " Oh and by the way, good job on trying to distract me while Ten-Zhen is planning an attack from the tree right behind me."

Up in the tree behind Hinata, Ten-Zhen gasped.

" _Damn, how'd she……." _Ten-Zhen thought then he remembered. _" Of course, I should have remembered from Toba about the Byakugan."_

"So…." Hinata said getting back into her stance." …are you going to come at me again, or would you prefer to regroup?"

" Ami-chan, back me up." Miki whispered to her.

" Why don't we see where this goes." Miki said as she came at Hinata with Ami by her side.

Back in another part of town, Team Hyuuga was devising a plan…… 

" I think the best option is rather than stopping him along the way, we should go straight to the post office area and await him there." Kato said as he and his team were racing from branch to branch across the woods.

" You're so right Kato-kun, and that's why you'll make such a great leader." Leiko said beside him.

" I think we should spread out once we get to the post office, that way we can use our Byakugan and get a better view of where he might be coming from." Suedo suggested.

Leiko was about to turn to Suedo and let him know that it was Kato that was calling the shots. But Kato spoke first.

" Good idea Suedo." Kato said.

It was then Leiko decided not to bother.

**Back by Team 8………..**

Toba stood before Konohamaru with his hands on his hips. " Sensei, can I have that bell?" He asked.

" Toba, you know the answer to that." Konohamaru said.

" Ok, tried being polite, now this is where I kick your butt and just take it." Toba said getting into Sui-ken stance.

" You can try." Konohamaru said.

" That's it, Here I come!" Toba yelled charging Konohamaru.

As Toba was but only 6 feet from his sensei, Konohamaru burst into a cloud of smoke. In his place appeared a nude woman who's unmentionables were only covered by smoke who then blew a kiss to Toba as she innocently giggled.

" Dah!" Toba said as his eyes grew wide and pupiless. He immediately tripped over his own feet and went into the ground, getting dirt in his mouth as he slid past Konohamaru.

" What the hell was that!?" Toba yelled, while spitting dirt out of his mouth.

Konohamaru then reverted back to his true form holding up his hands at mid-height while laughing.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist." Konohamaru said.

" What was that? Some kinda transsexual jutsu!?" Toba accused while pointing.

Konohamaru seemed a bit surprised. " Don't you know this technique?"

" Of course not! Only a weirdo would use such a jutsu like that!" Toba said.

" Toba who do you think invented this technique?" Konohamaru said.

" I don't know. Why?" Toba asked.

" Uh..er..nothing…" Konohamaru said.

" You won't get me with that twice!" Toba said charging.

Toba immediately unleashed a barrage of attacks using the style his mother had taught him. However, Konohamaru seemed to possess above average skills in Tai-jutsu as well.

With each strike Toba threw, Konohamaru managed to either evade it or swat it away. Toba backed off when he saw his attacks weren't going anywhere.

" Giving up?" Konohamaru asked.

Toba then glared at him and smiled. " Actually, no." Toba said.

Suddenly, from the ground behind Konohamaru, 2 tunneling vortexes burst out attacking him, catching Konohamaru off guard.

"Damn!" Konohamaru yelled as he jumped in the air.

As the vortexes spun around trying to hit him, Konohamaru jumped from area to area, avoiding the attacks. Suddenly, he spun around to see a fistful of shuriken launched at him courtesy of Toba. Luckily Konohamaru swatted them away. Konohamaru looked back to see that the 2 vortexes had slowed down, revealing their true forms. Konohamaru looked over to see that it was Kisha and……another Kisha.

" So, she's using that famous Inuzuka technique." Konohamaru said to himself.

" Ready Inimaru?" Kisha yelled.

Inimaru simply growled in compliance.

" Right! Toba, back us up!" Kisha yelled.

" Right behind you!" Toba yelled.

Suddenly, Kisha and Inimaru ran towards Konohamaru with Toba behind them for supprt.

" Man beast fang-over-fang!" Kisha yelled as she and Inimaru spun towards their sensei. Konohamaru jumped high into the air to avoid the attack.

" That was close." Konohamaru said looking down, however, as he looked up, there he saw Toba Uzumaki almost directly face to face with him, with a spiraling orb in his hand.

" Raseng-" Toba was about to say, however, Konohamaru grabbed him by the arm and threw him down, thwarting his attack. Toba hit the ground then rolled back onto his feet. Kisha and Toba waited for their sensei to come back on the ground, but oddly enough they saw him suspended in the air.

" What's that?" Toba said.

Suddenly, they saw that under Konohamaru was a large black staff which he was using to stand on.

" Where the hell did that come from?" Kisha asked.

" Don't let this stop you." Konohamaru said casually.

Suddenly Konohamaru felt an itching on his feet. As he looked down, he saw that there was a swarm of insects crawling up the staff and some had even made it to the top.

" You gotta be kidding me!" Konohamaru said jumping off the staff. He then grabbed the staff and began shaking it off.

" Nice work Shinji." Toba said.

Shinji then walked out from behind a tree. Konohamaru then looked around to see swarms of insects surrounding him.

" It's pointless sensei. You should just give us the bell, before my insects eat you alive." Shinji said.

Suddenly, Konohamaru's staff disappeared in a puff of smoke. But not before saying to Shinji " You stupid brat, those insect bites hurt like hell!"

As the staff disappeared all 3 Genin were baffled.

" Did….that staff just talk?" Toba said.

" You shouldn't underestimate me Shinji." Konohamaru said before reaching into his pouch and taking out 3 small capsules, suddenly, he threw all 3 in different directions around him. As the smoke cleared, Konohamaru was gone.

" How'd he get away?" Toba asked.

Shinji took in the scent from the capsules, then brought his hand to his mouth.

" Insect repellent." Shinji said.

" Well we gotta go after him!" Toba said.

" Relax Toba." Shinji said.

" What the hell do you mean relax? It's only an hour 'til noon, and we…." Toba suddenly stopped as he saw the insects clear from the ground as saw something shining on the ground.

" Is that…." Toba walked over to pick it up and saw that it was in fact the bell. " Holy crap! How'd this…."

" When some of the insects managed to get a hold of sensei, they located the bell and managed to loosen it from his belt." Shinji said.

In another part of the forest, Konohamaru is trying to find the bell on his person.

"_Could I have dropped it?"_ Konohamaru thought to himself. _" No….I don't know how, but they must have gotten it from me. Hmm….not bad."_

" So Shinji, since technically it was you who lost it last time……" Toba said, causing veins in Shinji's forehead to pulse. " …I think it should be me who takes care of it next."

" Why should it be with you blondie? I…." Kisha began.

" Kisha-chan." Shinji interjected. " We don't have time to argue about it. Maybe for now we'll leave it in Toba's hands."

" Alright, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Toba said.

" Nani?" Kisha said.

" After all, sensei would never expect us to leave it to someone so dense." Shinji quipped.

" Nani? Who the hell are you-" Toba stopped as the bell flew into his hand.

" We act as a team on this. For now, Toba will hold it." Shinji said.

" Fine. Toba don't screw this up. We can't let sensei get this bell." Kisha said.

" Fine, I'll protect it with my life!" Toba said.

From up in a far away tree. Konohamaru watched as the students were finally beginning to work together. It was then a smile came upon his face. But before he would announce anything, he would have one more little test.

" So it's not gonna be long before sensei figures out we have the bell. We should move." Toba said.

"Too late! I'm already here!" Konohamaru yelled as he appeared from behind Kisha and Shinji.

" Oh crap! Scramble!" Toba yelled.

Shinji and and Kisha were about to bolt, but at the last second, were grabbed by the back collar of their sensei. Meanwhile Toba made a mad dash through the woods after a few minutes of evasive running, Toba stopped.

" I think we're clear." Toba said, however, nobody responded to his comment.

" Guys?" He said, he looked around to see nobody around him.

" Oh my God." Toba said. " Byakugan." Toba looked through the woods all the way back by where they encountered Konohamaru.

Toba gasped to see that Kisha, Inimaru and Shinji were tied to a tree. No more than a few feet away from them was Konohamaru with his arms crossed.

" Toba! I know you see what's going on here! Your teammates are tied up and I know you have the bell!" Konohamaru yelled.

Toba's fists clenched.

" Toba! I'm adding a new stipulation to the test! If your teammates stay tied to this tree after noon, they fail the exam and go back to the academy!"

Toba gasped.

" Nani!? You can't do that!" Kisha yelled.

" I sure can Kisha. I'm the instructor, I can create my own unique rules and enforce them." Konohamaru said. He then continued talking to Toba.

" I'm gonna be here for the rest of the session! So if you want, you can go hide until it reaches noon and just you will pass! Of course we'll have to get you new teammates!" Konohamaru said.

Toba looked at his watch he only had a half-hour to go.

Konohamaru then turned back to the restrained Genin.

" If you fail you shouldn't be mad at me. You should be mad at Toba, but then again you can't blame him, if I were in his position I'd wanna save my own ass." Konohamaru said.

It was then Konohamaru turned his head back to see Toba Uzumaki standing there.

" I'm not going to run away and let my teammates suffer." Toba said showing a fiery determination in his eyes.

" Very admirable Toba. For a second….I forgot who's son you were." Konohamaru said.

" The 6th Hokage's not the one facing you right now sensei. I am." Toba said.

" I see, well Toba, do you think you can save your teammates and protect the bell at the same time?" Konohamaru asked.

" I'm up for the challenge." Toba said " Byakugan!" Suddenly his eyes began pulsing.

" Ok then, come and get it." Konohamaru said, preparing himself.

Toba then charged Konohamaru, but as he did, he began making hand-signs.

" Kage-bunshin-no jutsu!" Toba yelled. Suddenly, there were now 5 Tobas charging Konohamaru.

Two of the clones jumped in the air launching kunai at Konohamaru, who then swatted them out of the way. That however seemed to be part of the clones plan, as each launched a second kunai, but not at Konohamaru, but the first kunai he swatted away. The second kunai's then struck the handles of the first kunais while they still had some momentum, thus changing their direction.

Konohamaru turned around and couldn't believe it. The direction of the original kunais changed and hit the knot he used to tie up Kisha and Shinji.

" Run guys!" Toba said. This time, making sure they get away

Toba then dashed off after them, while his clones bought him even just a few seconds by fighting off Konohamaru.

It was then Konohamaru defeated the 4 Toba clones as they dissipated.

" These are some Genin." Konohamaru said. He then looked at his watch which showed he had 15 minutes left. He then dashed off in their direction.

Toba rushed through the woods, using his Byakugan, he could see where Shinji and Kisha were. But before he could make it near them. He was suddenly Ambushed by 20 clones of Konohamaru.

Toba found himself trapped, he looked at his watch which showed still had 10 minutes left.

" You're not the only one handy with shadow clones Toba, now hand over the bell." All the Konohamarus said.

Toba took a look around him using his Byakugan, he could see that he was now in a hopeless situation. Dozens of copies of his sensei surrounded him, given Konohamarus fighting abilities even being able to distinguish the real Konohamaru wouldn't make a difference. The Konohamarus charged him, ready to take the bell. It was then that Toba did the only thing he could think of. He quickly attached the bell to and explosive kunai.

" Toba, what are you…….." Konohamaru started.

" You want it? Go get it!" Toba yelled as he threw the kuani against a nearby tree as it exploded.

The Konohamarus were profoundly shocked as they saw little pieces of the tree coming to the ground.

" Did he…" suddenly, all but the real Konohamaru dissipated.

" Toba, what did you do?" Kisha said as she, Inimaru and Shinji came to aid him.

" Tell me you didn't just destroy the bell." Shinji said.

" I had no choice….." Toba said.

" You idiot! Don't you know what that means!? Now we fail!" Kisha yelled.

" The test was to protect the bell from sensei so I did. I made sure he didn't have it.

" We still fail dumbass!" Kisha shrieked.

Konohamaru looked over at Kisha.

" Well, not necessarily Kisha." Konohamaru said, shocking all 3 Genin.

" Nani?" Kisha replied.

" Actually, Toba chose an interesting option. Rather than let me have the bell he chose to destroy it." Konohamaru put his hand to his chin as he went to lean up against a tree.

" If you remember my exact words, they were, If I had the bell in my hand by noon, that you all would fail. However, the bell clearly isn't going to be in my hand if it's blown to bits."

As Konohamaru spoke, his squad closed in to listen to what he had to say.

" Believe it or not, that's an option a shinobi might choose."

"I don't follow…." Kisha said.

"Ok, let's put it in a scenario. Suppose the villages were at war, and your team is chosen to transport a sacred scroll to our ally, I e Sunagakure. But during transport, your team is then ambushed by strong enemies who intend to steal the scroll for their village's use. Then it seems that the enemies have you in a desperate situation, one which you have no hope of getting past. What do you do?"

The students shrugged.

" Simple, you destroy the scroll." Konohamaru said.

The students were stunned.

" Wait, destroy the scroll? But you said Sunagakure needs the scroll, destroying it might hurt their strategies." Kisha said.

" Maybe, but if the scroll falls into the hands of the enemy, then that will have a much more negative affect on them." Konohamaru said. " Besides that really isn't relevant now……the bell wasn't the real test."

**Back by Team 3….**

" What do you mean not the real test?" Ten-Zhen said.

Hinata stood before them, with only one bell with her, the team had somehow managed to get one away from her.

" Ten-Zhen, this wasn't merely a test of your individual skills alone."

**Over with Team Hyuuga…..**

" It was a test to see how well you can work with your team and use your individual skills together." Hijo said. Standing by the drop box of the post office while 3 very worn out Hyuugas stood there listening.

Over by Team 8……… 

" The first day you guys were a team, I had to break up a fight between all 3 of you. Personally I was a little shocked considering how well your parents got along as teammates. But you guys, already your team held the record for lowest amount of teamwork morale." Konohamaru said.

Kisha, Toba , Shinji and even Inimaru looked down shamefully.

"But… " Konohamaru said. " I saw massive improvement here today, like when you got the bell back from me. Toba and Kisha worked well together in fighting me and catching me off guard so Shinji would be able to surprise me with his insects."

All 3 Genin looked up.

" That was the main test, and I stand here happy to tell you guys….you pass." Konohamaru said.

" Really sensei!?" Toba asked.

" Of course Toba, I would never joke about something like this."

Toba then jumped into the air in victory as Kisha was so blown away she had to sit down, just a minute ago, she thought she would have to go back to the academy.

**Over by Team 3…..**

Hinata looked to her students. " Miki, even though you didn't seem to get along with Ten-Zhen at first, when it came down to it, you did your best to work with him. Ami, even though you thought you would slow your teammates down and had little faith in your abilities, you knew you had to help your team and managed to help the a great deal. Ten-Zhen, you got past your quarrels with your teammates and concentrated on helping them with the mission at hand. I'd say you have all shown a great amount of teamwork, and so I am happy to say that all 3 of you pass." Hinata said smiling.

" Oh..my God." Miki said before hugging Ami who was utterly shocked.

Meanwhile Ten-Zhen was trying to act cool as if he didn't care, but really he could've done a back flip from being so excited.

Over by Team Hyuuga…… 

" Congratulations, you all pass." Hijo said.

Kato was stunned, he then looked to his best friend Suedo who was equally shocked. They both cracked huge smiles.

" Yes!" Leiko said.

Later that day…………… 

Toba burst through the doors of the Hokage's office.

" Dad Dad Dad! Guess what, I passed!" Toba sad proudly.

" You did? Well of course you did, I always knew you could do it." Naruto said

" I can't wait to tell Mom!" Toba said.

" Ok, calm down son." Naruto said smiling as he leaned against his desk. It seemed like only yesterday that he would get that excited after a big accomplishment.

" Oh hey wait Dad, I got a question." Toba said.

" Sure, what's up?" Naruto asked.

" Well, during the test, sensei used this really weird ninjutsu to throw me off my guard." Toba said.

" Weird ninjutsu? What'd it look like?" Naruto asked.

" Well, sensei had the bell right, so I charged him trying to get it back, then suddenly, after a huge blast of smog, he suddenly somehow turned into a woman, a woman!" Toba said.

At this point, the 6th Hokage's face was flush red as a giant sweat drop appeared on the left side of his head.

" Dad, you ok?" Toba asked.

" Uh, yea, yea, wow turned into a woman huh? Ya don't say." Naruto said.

" Yea, and I mean she was acting all flirty and whatever, it just surprise me that's all. I'm not gonna get caught off guard by such a lame technique again." Toba said.

" Huh? Hey now Toba I wouldn't exactly call it …lame." Naruto said.

" How would you know? Have you seen it?" Toba asked.

" No no no no no, I just um heard it from a friend who's cousin's best friend's seen it." Naruto said, trying to throw Toba off his trail.

His son looked up at him with head tilted.

" Anyway, let's go home, oh and let's never tell your mother about this, like…..ever." Naruto said as he walked out the door with his hand on his son's shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Toba: Come on Dad, enough of this kiddy pool stuff. I want a real mission.

Naruto: Relax son, you'll get a mission soon enough, oh what's this ?

Toba: Huh? What is it?

Naruto: Well you wanted a real mission, so here it is, you'd better go pack for this.

Toba: Next Time, A True mission at last!

That's it for now. Next chapter coming soon.

(Holds a knife to a young handsome school boy)

Gimme reviews, or the bishi gets it.


	6. A True Mission At Last!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------

In the forest of Konohagakure all seemed peaceful. Suddenly a rustling was heard, followed by the sound of twigs snapping. Suddenly out of a bundle of bushes, a large dull black cat dashed out, seeming to be running away from something, suddenly jumping through the same bushes, Inimaru dashed out chasing after the cat.

" Inimaru's hot on him! Shinji, You're up bug boy!" Kisha said clicking on her communicator as she jumped from branch to branch.

Elsewhere on another treebranch stood Shinji Auburame." Don't call me that." Shinji said calmly on the communicator.

Shinji saw the cat being chased by Inimaru. He raised up his hands and created 2 walls of flying insects, thus narrowing the cat's path.

" Toba, I have the cat's alternate paths blocked off, you know what to do." Shinji said on the communicator.

" Right!" Toba said as he ran through the forest. " Byakugan!" Toba ran alongside of the wall of insects to spot the cat being chased.

Toba put extra spring in his step to beat the cat at the end of the tunnel. The cat turned it's head back to see if it had gained any distance from the ninja pup. As it turned it'd head back it came to a screeching halt as it saw at the end of the line was Toba Uzumaki. Though the cat immediately hit the brakes, it still slid right into Toba's hands.

" Gotcha!" Toba said as he held up the cat in the air facing him. "Thought you could get away huh?" Toba said, he then expressed a satisfying smile. His expression was a closed mouth smile while his eyes were closed.

The angle then spanned across the cat's angry eyes, then back across Toba's face. Then back across the cat's, then back across Toba's, then back across the cat's.

Suddenly, the cat's razor sharp claws shined against the beams of the sun.

Suddenly the cat clawed away at super speed against Toba's face while it screeched and hissed, followed by the shouts of pain from Toba.

**Suddenly in Konohagakure Hospital...**

"ow,ow,ow..." Toba continually said as Shizune wiped the scratches with iodine.

**In Hokage Manor...**

" Oh Hokage-sama, I am so pleased with Team 8's efficiency, I'm terribly sorry about your son. Do give him my apologies." Said the same woman who owns the cat, as she nestled the retrieved feline in her arms.

Konohamaru and Naruto sat next to each other baffled as they gazed upon the cat which looked identical to the one they each caught before so many years ago.

" There's no way...that can be the same cat." Konohamaru whispered to Naruto as his eyebrow twitched.

" Right, no way, cats don't live that long, right?" Naruto whispered back to Konohamaru.

The cat then looked over at Naruto and Konohamaru and gave a sinister smile, disturbing both of them. After the lady left, she was walking down the hallway cat in her arms.

"Bad kitty, you keep running away and I always have to enlist shinobi to find you..." She said, suddenly the cat jumped out of her hands and ran down a hallway.

"Precious!" The woman yelled. Elsewhere, in Hokage Manor, Team 8 was walking up a flight of steps.

" Stupid cat, if I never see it again it'll be too soon." Toba said.

Suddenly the cat appeared out of nowhere, jumping across Toba's face and slashing his nose. The cat then scurried off.

Toba stood there in utter shock.

" GYYYYAAHHHHHH!!!" Toba shouted in pain.

**Later...**

Hinata popped the cork from a bottle as team 8 sat at the table in the Uzumaki residence.

" To your first mission, and it was a successful one." Hinata said smiling.

"(sigh) Mom come on, that wasn't a "real" mission." Toba said.

" What are you talking about? It sure was a real mission."

" Mom, we completed it in a half-hour, all it was, was catching a cat." Toba said.

" Yea, well that "cat" turned yer head into a scratching post." Kisha joked.

" Hey, if I had hurt it, it woulda' been a failure." Toba retorted.

" Toba, you can't just become a Genin then expect to take on A-ranked missions. Just ask your father, his first missions weren't very different from yours. " Hinata said.

" Hey, Mom, I been meaning to ask you about that. I know that a new Genin team consists of 3 cadets." Toba said.

" Right." Hinata said.

" Yea well, I know that your 2 teammates were Kisha and Shinji's dads." Toba said,

" Right." Hinata said.

" And I know, Sakura-san was one of Dad's teammates, but who was the third one?" Toba asked.

Hinata was silent for a moment." Oh, I don't remember, but I know he died a long time ago."

" Oh...ok, well I guess what's left is for us to have some of that champagne." Toba said smiling while extending his glass.

Hinata smiled. " Nice try, but it's sparkling cider."

Toba groaned slightly.

" Hey, besides, we should go first Toba, we're the guests." Kisha interjected, putting her glass beside his.

" Oh you know what Kisha, you're right, Toba it's only proper manners." Hinata said.

"Fine go ahead." Toba grunted to Kisha.

" Just wait and see Toba, as you 3 grow as a team, the missions will get bigger, but they'll also be more difficult." Hinata said pouring the cider in Kisha's glass.

" Hai." All 3 said.

" So Mom, how come you didn't tell me you were gonna command a team?" Toba said.

" Oh I thought I'd surprise you." Hinata said.

" So you got Ami-chan's team?" Toba asked.

" Mm-hmm, why do you ask?" Hinata said.

" Oh, uh no reasn." Toba responded rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

**Later...**

In a more secluded part of the Genin training grounds, Ami Akimichi was breathing heavy as sweat dripped down her face while she stood making a hand-seal, she had been training all day.

Under a nearby tree was where she left her supply pouch, next thing, a hand is reaching down and picking it up.

Ami was turning around to get her bottled water. However, her face went pale as she gasped when she saw none other than Leiko Hyuuga along with some of her stuck-up friends. And in Leiko's very hand she held a book that was titled "Diary".

" Oooo, well look at this, it's fat-so's diary. Can't wait to see what's in here." Leiko announced to her friends

" (Gasp) no! stop!" Ami said as she rushed over to retrieve her diary. Unfortunately she was kept at bay by the friends of the Hyuuga girl, nor could she put up much resistance, as she had exhausted much of her chakra in training.

" Let's see..." Leiko said using a kunai to pry open the lock.

" Oh, here's something interesting. Dear diary, Papa embarrassed me again today at the Genin ceremony by calling me his chubby little angel in public." Leiko quoted.

Her friends began to snicker. " Oh my God you're such a loser." One of the girls said to Ami.

" Anything else juicy in here?" Leiko said as she thumbed through the pages. Suddenly she stopped, there was actually a look of utter disbelief on her face. " Oh...my God. You guys listen to this, this is from a month ago." Leiko said.

Ami stiffened, she knew exactly what Leiko was going to say.

" no! please give it back to me!" Ami pleaded.

Regardless, Leiko continued. " Dear Diary, I just met our new squad leader, can you believe it, it's Hinata Uzumaki, Toba-kun's mother. I know I definitely have to be more discrete about my feelings for Toba-kun now, because I know for sure Hinata-sensei would see it as a huge joke. She would never want someone like me with her son."

Ami at this point was at the brink of tears.

" Smart move Akimichi, you think **any **mother would want you with her son, I mean, come on, look at yourself. Toba would never want you. Even Uzumakis have standards." Leiko said, mocking the poor girl.

At this point, all the girls, with exception to Ami obviously, were laughing.

" So, what else is in here?" Leiko said as she was thumbing through the book. Next what could be heard was a gust of wind, and suddenly Leiko Hyuuga found herself levitating in the air. The laughter amongst the girls instantly ceased when they saw picking up Leiko by the back collar of her jacket was none other than Hinata Uzumaki.

" Now you guys aren't picking on my student..." Hinata said activating her Byakugan. "...**are you ?**"

The remaining girls with exception to Ami and Leiko bolted. Leiko still hung in Hinata's grip. Hinata then slowly reached over to the diary in Leiko's hand and snapped it shut, she then confiscated it.

" Is this yours?" Hinata asked Leiko, knowing it wasn't.

" Just take it." Leiko said.

Hinata then dropped Leiko back on her feet.

" You should spend more time training and less time bullying others." Hinata said. " Go home Hyuuga-san."

Leiko then slid a spiteful glare at Ami before she dashed off.

Hinata then turned her head sympathetically toward Ami as she walked over. " Ami dear, are you ok?" Hinata said.

"Hai...sensei." Ami said lowering her eyes in shame.

_" Nice job Ami, you're doing a real great job of impressing sensei." _Ami sarcastically thought to herself.

Hinata then handed Ami her diary. That was when Ami gasped.

" s-sensei, when did you get here?" Ami asked.

Hinata smiled. " I was just walking around here because I was feeling nostalgic, until I heard the commotion from afar. All I heard when I got here was "something, something even Uzumakis have standards. What was Leiko talking about?" Hinata asked curiously.

" Oh nothing, nothing." Ami said, trying not to blow her cover.

Before Hinata could ask another question, she looked at the canvas behind Ami to see that it had been worn the hell out.

" Ami...did you do that?" Hinata said as she pointed behind Ami, using an impressed tone.

" Oh, hai sensei, I've been practicing some of the Akimichi clans techniques." Ami said.

" Wow, it looks like you've been really hitting it hard today." Hinata said.

" Hai, I've been here all day today." Ami said.

" Really? That's impressive." Hinata said looking down at her student.

" arigato sensei." Ami said.

Later Hinata took Ami to some of the very places that the old Konoha gang came to train. Later, Hinata and Ami are seen sitting on a small hill at the training grounds.

" sensei, I want to apologize for earlier, I know I should be stronger in situations like that." Ami said.

" Ami, don't sweat something like that, those things happen." Hinata said.

" I...I just wish I had more confidence, then maybe the situation would have been different sensei. I...I really wish I could be more like you." Ami said.

Ami then saw Hinata was chuckling. The sight of it made Ami blush in embarrassment.

" Oh Ami, I'm not laughing at you. It's just...you know who you remind me of..." Hinata asked.

Ami shrugged.

" Me. Back when I was your age." Hinata said.

Ami was profoundly shocked. " y-you sensei?" Ami asked.

" Mm-hmm, but there's one key difference." Hinata added.

Ami listened in praying to God Hinata wasn't going to say that the difference was Ami's fat.

" If you and my 12 yr old self had fought, I'm pretty sure you would win." Hinata said.

Ami couldn't believe what she heard.

" Sensei are you serious?" Ami said.

" I sure am. You're much more proficient at the ninja arts than I was at your age." Hinata said.

Ami stared at the ground in disbelief, this was Hinata Uzumaki for God's sake, there's just no way.

" Ami..." Hinata said. Ami looked up at her. " ..you have so many good qualities about yourself, you're very kind and value your family and friends, don't let anyone make you feel inferior. Trust me, this is a subject I know alot about." Hinata said.

Ami smiled, the kind words did her good. " sensei...I will do my best." she said.

" Glad to hear it." Hinata said. "Now let's get you home."

" Hai." Ami replied.

Later, Hinata was talking on the phone while checking her weapons kit . "…. It's just I can't understand why kids do that to each other, they were being so cruel to Ami for no good reason."

On the other line was Hinata's former sensei Kurenai. " (sigh) Kids like that remind me why I used to get into fights at school." Kurenai said.

" You know who the ring-leader is behind that group, is Leiko. I don't understand what her problem is. Ami just seems to be her favorite target. Leiko is already the arranged wife of Kato. Ami's the sweetest girl, she didn't do anything at all to deserve that kind of treatment." Hinata said.

" Hinata, Ami's a big girl, of course she's always going to have people trying to make her feel bad. I hate to say it, but those are among the favorite targets for vampires like Leiko. They have been for a long time. But I like how you handled the situation." Kurenai said.

" Arigato." Hinata said flustered.

" Hey, don't worry Hinata, I'm sure you'll help her find her confidence, after all look what happened to you around that age." Kurenai said.

" I guess so. I'll try. Ami's a beautiful girl, I just hope she sees that someday." Hinata said.

" I haven't seen any other Akimichi woman with that problem, I'm sure she'll come around." Kurenai said.

**The next day, Toba went to go talk to his father…..**

Toba Uzumaki walked into the Hokage's office.

" Pop, we gotta talk." Toba said.

" Toba, so nice of you to knock." Naruto said.

" Well anyway Dad, I've been talking with my teammates, and we think we're not being put to our full potential." Toba said.

" Oh?" Naruto said.

" Yeah, I mean, it's not just with the cat, but ya know it's also getting Kakashi-senpai's dry-cleaning, then it was transporting medical supplies for Shizune-senpai."

" Ok, and….." Naruto said.

" Well Dad, I like helping out and all, but you labeled all those as missions, and they're clearly not." Toba said.

" Toba, these were listed in the books as missions and I assigned them that way. You've been a Genin for little over a month." Naruto said.

" But come on Dad, we really aren't being challenged." Toba said.

" I'd say the cat chase was an excellent test of your abilities as a team." Naruto said.

" Well when are we gonna get some real missions?" Toba asked.

" When I feel your squad is ready for some higher ranked missions, I'll assign them to you. Until then, you make do with the missions you have and use your spare time to further hone your skills." Naruto said.

" But Dad…." Toba started.

" No buts, this subject is closed." Naruto said in a stern voice.

Toba looked across at his father, only to tell from his expression he had no intention of budging on the subject.

" Fine!" Toba said as he stormed out.

" Toba…." Naruto said just as Toba reached the doorway. " ..becoming a great Shinobi….it takes time, don't try to reach too far too fast. You'll understand one day."

Toba turned back and left.

" A little hard on him weren't ya." Said a voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see Jiraiya on the window sil. Though the years have taken some toll on his body, it has done nothing to change his personality.

" Don't you start now, He's way to inexperienced to go on a real mission." Naruto said.

Jiraiya then stepped down and walked over to the seat across from Naruto.

"Heh heh, that boy is so much like you it's scary. He just wants to get out there and make a name for himself." Jiraiya said.

" I understand that, but I don't want to be remembered as the Hokage who got his son killed on a mission he wasn't ready for." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya sighed, he then turned his head at the doorway that Toba had just left.

" So when do you think he will be ready?" Jiraiya asked.

" When I personally believe he's ready." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya chuckled.

" What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

" I think he's ready now, and to be honest Naruto, I think you do to." Jiraiya said.

" Nani?"

" I'm just sayin' the kid needs a challenge, I'm not sayin' give him an A-ranked, but maybe the team could use a mission above animal control." Jiraiya said.

Naruto layed back in his chair as he took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right Ero-sennin, I did tell him becoming a great shinobi takes time, but it also takes hard work and challenging yourself…….maybe I can take a look through some of the missions and see if I can find something a little more challenging for team 8."

" Hey, and don't forget, Konohamaru's gonna be with 'em……" Jiraiya said scratching his nose. " Remember, he's the grandson of the third."

" You know I gotta check with Hinata-chan on this, she'll kick my ass if I send him on a mission without even telling her." Naruto said.

The 2 laughed in the air.

Later, Toba Uzumaki was sitting atop a building looking up at Hokage Mountain. He looked up at where the 6th Hokage's face was carved, right beside Tsunade's.

" He just doesn't get it…….." Toba said to himself.

" Doesn't get what?" Said a voice from beside Toba.

Toba looked to his side to see Konohamaru, in his hands were 2 apples.

Konohamaru handed down an apple to Toba. " apple?" he offered.

" Oh, sure…arigato…" Toba said taking it.

Konohamaru sat beside his pupil. " So ya looking at the Hokages of the past huh?"

" Well, really just one….." Toba said looking up at his father's carved image.

" Oh, I gotcha." Konohamaru said. He then put his hand on Toba's shoulder. " Toba, your father isn't trying to **deprive **you of missions, he just wants to make sure you're ready. Why are you in such a hurry to get out there and risk your life?"

" …..You don't understand….." Toba said.

" Try me." His sensei responded.

" It's just……" Toba started as he looked up at the monument. " …I just want the village to know my name, **My **name, not just my family's."

" Really……" Konoamaru said.

" I mean, I don't think you know how hard it is Konohamaru-sensei. Growing up in his shadow, people only acknowledging me because of his accomplishments or my Mom's, not my own."

Toba then turned his head to his sensei. " I want to be remembered as Toba Uzumaki, not Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki's son."

Konohamaru blinked twice at Toba's words, he then smiled and looked up at the Hokage monument. " So you think I wouldn't understand that huh?" Konohamaru then pointed up at the 3rd's image. "You know who that is up there Toba?"

" Of course I do, that's Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage….oh wait." Toba said looking at Konohamaru.

" He was my grandfather. Because of his position I always felt like I was nothing more than his grandson. Some people would even refer to me as honorable grandson instead of just my name, that really pissed me off." Konohamaru said.

" Really? So what happened?" Toba asked.

" Well, I realized if I was going to have my own identity, I needed to work hard and challenge myself, which included going on very difficult missions and harsh training." Konohamaru said, deciding not to mention Naruto's guidance, considering Naruto was sort of the issue here.

" But…." Toba started.

" However…" Konohamaru interjected. " I realized that in becoming a great shinobi there were no shortcuts. Starting out as a Genin, I too at first had little missions, as do most new Genin in not just this village, but all villages. It just takes time and effort and with it, character builds."

" Toba, you can't rush things. Shinobi who rush things often find themselves in dangerous circumstances. Trust me…..I've….lost some friends that way."

Toba's eyes widened.

Konohamaru then stood up. " Have patience Toba, a real mission will come up before you know it. Ok?"

Toba smiled, he then nodded.

" Alright. Hey, it's getting dark, want me to take you home?" Konohamaru asked.

Toba rolled his eyes. " Come on sensei, I'm way too old for that."

" Ok, just thought I'd ask. Remember what we talked about." Konohamaru said before dashing off.

" See ya later sensei!" Toba said.

Later, Toba arrived home to see his parents sitting at the table.

" Hey, what's up?" Toba asked.

" Toba, why don't you sit down. You're mother and I want to talk to you about something." Naruto said.

Toba seemed a little surprised. " Oh, Ok.." he said sitting down between his parents.

" Toba, I just want to say that I think I was a little harsh with you today." Naruto said. " I know how much you and the team really want to go on a mission."

" What he means is honey…." Hinata said, laying her hand on Toba's assuringly. "..we would never want to stop you from learning and growing, but we just want to make sure that you gradually build up your skills and that you're ready when you take a mission."

" I understand Mom, Konohamaru-sensei was just talking to me about it." Toba said.

" So that's why Toba…within the next few weeks, we will be looking at newly formed Genin squads to take on D-rank to C-rank missions." Naruto said.

Toba was stunned by these words. He slowly began standing up as a smile began to come over his face. " really…." He said. "..Really!?"

" I discussed it with your mother and the council, and they all think that the new Genin are ready for bigger challeneges." Naruto said smiling.

Suddenly, Toba flew at his father, hugging him. " Oh My God Dad! You're the best! I swear you guys won't regret this!" Toba then lunged at his mother hugging her as well. " I promise guys, I'm gonna make you proud!"

Hinata looked over at Naruto , they both smiled at each other.

" Oh God, I gotta tell the team!" Toba said running upstairs. " I gotta tell 'em we're going on A-rank missions!"

" Hey!! I Said D To C Rank!" Naruto yelled, while Hinata laughed.

Naruto sighed. " What are we gonna do with that kid?"

" Can't be helped, he's got your genes." Hinata said laughing.

" So, you think your team is ready?" Naruto asked.

" I know they are." Hinata responded.

" And this new mission that came up….think Toba can handle it?" Naruto asked.

" It won't be just him after all, Konohamaru will also be with him." Hinata said.

" And what's your attitude about the client?" Naruto said.

Hinata shrugged " Don't have to agree with them to protect them."

----------------------------------------------------

Next Time

Toba: Huh? What the hell are you doing here Kato?

Kato: I just heard the news your father's about to tell you, trust me , no matter how much you hate it, I hate it more.

Toba: Nani??

Toba: Next time, Tournament of Men, Protect the Monk!

-------------------------------------------------------------

More will come if I so choose. Reviews might sway me.


	7. Tournament of Men!

Note: I don't own Naruto franchise.

--------------------------------------------------

Toba Uzumaki was rushing up the stairs at Hokage headquarters. He had just received word that his presence had been requested.

" Na, I bet it's a huge mission….." Toba said to himself in delight.

Toba ran through the hallway and opened the doors to the Hokage's office. Upon immediate entry, Toba came face to face with his good friend Ten-Zhen.

" Yo." Ten-Zhen said waving casually.

" Yo Ten-Zhen, what's up?" Toba asked.

" Just wait 'til your Dad tells you." Ten-Zhen said.

Toba looked over at his father's desk to see that standing near it was Kato Hyuuga.

" Eh? What's he doing here?" Toba asked.

Ten-Zhen snickered knowing how funny this was going to be considering Toba and Kato can't stand each other. " Just wait, you'll see…" Ten-Zhen said with a big smile.

" Yo Pop what's up?" Toba asked.

" Sit down Toba, I have some good news for you." Naruto said.

As Toba sat down, Naruto began to explain.

" Toba, the good news is a mission has been assigned, and the client specifically asked for you." Naruto said.

" Are you serious? That's awesome! I guess people are hearing about me already." Toba said, being pleased with himself.

" He requested you because you're the Hokage's son Uzumaki." Kato said.

Toba shot Kato a mean glare.

" Now the other thing is Toba, he specifically asked for Kato and Ten-Zhen as well." Naruto said.

" Nani!?" Toba said, shocked at this new development.

" Apparently, he wants some top-notch shinobi for this job."

" I don't get it Pop, this would be my first real mission and you're already breaking up the teams?" Toba said.

" This is just temporary. I understand what you mean Toba, normally the village wouldn't do something like that, except…." Naruto started.

" Except what?"

" Except the client paid twice as much for this request. So you see it's more beneficial to you to work together with Kato and Ten-Zhen." Naruto said.

Toba sat there with his arms crossed. _" This sucks ass. Ten-Zhen I can work with, but Kato?……" _Toba glanced his eye over to Kato.

Later, Father and son were walking home.

" Dad, this isn't gonna work! You know Kato's a total dusche-bag, how am I supposed to work with him?" Toba asked.

Naruto sighed as he walked alongside his son. " Toba, there are gonna be times you work with people you can't stand."

" But he's a **Jerk !**" Toba said.

" So, you're not gonna accept the mission?" Naruto said.

Toba stood dead in his tracks, a bead of sweat came down the side of his head. " Wh-Who said that?"

" Well, if working with him is just too much to bare, we'll give the mission to someone else. Of course, I don't know how long it will be before we can get more missions for Genin…might take a while, meantime, Kato and Ten-Zhen will be rubbing it in your face about how they completed a mission before you."

Toba could just imagine the idea.

((((Dream sequence)))))

" Oh Ten-Zhen-kun, you're so cool!" Ami said.

" Nobody's as cool as you!" Kisha said.

" Kato-kun, to think, a huge success all on your first mission." Leiko said.

Next this that could be seen was Ten-Zhen and Kato on a float coming down the street as they wave to the townspeople throwing them roses.

" That's my student up there." Hinata said proudly.

Next thing that could be seen was Toba standing amongst the crowd on the side street with the look of anger and envy present in his eyes.

" Hey don't worry big guy, I'm sure you'll get the next mission!" Kato called out to Toba.

(((((End Dream seq-

Suddenly Toba grabbed the imagination balloon above his head and threw it to the ground, where he proceeded to stomp on it.

" No… Freakin… Way!" Toba said as he stomped.

A bead of sweat went down the back of Naruto's head, the cause being he had absolutely no idea what Toba was doing.

" Sooooo….you **are** going to accept the mission?" Naruto asked.

" Of course I am Dad! No way Kato and Ten-Zhen are gonna ride on a float without me!" Toba said.

" …..float?….." Naruto asked.

" When we get home I'm gonna start packing immediately." Toba said.

Naruto put his hand on his son's shoulder smiling. " Ok son. And hey, it might not be so bad, I had to work with guys who thought they were better than me and it didn't end so badly."

" Really? You mean the third guy you had to work with on your team, he was stuck up?" Toba asked.

Naruto's smile soon vanished. " Something like that."

" So who was your third teammate anyway?" Toba asked.

" I don't remember, it was so long ago." Naruto said.

" You don't remember? Dad he was your teammate, you should remember his name especially now that he's dead." Toba replied.

" It's not important." Naruto said.

" How the hell is that not important? Hey, wanna go to the memorial slab? Is his name on there?" Toba asked.

" No." Naruto replied. " Toba, no more questions, dinner's at home and we better not be late."

" Ok, race ya there." Toba said.

" Toba, you know who always wins….." Naruto said.

" Yea, well I got a strategy this time and that strategy is……hey Pop, is that Ichiraku's that's on fire?" Toba said.

" NANI!!!?" Naruto yelled, but he looked to see not even a tiny trail of smoke anywhere.

" Go!" Toba yelled as he dashed off as fast as he could.

Naruto only stood there with his head lowered. " How cruel that was of you son." He said to himself.

Toba dashed at super speed, jumping atop buildings and over rivers.

" _This time I'm gonna win!"_ He thought to himself.

As Toba got to his house he quickly opened and slammed the door, and used his Byakugan to look though the door to see if his father was coming.

" Toba Honey, is that you?" Hinata asked.

" Yea Mom, and guess what, Dad ate my dust!" Toba said completely out of breath. Toba then walked very proudly into the kitchen.

Upon what Toba saw next, his jaw dropped.

" What took you so long Toba, we were about to start without you." Naruto said as he sat casually at the table next to Hinata.

" How…..but I….How did you do that!?" Toba exclaimed.

" I'll show you one day….." Naruto said smugly.

" Dad, you always say one day. When is that Day gonna come?" Toba asked.

" I dunno." Naruto said.

Toba slumped into his chair from the response.

**Later, Toba was training with Hinata as Naruto watched.**

" Ok Toba, disarm me." Hinata said as she thrust her kunai toward her son.

Toba then parried the kunai and bent his mother's arm back and successfully took the kunai.

" Good, now show me how to disarm it while on the ground." Hinata said.

Toba laid on the ground as Hinata thrust the kunai down at him. In which he dodged it, wrapped his arm and legs around Hinata's arm and twisted her wrist, forcing the kunai to drop.

" Very good." Hinata said.

" Man, I remember visiting Geido Island, actually Toba, I was about your age when I went there." Naruto said from the porch.

" Really? Man that musta been like a super long time ago….." Toba said.

Naruto grumbled as he looked over to his son.

" I mean, wow, considering that Dad is like super old, it had to be like a hund- ow!" Toba said as his mother tugged on his ear.

" I'll have you know young man that your father and I are the same age, so calling him old is the same as calling me old, and you don't think I'm old……….right?" Hinata said.

" No Mom! No way! You're both super young!" Toba said, wanting his mother to release his ear.

" Aww sweetheart, you always have kind words for your mother." Hinata said happily.

" Well anyway……" Toba said rubbing his ear. " I hear that it's a major commuting area."

" That's right, Geido Island is a thriving economy. They got lots of stuff there." Naruto said.

" Sweet!" Toba said.

" So make sure you bring your loving parents back a souvenir." Hinata said.

"I will Mom, I promise." Toba said.

Hinata parted some hair away from Toba's eyes. " Now did you check to make sure you have everything in your weapons kit?"

" Yes Mom." Toba said.

" Ok, go wash up and make sure you get to bed early. You don't want to start off a mission tired." Hinata said.

The Next Morning, The Horn of a large ship sounded as Konohamaru and the temporary team of Genin presented their tickets to come aboard.

" We needed tickets to come aboard this heap?" Kato said as he looked around.

" Oh come on, it's not so bad, we can get food here, and we even have our own cots." Konohamaru said.

" It's more than I need sensei." Toba said.

" Glad to hear it Toba."

" Yea, I'm ready to rough it, that's better than being stuck up Kato, so I'm a better shinobi right?" Toba said.

Kato gave him a deathful glare.

" Toba enough, I don't want to hear any bickering from anyone for the whole mission." Konohamaru commanded.

" Hai…." All 3 said in unsion.

Later, Toba is seen on the side railing of the ship looking over. Suddenly, a figure approached him

Konohamaru meanwhile is seen in the bathroom. " Guh! Why'd I make it sound so good that they had a food supply here. That tuna was way past it's due."

Next what could be seen was Kato at the nose railing of the ship, looking out towards the sunset.

" Are you gonna jump up on the railing and shout "I'm King Of The World"?" Ten-Zhen said walking up beside him.

" Tell me Ten-Zhen, do you only talk to me when you have something stupid to say?" Kato said.

" Nah, just wanted to get to know you better with us being temp teammates and all. Besides, I usually save my best material for Toba." Ten-Zhen said grinning.

" Then why don't you go bug him? Honestly, I don't even know why you were selected for this mission. Your team's a joke." Kato said.

" What the hell are you talking about? Team 3's been kickin' ass lately. Besides We all know at the academy I ranked number 1 in weapons, I mean was that a type-o?" Ten-Zhen said.

" Just because you can handle a kunai well, does not mean you are fit to go on missions with a Hyuuga." Kato said.

" What, 'cuz I'm not in the freaky eye club, that means I can't be a great shinobi? In case you skipped history, none of the 6 Hokage possessed a kekki-genkai either." Ten-Zhen said.

" excuse me……." Said a soft timid voice.

Ten-Zhen and Kato looked behind them to see a young girl barely older than them. She wore a gray school uniform and had medium-length black hair tied up in pig-tails with yellow ribbons.

" Ne?" Ten-Zhen said.

" I noticed your headbands, are you guys really shinobi from the Leaf village?" The girl asked.

" Hai." Ten-Zhen said smiling. " We're on a mission right now and……"

" Ten-Zhen!" Kato said.

" What's wrong, just making conversation." Ten-Zhen said.

" Arigato.." The girl said, she then seemingly walked off.

" What the hell?" Ten-Zhen said.

" Nobody needs to know our business." Kato said.

" Hey what can I say, I can't turn away a pretty face." Ten-Zhen said smiling.

Suddenly the young girl was seen reaching into a rather large duffel bag behind her. When Ten-Zhen and Kato observed what she was doing, she suddenly pulled out and swung onto her shoulder of all things, a rocket launcher twice her size.

The smile that was on Ten-Zhen's face slowly slipped off. " What the FFFFF…."

The girl suddenly fired a rocket toward Ten-Zhen and Kato, forcing them to immediately jump out of the way.

Toba heard the explosion as he turned toward the front of the ship. "Nani?" Toba said.

Suddenly, Toba dodged a kick from behind him aimed straight for his head. As he spun around he saw a very-tan young woman, her skin tone was in fact a shade Toba did not see often. Her hair was in short dreadlocks. She wore a green tank-top and black loose-fit pants.

" What the hell is your problem!?" Toba said getting into fighting stance.

His question went un-answered however the young woman appearing to be in mid-teens flipped back trying to kick Toba in the face, which he quickly dodged. The woman then grabbed onto the railing of the ship and attempted a sweep kick to Toba's face, which he again leaned back to avoid.

Toba then flipped back and grabbed the edge of the roof on the ship and flipped onto it. The female pursuer followed his lead.

" Listen, I don't wanna hit a girl, so don't make me!" Toba said.

His words did nothing to persuade the girl however as she flipped forward trying to kick Toba over the head.

Toba flipped back then charged the girl with a palm strike which she evaded. The woman began motioning back and forth in a bizarre fighting stance.

" _Oh my God, I heard about this, that's capo- something." _Toba thought.

Back by Ten-Zhen and Kato, the girl was aiming for another shot.

" Oh no you don't !" Ten-Zhen yelled as he jumped into the air. He then spread out a scroll, firing numerous projectiles at the girl.

Suddenly, all Ten-Zhen's weapons were deflected away. Ten-Zhen and Kato looked to see a young red-headed woman standing in front of the girl. She wore a black tube-top with tight white pants. In her right hand she held a Dao(Chinese sabre).

" This just gets weirder by the minute." Ten-Zhen said. He then looked to Kato. " I'll take the sword chick. You can handle rocket girl right?" He asked.

" I'm fine, just don't screw it up!" Kato said.

"Fine!" Ten-Zhen shouted back. He then turned and launched Shuriken at the attackers, which the sword woman deflected away.

" Damn, she's good." Ten-Zhen said.

As Ten-Zhen and the sword woman disappeared to fight elsewhere, that left Kato and the rocket launcher wielding pre-teen.

Suddenly, another rocket was heading for Kato.

" Kaiten!" Kato shouted forming a blue vortex around him which in turn deflected the rocket away.

" You only have 2 left, they won't get me, and once you're out, I won't hesitate to beat you down." Kato said.

The girl merely smiled as she reached around her back to pull out machine assault rifle. " Think you can beat a bullet?" she asked just before firing.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru was still occupied in the bathroom, he suddenly began to hear all the commotion going on outside.

He then pounded on the door. " Hey, you guys better not be fighting out there!" he yelled.

On the roof of the ship, Toba was having a difficult time with the female Capoeira expert. Toba managed to block her powerful kicks, to this she responded with an elbow to his chin, knocking him down. Toba immediately jumped back up.

" Byakugan." Toba said, he was now following the girl's pattern more clearly.

The woman charged Toba trying to sweep his legs from under him, Toba jumped in the air kicking the woman in the shoulder, forcing her to the ground. The woman jumped back up and the two became locked in a bitter exchange of Sui-ken vs. Capoeira.

On another part of the ship, Ten-Zhen threw a scroll around the sword-wielding woman.

" This is the end for you!" Ten-Zhen said as he made a hand-seal, which cause numerous weapons to spring from the seals within the scroll.

However, he heard numerous clangs no doubt from the woman's Dao. Suddenly she sliced right through the scroll to escape.

" God, this lady just doesn't know when to quit." Ten-Zhen said.

Back at the bathroom, Konohamaru finally made it out. " Alright guys, it better not be you who's makin' all that com-" Suddenly Konohamaru was kicked in the stomach by an unkown young female attacker, she wore what appeared to be a Shaolin style gi and had light brown hair.

" Ah God! Why'd you have to kick me in the stomach!?" Konohamaru said, the effects of he tuna, not completely worn off.

Not caring how he was feeling, the woman attacked Konohamaru with a barrage of attacks, most of which he blocked effectively. Not in the mood deal with this, Konohamaru fought back fiercely, the young woman was barely able to block his attacks.

Meanwhile, Toba was now beginning to get the upper hand on the female Capoeira expert. However, he had to adjust his form to more ground tactics. The tan opponent found that she was slowly becoming overwhelmed. Finally Toba kicked her off the top of the ship forcing her to land on the deck below. Toba ran to the edge looking down at her. Upon making eye contact with Toba, the woman thought it would be best to retreat.

The woman then pulled out a radio. " Chihiro-chan it's Renata, These brats are stronger than we thought. We need to abort." She said.

The woman fighting the Konohamaru heard the voice on her radio. That was when she grabbed it. " We're aborting! We need to go now!"

As Konohamaru came at her she unleashed a strong thrust which the Jonin just barely dodged. Upon the girl retracting her arm. Konohamaru saw on it a rather bizarre mark. The woman then fled.

The rocket launcher looked down at her radio as she heard the command.

" We'll have to finish this some other time cutie." She said to Kato.

Both the Dao wielding female and rocket launcher girl obeyed the command over the radio.

" Hey, where the hell do you think you're going!?" Toba said, chasing after the Brazilian woman.

The 4 women regrouped and jumped over the railing of the ship.

" Where…." Ten-Zhen started.

The 3 Genin looked down to see the women had landed on a speed boat.

" Stay back!" Konohamaru said. Signaling that the schoolgirl had just reloaded her machine gun and was pointing it right at them as the girls sped away.

" What the hell was that!? What'd we do to piss them off so badly?" Toba said. " sensei?….."

" I don't know Toba, but maybe we should remain on our toes until we reach the island." Konohamaru said.

Later, the 3 Genin were discussing who had a cooler battle.

" No, did you guys see me up there? This girl could fight, and I mean she was like throwin' all these kicks and stuff. But I was all like so what, and I did like……." Toba said until he was interrupted.

" So? I was dodging rockets and bullets……….." Kato started.

" Guys! That's enough." Konohamaru said as he leaned on the railing with his forehead throbbing. " God, why do I feel like a baby-sitter?" he said to himself.

" Hey, looks like we're close." Ten-Zhen said as he looked though his binoculars.

Later, the team shored and went onto the land known as Geido Island. Filled with many dozens of pedestrians and packed with numerous shops.

" Man, look at this place……" Toba said as he and the team walked down the street.

" It's almost like an amusement park…." Said Kato.

" A long time ago, Japanese colonists settled here and since then worked hard to bring this land to life." Konohamaru said.

" No wonder Dad made such a big fuss about it….wonder how the ramen is here." Toba said.

" We'll stop at a restaurant since our train doesn't leave for an hour and a half." Konohamaru said.

" Awesome! I'm starving!" Toba said.

" Didn't you eat anything on the ship?" Konohamaru asked.

" After seeing what happened to you, hell no I didn't eat anything on there." Toba said.

" Oh…..you uh saw that huh?" Konohamaru said rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

" Uhhh… yea!" All 3 said in unison.

Later, the 4 settled down in a nice restaurant.

" So sensei, what's the whole big thing about this tournament?" Toba asked.

" First of all Toba don't go announcing that around. Technically, nobody is supposed to know about it." Konohamaru said.

" Oh I gotcha' , it's kinda like " Enter the Dragon" huh? Top secret tournament." Toba said.

" Uhhh something like that." Konohamaru said. " The greatest fighters on the island meet and compete in this tournament. From what I hear….the only rule is 2 men to a fight in the ring."

" Really? Brutal stuff huh? Oh man, I can't wait to see this!" Toba said becoming excited.

" Toba, hush it." Konohamaru said sternly.

" Oh right, right." Toba said.

" Don't embarrass me here Toba." Kato said.

" Oh right, like you're not as excited as me." Toba said.

" At least I can maintain myself when excited baka." Kato said.

" Pampered little rich boy!" Toba said.

The 2 were now getting confrontational.

" That's enough! If you 2 don't settle down neither of you are getting a damn thing to eat." Konohamaru said.

The 2 locked eyes as they settled back down into their seats.

" That's better, so now let's order." Konohamaru said.

" Can't wait to get some ramen." Toba said joyfully as he took a menu.

" Sensei……." Ten-Zhen said. " What about those people that attacked us on the ship, should we be concerned? They could've followed us."

" I already took that into account Ten-Zhen. We'll see if they attack us again. But I doubt it since it's so crowded around here. If they wanted to get rid of us, they would've just blown up the ship. However, they didn't because of the other people on board. So I doubt they have any interest in hurting anyone besides us if that's comforting." Konohamaru said.

" It isn't." Ten-Zhen said.

" I said get the hell outta here brat!" said a loud voice.

The team looked across the restaurant to see a man shouting at what looked like 2 seemingly poor children one a boy and the other a girl. The man shouting wore sunglasses along with a black wool cap and a turtle neck shirt. What was funny was that there seemed to be about another 20 men sitting by him wearing the exact same attire.

" I don't know how many times I have to say no! Stop friggin bugging me while I'm trying to eat!" The man yelled.

By now, the commotion had gotten the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Toba looked on as the grip on his chopsticks tightened.

" Easy Toba….." Konohamaru said as he looked on.

On a floor only a step up sat a man large and powerful in stature. He continued eating his meal casually ignoring the outburst going on behind him. His hair was short and black underneath his reflective sunglasses there seemed to be a rather large scar vertically across his right eye.

" Get the hell outta here you little brats!" The man said shaking his fist.

At this point the little girl was so paralyzed with fear she fell over.

Suddenly, the large man stood up.

" Are you deaf!? Beat it!" The man shouted raising his fist high in the air.

" That's it!" Toba yelled, one foot already on the table.

Suddenly, a large hand grabbed the man's fist and swung him back down to his chair with such force it broke underneath him. The team stood surprised. The man that had stopped the angry gangster stood at least 6'10'' tall. The gangster on the ground looked up at him.

" T-T-T- Tekaio-sama… Said the gangster whom seemed nearly child-like in comparison to the Yakuza boss.

Tekaio then proceeded over to the table and picked up the plate belonging to the henchmen.

" Here….." Said Tekaio, presenting the plate to the 2 kids.

The boy slowly accepted the plate, intimidated by the man's large size.

" And here….." Siad Tekaio pulling out his wallet and taking out his entire wad of money. He then gave it to the little girl. " Be sure to give some to your friends and don't spend it all on candy."

The little girl looked up at the large man. Though her brother found him intimidating, she actually smiled at him.

" Holy crap, that guy's huge." Toba said.

" Arigato!" she said bowing.

Tekaio then nodded at the door as a sign for them to exit. As the children left. The Yakuza boss turned to look upon his "employees".

" Have I ever given the impression that it is ok to beat children who are only looking for something to eat?" Tekaio said.

" S-Sir, I promise it will never happen again."

" We are all fortunate men. We can afford to give at least some to those much less fortunate." Tekaio said.

" Well…..that was unexpected." Kato said.

As Tekaio turned, he looked over towards the ninja squad, more specifically at Toba. The gangster then went back up to his table and continued eating.

" Well, it looks like that situation was diffused. Come on guys, we need to catch our train." Konohamaru said.

As the team left through the front entrance. Toba looked back at the Yakuza boss. Tekaio seemed to be looking back at Toba out the corner of his eye.

Later, the team arrived at their destination. This area of the island was much more secluded. Up in a mountainous area. There was what appeared to be a temple.

" Look at the size of that thing." Ten-Zhen said.

" Come on, we shouldn't keep our client waiting." Konohamaru said.

Momentarily, the team was at the front entrance of the temple.

" Sooooo, do we like knock on the door………" Toba asked.

Suddenly, at least a dozen men dashed out in front of the door. Each wearing Shaolin-style gis. All seemed to have their heads completely shaved.

Toba and Kato instantly got into a defensive stance.

" I take it you are from the leaf." Said an old raspy voice coming from behind the men. " Please excuse our guards. Considering the last attempt on my life, they are a bit on edge."

2 of the soldiers in the middle parted way and out walked an old man wearing blue garments covered by a robe. " I am Itou."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Toba: Man, I wish Lee-senpai and Mom were in this tournament. They'd clean house.

Itou: I'm afraid that's impossible in both their cases.

Toba: Why's That?

Konohamaru: Toba, it's best you not discuss it.

Toba: Next Time! Rules of the Tournament!

Eh, more coming if I feel like it.


	8. Rules of the Tournament

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

If you Haven't read True Strength Revealed and The Angel and the Demon, You might not get some of this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toba and the rest of the team sat down with the head monk inside the temple.

" So you see, that's why I need the help of Shinobi considering there has been an attempt on my life." Itou said.

" Do you have any idea who it might be?"

" I believe it was the terrorist group that has been meddling in the affairs of the tournament." Itou said.

" Terrorist group?" Kato asked.

" Hai. A group of female assassins who seem bent on ruining the tournament." Itou said.

" Female assassins?" Toba said. " Hey sensei, you think that coulda' been those psychos who attacked us on the ship?"

" You were attacked?" Itou asked.

" Yea, there was this rocket launcher girl, then I had to fight a girl who knew Cappucino." Toba said.

" Capoeira baka!" Kato said.

" I see, so you have been attacked." Itou said.

" Hai." Konohamaru said.

" Well, if you managed to fend them off, you must be quite skilled." The monk said.

" Yup, so you'll be competing in this tournament?" Toba asked.

" No, I am on the committee. This is who will be competing in the tournament." Itou said.

Suddenly a figure walked past the group to sit next to his master. They saw he was wearing similar clothing to everyone else, which was Shaolin-style. He seemed to be in his early 20's.

" This is my best student Daiki." Itou said.

Daiki bowed. " We thank you for helping us."

" It is our honor to serve you." Konohamaru said.

Daiki then turned to his master. " sensei, I do apologize but we must be off. We do not want to be late for the tournament."

" Right Daiki. Well, shall we get going?" Itou asked his guests.

" Hai." Konohamaru said.

The team followed behind as they followed apprentice and master out the temple.

Later, the team was escorting Itou and Daiki down the road through the forest.

" Bet Miki-chan wishes she were here, she's gonna be so jealous when I tell her we saw a tournament." Toba said grinning.

" That would be….impossible." Itou said.

" Impossible, why's that?" Toba asked.

" Toba…." Konohamaru said shakin his head.

" Because…" Itou continued. " Women are not allowed in the arena to compete or spectate."

" Nani?" Toba asked stunned. " Why?"

" Because the very idea of women practicing is a perversion of martial arts."

Toba was shocked, he honestly had no idea what to say.

" Uzumaki-san, there are reasons I asked for a custom team. 1, so I could recruit the strongest on Genin and 2, because I did not want any female members involved, which all your teams had. I am firmly against the idea of women as Shinobi. Women have absolutely no place in that lifestyle." Itou said.

This comment shocked Ten-Zhen and Kato. But Toba seemed to be the only one becoming enraged. Toba's fist tightened as he ran up ready to pop Itou over the head. Luckily, Konohamaru grabbed him by the collar just in time and yanked him away. Toba was still fixated on the monk in front of him.

" Gee, can you hear me all the way back there in the 16th century!!?" Toba yelled.

" Toba, that's enough." Konohamaru said.

" Uzumaki-san, this is a fact. I need not debate it with anyone." Itou said.

" But…" Toba was cut off.

" Toba, that's enough, we didn't come here for a debate." Konohamaru said into Toba's ear angrily.

" So I'm supposed to let him just say that?" Toba whispered back.

" You don't have to agree with or even like the clients in order to protect them." Konohamaru said.

Toba looked up at his sensei.

" Toba remember, you have a job to do." Konohamaru said.

" (sigh) fine…." Toba said.

The group continued on their way.

**Back In Konohagakure……………**

At the Nara home, Shikamaru was engaged in a tantalizing game of Shougi with his daughter.

" So are you gonna move?" Shikamaru said.

Across from him sat his 15 yr old daughter Shikari, she wore a gray mesh shirt under a purple vest with white trim along the seams, over this she wore her Chuunin jacket. With this she wore a purple skirt which cut off at her knees. Her hair was brown and though her hair was in the pineapple knot like her father's, while Shikamaru's knot was closer to the top of his head, Shikari's was further down the back of her head.

" I'm thinking…." Shikari said as she looked at the board thoroughly with her hand to her chin.

" Ok then, I'm just gonna lie down here, but I'm still playing." Shikamaru said as he laid down.

" (sigh) fine……." Shikari said. " Have you heard anything from 'kaa-san yet?"

" Nah, I haven't heard anything from her, I thought she'd be contacting you." Shikamaru responded.

" Well she hasn't. maybe you'll want to contact her, see when she'll be coming home." Shikari said.

" Shikari, you know it's hard for your mother to being a diplomat between the leaf and the sand village."

" I know….but…" Shikari started but decided to stop. It was then she moved her next piece. " Stalemate" she said, she then got up and waked away in a huff.

Shikamaru was startled from his relaxed state as he looked up to see Shikari walking off.

Shikamaru sighed. He then looked at the board to see that his daughter really had forced him into a stalemate.

**In the Konohagakure bathhouse, the Akimichi clan had decided to take a family day….**

" Gotcha' bitch!" Inodashi yelled at his brother as he splashed him with water.

" Oh yea, take this!" Chotsu yelled back splashing Inodashi.

Behind them was Chouji, his father, and a few other members of the Akimichi clan.

" Ha!" Inodashi said snapping a towel at his brother.

" Ow! Ass! That hurt!" Chotsu said.

Chouji noticed a few other men sitting around the hot springs shooting angry eyes at the boys. They were being disturbed by the boys antics while they were just trying to relax.

" Boys, calm down." Chouji said.

" But 'tou-san, he started it!" Chotsu said as he held his brother in a headlock.

" Are you boys causing trouble over there!!?" yelled Ino Akimichi from the other side of the wall.

" No 'kaa-san!" The boys said in unity as they both sat right down. Everyone in the clan knows that while the boys loved their mother, they were equally afraid of her.

It was in fact known that the boys inherited their fiery push forward attitude from their mother. Where as their father's kindhearted gentle persona passed on to their baby sister.

" I don't want to have to come over there!" Ino said.

Ino sighed as she turned back to her daughter with Chouji's mother with them. " It's so nice that we could get together as a family like this, we don't get many days like this anymore." Ino said as she washed her daughter's back.

" You're right, it has been a while hasn't it?" Chouji's Mother said. " So Ami, how are things going with your team lately?"

" Oh, they've been very good, Ten-Zhen-kun is on a D-ranked mission right now." Ami said.

" Yeah did you hear why the client wanted a specially formed team? Apparently he doesn't trust female shinobi to get the job done. How ignorant." Ino said in a huff.

" Oh my God, really? Why of all the nerve. I guess there are some men in this world who refuse to move into the future in some aspects. Don't worry sweetheart, it's not because there's something wrong with you."

" Dusche-bag!" Yelled one of the boys from the other side.

" Boys!" Chouji yelled.

" Excuse me a minute" Ino said. She got out and wrapped a large towel around herself. She then walked out the doors of the sauna.

" Ami dear, You've been pretty quiet lately. Is something on your mind?" Ami's grandmother asked.

" Oh, it's nothing 'baa-chan, really…." Ami said.

" Ami you know you can talk to me about anything." Her grandmother said

" Well, it's just I've been thinking lately…. It's just that there's…this boy…" Ami started her face red with embarrassment.

" I knew it! My little pumpkin has a crush! Can I guess who it is?" she asked.

" 'baa-chan, the thing is I'm thinking about telling him, but I don't know what might happen. What if he rejects me?" Ami said.

" Impossible, who could reject my perfect granddaughter?"

" 'baa-chan……" Ami said in an embarrassed tone.

" Honey, the worst thing that could happen is that he says no. And besides how could he? Any boy in the world would be very lucky to have you as a girlfriend. " Ami's grandmother said.

Ami lowered her head. "baa-chan, I don't really know about th-" Ami was cut off.

" Ahh, 'kaa-san! This is the men's sauna!" Inodashi yelled.

" If you 2 don't settle down I will drag you out of here by the ear!" Ino threatened.

" Ok! I swear, we'll chill!" Chotsu said.

Ami and her grandmother laughed at what they had heard on the other side.

Back on Geido Island………..

The Shinobi team covered the monk and apprentice through the woods.

" Hey sensei, how come Lee-senpai wasn't invited to this tournament, people had to have heard of him over here." Toba asked.

" I'm afraid that would be impossible Uzumaki-san." Itou said.

" Why's that?" Toba asked.

" Because this tournament has a set of rules, first being that the participants must be residents of the island." Itou said.

" Really? Why?" Toba asked.

" That's just the way it's always been. Do you always talk this much?" Daiki said.

Toba was about to shout at him until Konohamaru covered his mouth with his hand. " Enough Toba." He said.

" Heh, I like Daiki-san." Kato said.

" The rules of the tournament are simple, the fighter must be from the island, and they must have an invite." Itou said.

Suddenly, a shower of kunai fired from the trees above. Luckily both Toba and Kato jumped in front of the group.

" Kaiten!" They shouted in unison as 2 swirling vortexes repelled away the kunai.

" We got company!" Ten-Zhen said as he pulled out 2 handfuls of shuriken.

" Kato, Toba, protect Itou-sama and Daiki-san!" Konohamaru yelled.

Suddenly, swarms of shinobi surrounded the team. All of whom wore the same attire, which was beige pants, beige long sleeve shirts and beige masks around their heads, hiding their identities. One thing they also had in common was that they all had feminine figures, leading to the belief that they are all female.

One of them flew towards Itou with a katana, However, Toba leapt forward thrusting his palm into her abdomen. The kunoichi flew back hitting the tree behind her.

" You 3 remember, by all costs, protect the clients!" Konohamaru yelled as his staff appeared in is hand.

" Need me again? I was taking a nap!" The staff yelled.

" I need only you real quick, then you can go back to sleep." Konohamaru said.

" Fine Fine just hurry up." The staff said.

Konohamaru spun his staff over his head and attacked. As the assassins charged, Konohamaru knocked them back. Suddenly Konohamaru jumped high in the air as his staff extended. He swung down to the ground hard, forcing a shockwave which forced back the female shinobi.

However, the shinobi attacking the guarded Itou and Daiki were slowly closing in. Itou watched as Kato and Toba fended off the attackers. He had to admit he was quite impressed with their fighting styles. Suddenly, as Konohamaru looked back he saw a shinobi about to attack Itou from behind. Konohamaru was about to launch a shuriken until he saw Itou spontaneously spin around delivering a palm thrust to the ninja. When Itou retracted his arm, Konohamaru noticed a familiar black marking under his forearm.

Ten-Zhen unleashed a barrage of shuriken up into the trees, taking out kunai launching kunoichi. " Gotcha!" he said.

With their numbers rapidly dwindling, the attackers called an immediate retreat. Attackers retreated while others picked up their injured comrades and dash off.

" Is everyone ok?" Konohamaru asked.

Toba gave a thumbs up to Konohamaru. " Kicked ass sensei!"

" Those all seemed to be female ninja…" Daiki said.

" Well Uzumaki-san, perhaps now you see my point. Dozens upon dozens of female shinobi fall before but 4 male shinobi. Coincidence?" Itou sad.

Toba gave a disdainful face similar to how his father does when he hears such non-sense._ "This crap again?" _Toba thought.

Ten-Zhen and Kato didn't seem to think the comment was called for either.

" Alright Enma, time for you to go now." Konohamaru said.

" Hmph! No need to thank me or anything…." Enma said before disappearing.

" Was he sulking?" Konohamaru said.

Konohamaru then turned to Itou. He quickly walked up to him. " Itou-sama, are you and Daiki-san ok?" Konohamaru asked.

" Hai Konohamaru, I knew I made the right choice by hiring you and these genin. You are most definitely the third Hokage's grandson." Itou said.

" Arigato." Konohamaru said bowing. " It can only be assumed that those shinobi are with the people who attacked my team earlier. We should go. They might be back with reinforcements."

" Hai." Itou said.

" Yosh! Let's go sensei, I can't wait to see this tournament!" Toba said.

"Oh, by the way Itou-sama, that was an impressive strike earlier, can you show me that again?" Konohamaru said.

" Of course Konohamaru, that maove is known as the winded thrust." Itou happily redisplayed the move. Suddenly, Konohamaru grabbed his arm.

" Take your hand off of him!" Daiki yelled.

" Sensei?" Ten-Zhen said.

Konohamaru then turned Itou's arm over, to reveal the mark he saw a few moments ago. He then drifted his eyes from the mark to Itou.

" One of the women who attacked us on the ship, she had a mark exactly like this one." Konohamaru said.

Toba and the team looked to Itou in confusion.

" Itou-sama, if you wish for us to continue protecting you and your pupil, it would be best that you come clean about everything." Konohamaru said.

"Nani?" Toba said.

Itou looked down at the ground. He then raised his eyes back up to Konohamaru.

" Very well, I will tell you about everything. From what you told me, I can only ssume that the woman that attacked you……….is my granddaughter." Itou said.

Toba gasped.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Toba: What the hell do you mean granddaughter? Your own granddaughter is trying to kill you?! There's gotta be more to it than that, there just has to be!

Toba: Next Time, A Grandfather's Cruel Tutelage!

Sorry for the long wait, I will try to be quicker on the next chap.


	9. A Grandfather's Cruel Tutelage!

Note: I do not own Naruto franchise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Konoha team sat around in a more remote area as they talked to the monk and his student.

" So…this young woman who attacked us is your granddaughter." Konohamaru stated.

" Hai." Itou said, lowering his head in shame.

" Itou-san, I don't get it, why would your own granddaughter want to hurt you and ruin the tournament ?" Toba asked.

" This is a very complex story Uzumaki-san." Itou said.

((((Flashback))))

Itou: 18 years ago. My son had a daughter, Chihiro.

(A newborn baby with a tuft of brown hair smiled as she reached up at her grandfather.)

Itou: Her mother died during childbirth, so she and my son lived in a small cottage not too far from the temple. I was actively in Chihiro's life and all seemed to go well. Until one night………

(Rogue shinobi are seen bursting through the doors of the temple and attacking all within.)

Itou: The temple was attacked by bandits, it seemed they wanted some of the artifacts within the temple. We were successful in driving them back, however, it was at a great loss.

(Itou looked back to see in horror his son lying on the ground with a kunai stuck in the back if his head.)

Itou: The loss of my son devastated me. But it was even harder on Chihiro, to lose both parents at such a young age. Of course this would pose yet another problem, she was now without a guardian at home, and women were not allowed in the temple. I did the best I could, I was at the cottage as often as I could be. I was very protective of her. But as much as I could do, I couldn't spend all my time at her home. Which led to disasterous results...

(Itou was walking to the cottage to check up on his grandaughter, until he saw a 10 yr old Chihiro running up the road, her clothing torn and tears flowing from her eyes.)

"Jii-san...I fought them off...I got away...I got aw..." Chihiro said before collapsing into Itou's arms.

Itou: Some men had invaded her home to steal her belongings...then they tried to...I just thank God she got away before they could. It was then I broke one of our most sacred rules. In secret, I trained Chihiro in our styke of fighting, very few know about it, I only wanted to train her enough to defend herself.

(Itou and Chihiro are seen behind the cottage as Itou observes Chihiro's practice.)

Itou: But of course for that girl, learning "just enough" did not satisfy her. She mastered the moves I taught her then wanted to learn more. I however, could not teach her anymore, as it is against the ancient rules to teach our style to women.

" Why not Jii-san, you know I can learn, I want to learn the full style." 15 yr old Chihiro said.

" Chihiro, I cannot teach you anymore than what you know. You know that I am not supposed to teach you any of the style, you know our laws against teaching women."

" I am so sick of hearing this sexist crap! You're at the highest position at the temple, can't you just change the law?" Chihiro asked.

Itou was profoundly shocked. " Chihiro...those laws have existed for centuries! No, I cannot just change one when it suits me!" He yelled.

" Fine! If you won't teach me, I'll find someone who will!" Chihiro yelled as she ran out the door.

" Chihiro!" Itou yelled after her.

(((End Flashback))))

" Chihiro ran away, It has been years since I've seen her." Itou said.

" All this because she was a woman?" Toba said.

" Uzumaki-san, it has been a tradition for centuries that only men would learn our style." Itou said. " I have no right to change them."

" Just because the laws have been around a long time?" Toba said.

" There's more to it than that." Itou said.

Toba then took a deep breath in frustration, it was then he looked to Kato. " Kato...the Hyuuga curse seal, how long has it been used?" he asked.

" Curse seal?"Daiki interjected.

" It's a seal in whichthe Hyuuga clan used to brand anyHyuuga not a member of the main household. With it, the main household could control the branded members by activating the seal causing harm to their cerebrum. But to answer Toba's question, that has been the Hyuuga way for wellover a century." Kato said.

Itou was astonished.

" But back before I was even born, my Dad, the Hokage, banned the curse seal from the Hyuuga clan. Regardless of how old that tradition was. He saw something he knew was wrong and he made it right. Itou-san...you have the same power, you can change that tradition if you want to." Toba said.

" You don't even know what you're talking about brat, besides, you're here as a bodyguard, not to shove your phiolsophies in our faces." Daiki said.

" That's quite enough Daiki." Itou said.

" Whatever, don't choose to listen." Toba said shrugging.

" Konohamaru-san, I confess to you that my grandaughter is one of the ones trying to sabotage us, will you still maintain your services to Daiki and myself.

Konohamaru looked to Itou then to his squad. " Pardon me Itou-sama, I must consult with my team." He said gathering his team over for a quick huddle. " We still have a job to do. We will continue Protecting Itou-sama and Daiki-san."

" Of course, we're Konoha shinobi, we never go back on our word." Toba said smiling.

" Oh wow, how original." Kato said sarcastically.

" Up yers Kato." Toba said angrily.

" Itou-sama, we have reviewed it and we have decided we will continue with this mission." Konohamaru said.

" Wonderful, then let's be off." Itou said, with Daiki by his side.

The group continued on their trail.

**Meanwhile, some of the female shinobi were still moving away from the area...**

" Dammit, those Konoha nin were too strong." One kunoichi said.

" This wasn't part of the deal..." The one beside her said.

Suddenly a blur appeared in front of them.

" Funny...I thought those Konoha shinobi were with you..." Said Chihiro who now stood before the female shinobi.

" Who are you bitch?" Said one of the female shinobi, that was before a tan foot slammed her in the head.

Behind them was the Capoiera expert Renata. One of the shinobi pulled a shuriken ready to throw when suddenly she founda blade close to her neck.

" Don't do that..." Said the Dao wielding woman.

" So..." Chihiro said. " why don't you tell us about this deal you made and with whom."

**Later...**

Konohamaru's team followed Itou until they finally reached the area ofwhere the arena was being held.They found themselves in a more secluded area of the island.

" Hm? Where is it" Toba asked.

" It is not above ground Uzumaki-san." Itou said.

" Wow, so it's like all underground? Totally cool!" Toba said with excitement.

As they walked through the forest they found a small boulder which had a peculiar crack in it. Itou then pulled out the invitation he was sent and placed it into the crack. Suddenly, the boulder began sinking into the ground. As it disappeared, the group could see a stairway leading down.

" Wow." Kato said.

" On we go." Itou said walking down. The group followed after him. After which, the boulder re-emerged. 

Off in a distance was a young lady who had just witenessed all that happened thanks to herbinoculars. " Gotcha..." 

As the crew descended, the young shinobi were amazed to see before them a huge circular battle arena surrounded by bleachers.

" Oh my God! Look at this place!" Toba said.

" It's huge." Ten-Zhen said.

" Hai, this arena was consturcted by some of the finest arcitects to ever live." Itou said.

"This is so cool!" Toba said.

" Itou-san..." Said adeep raspy voice coming up to them. The man wore dark clothing with a katana at his side.

" Kanaye-san,how nice to see you again, you remember my apprentice Daiki..." Itou said.

Kanaye bowed. " Of course, it is good to see you again Daiki-san." Kanaye then noticed the shinobi behind them. " I don't believe we have met."

"These are shinobi hired to protect Sensei and myself." Daiki said.

" I see, I am Kanaye Watoro, it is an honor to meet you, I am Kanaye Watoro." Kanaye said bowing.

The shinobi returned the bow.

" I am not surprised to see you have protection Itou-san, some of the other competitors have been receiving threats and been attackedby thisanarchy group. In fact, some of them are not here yet which is a concern, if they do not arrive, we will have no choice but to call in reserves to take their place." Kanaye said.

Toba scanned across the canvas to see all the awesome fighters there, as he used his Byakugan to scan further, he saw that there was a large structure behind him, as he truned he saw that the "structure" was in fact human, looking up, Toba saw that it was the Yakuza from the restaurant with his goons behind him.

" Eh...You're..." Toba said as he pointed a wavery finger up at the man.

" You're that shinobi squad from the restaurant." Tekaio said.

" Yea, and you're that Yakuza!" Toba said.

" I knew there was something interesting about you, so since when do they let shinobi from the nations compete in this tournament, and aren't you a bit tooyoung?" Tekaio said.

" Nah, you got it all wrong, I'm just here for protection." Toba said.

Tekaio looked over at Toba's sensei and teammates. He then saw Itou and Daiki. " I see, well I guess I'll see you later. I must go, I have to prepare." Tekaio said.

_" He's competing?..."_ Toba thought.

" By the way, I'm ArakiTekaio, it is a pleasure to meet you."

" Oh, I'm Toba Uzumaki." Toba said bowing.

The name seemed to ring a bell for Tekaio. " Uzumaki?..." he said before leaving.

" Well Daiki-san, I wish you luck, Itou-san,I trust I will see you and your guests in the balcony Momentarily." Kanaye said. 

" We are right behind you Kanaye-san." Itou said before following himup.

Toba sat on one side of Itou while Konohamaru sat on the other while they watched the tournament up in the balcony along with all the othr committee members.

Beyond one of the bleachers was a randomizer not too different from one use for the Chuunin tournament. Suddenly, the randomizer went through a barrage of names.

Araki Tekaio

vs.

Eito Hatsuto

Suddenly Araki came onto the floor and began de-robing himself.

" Geez what the hell is he doing? I don't wanna see that." Ten-Zhen said.

Suddenly, Tekaio revealed on his entire upper body, tattoos everywhere. The bottom could not be seen as he was wearing pants.

" Man check out those Tats." Toba said.

" They represent what Yakuza clan he belongs to." Itou said.

" Really? Wow, those look like they hurt." Toba said.

Across the ring from Tekaio was a man half his size wearing boxing gloves. The man was getting pumped up practicing his jabs. The two fighters then walke to the center of the ring to meet the referee.

" Gentlemen, you know the rules, there aren't any. Obey my commands at all times."

"Go Araki-san! Kick his butt!" Toba shouted.

" Moron, shut up, Daiki's the client remember? You can only cheer for him." Kato said.

" Oh crap, I forgot..." Toba said covering his mouth.

" Begin!" The ref yelled, followed by the pound of a drum.

Suddenly the boxer dashed toward as Tekaio stood there awaiting him. The boxer attacked with a barrage of strikes all over Araki's body while Araki just stood there taling each blow.

" What the hell? Why doesen't Araki-san just block or dodge?" Toba said.

" Just wait..." An associate of Araki said. " Watch this..."

Toba looked on. Finally the boxer threw a solid right cross which has been regarded as his knockout punch. However it did not seem to affect Tekaio at all. Suddenly Tekaio's fist tightened.

" Yourpunches are fast..." Tekaio said. " But they have no HEART!" Suddenly, Tekaio threw a devastating uppercut connecting to the boxer's jaw. The force of the punch flipped the boxer over 5 times in the air before hitting the canvas out cold.

" The winner of this match, Araki Tekaio!" The ref yelled.

" Holy shit!" Ten-Zhen said.

Toba and Kato were left with their jaws hanging open at what they just saw.

" Oh my God..." Toba said. " His power..."

" That's Araki Tekaio for you..." said his associate. "He is without a doubt the toughest man on this island, He once beat up an entire street gang allby himself, and there had to be at least 20 of them."

" Man, he's such a badass." Toba said.

" Hmph, well Tekaio will soon learn that there is a difference between fighting a band of punks, and fighting a disciplined martial artist like Daiki, assuming they fight in this tournament. Brute force will only get you so far." Itou said.

" Careful with your words Itou-san, you might have to eat them later." The associate said.

" We'll see." Itou responded.

The nextnames read were

Daiki Hochiko

vs.

Nariaki Kosho

" Now you will witness a true fighter in action." Itou said.

Suddenly, Daiki met on the arena floor, a young samurai with a katana.

" Hey is that legal with the Katana?" Toba asked.

" Yes, weapons are allowed in the tournament, however, in this case it will not matter, Daiki will still win." Itou said.

" Begin!" The refyelled.

Suddenly, The Samurai inched his way catiously to Daiki who was putting up a defensive stance. In a snap, the samurai unsheathed his sword and attempted to swipe Daiki. However, Daiki bent back in a split second to avoid the blade. As the young samurai attempted to attack Daiki, Daiki dodged every attempt. Suddenly, as the samurai jumped in the air, he came down swinging his katana, Daiki in a sudden move clasped it in his hands. He then ripped it from the samurai's grasp. It was then Daiki unleashed a barrage of devastating kicks that sent the young samurai out of the ring, disqualifying him.

" Winner, Daiki Hochiko!" The ref said.

" Wow, that was awesome!" Kato said.

Daiki walked back when he saw a robed and hoodedfigure standing up in the bleachers. As the crowd concentrated on the next match, Daiki went up to greet the person.

" Is everythingin place?" Daiki whispered.

" Hai. I didn't think we would have to go through with this plan, but considering how strong those Konoha nin are, it couldn't be avoided." The person siad in a feminine vocie.

"Just make sure the tags are in place, I'll deal with the Konoha nin if need be." Daiki said.

"There's a problem..." The stranger said.

" What is it?" Daiki asked.

" A few of our group have not yet returned."

" Then they don't get paid." Daiki put bluntly.

" Very well."

The tournament continued and the squad continued to watch different styles of fighting clash. From sumo, boxing, wrestling both olympic and pro style, along withdifferent styles of Japanese Kenpo. Furhthermore, they watched as both Daiki and Tekaio move up in tournament place, Toba was sure he was going to witness them in the finals.

" Man this is gonna be good." Toba said.

Suddenly Two more names came across the randomizer.

Daiki Hochiko

vs.

Araki Tekaio

" Oh man..." Kato said.

Suddenly both Daiki and Tekaio walked to the ring.

_" Now's the time..."_ Daiki thought. He then swiped his finger across his nose.

Suddenly the crowd erupted as explosions rang out within the bleachers. Suddenly there was an explosion in the ring itself.

" Oh God!I " Ten-Zhen said.

" Byakugan!" Kato yelled. " I see some." Kato saw in an area below the ring was another explosive tag. " Explosive tags!" Kato said.

" Stay calm. Toba, lead Itou-sama out of here safely, Kato, scan for more tags, Ten-Zhen, follow me to get Daiki-san." Konohamaru said.

Toba lead Itou back up the stairs, they as well as the others, were trying to push their way through the crowds who were running around in a panic.

" Boss! Boss where are you?" One of Tekaio's henchmen yelled as he looked through the crowd.

As Konohamaru and Ten-Zhen arrived on the arena floor, they found through the smoke of the explosion that Daiki was in fact gone.

" Where'd he go?" Ten-Zhen said.

" I think he might have left tomeet up with Itou-sama. Keep looking." Konohamaru said.

" Right." Ten-Zhen said.

Above the surface of the arena, Tobawas leading Itou away from danger below.

" We must return to retrieve Daiki." Itou said.

" My sensei should have him up here any second, it's best to stay up here away from the chaos." Toba said.

Suddenly, he saw Daiki appear in front of them. He stood with his arms behind his back, looking sternly across at Itou.

" Oi! Daiki-san! Here we are!" Toba said running towards him. Daiki merely walkedtowards Toba.

" Are you ok? Where's Konohamaru sen-" Toba was caught off guard when Daiki attempted to kick him squarely in the face, Toba saw it coming however and jumped back at just the last second.

" Daiki-san?...What the hell?" Toba said furiously.

" Stay out of this shinobi!" Daiki commanded.

" Make me!" Toba yelled.

" Don't worry, they will." Daiki said pointing behind Toba, Toba turned to see 2 dozen of the same female shinobi up in the trees ready to attack.

" Daiki, what is the meaning of this" Itou said.

" I am truely sorry sensei, but this is what must be." Daiki said.

Daiki then lunged at his sensei with a blade until a kunaicut offhis path which was thrown by Toba.

" Getthe hell away from him!" Toba yelled.

" Handle that brat!" Daiki yelled pointing.

The female shinobi then attacked Toba in droves. Toba was preparedfor them however.

" Byakugan!" Toba shouted, his eyes pulsing.

While Toba dealt with his attackers. Daiki tended to his master.

" Sensei, you must die today.I must take your place as head monk." Daiki said.

Itou was profoundly shocked. " My position? That is what you're after?

" You don't understand..." Daiki said.

Suddenly, Daiki saw that a few of the female shinobi had appeared before him.

" What the hell are you doing? Kill that kid! He's a witness!" Daiki shouted.

Suddenly a female shinobi kicked Daiki square in the stomach send hm flying back a yard.

" What are you..." Daiki said.

The female shinobi then removed her mask and revealed herself tobe Chihiro.

" Chihiro..." Itou said.

" Renata-chan, you and the others go help blondie." Chihiro said.

" We're on it." Renata said unmasking herself. She and the others then dashed off to help Toba.Unfortunately, Toba had already finished off most of the attackingshinobi.

" 'Jii-san...I will tell you why Daiki wishes you dead. He wants you dead now so he can claim your title as head monk. The reason being that he has been dealing with drug peddlers around the island." Chihiro said.

Itou turned to Daiki. " Daiki, tell me these are lies!" Itou said.

" They're not 'Jii-san, trust me, I got the information out of one of the female shinobi he hired to kill you. I thought those Konoha nins were also hired by him, at that time I knew Daiki was trying to kill you and take your position, I just didn't know why. Now I do, the peddlers needed an area no authority would think to check. With Daiki in charge, he would get a nice cut of the profits while he smuggled them into the temple."

Daiki's eyes were growing wide with rage. " So...you think you're so smart you little bitch?"

" Daiki figured he could play outyour murder as an assassination by me and my friends. That's why he only hired female shinobi, to throw anyone off hs track.

" Daiki...how...how could you...after all I..." Itou said.

" Baka! Shut up!" Daiki said in a rage. " You never did anything for me! All those years I spent being your servant! I live in the real world that seemed to pass you by! In this world you have to do questionable things some times to acheive true power! One of which is attaining wealth!"

Toba palm thrusyed 2 shinobi snding themhurtling back.

" Damn, Chihiro-chan sent us here to help you out but I guess you don't really need it." Renata said.

" Wha...you!" Toba said getting into defense stance.

" Easy! We're on your side." Renata said.

" Nani?" 

" It's over Daiki..." Chihiro said.

" You think so? Just wait..." Daiki said trying to run off.

Suddenly Toba dashed in front of him.

" You're not going anywhere." Toba said.

" Move brat or I'll..." Daiki started.

" You'll what?" Renata said behind him.

As Daiki lookedbehind him, he saw the entire girl force cracking their knuckles. Toba comedically follwed the same fashion with a giant grin on his face. While Daiki's face became filled with fear.

The view pans to the sky and all that could be heard were the sounds of fists and fingers pounding away at human flesh followed by the screams of Daiki.

**Later**...

Thankfully, there were only minor injuries to those who were wounded in the explosions. All stood outside above ground of the tournament and off to the side was Daiki tied up next to the hired female shinobi with multiple welts all over his head. 

The entire committee along with the fighters stood together as they honored the Konohasquad before them. With them, were the female group.

" We owe you a great deal of gratitude, if it were not for you, lives might have been lost." Kanaye said bowing. " We honor you."

Toba was rubbing his head bashfully.

" And Uzumaki-san, I just say your skill is incredibly impressive. Your father did a fine job training you." Itou said.

" Well actually..." Toba said rubbing his head. " As far as Tai-jutsu goes...I was trained by my Mom."

There was silence amongst the entire crowd which expressed their shock. Even Chihiro's group was shocked to hear this. It was then a smile came across Chihiro's face. 

Kato shifted his eyes to _Toba " Why does he get all the credit? I'm the one who disarmed the exploding tags_.

" Uzumaki-san..." Tekaio said walking up. " If you ever get tired of the shinobi life, come on back here, I might have a job for you."

" ArigatoAraki-san, but I wouldn't count on that happening." Toba said.

" Yea plus your Mom would kick your ass if you became a gangster." Ten-Zhen said.

" Shut up Ten-Zhen." Toba said angrily.

" Well, I think it's time to go. Chihiro-chan you can take it from here right?" Konohamaru said.

" Then later, you should come home." Itou said.

" Oh'Jii-san, I doubt that old shack is even liveable." Chihiro said.

" I meant back home at the temple." Itou said.

Chihiro and Renata were stunned.

" But 'Jii-san, women are not-" Chihiro started.

"I think some traditiond should be overlooked." Itou said as he looked at Toba smiling. " But will you come home?"

Chihiro smiled as she hugged her grandfather." Of course 'Jii-san, I will."

" Your friends of course are welcomed to stay as well." Itou said.

" What, stay in a temple with a bunch of sexists who will be giving me dirty looks the entire time,a bunch of monks who I may have to fight?... Yea I could do that." Renatasaid.

Later, The Konoha squad was on the ship back home.

" Well boys, this mission was asuccess. The Hokage will no doubt be happy to hear about this." Konohamaru said.

" This was so awesome!" Toba said. " Oh wait...uh guys...when we get back home, could we NOT tell my Mom I was hitting girls."

" Oh...funny, that was the first thingI was gonna tell her." Ten-Zhen said before dashing off laughing.

" Ten-Zhen! You better not!" Toba yelled dashing after him.

" (sigh) those two. Well Kato-sama, you've been pretty quiet, I assume you're happy that this mission was a success." Konohamaru said.

" I located and disarmed the tags, why is Toba getting all the credit like he did it all himself?" Kato said.

"Somtimes that happens, don't worry Kato-sama, your time to shine will come sooner than you think." Konohamaru said.

Kato and Konohamaru watched as Toba chsed Ten-Zhen around the ship while Ten-Zhen laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time.

Naruto: The object of this contest is to collect as many crystals as you can.

Toba: Hah! The rest can get all the crystals they want, I'm only gonna get one crystal.

Naruto: Oh, and which one's that?

Toba: The 6th Hokage's!

Naruto: Think so eh?

Toba: Next Time,Konoha's Ultimate Contest! Genin vs. Jonin!

More coming...

I'm a review junkie, FEED MY ADDICTION! 


	10. Genin vs Jonin

Note

Note. I don't own Naruto or any other ShonenJump franchise.

--

The sun was shining bright today as the scene pans down onto the village of Konohagakure. About a dozen shinobi were on the road headed for the main gate. 2 in particular stood out.

The first was a taller female with sandy blonde hair that was medium length and tied back in a short spiky ponytail. She wore a long-sleeve white mesh shirt under a black tank-top and sported black skirt. She had on her forehead, a Sunagakure headband. This woman was none other than Temari Nara.

The other was a young man in his mid-teens. He had dark brown hair and had 2 thick purple streaks going from the top of his forehead, going down vertically across his eyes, and stopping at his jaw. He sported a military type black sweater under a Chuunin vest. With this he wore black pants and white bandaging around his calves, also wearing black sanadals. This young man happened to be the son of the late Kankuro, and personal bodyguard to his uncle, the Kazekage.

At the gates awaiting their arrival were Shikamaru and Shikari Nara. Upon sight of Temari Shikari ran towards the visitors.

" 'Kaa-san!" Shikari yelled in joy as she ran toward and hugged her mother.

" Oh sweetheart!" Temari said as she returned the hug. " God I have missed you!"

Shikari then looked to her cousin. " Hey Bunraku-san , what's up?"

" Nothing much, it is good to see you cousin." Bunraku then looked up at the Hidden Leaf. " So how come I haven't heard of this contest before?" he asked.

" Actually, the 6th reinvented it. Truth is, this contest was originally created by the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said walking over. "Today happens to be the anniversary date of when Tsunade sacrificed her life to save Naruto Uzumaki's. He brought about this contest again to honor her memory. I believe there's gonna be a ceremony in her honor after the tournament is over."

Shikamaru then came over to Temari. " Hey Hon…" Shikamaru said putting his arms on her hips.

Temari seemed abit surprised by the move. " Oh, hi dear." She said giving him a peck on the lips.

" Hope this tournament lasts a while, Shikari and I want you 2 sticking around as long as possible." Shikamaru said.

" Well, I'll just have to take my time winning this thing." Bunraku said.

" Not if I win it first." Shikari said.

" Oi, let's save that energy 'til the contest actually starts." Shikamaru said.

As they walked into the village, what could be seen was an absolutely massive crowd surrounding Hokage Manor. One would think that the entire village was getting in on this tournament, it also seemed most members from all clans were participating, from the Hyuuga, Akimichi and the Yamanaka. Amongst the crowds also seemed to be the new rookie 9. Toba looked up at his father with burning anticipation.

Atop Hokage Tower looking down was Naruto Uzumaki, surrounding him were his wife, Jiraya and Kakashi.

" I forgot how huge this thing gets." Naruto said.

" Heh, wheels are in motion now. No turning back." Jiraya said.

A smile curled onto Naruto's lips. " Well, looks like it's time to get started." He said.

" Welcome all! To Konohagakure's Second Ultimate Contest!"

Cheers roared throughout the crowd.

" Nee! I can't wait!" Toba said.

" Over 20 years ago, the 5th Hokage started this tournament to help bring us and our allies closer together and put our abilities to the test! Now 20 years later, we revive this contest to honor her memory!" Naruto yelled down.

The crowd cheered.

" The rules of this contest are just as they were in the contest before! Everyone from Genin to Jonin will participate in this free for all! Rank will not be an issue!" Naruto said.

" Each Genin is given 1 blue crystal to start! Where Chuunin and Jonin will each be given 1 red crystal! Blue crystals are worth 1 point where red crystals are worth 5 points!" Within the time limit you most have a collection of crystals which value equals at least 60 points in order to move on to the next round!"

" I'm totally gonna bring this home!" Kisha said.

" In the tournament, even if you lose your crystal, you can still participate by taking someone else's crystal! Give it everything you got, because the prize for this tournament will be to set a new regulation for the Leaf village, regardless of what village you're from!"

" New regulation….. what regulation will you make when you win Kato-kun?" Leiko said turning to her arranged husband to be.

Kato stood there with his hand to his chin. " To be honest Leiko-chan, I'm not really interested in how many crystals I get, but who I get them from. I want to fight really strong opponents here."

" So you're thinking maybe your father?" Suedo said.

" Yup." Kato said.

" You know he won't just had it over to you." Suedo said. " Want some backup?"

" Nah, I'll fight him man to man." Kato said.

**Over in another section of the crowd…….**

" Boy I can't wait!" Toba said.

" How could this excite you? You're father's the Hokage, if you want a new regulation, just ask and I'm sure he'll do it." Kisha said.

" I don't know what fantasy world you live in, but that wouldn't just happen. Besides I couldn't think of a regulation I want." Toba said. " I don't even care how many crystals I get. I just really care about getting one." Toba said.

" Who's ?" Shinji said.

Toba then pointed up dramatically toward Hokage Tower. " The 6th Hokage's! Naruto Uzumaki!"

The team along with the people around Toba were shocked. Ami's look of shock turned to that of a smile.

" Oh I'm sure that's gonna be soooooooo hard." Kisha said sarcastically.

" It will, it..wait are you being sarcastic?" Toba asked.

" Yea, here's how you're gonna get yer father's crystal." Kisha the made puppy dog eyes and clasped her hands together. " Daddy….can I pwease have that cwystal?"

" Shut up Kisha! That's probably what you're gonna do! You think I got it easy just 'cuz I'm the Hokage's son? No way my Dad's gonna just hand it over! But I swear I will take his crystal from him!"

Atop Hokage Manor, Naruto's ears twitched from his fox-like hearing , he then looked down at his son.

" Toba! I can hear you ya know!" Naruto said, causing his son to freeze in place.

Toba shakily turned around, he had completely forgotten about his father's supernatural hearing. The surrounding crowd started to laugh. Ami looked around and placed her hands on her hips as she furrowed her brow, displeased with the crowd's reaction.

Hiashi was standing amongst the crowd in a stoic position with his eyes closed.

" _Underestimate the boy while you can people. You will see Toba Uzumaki is not to be taken lightly." _Hiashi thought to himself.

Hearing the laughing from the crowd, Toba immediately shook off the jitters. " Yea? Good! It's only fair that you know I'm comin' for you! Kiss your crystal goodbye!" Toba said pointing a finger up at his father.

Naruto simply smiled while Toba smiled back at him, both knowing the confrontation was inevitable.

" Alright! Let Konohagakure's Ultimate Free For All Begin!" Naruto yelled.

The crowd cheered.

Later, dozens of shinobi were seen in the streets and atop the rooftops jumping back and forth as the clangs of clashing kunai and shuriken echoed throughout the village. Upon one rooftop, the 6th Hokage jumped down to get a bird's eye view of the action.

" This is awesome! It's really getting intense!" Naruto said.

Suddenly Naruto heard someone jump down behind him. He turned to see his son standing across from him on the rooftop.

" 6th Hokage! Hand over your crystal!" Toba yelled pointing his finger.

" (sigh) You know what son, I actually had a feeling you'd be gunning for me in this tournament, that's why I took out a little insurance policy." Naruto said smirking.

" What are you talking about Pop?" Toba asked.

" Glad you asked, hey….remember those certain baby photos you begged your mother to burn?………"

Toba's heart just skipped a beat. " eeeeeeeeyyeeeaah…….." he said.

Suddenly, Naruto took out 2 handfuls of paper and held one in each hand. " Well, the fact is, she just kept them in her dresser drawer, she could never get rid of the cutest baby photos of you." His smirk becoming more devilish. " And guess what……..I made copies…."

" you…… YOU WHAT!?" Toba yelled.

Naruto then threw the copies of Toba's most embarrassing baby photos in the air as the wind took them.

" NOOOO!" Toba yelled running after them.

" Happy hunting son." Naruto said before disappearing.

Toba jumped around grasping as many papers as he could. However, most of the copies were already being picked up by villagers.

" Ha! Oh My God! This is you Toba!?" Ten-Zhen said while laughing.

" Shut up!" Toba said grabbing it out of Ten-Zhen's hand.

Toba saw that other villagers were picking up the copies which were followed by laughs.

" Awww Toba, you were soooo cute!" A female nin said.

Suddenly, Toba brought his hands together to form a seal. " Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Toba then multiplied into 5 copies as he dashed around picking up as many copies as he can. After seemingly grabbing all the copies, he attached an exploding tag to them and threw them into the river.

Toba then looked up. " DAAAAAD!" He said before he disappeared.

In Hidden Leaf Training Grounds. Hinata Uzumaki back flipped out from the bushes onto her feet in the grass as she gracefully got back into her stance. Out from the bushes, popped Leiko and Suedo Hyuuga as they attempted to bring down Hinata. Unfortunately, regardless of their great teamwork, they could not manage to land a hit on the Hokage's wife. While Hinata merely blocked and parried all their strikes and kicks.

Suedo and Leiko stood there breathing hard. They couldn't believe they had no progress whatsoever.

" Are you 2 really sure you could beat me with just you, I'd be willing to wait while you go to get reinforcements." Hinata said politely.

" Don't patronize us." Leiko said.

" I apologize, I meant no disrespect." Hinata said.

" And speaking of reinforcements…" A voice said from behind the Hyuuga children. " They're here." Said Hijo Hyuuga.

" Sensei…." Suedo said in surprise.

" Hijo-sama, how nice of you to join us. I guess I might have to get serious with 3 on 1." Hinata said.

" It might not have to come to that if you were to hand over your crystal Uzumaki-san." Hijo said.

" Oh…..my crystal?" Hinata said. " Oh, I gave that away over an hour ago."

" Ne!?" Leiko yelled.

" Hai, it's kind of silly actually….." Hinata said.

((((((Flashback)))))))

Hinata was jumping through the forest when her son appeared on a branch. They both then jumped to the ground.

" Hey Honey, get any crystals yet?" Hinata asked.

" Not yet, but I'm about to get one right now." Toba said.

" Oh? And just who are you going to get it from?" Hinata asked.

" You Mom." Toba responded.

" Oh really? And just how do you plan on making that happen?" Hinata asked.

" 'cuz Mom, I got the one secret weapon that you have no defense against." Toba said.

" Oh really? And what's that?"

Suddenly, Toba turned his head back then back to his mother to reveal to her his infamous puppy-eye technique catching Hinata completely off guard.

" Oh no, that's not going to work on me young man." Hinata said.

However, Toba continued using his method at his mother, slowly wearing her down. Hinata was beginning to feel weakened by the gleaming, begging eyes of her son.

" You might as well stop Toba, that won't work on me, do you hear? I am a rock!" Hinata said.

Toba still continued.

" The answer is no Toba!" Hinata said putting her hands on her hips. " There's no way! You hear me? None!"

Suddenly Toba began to pout out his lower lip, further disintegrating his mother's defense.

" Toba! When I say no I mean it! I'm not giving in! I-I…oh forget it." Hinata said as she finally conceded. She took her crystal out from her pocket and placed it in Toba's hand.

" You're the best Mom!" Toba said replacing his puppy-dog face with a smiling one.

" I hope you plan to do more than that to get your father's crystal. Your begging techniques don't work on him." Hinata said.

" I know, I'm gonna have to really earn it with him. He won't make it easy for me and I wouldn't want him to.

(((((End Flashback))))

" (sigh) Seriously, if that boy doesn't want to be treated like a Mama's Boy then he should stop acting like one." Hinata asked.

" Well why the hell do you think we were attacking you!?" Leiko asked. In her mind, bringing back the crystal of a rival of the Hyuuga clan would have seemed to be a big accomplishment.

Hinata shrugged innocently. " I don't know, I thought you were just being jerks."

Leiko was speechless.

" So…did you still want to continue? Or go get someone else's crystal?" Hinata asked.

" Good day Uzumaki-san." Hijo said.

Hinata bowed then turned to walk away.

" Oh, Uzumaki-san, before you leave I think you might want to take a look at something." Leiko said arrogantly as she held up a blue crystal.

Hinata looked on curiously.

" Know where I got this from?" Leiko said.

Hinata shrugged.

" I got this from **your** student Ami." Leiko said with a smirk.

Hinata's eyes widened abit.

" Yup, that's right, and you want to know what's really funny? She just handed it over to me. Because she knew she'd just get her fat ass kicked." Leiko said preening herself.

" Come on guys, we need to move out." Hijo said.

Deciding to take their sensei's advice, Leiko and Suedo dashed off with him.

Hinata turned around and calmed herself " I know she's just a kid, but someone really needs to put that snooty girl in her place." Hinata said to herself.

I**n Central Konoha…..**

" Byakugan!" Toba yelled as he scanned the area looking for his father. However, what he found instead was Ami Akimichi sitting on a crate with her hands to her face.

" Hey Ami-chan, are you ok?" Toba asked as he jumped down near her.

" T-Toba-kun Ami said as she wiped a tear away.

" Ami-chan what happened? Did you lose your crystal?" Toba asked.

Ami lowered her head in shame at this point, she almost felt unworthy to even be around the young Uzumaki.

" Hey, it's still early in the tournament, you can get more crystals." Toba said encouragingly.

" I…." Ami started but felt too hopeless to go on.

" Hey Ami-chan…." Toba said. " Here….." Toba then took out his own crystal and the one he retrieved from his mother. " Take these." Putting them in her hand.

" Toba-kun, but these are yours." Ami said.

" Nah, don't worry about it. All I'm concerned about is getting my Dad's crystal. Hey speaking of my Dad, have you seen him anywhere?" Toba asked.

" Gomen, but no. I haven't seen him since he threw those copies of your baby pictures down below." Ami said blushing.

Toba's face turned crimson red from embarrassment. " You saw those?…." Toba asked, feeling 2 inches tall.

" O-Only a few, but Toba-kun you were so adorable." Ami said blushing.

" _Gah! Dad you always find a way to embarrass me!" _Toba thought to himself.

" I'm sure you'll get his crystal Toba-kun. You'll find a way." Ami said.

" Arigato Ami-chan. Hey promise me you won't give up in the tournament ok? You're still in this." Toba said.

Ami blushingly smiled as she nodded.

" Awesome, see ya Ami-chan, good luck!" Toba said.

" You to." Ami said.

As Toba disappeared, Ami looked down at the crystals placed in her hand, it was then that she tightened her hand.

" I won't give up." Ami said as she disappeared.

Toba continued searching for his father until he came across Kurenai Yuhi fending off 2 other Jonin by trapping them within the branches of an oak. She then walked up and searched the Jonin for their crystals.

"Ohayo Kurenai-senpai, you didn't see my Dad anywhere did you?" Toba asked.

" Oh, hey Toba, sorry, I still haven't seen your father, are you still set on getting his crystal?" She asked.

" Yea, I almost had it to, but he pulled a fast one on me." Toba said.

" Well keep at it. Seek him out with that Byakugan of yours." Kurenai said.

" Hai, see ya later." Toba said before disappearing.

" You don't actually think that kid will do it do you? It's the Hokage, there's no mmf.. mmf" A Jonin trapped within the branches said before a new branch sprouted, covering his mouth.

" Who asked you?" Kurenai said.

In another part of town, Chotsu Akimichi stumbled back as he saw his twin brother in a headlock by their own mother.

" Come on son, don't you want my crystal?" Ino said smiling as she waved him to come over.

" 'Kaa-san, I'm not stupid! You're just gonna try to take my crystal!" Chotsu said.

" Dammit, get yer ass over here and help me!" Inodashi said struggling to get out of the headlock.

" What, and end up like you?" Chotsu said.

In another part of town……

As Toba continued searching, he saw that a person coming the opposite direction was Kato Hyuuga. The 2 immediately stopped on the same rooftop. The tension was thick in the air as the 2 stared across from each other. When it almost seemed a battle was going to commence, Toba broke the silence.

" Have you seen my Dad?" Toba asked.

" No, have you seen mine?" Kato responded.

" No."

" Fine." They said in unison as they dashed off in opposite ways.

**In another part of Town…..**

" Come on Hanabi-chan, I've seen all your moves back in the academy days!" Konohamaru said as he ran up a tree and launched a shuriken at Hanabi Hyuuga.

Hanabi however, repelled them with a rotation. " You will address me as Hyuuga-sama, Honorable Grandson." Hanabi quipped as she ran towards him.

" I told you before not to call me that!" Konohamaru said.

Meanwhile Kisha and her father Kiba were sitting on a bench as Inimaru was trying to catch the wagging tail of Akamaru.

" So honey, what regulation did you want to enforce if you were to win this?" Kiba asked.

" You know, I was gonna declare a village pet appreciation day." Kisha said.

" Really? What's that?" Kiba asked.

" On this day, everyone brings their pet to a certain area of the village and give them all baths, no matter what kind of pet they have." Kisha said.

" Really? That actually sounds cool." Kiba said.

" Yup, and after that we have experts lecture them on the proper way to treat their pet, like proper nutrition and stuff." Kisha said.

" Honey, that's an excellent idea. Your grandmother will be happy to hear that." Kiba said.

" She'll be even more happy if it happens." Kisha said.

" Well honey…" Kiba said standing up. " If I win this, I'll set that regulation."

"(gasp) you will? 'Tou-san you're the best!" Kisha said hugging her father.

" But I want you to try to win to." Kiba said.

" I will, good luck!" Kisha said before dashing off with Inimaru running after her.

"Man, she's such a good kid." Kiba said before Akamaru came up nudging at his pocket.

" What is it?" Kiba asked.

As Kiba searched his vest, he found that his crystal was gone. " Gah! She didn't!" Kiba said.

Kisha ran with a red crystal suddenly in her hand. " Good luck 'Tou-san, you're gonna need it." She said as she ran off.

At the Hyuuga Manor, Neji Hyuuga was sitting on the front porch of the training field….

Suddenly, Kato appeared.

" What took you so long?" Neji said.

" Don't tell me you've been home the whole time." Kato said.

" Well….yes" Neji said.

" I have been looking all over town for you." Kato said.

Neji laughed. " That's funny. So I guess you want this." He said holding up his crystal.

Kato immediately got into his stance. " Byakugan!"

" I'll take that as a yes." Neji said jumping to his feet. " Let's go."

**In another part of town, the 6****th**** Hokage enjoys a leisurely strole…..**

Suddenly, Toba jumps in front of him completely out of breath.

"That was such a cheap shot Dad!" Toba yelled.

"Heh." Naruto said scratching his nose. " I know how embarrassed you get about those photos and I used that t my advantage. If a shinobi knows a weak point about his opponent he exposes it. As a ninja, I thought I would have taught you that by now."

" Yea well guess what, you're out of tricks." Toba said as he got into Sui-ken stance. " I'm coming for ya."

" Ok, let's see you take this from me." Naruto said holding up his crystal.

Toba dashed toward his father.

" Just rushing forward? No plan? You have to know better than that." Naruto said.

Suddenly, as Toba was closing in with a spin kick, Naruto vanished in a flash of light.

" Nani?" Toba said. Using his Byakugan, he saw his father over a hundred yards away behind a mass of trees. Toba dashed forward running as fast as he could.

" Dad…it's that move, I had my Byakugan activated and didn't notice anything, so how the hell is it you got here in no time?" Toba asked.

" A little technique I'll let you in on one day." Naruto said. " But in the interest of fairness, I'll no longer use that."

" Then here I come." Toba said advancing more slowly this time towards Naruto.

" Much better, you're not just charging me like a maniac." Naruto said. " But……"

Suddenly Naruto brought up a hand seal. " Kage-Bunshin no jutsu!" what had to be at least 100 clones appeared surrounding Naruto.

Even with the Byakugan, Toba was having trouble distinguishing the real one.

" Fine, then I'll just have to attack you all." Toba said.

Toba charged forward into the middle of the Naruto army.

" Kaiten!" Toba yelled as a vortex dissipated some of the clones.

" _Hmph, this should be very interesting son." _Naruto thought.

The battle drew on for well over an hour as Toba attacked the numerous clones all over the forest. Toba realized he was running out of time and had to kick it into a higher gear. He fought as hard as he possibly could until there were only 10 clones of his father left. Toba quickly got into the stance of the 8 trigrams.

" 2 Palms!"

" 4 Palms!"

"8 Palms!"

"16 Palms!"

" 32 Palms!"

" 64 Palms!" Toba yelled as the clones of his father dissipated. Toba stood there sweating and breathing heavily. He then came to a realization, all the clones of his father were gone, but there was no sign of the original.

" What the hell!?" Toba yelled.

Off in a distance just beyond Toba's field of vision stood Naruto, who just casually walked away in the middle of the battle while his son dealt with his clones.

Naruto then looked at his crystal. " Sorry son, but I can't go easy on you."

Meanwhile……

Shino Auburame stood on a rooftop, facing across from him was Bunraku.

" Shino Aumbrame, I heard you had some pretty intense battles with my father." Bunraku said.

" Hai, but of course that was a hundred years ago, your father was an excellent shinobi." Shino said.

" Arigato, maybe you would be the best one then to tell m how I compare to him." Bunraku said as Sanshuo (salamander puppet) crawled up the side of the building.

At the Hyuuga Compound…….

Kato fought ferociously against his father, forcing them to even take to the roof of the compound itself.

Neji parried away all of Kato's strikes. Kato paused for a moment to observe his father.

" Don't make the next move until you're sure it will payoff." Neji said.

" Hai." Kato then lunged at his father.

In another area………….

Shikamaru ran as his daughter and wife ran after him. " Why the hell are you 2 ganging up on me?" Shikamaru pouted.

" 'Cuz we like to cheat." Temari laughed.

" Yea, now quit whining and take your ass whipping like a man." Shikari called.

In Konoha central……

The 6th Hokage realized that this tournament was making him hungry, so he decided to visit his favorite ramen bar. But he noticed something was awry as he walked towards it.

" Yo Ayame-chan, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto, it's terrible, we have to close down the shop until tomorrow." Ayame said.

" Close down? What happened?" Naruto asked.

" Our shipper mixed up our order with something else. We don't have the necessary ingredients to make ramen." Ayame said.

" Nani?" Naruto said, comedic tears coming from his eyes.

" Hai, in fact, the last bowl of ramen we were able to make we sold to….." Ayame and Naruto then heard the sound of someone inhaling deeply through their nose.

" Toba." Ayame finished.

Naruto and Ayame saw Toba leaning on the side of the building taking in the fresh smell of ramen. " Thought you'd come here today." He said. " This ramen sure smells good, this tournament has really made me hungry."

Toba shifted his eyes to his father with a smile on his face.

" It wouldn't take much for to give this up though." Toba said. " Hey Pop, aren't you dying for a fix right about now?"

" Let me guess." Naruto said taking out his crystal.

" I didn't forget what you taught me about knowing an opponent's weakness Pop, I happen to know, you like ramen, like a junkie likes heroin."

" Oh enough. Here!" Naruto said trading his crystal for the bowl of ramen.

" YES! Yes I finally got it!" Toba said.

Naruto shook his head as he enjoyed his bowl.

" I gotta hand it to you son, I'm impressed, there's other ways to winning other than using force." Naruto said.

At the Hyuuga Compound…..

Kato Hyuuga fell to his knees from exhaustion. Neji stood breathing heavily.

" I'm not done yet." Kato said.

" Well I am." Neji said placing his crystal beside Kato. " I'm tired, I don't want to fight anymore, you take it, it's yours."

Kato looked down at the crystal, he then grabbed it.

" 'Tou-san! It's not the same thi.."

" Yes it is, I don't want to continue, I have to conserve my strength for a mission tomorrow. You've earned it." Neji said

" But…." Kato said looking down " 'Tou-san…."

Neji walked into the compound, though Kato could not see it, there was a smile on Neji's face. As Neji walked into his room, he flopped onto his bed. " My God, he's strong."

Later that day, hundreds gathered around to witness who would go to the next round. They saw the Hokage making his way down the street. But in front of him was his son, holding a red crystal in the air.

" Hah! Who was doubtin' me huh?" Toba said as he walked proudly. While Naruto merely walked with his arms crossed.

" Pff! I bet your father juast gave that to you." Miki said.

" No actually Miki, he managed to take it fair and square." Naruto said.

" Holy crap are you serious?" Kisha said.

" Yea Kisha, so much for all that crap you were talking earlier." Toba said.

" So what, you only got 1 crystal." Kisha said.

" Yea, but it was the one I set out to get." Toba said.

" Toba-kun…" Ami said smiling.

" Ami-chan, how'd you do?" Toba said.

" I…I didn't get enough to go to the next round, but I stuck with it and managed to get more crystals." Ami said.

" That's awesome! I told you all you had to do was not give up." Toba said.

" Toba-kun I waned to thank you. It's only because of you that I was able to keep going." Ami said.

Toba rubbed the back of his head bashfully. " Aw come on, I didn't do anything special."

" Arigato Toba-kun." Ami said.

" Alright son, I just gotta go check the numbers and we should be able to find out who's going to the next round." Naruto said. "Make sure to watch."

" Right Pop." Toba said.

Naruto then disappeared.

It was then that Toba noticed Kato walking up through the crowd.

" So….get your Dad's crystal?" Toba asked.

Kato stopped and looked over at Toba, the 2 locked eyes once again.

" Yea." Kato said before walking away.

"cool…" Toba said.

Toba looked up to see that his father had returned after consulting the committee which consisted of most of his friends and his wife, and also after hearing them laugh about how he lost his crystal.

" I hope you have all enjoyed this contest! The list of who will be going to the next round will be posted shortly! For those of you not going to the next round, I say train hard, sharpen your skills and do your best next time!" Naruto said form Hokage Tower.

The crowd roared. Toba along with them.

Off in a distant area near the Konoha gates. 3 hooded figures looked on.

" So…..Toba Uzumaki…." One figure said in a feminine voice.

" Sure, he's strong from what we've seen, but I don't think he's that important. I don't think we need him." Another figure said in a male tone.

" It doesn't matter what you want. It only matters what **He **wants." The last figure said in a male tone.

--

Next Time.

Toba: Mom, Dad, I want to do this.

Miki: How will I ever know what I'm truly capable of if I turn this down.

Ami: Papa, please let me.

Toba: Next Time, Countdown To The Chuunin Exams!

Kato: 'Tou-san, 'Kaa-san, 'Jii-san, I promise I will make you proud.

More coming, My favorite review flavor is chocolate almond.


	11. Countdown To The Chuunin Exams!

Months have passed since the Ultimate Contest

Note: I don't own Naruto Franchise.

--

In a forested area of Kusagakure, A young man chops firewood near a small cottage. All he wears is green pants and a white shirt. He sported long spiky black hair, his stature was immense and his body is wide, impressive considering he is only 14. As he looks back to see someone coming, 2 spiky black swirl marks were on each cheek. It was easy to guess he was an Akimichi.

The people he saw jump down beside him are 2 Jonin of the village. On was a very tall man while the woman beside was considerably short.

" Chojo. How's my old student." The man said with a smile.

The young man seemed a bit irritated by the visitors, he was not a friendly person in general which is why he liked living in a more secluded area. He grunted as he picked up a block of wood to throw in the pile.

" What are you doing here sensei?" Chojo asked.

" To the point eh? Ok, I'll make this short, you should know Konoha's holding the Chuunin exams in a month and I want you to go." He said.

" I told you, I have no interest in that." Chojo said.

" It would mean a lot to the village for you to advance, besides it isn't justice that someone like you is only at Genin level." He said.

"I don't give a shit about justice." The young man said. He then noticed there was a file in his old sensei's hand.

" What's that?" Chojo said pointing to the file.

" Incentive, Konoha's got a few Genin squads that have been doing great since they got out of the academy, thought you should take a look, I'm willing to bet they'll be placed in the exams. A few names in here I thought you'd be interested in." The sensei said as he handed Chojo the file.

Chojo took the file and thumbed through the pages, his eyes slightly lit up as he saw some of the profiles.

" You wanted a challenge Chojo, well here's your chance." He said.

The young man's eyes lifted from the file and to the Jonin.

" Ok….I'm in." The young man said.

**3 weeks later…………**

Ino Akimichi and her daughter were walking through the grocery store in town.

" Ok, let's see, we got the bell peppers, what else…." Ino said as she looked through the list.

" Nii-san said to please get sour cream and cheese chips." Ami said.

" Yo! Ami-chaaan!" Toba yelled waving as he and his mother walked up to them with him pushing the cart.

" Toba, you're inside, don't shout." Hinata said.

" Oh, hi Toba-kun, sensei." Ami said blushing.

" Hi Hinata-chan, what's going on?" Ino asked.

" Nothing really, just getting a few things for the week." Hinata said. " Actually I'm glad I ran into you, do you mind if we talk alone for a few?"

" Oh..sure…" Ino looked to Ami. " Hon, can you go get a few more things on the list?"

"Hai 'Kaa-san." Ami said.

" Toba, you know which isle the curds are in right?" Hinata asked.

" Sure Mom, They're in the "There's no way I'm eating that" isle."

" Ha-ha very funny. Isle 6 ok?" Hinata said.

" Fine…" Toba said. " Come on Ami-chan, I'll help you shop."

" (Giggle) Ok Toba-kun." Ami said.

As Toba and Ami walked off. Hinata and Ino walked together carts in hand.

" So what's up?" Ino asked.

" I wanted to talk to you about something important…." Hinata said. " It's about the Chuunin exams…"

Ino stopped immediately.

From what I understand, Team Hyuuga will be entered and Konohamaru said Team 8 would fair well. I'm sure Ami's told you how well our squad is doing. All 3 of them are extremely well-skilled…."

" And you want to enter Team 3 in the Chuunin exams……" Ino said.

" I want to ask you first. I thought you and Chouji might want to discuss it." Hinata said.

" Hinata-chan, do you think Ami is ready?" Ino asked. " The Chuunin exams…well you remember what I was like."

" Hai. But Ami has told me she wants to enter the exams so she will get stronger from it. But I'm talking to all the parents of Team 3."

Ino looked to the ground. " I'll talk to Chouji-kun."

**Later…..**

" Nani? Hinata can't be serious." Chouji said as he and his wife discussed the issue in their living room.

" Hinata-chan says Ami is making great progress, but she said it was up to us." Ino said.

" Good, because the answer's no." Chouji said.

Down the hallway, listening in behind a wall was Ami as she listened to her father downplay the very notion of her participating in the exams.

" Hon, Ami isn't ready for the Chuunin exams. My God do you remember what hell it was? And I'm willing to bet it'll be even tougher." Chouji said.

" The boys did well in them." Ino said sternly.

Chouji's eyes widened slightly to the comment.

Chouji sighed as he sat down. " Honey…..Ami's not as tough as the Chotsu and Inodashi."

Ami slightly gasped when she heard her father's words.

" What is **that **supposed to mean? You mean because she's a girl!?" Ino said angrily.

" Ino-chan, you know that's not what I mean. Ami's too delicate for this, I think she should wait until she has a little more experience."

" Meanwhile, her teammates pass the Chuunin exams, become Chuunin and leave her behind all because she played it safe." Ino said.

" Please, you know how rare it is a Genin makes Chuunin on the first try."

As Chouji and Ino continued to argue over the matter, Ami continued listening, that was until she felt a presence behind her.

" Hey nee-chan! Whatch'a doin?" Chotsu said loudly, not thinking of why Ami might be in stealth mode.

" Gyaaa!" Ami yelped from the shock of surprise. It was then that Chouji and Ino looked down the hallway.

" Ami, come over here please." Chouji said.

" Gomen nee-chan, I didn't realize…." Chotsu said.

" Ami, now. Chotsu, go to your room." Chouji said.

Ami walked down the hallway with her head down and hands together as she approached and stood before her father.

" You know how I feel about easedropping dear." Chouji said as Ino looked at her daughter sympathetically.

" Papa….please let me do this." Ami asked respectfully.

" Honey…" Chouji said kneeling down and putting his hand on his daughter's shoulders. " I don't think you realize what you're asking. The Chuunin exams, they're extremely hard, you risk your life taking it, I know you have skill, I just think you should wait until you have more experience."

" But..but Miki-chan and Ten-Zhen-kun are taking the exams." Ami said.

" Well sweetheart I'm not their father, if I were I wouldn't let them take it either."

" Papa please, I want to prove that I can become a Chuunin."

" I know you can sweetheart, but why does it have to be right now?"

" I just…I just want to try. If it gets too difficult I can withdraw."

"Honey sometimes it's not that easy."

Suddenly, Chouji saw a small tear escape from Ami's eye, which was something he couldn't bare to see.

" Ami….I'll think about it, ok?"

Ami looked up at him as a smile came to her face. She then leapt forward and glomped her father tightly. Chouji looked up at Ino to see a smile on her face.

**At Hyuuga manor…………..**

Kato fought fiercely against his father on the training grounds as they sparred.

" Come on son, you want to participate in the Chuunin exams, you give me more than that." Neji said as he got back into his stance.

Kato then lunged forward only to be caught by his father and flipped onto his back.

" I'm not cutting you any slack. They sure as hell won't in the exams." Neji said as his son panted heavily looking up at him. " Are you giving up? Or do you want this?"

Kato gritted his teeth as he jumped back to his feet. " Giving up? Are you serious? I'm just getting warmed up!"

As they sparred, Hiashi looked on from the entrance way.

" You're worried aren't you?" Said an elderly voice near Hiashi.

Hiashi turned, the man had short grey hair with a receeding hairline, and appeared to be about 10 years older than Hiashi. It was Hiashi's long time friend Hodaru Hyuuga.

" I am fully confident in Kato's skill, I have no doubt he'll succeed." Hiashi said.

" Of course. But you just seemed worried there for a moment." Hodaru said.

" No, I was just thinking about something else." Hiashi said.

That night Chouji and Ino were settling down into bed.

Chouji laid straight back down with his hands behind his head as he let out a deep sigh " Ok…you win, Ami can enter the Chuunin exams." Chouji said to Ino, who then slid her hand onto her husband's chest.

" Arigato." She said with a smile on her face.

The next day, Team 3 had gotten done with an extra hard day's training. Hinata was pleased to hear that their parents had consented to them taking part in the Chuunin exams.

" Great job today guys, I think you'll really surprise everyone at the Chuunin exams. Remember, back here tomorrow at 9 am." Hinata said.

" Hai." Ten-Zhen said as he waved goodbye.

" Miki-chan, I'll catch up with you." Ami said.

" OK, see ya later." Miki said.

Ami saw Hinata sitting on the grass looking towards the sky. Ami planted herself beside her.

" Sensei, may I um…may I ask you a question?" Ami asked.

" Sure Ami, what's up?" Hinata asked.

" Well, um I hope you don't get mad at me, but I was wondering…."

Hinata raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

" Well, I wondered why you and Toba-kun have the Byakugan, but don't seem to be in the Hyuuga clan. So I asked Miki-chan…..and she said you were once the heir of the clan. Is that true?" Ami asked.

Hinata took a deep breath and focused her eyes back to the skies. " Hai Ami, you know of the Hyuuga elder Hiashi Hyuuga right?"

Ami nodded.

" Well…I was at one point his daughter, his first daughter, but due to some circumstances I'm not anymore."

" Oh..I'm sorry." Ami said.

" It's fine." Hinata said smiling.

" Well…do you ever miss it? I mean, being the heir?" Ami asked.

" Nope, not at all." Hinata put simply and rather quickly, which slightly shocked Ami.

" Oh…." Ami said.

" Sure, as heir I got nice kimonos and a bunch of other nice things, sure those things are nice to have every now and then. But Ami, take my word for it, it in no way compares to a loving family." Hinata said confidently.

Ami smiled " I see."

Later in the Uzumaki home…………

Toba was doing pushups trying to burn off some of the energy from his excitement.

"Oh boy, I can't wait!" Toba said to himself.

He then saw his father walking towards him.

" Getting ready for the exams?" Naruto asked his son.

" Hell yea I am Pop! Just you wait! I'm gonna show everyone just how strong I am." Toba said.

Naruto smiled as he looked down at his son. " Glad to hear it. Care to do a little training?" He asked.

" Yea, if you can keep up." Toba said.

" Oh really, ok mini me, let's see how you tangle with some clones." Naruto said putting his hands together. " Kage Bunshin no-jutsu!"

Suddenly, 10 Narutos surrounded Toba, what seemed odd was that Toba didn't seem to be readying himself for a defense, he instead only looked ahead at his father impassively. Toba then walked up to his father.

" What's the deal?" Naruto asked puzzled.

" Pop…I'm gonna be in the Chuunin exams….I need more serious training than this." Toba said.

" So…what are you talking about." Naruto asked.

" Pop….let me fight you in your 9-tailed form." Toba said.

" Whoa! Absolutely not!" Naruto said.

" Why not? It'll help me be a better ninja!" Toba demanded.

" Toba, I have rarely ever gone into that form and for good reason, you haven't seen the destructive power I have, and I'm sure as hell not gonna use that form just to help you train." Naruto said.

" Well that sucks ass! How am I gonna get better if you don't push me!?" Toba said.

" First of all, watch your language. Second, you don't know what you're asking for, I only go to that form when I absolutely have to." Naruto said.

" Fine, whatever." Toba said turning away.

" But hey…." Naruto said.

As Toba turned around he saw his father's eyes had turned from blue to a crimson red, his whisker marks now thicker and his teeth elongating into canines.

" We can take it 1 step at a time." Naruto said smiling.

" Now you're talkin'!" Tob said as he got into attacking stance.

" Come at me!" Naruto said.

**A week later…….**

Toba slammed his hand down on a buzzing alarm clock as he rose from his bed. After a deep yawn and a few stretches he slapped his hands to his face.

" Yosh! Today!" Toba said.

Later he was eating breakfast with his parents.

" Ya nervous?" Naruto asked.

" No way, I'm totally in the zone." Toba said.

" No pressure sweetheart, just remember, this exam is very difficult, it's rare that anyone ever passes it the first time. Just do your best today, ok sweetie?" Hinata said.

" I will Mom, I promise." Toba said.

" Well, it's time, you don't want to be late." Naruto said.

Toba got up to hug his mother." Bye guys, see ya when I'm a Chuunin."

At the Akimichi household, Ami was bowing to her parents.

" I promise I will make our clan proud." Ami said.

" I'm already proud of you honey, just don't be nervous when you're there." Chouji said as he hugged his daughter.

Meanwhile, Team Hyuuga was leaving the gates of the Hyuuga compound as Neji and Hanabi watched them walk off.

" I promise, we will bring honor to the Hyuuga clan." Kato said as the team walked off.

Near the entrance of Konohagakure, the doors opened full swing as teams from all over the great nations came walking down the road, bearing headbands from all different villages.

Among them, a certain Kusagakure ninja stopped where he was and surveyed the area.

" So this is Konohagakure." Chojo said. " No big deal."

As Toba ran up to the testing center, who was there to greet him but his teammates.

" Toba, we've been waiting for 5 minutes! You know all 3 of us gotta be there to qualify. If you make me miss out on this I will totally rip you a new…" Kisha started, but stopped when Toba ran past them to the entrance.

" You guys coming?" Toba said.

" H..Hey! Don't you run away, I'm threatening you!" Kisha yelled as she and Shinji ran after Toba.

Team 8 ran down the hallway and was closing in on the entrance door when suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared before them.

" Ne?" Toba said.

Suddenly the smoke cleared and before them stood Konohamaru.

" Sensei! Here to wish us luck?" Toba said.

" Well that, and I just want to let you guys know that I'm proud of the progress you guys have made as a team. And no matter what happens, I'm proud to have you as a squad, and most importantly, relax and remember your training." Konohamaru said.

" Hee-hee, you can count on us sensei!" Toba said as he gave a thumbs up.

" Alright guys, good luck." Konohamaru said before disappearing.

As Team 8 pushed the doors open, they were surprised to see that the classroom was crowded with numerous shinobi from all other nations. And all had their eyes locked on Toba.

" Wow, there's alotta people here." Toba said.

" We can always count on you to state the obvious Toba." Shinji said.

" What'd you say!?" Toba said.

" Oh, hey guys." Ten-Zhen said as he and Team 3 approached them.

"Yo, what's up?" Toba said.

" Oh, Hi Toba-kun. » Ami said blushing.

"Ami-chan hey! You ready for this?" Toba said.

Ami looked at the floor shyly. " I'm…going to do my best." She said.

" Don't worry Ami-chan, I know you'll do great." Toba said as a bit of blush rose to his cheeks.

" Oh God…." Said a voice approaching the young nins. As they looked, they saw it was Team Hyuuga, Leiko being the one who made the comment.

" They let you losers in here?" Leiko said.

" Yea, what about it Hyuuga?" Miki said.

" What the hell makes you wannabes think you're ready to take this exam?" Leiko said in a superior tone.

" Hmph, we have a weapons specialist, a medic nin, and a tai-jutsu expert." Miki said referring to Ten-Zhen, Ami, and herself.

" Um nooooo, you got a nerd, a fat-ass, and a neurotic egg-head." Leiko said in a snooty fashion.

" Nani! Is that another head-joke!? I'll kill you!" Miki said with her arms flailing in the air. Luckily, Ten-Zhen and Shinji held her back.

" Watch who the hell you call names Leiko! Ami-chan's got way more skill than you!" Toba said coming to Ami's defense, making the Akimichi girl blush fiercely.

" Oh my God, are you kidding? That's a…." Leiko started.

" So Toba…..I guess I'm not surprised you're taking the exams to…..good." Kato said.

" Hah! You know if I make Chuunin Kato, you'll have to acknowledge me as your superior." Toba said smiling.

" Please, the day I admit that is the day I step down as heir of the Hyuuga clan." Kato said.

" I bet you won't even…." Suddenly, Toba stopped and turned around suddenly as he had felt an extremely strong presence behind him. The rest of the squads looked on as well. Especially Ami, the expression on her face made her seem as if she had just seen a ghost.

The figure towered over Toba Uzumaki as he stood before him. The young man wore black chest, arm, and leg armor over dark green clothing. On his chest armor, he bared the Akimichi crest. Atop his forehead, he wore a Kusagakure headband.

" So, you're Toba Uzumaki. The Hokage's son." Chojo said.

" Yea, what about it?" Toba said back, not showing any signs of intimidation.

Chojo then looked over at Kato. " Kato Hyuuga, the future leader of the Hyuuga clan."

Chojo looked around some more. "and…." Chojo immediately stopped when he saw Ami, Chojo then bumped past Toba and walked up to Ami.

" Well…Ami Akimichi, I didn't expect to see **you** here." Chojo said.

" ch-Chojo-san, it..it's been a while." Ami said timidly.

" So, if they're letting in cupcakes like you, this village's standard of ninja must be pretty low." Chojo said.

" Cupcake eh? Wanna find out who's the cupcake?" Toba said, readying himself in case of attack.

" Toba-kun, no." Ami said. " Please don't."

" I'm not gonna let this jackass talk down to you like that." Toba said. " Just what the hell makes you think you can talk to Ami-chan like that anyway?"

" Hmph, let's just say I know her from a long time ago. In fact, I know a lot of things about all of you." Chojo said.

Chojo then looked to Ten-Zhen. " Like you Ten-Zhen, I know your father was a certain member of the ANBU. He died 2 months before you were born."

Ten-Zhen's fist tightened.

" But I especially know a lot about you Toba Uzumaki." Chojo said as he walked up to him.

Chojo then leaned down to Toba's left ear and whispered into it. " Did you hear what I said? Oh, guess not since I know after an accident you've been deaf in your left ear since you were 5."

This statement shocked all in the group, even Team Hyuuga, Kato was shocked considering he thought he knew everything about Toba. But this information he never knew.

Toba, though surprised, didn't let up his cold stare at Chojo.

" What I said was, I can't wait to get a chance to challenge you in this exam. I got a feeling this is gonna be fun." Chojo said with a self-satisfying grin on his face.

" Alright People! Listen up!" Ibiki said as he and numerous shinobi appeared in the classroom. " The first part of the Chuunin exam is the written test!"

" Hmph, catch you later." Chojo said as he walked away.

" Ami-chan, is that guy an Akimichi?" Toba asked curiously.

Ami nervously nodded her head yes.

" Well, don't worry, he doesn't look so tough to me." Toba said reassuringly.

" Hai." Ami said as she nodded.

" So uhh, Toba…" Ten-Zhen said. " I noticed you didn't come to **my** defense when Leiko called me a nerd."

" Dude, you **are** a nerd." Toba said laughing.

" Shut up, you're a nerd." Ten-Zhen said.

" No you are."

" No, you are."

" No, you."

" You."

" Y-"

" If you boys don't keep t down and come up and get your number, both your teams fail!" Ibiki said.

" Hai!" Both said, coming to get their numbers.

" _Man, the Akimichi guy….no pushover." _Toba thought.

As Toba waited in line. 3 figures watched him as they to waited to receive their number.

" Hmm, He's pretty cute this close actually." Said a female voice.

" Remember, we don't make contact with him until we get the OK." Said a firm young male voice.

**In Hokage Manor…….**

" Well, I think they should be starting now." Kakashi said, reading his favorite manga.

" Hai…." The 6th Hokage said as he looked down at his son's baby picture at his desk.

--

Next Time.

Toba: Man, I hate written exams, when are we gonna get to some action?

Kato: With questions like these, how can they expect us not to cheat?

Toba: Next Time, The Written Exam! The True test of our Cunning!

Sorry for such a late posting, I have had to deal with a lot in the past month. Please give me reviews.


	12. The True Test Of Our Cunning!

The examinees sat down

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

--

Hanabi Hyuuga sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair, when her husband walked into their room.

" Are you ok?" Neji asked.

" Hmm? Of course I am. Why?" Hanabi asked.

Neji smiled. " Well it's just I saw you brushing in that same position 5 minutes ago."

Hanabi blushed of embarrassment slightly. " Oh, I guess I'm just thinking about how Kato's going to fair in the exams. Do you think we were premature in letting him do this? God knows what kind of freakshows are here from the other villages."

Neji's hands came onto Hanabi's shoulders. " He wasn't going to be a baby forever Hanabi-chan. This is a good age for him to be exposed to new experiences in battle."

" Neji, I don't care how old or strong he gets, he's still my little boy. I know he's strong, but I find myself wondering, just how strong are the opponents he might face? What if one of them turns out to be Toba Uzumaki?" Hanabi said.

Neji then sat down on the bed. " I have faith that Kato is better skilled than the Uzumaki boy, if it comes to that, no doubt Kato will win."

On the streets Konohagakure, Hiashi and Hodaru enjoy a quick snack near the dango shop.

" So, I know your position on Kato. But how do you like Toba Uzumaki's chances?" Hodaru asked.

At first Hiashi's eyes dimmed at the question. " I'm sure just as good as Kato's, but I really couldn't tell you considering I don't know how his training's been."

" His sensei's the Third's grandson, you should take comfort in knowing that." Hodaru countered.

" Hmm, I suppose you're right." Hiashi said.

Hodaru took a good look at Hiashi's expression. " So Hinata is still giving you the cold shoulder after all these years huh?"

" Well….not so harshly these days." Hiashi said.

" Boy, when that woman hold's a grudge, look out." Hodaru said taking the moment in jest.

" Honestly, after what happened 7 years ago, who could blame her?" Hiashi said.

" How long could she possibly stay angry at the Hyuuga clan?" Hodaru asked.

" Hodaru-san…." Hiashi started. " …Over 30 years ago, Cloud ninjas attempted to kidnap Hinata. To this very day, I do not trust a single member of that village. The point being, don't ever underestimate a parent's feelings when it comes to their child."

Back at the testing center, the first step of the Chuunin exam was about to commence…….

" Ok, listen up! I am Ibiki Morino, I am your proctor for this exam. By the time this exam is over I expect nobody to pass."

Most in the classroom were shocked at this announcement.

" Now form an orderly fashion line to pick a number, I expect teams to break apart from each other for reasons that should be obvious. Once you have received your number you will sit in the corresponding seat." Ibiki said. " Once we have successfully seated all of you, we will pass out the written exam."

"(grumble) a written test? This sucks." Toba said as he sat down. " I was hoping there was gonna be more action than this."

As Toba looked around, he saw that numerous shinobi were giving him a deathful glare.

" What's up with the stares?" Toba asked himself.

" You haven't guessed by now?" Said a voice beside him.

Toba turned to his side to see a young man who was maybe a few years older than him with long, black, raven hair with heavy lines under his eyes. Atop his forehead was an Amegakure headband.

" Guessed what?" Toba asked.

" Well…you're Toba Uzumaki right?" The boy asked.

" Yeah."

" The Hokage's son?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

" Yeah, so?"

" So? So with that kind of high profile you walked into this classroom with a giant bulls eye on you." The boy quipped.

" Oh…crap." Toba said just realizing what his situation was.

" Yeah, I feel for ya man, seriously. You're probably gonna have a tougher time than most." He said. " I'm Ichiro by the way."

" Oh, um, nice to meet you." Toba said.

" Yeah, to be honest a lot of them think the only reason you were allowed into the exams was because your father used his authority to make it happen." Ichiro said.

" Really, well I guess I'm gonna have to clear up some of the confusion." Toba said.

" Heh, well at least you're optimistic." Ichiro said.

"Now listen very carefully. I am going to go over the rules of the exam, and I have no intention of repeating myself so ears up." Ibiki said as he took out a laser pen. Pulling down the viewing screen, he pointed to the rules being projected.

" How this test will work is, there are 10 questions on the exam, the first 9 will be given in the form of the written questions on the exam. The 10th question will be given 15 minutes before the total time limit is up."

" Well what if we're…." A shinobi said raising his hand.

" And there will be **no** questions!" Ibiki yelled, causing the Genin to slink away.

" Now, you will all start this test with a perfect score of 10 points, for each question you get wrong a point will be deducted from your score."

" This test will be graded based on a group effort, meaning if 1 teammate fails the test, the entire team fails."

The entire classroom was dumbstruck.

Ibiki then gave a sly smile. " And most importantly, cheating of any kind will absolutely not be tolerated."

" Cheating?" Kato said.

" Well that kind of goes without saying." Miki said.

" That's why for this exam we have recruited our finest scouter-nin. They'll be keeping a close eye on you to make sure you don't cheat." Ibiki said. " For every instance you are caught cheating, 2 points will be deducted from your score. And if you are caught 5 times, you get a zero, and the entire team fails."

The entire class seemed tense.

" Anyone caught cheating does not deserve to be in these exams." Ibiki said.

" Well, no pressure then." Toba said shakily as his tense hand accidentally snapped his pencil. " Urr…umm can I get another pencil?" Toba asked.

" _Toba you dork."_ Kisha thought.

A scouter-nin tossed a pencil onto Toba's desk.

Ibiki looked on at Toba.

"_Toba Uzumaki….."_ Ibiki thought.

((((Flashback))))

The 6th Hokage stood before the Jonin responsible for running the Chuunin exams.

" And I want all of you to remember, I don't want any special treatment of any kind given to Toba." Naruto said, suddenly, his foxy grin appeared on his face. " In fact, I wouldn't mind if you were just a bit harder on him than the other candidates."

((((End Flashback))))

" With that being said, you will begin the test……now!" Ibiki said.

The Genin flipped the test papers over and frantically began to work through the problems.

" _Shinobi A throws a kunai at 60 miles per hour and Shinobi B throws a kunai opposite of A at 64 miles per hour with a wind of 78 miles per hour, upon impact of which the kunai collide, at what degree will kunais A and B deflect? Ummm nani?"_ Leiko thought to herself.

" _OK….no, next…..no, next…"_ Toba thought as he skipped through the questions.

" _These questions….they seem hard."_ Ami thought.

" _I can't seem to understand any of these questions."_ Suedo thought.

" _I can't believe they expect us to answer these!"_ Miki thought.

" _Screw this, I'm gonna try to find the answers."_ Chojo thought.

As Toba was biting down on his pencil trying to make sense of the questions, he saw a scouter-nin make a mark on his clipboard.

" _Oh man someone just got marked up." _Toba thought. _" What the hell am I gonna do!?"_

A scouter-nin looked across the room, then stood to declare the first failure.

" Number 4, you fail the test! number 12 and 26, you fail the test!"

The class sat stunned.

" Wha- what are you tal-" Number 4 began.

" Don't play dumb. You've been caught cheating enough times to fail." The scouter-nin replied.

" Damn it!" Number 12 said.

" Number 18, you fail. Number 23 and 30, you fail." Another scouter-nin said.

" Nani! That is bullsh-" Number 18 began before being thrown against a wall.

" Let me make this clear to all of you, these nin don't make those kind of mistakes when it comes to this, if they say you fail then they mean it!" Ibiki said.

" _Great, so we know they got skill as far as perception goes. We need to figure something out."_ Kato thought. _" But….let's just see __**how**__ good. Byakugan!" _Suddenly, Kato's eyes peered through the student in front of him.

Both Leiko and Suedo saw what Kato was doing and saw he was getting away with it. So they began to follow in fashion. Also aware of Kato's actions was Toba.

" _What the hell? I cannot believe Kato's doing that!" _Toba then looked around to see the scouter-nins were none the wiser to Kato.

" _Well if he can do it…then I can…wait.."_ Toba looked behind Ibiki and saw there was a folder on the desk behind him. _" Oh God, please let me be this lucky… Byakugan!" _Toba's suspicions were correct, using his advanced skill of the Byakugan, he discovered that within the contents of the folder was the answer sheet for the test. _" Jackpot!"_ Toba thought as he frantically began writing. _" After this I gotta figure out a way to pass it on to the others."_

It was then that Toba saw a fly near him, as he was about to shoo it away, he suddenly realized where the fly had come from. He looked over at Shinji. Toba nodded and let the fly examine the test. Moments later, the fly returned to Shinji revealing to him the answers.

" _Kisha, I hope you see these." _Shinji thought.

However, Kisha was way ahead of Shinji, atop her head was Inimaru scouting over the other candidates' tests and communicating the answers to her.

" Good girl." Kisha said.

In the lounge area, the captains passed the time by talking with one another. Some such captains were Konohamaru and Hinata….

" So, they should be well into the written test by now. How does Toba faire in written exams anyway Hinata-chan?" Konohamaru asked.

" (sigh) Not as well as he should, he hates written exams." Hinata said.

" Well it should be no problem. If he figures out he pretty much has to cheat, that Byakugan of his will come in real handy." Konohamaru said.

" Hai."

" So, how about Team 3?" Konohamaru asked.

" I'm sure they're more than capable." Hinata said.

" Well even if they make it past the written part, can you honestly say you like they're chances in the Forest of Death?" Hijo interjected as he walked up.

" Hijo-san." Hinata said courteously. " What ever do you mean?"

" Do you think their teamwork is good enough that they will make it through?" Hijo said. " Especially the Akimichi girl, she may quit just upon sight of the Forest."

" I think you might forget who you're talking to Hijo-san, this is Hinata Uzumaki you're speaking to. She has been training the team for months. She wouldn't let them take the exam if she wasn't sure they could handle it." Konohamaru said.

" Well I can only hope that they don't have to cross paths with my team if they wish to survive." Hijo said.

" Make sure you don't get too full of yourself there Hijo-san." Konohamaru said.

Hijo looked down at the floor and smiled. " I'm just stating my opinion Konohamaru-san." With that Hijio walked away.

" Ahh what does he know? That Hijo, he thinks he's such a great captain. Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm sure all 3 of them will do well." Konohamaru said.

Hinata then looked down at the floor recalling a certain memory.

((((Flashback))))

Hinata Uzumaki looked around as she walked the Academy schoolyard to see all the youngsters being enrolled today. It was then that she had seen longtime friends that she had not seen for years, Ino and Chouji Akimichi, who had just been back to Konohagakure for a few days.

" Oh, Ino-chan!" Hinata said as she waved to Ino.

"Hinata-chan hi!" Ino said as she and Chouji walked over.

" Oh my goodness, are Inodashi and Chotsu ready for their first day at the academy?" Hinata asked.

" They will be soon enough. Actually…" Ino, Hinata and Chouji looked off to the side and saw that the twin Akimichis were actually mingling well with the other students.

As Hinata turned back she saw a little figure hide behind Chouji's leg.

" Hm? Chouji-kun, who is that behind your leg?" Hinata asked as a smile came to her face. Ino had told her that they had another child while they have been away.

" Oh, this would be our third." Ino said.

The chubby little girl poked her head out from behind Chouji's leg.

Hinata knelt down with her hands on her knees. " Well hello there, my name is Hinata. What's your name?"

The girl only clutched tighter to her father's leg, due to her painfully shy nature. Especially around new people.

" Honey, someone has introduced themselves , what is the polite thing to do?" Chouji said.

The little girl looked up at Hinata. She slowly loosened her grip on her father's leg and stood before her.

" I'm….Ami Akimichi." She said as she respectfully bowed to Hinata.

" Well it is very nice to meet you Ami." Hinata said as she returned the bow. " How old are you Ami?"

After a shy smile and fiddling with her hands, Ami held up 3 fingers.

" 3 years old? Wow, you're very well-mannered for your age." Hinata said smiling. " I have a son that's 3 years old. Maybe you would like to meet him sometime."

Ami blushingly smiled as she nodded yes.

((((End Flashback))))

" _There is much more to Ami Akimichi than she lets on." _Hinata thought.

Back at the testing center….

Ten-Zhen seemed to be holding his own just barely with the test. Ami seemed to grasp a couple of questions, that was until she heard a tapping, much different from the scrabbling of the dozens of other pencils in the room, as Ami looked ahead, she saw that Miki was tapping the eraser end of her pencil, upon further inspection, Ami saw Miki had her eye cornered back at her.

" _Miki-chan..what…" _Ami tought.

It was then she saw that Miki was using her pencil to communicate through Morse code. Luckily for them, Ami and Miki had developed a form of Morse code using words they knew, as if they were texting.

Ami picked up her pencil, she had to be very careful not to arouse suspicion. She kept her head down and focused on her paper as she tapped back with the tip of her pencil.

Ten-Zhen angled his eyes over to the girls, it seemed they needed a little help as well, luckily, using a special mirror trick much like his mother used back then, Ten-Zhen managed to copy Toba's test answers. After writing the answrs down on his own test, Ten-Zhen pulled out a tiny device he had made. What it seemed to be was a capsule ball with tread on it. After writing down the answers, Ten-Zhen wrapped up the paper and placed it in the ball.

As he dropped the ball to the floor, it began rolling towards Ami's seat. Suddenly Ami felt the capsule hit her foot. As she angled her eyes downward she saw the ball bouncing against her foot. She looked around as she reached down very quick and snatched the ball up before anyone could notice.

She popped it open and found a tightly packed note inside. She opened it to see the answers. She looked back at Ten-Zhen with shock in her eyes. Ten-Zhen merely replied with a nod. Ami realized even though this technically was cheating, she had no choice but to use the advantage. She began writing down the answers.

" _Wait…Miki-chan and I won't have enough time to go through the answers through Morse. I may have to do something."_ Ami thought.

Ami then began tapping with her pencil. Letting Miki know she is going to use the Yamanaka Mind Transfer Technique, the only Yamanaka technique she knows.

Miki nodded at her, then readied herself for the transfer.

Ami then placed her hands together and transferred her conscious into Miki.

" _Alright, I did it. Now I have to write these answers down fast, there's no telling how long I have." _Ami thought as she quickly putdown the answers.

Ichiro seemed to be getting the answers perfectly, it seemed he did not even have to cheat.

Though other Genin were being continually thrown out, the 9, the Kusagakure Akimichi and the Iwagakure team were still in it.

" Ok, pencils down, it's time for the 10th question." Ibiki said.

" _Even if I miss this 10__th__ one, I still get like a 90. That's an A-. That'll pass."_ Toba thought.

" Now, there are a few conditions with the 10th question. The first one is, that if you get it wrong, regardless of your current score, you fail the exam." Ibiki said.

" Wha- WHAT'D HE SAY!?" Leiko said.

The students were all stunned.

" Pipe down!" Ibiki said. " Now, these are your options. You can choose not to answer the 10th question if you so choose."

" Hmph." Chojo said._ " This is just like what my father once warned me about. Well I won't be fooled. "_

" Not…to answer it." Toba said.

" If you choose not to answer it however, you will fail the test, but you will be able to take the exams again in 6 months."

" Well, I guess we have to answer it, what other choice do we have?" Miki said.

" However…" Ibiki said. " You will be forced to compete with your teammates to answer the 10th question. The one with the best answer will proceed, however, the 2 teammates that scored lower will have their numbers recorded, and will never be allowed to take the Chuunin Exams again!"

" What the…You can't do that!" Kisha yelled.

" Silence! I am the proctor of this exam, I'm fully within my rights to do this. Now, if you choose not to answer you may leave, better luck next year." Ibiki said.

" Hmph." Chojo said as he got up from his desk. He calmly walked out. Believing he must know something, his teammates followed.

Toba was looking down at the table._ " So..even if I win, Kisha and Shinji will never become Chuunin? They'll be Genin forever." _Toba thought long how hard life would be for his teammates, regardless of how skilled they got and how strong they were, they would never advance.

" _I could always do this in another 6 months, but I can't do that to them." _Toba thought.

" _Miki-chan is my best friend, I couldn't do that to her."_ Ami thought.

Ami then stood up from her desk, shocking her teammates. She walked out the door with her head hung low.

" Ami-chan…" Miki said. " Well I'm not gonna do it if you quit. Ami-chan wait up!" she said getting up from her desk.

" Oh no, I'm not gonna be the asshole here. I'm coming too." Ten-Zhen said.

Toba then got up from his desk. " Guys, I'm sorry." Toba said.

" Don't be, we're coming too." Kisha said. Inimaru barked in compliance.

" I guess it wouldn't be much fun without you guys to make it interesting." Shinji said.

Ichiro and his teammates were already on their way out.

" Guys, I won't be a part of this." Kato said. " One of you should stay and maintain a shot at becoming Chuunin."

" Ok, I will." Suedo said.

" Suedo!" Leiko shouted.

" Relax, I'm just kidding." Suedo said getting up from his chair.

Along with the new Rookie 9, other students got up to leave.

" These are not easy decisions to make. But you have the next exam to look forward to." Ibiki said to the students as they left.

Toba let out a sigh of depression. " And here I told my folks I was gonna ace this thing."

The students all waited in the hallway with a scouter-nin accompanying them.

" Wait here, and someone will open the doors to let you out." The scouter-nin said pointing to the exit doors. He then walked away.

" What…do we do now?" Ami said.

" We have no choice, we just train hard and hope to do it again next time. Geez, my father was right. This exam will mess with your head." Kisha said.

20 minutes passed as the candidates waited in the hallway. Suddenly the exit doors swung open.

Before the Genin stood a man with slicked back brown hair and glasses. He wore black clothing under faded gray body armor. At first the students didn't know what to make of this.

" I am Udon, your second proctor, congratulations you have all passed the first stage of the exam." Udon said.

Nearly the entire group stood bug-eyed.

" I'm sorry, did you say…pass?" Kato said.

" That's right."

" Oh my God." Miki said.

" But wait the first proctor said we failed if we left the room." Toba said.

" Correct, that's what he said. Allow me to explain." Udon said going through the procedure.

" The first 9 questions of the exam were a test of your skills in gathering information. You may have noticed that the questions were nearly impossible for any Genin to answer."

The group all agreed.

" So ask yourself, why if you were caught cheating, would we only mark 2 points off your score, rather than just throw you out right there on the spot?" Udon asked.

" I see…" Kato said.

" Exactly, a ninja must always be ready to gather information. Even under extreme pressure and circumstances. You were all put in a situation that demanded that you gather information, in other words cheat without getting caught."

" Hmm, that makes sense" Toba nodded. " Knew it the whole time."

" No you didn't!" Kisha and Shinji said at the same time. Causing Toba to give a beady-eyed glare at them.

" Ok, that much I understand, but what was the point of the last question?" Miki said.

" Now that was the icing on the cake. As teammates, you will face greater threats as your careers progress. This was a test to see if you were willing to sacrifice your teammates in order to attain higher status. **Those **people, we have no use for." Udon said.

" Nani?" The group said.

(((Flashback)))

" Nani!?" The entire class said.

" That's right. You all fail!" Ibiki said.

" Wait! We were gonna answer the last question!" A Genin said.

" That's right, and you were ready to throw your teammates to the dogs for it! As far as I'm concerned, none of you **deserve** to be Chuunin!" Ibiki said.

" You can't do this old man!" A Genin yelled.

Suddenly, that same Genin went flying through the classroom doors.

" Who the hell are you calling old man? Now all of you get the hell out of my sight!" Ibiki said.

((((End Flashback))))

"I don't care how strong any of you are. In the end teammates depend on each other, as ninja you must be ready to put your life on the line for any of your teammates. Those who abandon them are not worth being called ninja." Udon said.

" Really?" Ami said.

" But, by being here, you've proven that you put your teammates ahead of yourself. So I say congratulations." Udon said.

" we…We passed…" Ami said before being glomped by her best friend as they jumped up and down.

" We passed! We passed!" Miki said.

" Oh God, I can't believe it!" Toba said.

" Hey!!" Udon said, causing all celebrations to stop instantly.

" Hate to break up the party, but you're nowhere near being done. That was merely the first stage of the exam." Udon said.

" First stage!? What the Hell!?" Toba said.

" Now, your second stage will begin tomorrow. I want everyone to meet at the forest station at 7 am tomorrow. I want you to bring supplies to last for a week. If you don't that's your problem, because we don't supply you with anything." Udon said.

" And one more thing…..make sure, you kiss your loved ones goodbye…..just in case." He said with a smile on his face. Doing a fine job of freaking out some of the Genin.

" Dismissed!" Udon said.

As the Genin exited, Udon held a hand up to Toba and his teammates.

" Team 8. Konohamaru's your squad captain, correct?" Udon asked.

" He is sir!" Toba said.

" Fine, just make sure you do one thing for me." Udon said.

" Yes proctor!" Toba said. (Toba's a little scared of Udon.)

" Tell Konohamaru Sarutobi to stay the **Hell **away from my field. "Udon said. " Dismissed!"

Team 8 walked away wondering what that was all about.

--

Next Time.

Toba: The name itself doesn't exactly bring about confidence.

Hinata: Just remember to work together well with your team, if you use your abilities together wisely, you can make it through. Now get yourself ready, we have company coming over.

Toba: Next time! Fight through the Forest of Death!

--

More coming……… Unless you want an Uzumaki Uppercut, you'll give me a review, a good one (shakes fist)


	13. Fight Through the Forest of Death!

Team 8 and Team 3 walked along the yard of the testing center

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

--

Team 8 and Team 3 walked along the yard of the testing center.

" So anyone wanna tell me what the hell all that was about?" Toba said.

" I guess he's an old rival of sensei's or something." Kisha said.

Suddenly, as Team 8 was walking, they heard taunts being yelled.

" Kusagakure is nothing but a pimple on the Great Nation's ass." Said a Konoha Genin.

Toba and his squad looked on to see that a Konoha team was harassing of all people, Chojo Akimichi's team. Many teams were watching the disturbance going on. Among them were Team 3 and Team Hyuuga.

" What makes you think you can come here into **our** village and try to compete with real shinobi?"

Chojo was ignoring the heckler as if he didn't matter as the team walked on. In an attempt to prove how tough he was, the tall Konoha Genin did what was perhaps the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life.

The Konoha Genin shoved Chojo from behind. " Hey **FAT-ASS** I'm talking to you!"

It was then Chojo's team stopped dead in their tracks as they gasped.

" Oh no!" Ami said.

Suddenly, Chojo stopped dead in his tracks. The Konoha Genin team could feel the murderous intent in the air. Suddenly, Chojo spun around clasping his gigantic hands around the Genin's throat, lifting him in the air.

" Ok, you have my attention." Chojo said. His eyes were blood shot with rage.

" Hey, there's no fighting allowed. Put him down." Kato said walking up, Suedo was behind him to back him up.

Chojo looked over at Kato. He then dropped one hand so he could turn to face him better. However, even with one hand, he still held the Genin up in the air as if he was a pencil. " Piss off Hyuuga, or you're next!" Chojo said.

" That's it!" Suedo said as he sped past Kato.

" Suedo no!" Kato yelled.

Chojo dropped the Genin as Suedo came at him. Suedo unleashed a perfect Juuken palm thrust right in the middle of Chojo's stomach.

" _Ha, guess you're not that tough."_ Suedo thought.

Suddenly, a massive hand came down swatting Suedo to the floor like an infant. Suedo hit the floor with a loud thud.

" Nani?" Toba said as he stood totally shocked.

Chojo stood there, still in the position of smacking down Suedo.

" No please! You all must stop!" Ami said as she ran up.

" Stay the hell out of this Ami, why don't you run home and hide behind yer daddy's leg like always." Chojo said.

" Why don't you back off her!" Toba said as he walked up rolling up a sleeve of his jacket.

Chojo then took a step towards Toba, his fist tightened. Suddenly, a figure dashed in front of Chojo, standing between him and Toba. The figure turned out to be none other than Ichiro, he turned to face Chojo.

" Don't you think you're acting prematurely? I figured a guy like you would want to get all he can out of these exams. How are you going to do that if you get kicked out?" Ichiro said.

Everyone stood silent, wondering what Chojo was going to do next. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, his sensei appears.

" Chojo, don't waste your time on them. I expect you to behave yourself." He said.

It was then Chojo's tightened fist loosened.

After taking a few steps toward his sensei, Chojo whipped around and pointed his finger at Toba. " You dodged a bullet this time kid, but at some point we **are **gonna run into eachother again." He said before walking off.

" Lookin' forward to it." Toba said.

With the disaster averted, Ami brought her hand to her chest in relief.

" Geeze Ami-chan, I can see why that guy lives in another village, he's a maniac." Ten-Zhen said.

" Arigato Ichiro-san, but what would you have done if Chojo didn't back off." Toba asked.

" I would've defended myself." Ichiro said.

" With what? A 3 foot thick steel wall? You saw what he did to Suedo." Toba said, looking over to see Kato and Leiko helping Suedo up.

" We would have stepped in." A female voice said.

The group turned around to see a young lady who seemed to be maybe 15. She had her long raven hair up in a traditional oriental style, with her long bangs hanging from the side. She sported a dull, gray, silk, short cut kimono, with darker gray leaf petal print. Fastened behind her back was an oriental style umbrella. Around her arm she wore an Amegakure headband.

Beside her was a young man that seemed barely older than Toba and the gang. Like both of his teammates, he too had raven hair spiked back giving him the look of a hedgehog. He sported a long sleeve, short cut, black silk kimono with white trims, while wearing white silk pants. Around his neck, he wore an Amegakure headband. One thing that put off the other male Genin around him was that especially for a young boy, he seemed to have a feminine demeanor.

" Oh, these are my teammates, Ayumi and Ouji." Ichiro said.

Toba took in what he saw of the 3 shinobi, given their similar features, he was compelled to ask. " Heyyyyyy, are you guys related?" Toba asked pointing.

" Kind of…." Ichiro said.

" Ummm, ok." Toba said.

Toba looked around to see what a big scene they had made, most of the participants were staring at the shinobi involved. Toba looked over to see Kato helping up Suedo.

**Later that day, Toba returned home.**

" Mom, I'm back!" Toba said as he closed the door behind him.

Suddenly, Toba heard what sounded like an infant's voice in the other room.

" You're funny Daddy!" said the infant voice, followed by a female trio of voices going "awwwww."

Toba came into the room to see Team 3 in the living room with his Mother, he turned with extreme embarrassment to see that his mother had broken out video footage of his infant years.

" Mama look! Lighting bugs!" Little Toba said on the screen as he tried to run and catch one.

" Mom!" Toba said as he went to block the screen.

" Toba, what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

" Oh nothing Mom, didn't you know? I love it when you show embarrassing footage of me." Toba said.

" Oh relax, they're not going to think you're uncool now." Hinata said.

" I do." Ten-Zhen said jokingly, raising his hand in the air.

" Oh whatever Ten-Zhen, like you should call anyone uncool." Toba said.

" Ne..I am cool." Ten-Zhen said.

" Pfffffft!" Was the expression coming from Miki, earning her a glare from Ten-Zhen.

" Ok everyone that's enough. Toba just give us one more minute and we'll turn it off." Hinata said.

" (sigh) fine…." Toba said as he walked into the kitchen.

Toba opened the cupboard to get out a glass.

" Hey Kato! Look at this one!" Little Toba said in the video.

Team 3's eyes widened. They then saw little Kato Hyuuga running up to see the lightning bug cupped within Toba's hands.

" Cool!" Little Kato said.

Hinata gasped slightly, this was a very old video she hadn't seen in some time and she had completely forgotten Kato was in it. Toba looked down at the counter for a moment before closing the cupboard.

" Ok, I think that's enough, we should start talking about tomorrow." Hinata said, turning off the monitor.

" Um sensei, I apologize but may I use your bathroom quick?" Ami asked.

" Sure." Hinata said.

After Ami finished her business. She came out to the dining room to see everyone having tea.

Blush rushed to her face as she saw the only open spot was next to Toba. Hinata sipped her tea innocently as if that were a complete coincidence.

Ami came to sit down next to Toba, her face was quite flush.

" I'm glad you all passed the first exam, but it's only going to get harder from here. Tomorrow you'll be making your way through the Forest of Death." Hinata said.

" Is it tough Mom?" Toba asked.

" It will be a true test of your shinobi skills and mental stability…" Hinata said, seeming as if she were telling a ghost story, doing a fine job of scaring the 4 Genin.

" Many shinobi have gone insane from merely 1 day in the Forest…." Hinata said. At this point, the young ninja were on the verge of hiding under the table.

" **But**, you're all exceptional, so it shouldn't be a huge problem for you, I just want to make sure you're prepared." Hinata said, switching back to her kind, sweet demeanor. " Now who wants tea?"

Before Hinata, all 4 of the students sat with their faces in a gasping manner. Later, Team 3 left to prepare for tomorrow.

" And remember, get a good night's sleep, and make sure to pack enough supplies for a week." Hinata said as they left.

" We will, bye sensei." Miki said waving.

" Arigato for your hospitality Hinata-sensei." Ami said bowing before she left.

" I'll see ya tomorrow guys!" Toba called after them.

" Well that was nice. Now Toba, I want you to call your team tonight and make sure they're supplied as well." Hinata said.

" Yea, Yea, I got it Mom…."

" I'm serious Toba, make sure you let them know." Hinata put bluntly.

" Ok, I got it. So this Forest of Death, is it really as scary as you say?" Toba said.

" I wasn't joking before son, it was one of the scariest experiences I endured during my training."

Toba looked to the floor. _" Scary experience….?" _Toba thought.

Toba shot his head up. " I promise Mom. I'm gonna pass these exams no matter what."

Hinata was startled slightly by how Toba was presenting himself. His demeanor had completely changed to absolute seriousness. It was slightly odd and perhaps a little unnerving. Hinata then came to put her hands on Toba's shoulders.

" Son….if you think you have to pass this exam to make me and your father proud of you…." Hinata was interrupted when Naruto walked in the front door.

" Hello…" Naruto said.

" Oh hey Dad." Toba said.

" So I hope you're ready for tomorrow." Naruto said.

Toba looked up at his mother, then back to Naruto. " Yeah Pop…I am."

**The next morning…..**

Team 8 arrived on the field just outside the fence of the Forest of Death. Kisha looked around to see all the Genin conversing.

" My father says if we stick to our tracking skills, and use our talents to avoid trouble ahead, we could get through this real fast." Kisha said.

" Skip ahead of the obstacles? Where the hell's the fun in that?" Toba said.

" So we don't die moron!" Kisha said.

" No, I wanna earn my way through there!" Toba said.

" Toba you better not screw this up for us!" Kisha said.

" Enough, we are not going to start bickering before the second exam's even started." Shinji said. " Toba, I understand you want to test your abilities, but Kisha-chan has a point, I think if we can avoid something, we should."

Toba crossed his arms rolling his eyes.

" However…." Shinji said. " It's more than likely we're going to come across obstacles we can't avoid."

" All right kiddies, I hope you all got plenty of rest last night because you'll need it!" Udon said as he appeared.

Udon walked in front of the fence behind him. He then turned to face the crowd of Genin.

" Before we start the next part of the exam, I will need everyone to sign one of these."

Udon held up a sheet of paper, from a distance, it appeared to be a contract. At the top of the paper were the words Death Waiver.

" By signing this contract, you acknowledge that we are not responsible for anything up to and including death. Failure to sign this contract, will result in failing the exam." Udon said. " Each team will come up to one of those stations…" Udon pointed to the stations covered by a cloak. "..there, all 3 members will sign a contract as well as pick up their team's scroll. Which brings me to the next part."

Udon held up 2 scrolls, one white, the other dark navy blue. " Each team will be given a scroll, either one of the Heavens or one of the Earth, however, by the time each team reaches the destination , they must have both scrolls or they fail. How your team gets the scroll is completely up to you. Now, there is a tower in the middle of this Forest, it should take on average 5 days to reach it, but again if you don't have both scrolls, regardless if your team even makes it to the tower first, you fail. One final rule is prior to arriving at the tower, you are not allowed under any circumstances to open either scroll, opening a scroll before reaching the tower will result in a failure for your team."

Later, Toba looked ahead as the teams went behind the cloaks.

" I get it, they're cloaked so no one can see which scroll what team is getting. Well….bet they never counted on me, Byakugan." Toba said. Suddenly, a hand came down on his shoulder.

" I certainly hope a certain Genin isn't trying to cheat before the next exam even starts." Udon said in an intimidating tone.

Toba stood there as the look of shock and surprise appeared comically on his face.

" And I would certainly hate to tell that certain Genin's father what he tried to do." Udon continued.

" Wha…no no, I was just uhhhhh, looking at that bird across the way" Toba said pointing.

" Good, well even if someone with x-ray vision did try to peek inside, there's no way, there's a seal embedded within those sheets designed to block out the Byakugan." Udon said.

" G-good, 'cuz we don't want Team Hyuuga trying to cheat." Toba said innocently.

" Baka…" Shinji and Kisha said.

After all teams had signed their release forms and picked up their scroll they went up to another station to receive a number.

" The numbers you are given correspond to a gate along this fence, you will go to that gate and wait for the gate to open, the second you walk through the gate, the exam officially begins." Udon said.

" Ok, we're number 23." Kisha said.

Ichiro's team was heading toward their gate when they were stopped by another squad, the squad was also comprised of Amegakure shinobi.

" So…when did you guys graduate?" the leader of the group asked.

" 2 years ago." Ichiro said.

" Heh…well that would mean you graduated a year after me……." Said the leader.

" If you graduated 3 years ago, then your math's right." Ichiro said.

" The thing is…..I don't know you. Any of you." Said the Amegakure shinobi, suspiciously.

" Hmm, well I don't know you either, and guess what, that doesn't mean dick. I can't name every single student I went to the academy with, can you?" Ichiro said sounding smug.

" All teams to your places, the exam will be starting soon." Announced some of the Jonin.

" Guess we'll have to get acquainted later." Ichiro said as the team walked past the other.

" We may have to kill them." Ichiro whispered to Ayumi.

" Hai."

Team 3 waited outside gate 31.

" Alright guys, this is what we've been training for. We can do this!" Miki yelled, getting psyched up.

Team Hyuuga waited outside gate 11.

" I'm pumped for this." Suedo said.

Suddenly, there was a loud buzz that could be heard throughout the forest as the gates swung open. Ichiro's team dashed through.

" Remember, we observe, we don't interfere." Ichiro said.

" Yea, I know. You said that like 3 times now." Ouji said.

Chojo Akimichi's team was already dashing through the forest.

" I really hope we come across Uzumaki's team, maybe even Ami's, that would be fun." Chojo said to himself.

Hours passed and the sun was beginning to set. The teams were integrating deeper and deeper into the forest.

" We have to set up base soon. I don't want to wait 'til nightfall." Kato said as Team Hyuuga ran through the forest.

" It would be best to set base up high…." Leiko started.

" Wait." Kato said halting his team. " Do you sense that?"

" I do now." Suedo said.

Team Hyuuga activated their Byakugan to see that far on their right, a fight was breaking out.

The Amegakure Genin that confronted Ichiro earlier was hurled back against a tree, slamming his head against it.

"w…wait!" The Genin pleaded holding up his hand in surrender. " we..we have the same scroll, what sense does it make to fight?"

Across from him, his teammates laid dead. Suddenly a figure was seen walking up to him, the figure was none other than Ichiro.

" This isn't about the scroll. It's about shinobi who shouldn't act so suspicious, gets them in trouble every time." Ichiro said. Bloodlust evident in his expression.

" Please, I was just curious! I didn't mean anything by it! I just never seen you before! That's it! I swear!" The Genin bellowed.

" Sorry, it's too late, We can't have shinobi arousing suspicions about us, it's important that we keep a low profile." Ichiro said.

Behind Ichiro, his teammates stood with their arms crossed.

" I'm tired Ichiro, kill him already." Ayumi said.

The Genin curled up in fear as Ichiro came closer and closer, towering over him.

" In the next life, maybe you'll learn to mind your own damn business!" Ichiro said.

Suddenly, Ichiro made a handseal, bringing his hand to his mouth, spraying a stream of flames down on the Genin as he screamed in agony.

" Finally." Ayumi said.

" Let's move." Ichiro said. The team then dashed off.

" Did…you see that?" Leiko asked.

" Why would Amegakure shinobi kill their own so unnecessarily like that?" Suedo said.

" I have no idea. But what ever it was, I think the team that got killed knew something that Ichiro didn't want anyone finding out." Kato said.

" Well…now I officially can't sleep so I guess I'll keep watch first." Suedo said.

**In another part of the forest…. **

Team 8 was getting hungry, so they decided to have a little food before they set up base.

" Oh man I'm so hungry, I can't wait to have something to eat." Toba said.

" Don't scarf it down or you'll never get any sleep tonight." Kisha said.

" Oh will you shut up, you sound like my…." Toba said as he was searching through his bag. " like my…." Toba said again. Suddenly he started rummaging through his backpack. Suddenly he resorted to his Byakugan to see through the bag.

" Toba, what's wrong?" Shinji said as he sat down.

" My...food supply…..it's not here!" Suddenly Toba realized something.

" CRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!" Echoed through the Forest.

Back at the Uzumaki household in Toba's room was a large food supply atop his bed.

--

Next Time.

Toba: How could I have been so stupid!

Kisha: I can believe it.

Toba: Shut up!

Toba: Next Time, Halfway There and A Cry For Help!

--

More coming…..

Now for a segment called Tough Uzumakis.

When Hinata Uzumaki gives you the finger, she's not flipping you off, she's letting you know exactly how many seconds you have left to live.


	14. Halfway There and A Cry for Help!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Team 8 were dashing through the forest

A few days had passed and the shinobi were still making their way through the forest.

Team 8 were dashing through the forest. Toba seemed to be in a grouchier mood than usual.

" _Of all the things to forget…..after my Mom told me like 10 times to make sure I had everything….." _Toba thought.

Back at the Uzumaki household. Hinata came into Toba's room to get his laundry when suddenly she spotted it. Hinata gasped as she saw a food supply that was supposed to be in Toba's backpack.

" Oh my God!" Hinata said. " When is that boy going to listen to me!"

Back in the Forest of Death…

" This sucks so badly." Toba said as he was picking through some berries. " It would be nice if I had some teammates who gave a crap."

(((Flashback)))

" Come on Shinji, just a little." Toba pleaded.

" No, that's what you get for not preparing." Shinji said as he ate his meal.

" Kisha-chaaaaaaan?" Toba asked so sweetly.

" Piss off." Kisha said.

Toba put his hands on his hips and grumbled. He then looked over to Inimaru, who's food was even looking good at this point. Toba got down on all fours and crawled up near Inimaru.

" Ummm Inimaru?" Toba said. Inimaru only replied with a growl.

" Well fine! Maybe I'll just starve to death!" Toba said

" Don't worry, the Forest will provide you with plenty." Shinji said.

" Yea, but how do I know what to eat and what not to eat?" Toba asked.

" Use your instinct." Kisha said.

(((End Flashback)))

" Yea right, instinct." Toba said.

" Hey Toba, we're gonna stop her for lunch, good luck nature boy." Kisha said jokingly.

" Yea well I hope your food tastes rotten Kisha." Toba said as he went off to find more food.

" Why not try the streams Toba, I believe there are lots of fish swimming around." Shinji said.

" Fish?" Toba said as he turned his head.

Meanwhile Hinata was doing her best to talk Naruto into letting her bring Toba his food supply.

" Naruto-kun, he's starving to death out there." Hinata said.

" Oh he is not starving to death." Naruto said. " Besides, you know captains aren't allowed to aid the teams in the forest."

" True, but Toba's not on my team. It's a loophole." Hinata said.

" So what do you want me to do? Tell the proctors to halt the exams so Toba's mommy can bring him his lunch?" Naruto said chuckling.

" This isn't the least bit funny!" Hinata said.

" You told Toba how many times to be prepared and he said how many times he was. This will be a good lesson for him. You know there are plenty of things in the forest he can eat."

**10 minutes later…**

Toba was kneeling in the exact same position for minutes now in a small stream waiting for even one single fish to come by. But to no avail.

" Hey Shinji, thanks for the advice….dousche." Toba said to himself. Suddenly, he saw a centipede crawling along a tree.

" (sigh) I guess it's bugs and berries again, hope Shinji doesn't catch me." Toba said.

Toba snatched the centipede off the tree. He looked at it with his tongue sticking out in a disgusted manner.

" I can't wait to get some real food after this is over." Toba said as he was about to eat the insects.

Suddenly, Toba sensed something far away.

" Hmm? What's going on over there? Byakugan!" Toba's vision spanned across the forest to certain location. There he spotted 3 Iwagakure shinobi who were surrounding a certain shinobi. Toba's eyes widened when he saw who it was they were surrounding.

In another part of the forest………

3 Iwagakure nin closed in on the kunoichi.

" Ha! I knew she had a Heaven scroll, this will be a piece of cake." One Iwagakure Genin said.

The kunoichi held up her kunai in a determined manner, she would not under any circumstances give up her scroll. The young kunoichi happened to be noneother than Ami Akimichi.

" Give it up fatso." Another Iwagakure nin said.

" I….will not give up this scroll." Ami said.

" Yea? What if we persuade you to?"

" f-Forget it." Ami said.

" Have it your way tubby!"

The Iwagakure nin all at once launched numerous shuriken at Ami. As she was about to dodge and move in, an enormous blue vortex appeared before her, deflecting away all the shuriken. The light given off reflected in Ami's eyes. Suddenly, the vortex disappeared and in front of Ami was Toba with a kunai drawn.

" Toba-kun!" Ami said in shock.

" What the hell?" an Iwagakure nin said.

" Yo Hokage's kid. Mind your own damn business!"

Toba held his hand out in a protective manner shielding Ami. " Stay behind me Ami-chan." Toba said.

"b-b-but Toba-kun…." Ami said.

" You think we're afraid of you Uzumaki? Check the score, it's 3 on 2."

" Doesn't matter 'cuz I'm gonna kick all 3 of yer asses myself!" Toba declared.

" Bring it bug-eyes! I'll kil-" Th Iwagakure nin was cut short when he found Toba's palm buried in his face.

" Kenshu! Now!" said one of the Iwa nin, as he and the other threw shurikenon opposite sides of Toba.

Suddenly Toba moved his hand so fast that he caught both shuriken on his fingers still whirling.

" Is that it?" Toba said.

Suddenly as one of the Iwagakure nin landed back on the ground he was overshadowed as he saw something huge coming straight for him.

" Human Bullet Tank!" Ami yelled as she ran down the nin.

" Whoa, nice one Ami-chan." Toba said.

Suddenly the remaining Iwa nin was behind Toba with a kunai, ready to satb him.

" Thought I didn't see you?" Toba said as he spun around sweeping the nins legs out from under him.

" Damn it!" The nin said, jumping back to his feet. He then drew a kunai.

" Don't do it." Toba warned.

However, his warning fell on deaf ears. The shinobi leaped forward thrusting the kunai. However, Toba dodged it, grabbing the Iwa nin's hand and twisting his arm, causing the kunai to fall. Toba then pushed the nin back and did a forward flip kick against the boy's jaw. Toba then unleashed a flurry of finger strikes sealing off the nins charka. Toba turned as the nin fell back first to the ground.

" That should take care of them." Toba said.

" Toba-kun." Ami said.

" Ami-chan, are you ok?" Toba asked.

" Hai, umm, arigato….." Ami said shyly with her arms behind her back.

" Don't mention it. The Konoha nin gotta look out for eachother." Toba smiled, his grin as wide as his father's.

Suddenly, his smile ceased.

" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" echoed throughout the forest.

Toba stood there with fierce embarrassment on his face. Ami stood there stunned, never had she heard a stomach growl so loudly before.

" Umm…Toba-kun, are you hungry?" Ami asked.

" Wha- me? No no, not at all." Toba said.

Suddenly Ami saw bugs crawling out of Toba's pocket.

" t-Toba-kun, why do you have bugs in your pocket? Are you becoming a bug collector like Shinji-kun?" Ami asked.

Toba looked down at his pocket, he guessed it was futile to hide it.

" Well actually, you're gonna think I'm reaaalllly dumb, but I kinda forgot my food supply."

" Your….food supply?" Ami said appalled.

" Yeah I know, and since my teammates were about as helpful as a wet towel, I kinda just got by on bugs and berries. Isn't that funny?" Toba said embarrassed.

" Funny!? How is that at all funny!?" Ami said.

Toba was stunned, Ami almost seemed to be lecturing him.

" Toba-kun, come with me." Ami said.

" errr, ok…" Toba said blushing.

Off in a distance, Ichiro's team was observing the events that had just transpired.

" Why would he help her? She's not even on his squad." Ichiro said.

" (sigh) Isn't it obvious?" Ayumi said.

" What?" Ichiro said.

Ami led Toba a short distance, before they settled in a certain area. Ami then began going through her backpack.

" Toba-kun, you need to keep up your strength for the exams, you'll never be able to do that if you're weak from hunger."

Ami then pulled out a lunch that she herself had made.

" Please take this." Ami said.

Toba was surprised, the lunch looked like a gift from heaven. Especially after a few days of eating what he had been eating.

" But Ami-chan, this is yours, I couldn't take it." Toba said.

" Toba-kun please, you saved me from those Iwagakure nin. You can accept this as my thank you, and besides, it is Akimichi custom to bring extra food supply for yourself and your comrades in case of emergencies." Ami said.

" But.."

" Toba-kun, you eat this right now." Ami said, not letting up.

Toba was impressed, he could tell Ami was acting out of general concern for him even though he wasn't on her team.

" Ok Ami-chan, if it's really Ok with you." Toba said.

" Hai." Ami nodded as she smiled.

" Itadakimasu!" Toba said, putting his hands together before the Akimichi girl.

Ami smiled sweetly, then she just realized, she was having the closest thing to a real conversation with Toba without shying away.

Toba looked down at his lunch as if it were the holy grail. The scent alone was heavenly. Toba saw that the lunch included rice balls which is a delicacy he enjoys. After one bite, Toba felt as though he had gone straight to Heaven.

" Wow! Ami-chan! This is incredible!" Toba said.

Ami blushed at the compliment. Ami then noticed Toba had his Byakugan activated.

" Toba-kun?" Ami asked.

" Oh, I'm just keeping an eye out, you know, make sure we don't get ambushed." Toba said.

" Oh, I see, that's a good idea." Ami said.

" Heh, I know I must look really freaky when I do this Ami-chan."

" Freaky? No not at all. I don't mind." Ami said.

" Really?"

" Of course not. It's part of your Kekki-Genkai after all." Ami said.

" Arigato, Shinji's a jerk, he says when I do the Byakugan, it's creepy, like he should talk." Toba said.

Ami giggled. Toba noticed and was glad he made her so happy.

" Ami-chan…." Toba said. " Can I ask you something?"

Ami blushed. " o-Of course Toba-kun."

" Why did you participate in the exams?" Toba asked. " Why now?"

Ami took a moment to think about the question.

" Toba-kun, do you remember when Chojo said I should run home and hide behind my father?"

" Yeah."

" Well…..that has pretty much been the story of my life." Ami said.

Toba looked at her confused.

" As far back as I can remember, I don't think I've ever fought my own battle." Ami said.

" Ne?" Toba responded.

"I mean dealing with bullies and all, I have always stood by and let someone stand up for me. Most times it has been either my brothers or my parents."

Toba looked at her sympathetically.

" If I do well in these exams…..maybe I won't need their protection anymore, and I'll have the strength to like myself and maybe even stand up for myself." Ami said. " I know that's a really silly reason to take these dangerous exams but…"

" No Ami-chan, that's not silly at all. I think I know somewhat where you're coming from." Toba said.

" Nani?"

" Well, you know the story about my Dad right? That he's the container of the Kyuubi."

Ami nodded sympathetically.

" I mean, he grew up hated by nearly everyone in the village. And when he was a kid, everything was a struggle for him when it came to training and acceptance by people. And my Mom….. well the thing is both of them had to work so hard for what they attained."

Toba looked down at the ground.

" Knowing that, looking back, I've had it pretty easy. I was always told how gifted and strong I am, how I had so much talent."

Ami looked at him oddly. " What is wrong with that?"

" Well it's just, I want to know that feeling, the feeling of truly accomplishing something. I want to know what it's like to be pushed way out of my limits. I think these exams will do just that for me." Toba said.

" I see." Ami said smiling.

" Nevermind, you know Ami-chan, you reminded me. Chojo Akimichi, what's the story on him? I've never met him before. Why is he from the Grass village?"

"Well, it is somewhat a long story….." Ami started.

(((Flashback.)))

Ami: My parents along with other members of the Akimichi clan made a move to a small village near Kusagakure shortly after my brothers were born, to expand our family restaurant. There was not much as far as restaurant business was concerned, so they thought it could do good business. Among the Akimichis was Kencho Akimichi.\

In a near by Hospital…

A child's wailing echoed through the halls.

" Oh my God, he's so beautiful." Kencho said as he cradled his newborn son in his arms.

" Kencho, congratulations, what is his name?" Choji asked.

" His name is Chojo Akimichi." Kencho said smiling.

As time went on, Kencho noticed that his son was "special". He picked up the Akimichi arts extremely well and in a one-on-one wreslting match, could defeat Inodashi and Chotsu.

" That's my boy." Kencho would always say proudly.

Ami: Things seemed to be going very well, the restaurant was doing great business, unfortunately, a little too great. 2 men entered through the front door.

" Welcome, a waiter will be right with you." A waitress said.

" Where's the boss of this place?" One of the men said.

" Oh hold on." The waitress said.

Shortly after, Chouji and Kencho met the men outside.

" Hi, what can we do for you?" Chouji asked.

One of the men, whom had a scar across his cheek crossed his arms. " We have noticed that your restaurant is doing great business. We have come as representatives of the Gedo clan to let you know something. Around here, all businesses must pay a monthly tribute to the Kurado clan, as payment for allowing them to do business in this village."

" I see, so you're not really a clan, you're more of a crime family." Kencho said.

" Kencho…." Chouji said, trying to silence him.

" Call us what you may, the fact is you're doing business in our area, and if you think you can go on without paying our boss any tribute, then you're sorely mistaken."

" I see…." Chouji said.

" And what if we just told your boss to go to hell?" Kencho rebutted.

" Kencho!" Chouji said.

" Let me make it clear to you fat stuff." Said the other man as he pulled down the Akimichi sign. He then pulled out his lighter and waved under the sign as it slowly began to burn.

Suddenly, a giant fist connected with the man's jaw. Sending him crashing against the neighboring building.

" Kencho!" Chouji shouted.

" Why you fat bastard!" The other man said pulling out a knife to stab Kencho, suddenly, Chouji grabbed the hand holding the knife and yanked the man in for a devastating clothesline.

As the other man tried to get up after being knocked down by Kencho, he found Kencho's sandaled foot on his back forcing him back to the ground.

" We're shinobi asshole! We face death all the time! You think a couple of scum bags are gonna intimidate us!?" Kencho shouted.

Suddenly, Ino came out the front entrance to see what was going on.

" So you like to set things on fire huh?" Kencho said. Suddenly he picked up the man's lighter off the ground. He then picked up a bottle of alcohol off the ledge of a nearby window. " Send this message to your boss for me." Kencho said as he poured the alcohol on the man's arm and then set it ablaze.

" Ahhhhhh! You're crazy!!" The man shouted. However, his shouts stopped as Chouji dumped a barrel of water on the man.

" Get the hell out of here!" Chouji yelled.

The first man helped up the other as they took off.

" Kencho, what the hell have you done?" Chouji said.

" Chouji, we're shinobi, we're not gonna let some two-bit gang of thugs push us-" Kencho stopped, as he saw standing to the side was Chojo, confused at what he saw.

" Chouji, we'll discuss this later." Kencho said as he picked up his son and walked home.

" Honey are you ok?" Ino asked as she ran up to him.

" Hai." Chouji said.

" Who were those guys?"

" I'll explain later, let's go back inside."

Ami: You see, Kencho was my father's cousin, from what I'm told he was the one in the family that had a temper. Unfortunately, it would seem he passed that trait on to Chojo.

3 yr old Ami Akimichi sat with her brothers and Chojo on a bench near the local Dango shop. It was Ami's 3rd birthday today, and her brothers took her away from the house a short distance so the family could get the party ready. The 4 Akimichi children sat down enjoying their dangos when a few local boys around their age were walking by.

" Ha Ha, I'm surprised that bench hasn't broken!" One of the boys said walking.

3 yr old Ami, too young to understand looked to her brothers and asked what that meant. To which they replied nothing and just to ignore him. Suddenly, the Akimichis noticed that there were now only 3 of them on the bench.

" What the…." Inodashi said.

Suddenly, as the boy that made the comment turned his head, ready to make another hurtful comment, he found a chubby fist buried in his face.

" What did you say to me!?" Chojo demanded as he punched the boy.

" Hey!" The other boy yelled.

" Go away or I'll beat you up to!" Chojo shouted. He then continued to punch away at the boy until Inodashi and Chotsu pulled him off.

" Chojo! What the hell!" Inodashi yelled.

Though they pulled Chojo off, the boy still had a bloodied nose and a black eye.

" I'm telling my Dad!" The boy shouted as he ran off with his friend.

Ami: Word had spread about the incident. However Kencho-san had a different take than you might think.

" They told you what that boy said." Kencho said to Chouji.

" You don't think he might have overreacted?" Chouji said.

" Chouji, do you want me to list every time you went nuts when someone said something about **your** weight?" Kencho said. " It's best to teach them to stand up for themselves now, otherwise they're gonna get picked on all the time."

" Yeah, I know I lost it a good number of times. But I'm better about it now, and I want to show the kids that's not the way to react." Chouji said.

" You know what, from now on, you can teach whatever you want, just teach it to **your** kids." Kencho said.

Ami: After that, Kencho and Chojo just drifted further apart from the Akimichi clan. Soon they moved away to Kusagakure so Chojo could learn the shinobi arts.

((((End Flashback))))

" It's been a very long time since I've seen Chojo." Ami said.

" Ami-chan…." Toba said. "..is he really strong?"

Ami looked down and nodded yes.

" Ahh well don't worry about it." Toba said.

Ami looked up at him in surprise.

" You're strong too." Tob said.

Ami blushed deeply. " Arigato."

" Ami-chan, thank you so much for the food. I can't remember the last time I had a lunch like that." Toba said smiling.

" I'm glad." Ami said smiling.

" Well come on, I'll take you back to your team." Toba said.

Later, Toba escorted Ami back to Team 3.

" Ami-chan, what the hell Toba? If you think you're getting our scrolls…." Miki started.

" Relax Miki-chan." Toba then pulled out an Earth scroll.

" Toba-kun, where did…" Ami started.

" I picked it off one of the guys that we fought back there." Toba said. " Do you guys have both scrolls?"

" Right here." Ten-Zhen stated, holding up an Earth scroll, suddenly his hand was smacked down by Miki.

" Miki-chan, what the hell?" Ten-Zhen said rubbing his hand.

" Baka, don't just wave it around like that. What if one of our enemies saw?" Miki said.

" Guess you're taking this pretty seriously huh?" Toba said.

Elsewhere in the forest…………

Chojo Akimichi was crushing 2 Genin at the same time in a devastating bear hug. Suddenly, after hearing a snap, he dropped them on the ground.

" Next time just give me the scroll dickheads." Chojo said.

" God, I guess the stories about him are true." One of Chojo's teammates said from a distance.

" He's completely decimated any team who tried to take us on." Said the other teammate.

" Let's go guys!" Chojo said as he marched on.

Elsewhere…………

Suedo and Kato just finished sealing the charka points of 2 other nin trying to take their scroll. While Leiko delivered a spin kick to the face of the third.

" We got their scroll, let's move out." Kato said.

The Sun was setting, and the remaining shinobi were dashing further and further into the woods. The day was coming soon and they would reach the destination.

" _Almost there…." _Kato thought.

" _Gonna win…."_ Chojo thought.

" _We'll make it…." _Toba thought. _" Very soon……."_

" _I'll become Chuunin!"_ All 3 thought in unison.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time.

Toba: Ha! We made it! No problem!

Konohamaru: Hold on hot shot, we're far from done.

Toba: Next Time, Shinobi Battle! The Chuunin Preliminaries!

000000000000000000000000000000000

More coming, Now for another session of Tough Uzumakis

Light Yagami once wrote Toba Uzumaki's name in the Deathnote, 40 seconds later, The Deathnote died of a heart attack.

REVIEWS!! A MILLION FICS WORTH OF REVIEWS!! (Pounds on chest.)


	15. Shinobi Battle, Chuunin Prelims!

The Sun rose over

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Sun rose over the Forest………..

Leiko was looking for herbs to make a bandage for Suedo who had injured his arm in an earlier battle.

" Damn it, why didn't I pay more attention in first-aid class. I totally don't even know what color herb to look for." Leiko said as she searched through the bushes. " Of all the shit that could go wrong…."

She suddenly stopped, or the correct term would be froze as she saw on the other side of the bush was Toba Uzumaki picking at some berries on the bush. Since his gift of a meal from Ami the other day, Toba has only felt slight bits of hunger.

Leiko didn't move a muscle, every bit of her that was Hyuuga prayed that Toba Uzumaki hadn't seen her. However, that hope was shot down as Toba spun around throwing a kunai at the are Leiko was hiding.

" I know you're there, come on out!" Toba demanded.

There was no use hiding anymore. Leiko stood up as she walked out of the bushes.

The look on Toba's face was somewhat disappointed. " Oh, Leiko, it's only you."

Leiko cocked her head back insulted. " What do you mean only me Uzumaki ?"

" I meant I was hoping there would be someone I could fight." Toba said. " What are you even doing?"

" N-Not that it's any of your business but I'm collecting herbs for Suedo, he has a cut on his arm." Leiko said, her hand shaking. Without Kato here, the idea of actually fighting Toba Uzumaki one on one terrified her.

" Ok, so why are you collecting blue herbs?" Toba said.

Leiko looked down at the blue herbs in her hand.

" Green herbs are for cuts. God Leiko, I hated medic class and even I know that. Good thing you're not a medic-nin." Toba said as he was walking away.

" Hey!" Leiko shouted despite her instinct, how dare Toba Uzumaki speak to her, the future head-mistress of the Hyuuga clan like that.

Toba stopped and turned his head back. " What?" He said annoyed.

" Y-You want to fight Uzumaki? N-Nobody talks to me like that!" Leiko said, getting into her Juuken stance. Meanwhile, her brain is screaming at her, wondering what the hell she's doing.

Toba turned fully around and looked straight at Leiko. " Y'know, I should, because I know how mean you are to Ami-chan. But if you get pulverized, then your team will fail at this part of the exam, and I want Kato to make it as far as he can."

" Ami, y-you mean Fatso!?" Leiko said.

Suddenly Toba appeared in Leiko's face in a flash, his face sneering and his Byakugan activated.

Leiko shrunk back in his ice cold stare. She also saw his fist trembling with the want to kick her butt.

" You know what Leiko, you're not even worth it." Toba said. With that he turned around and walked away.

Leiko dropped to her knees and placed her hand on her chest in relief. She may have just dodged the biggest bullet of her life.

**Meanwhile….**

Chojo Akimichi was sitting down eating a drumstick.

" You know we can't just stop every time you feel like taking a snack break." One of his teammates said.

" Aruki…." Said the other teammate.

" No, I'm sick of how he struts around like he's the only one taking the exam."

" Listen limp-dick, the only reason you made it this far in the forest is because of me." Chojo said becoming annoyed.

" That's bullshit. We've been working our asses off to ya know!" Aruki said.

" I get it, so who was it that saved your ass from those Konoha nin, huh?" Chojo said.

" He's right Aruki, that's enough." The other teammate said.

" I don't know who the hell you think you are but.." Suddenly, Chojo clasped his giant hand around Aruki's head.

" I'm the guy who's been making sure you survive, not because I give a shit what happens to you, but to make sure our squad passes. So shut your mouth, do as I say and maybe, just maybe you'll become a Chunin." Chojo said. " You got it?"

Aruki was too scared t answer.

" He's got it Chojo, he won't give you anymore attitude." The other teammate said.

" He'd better not for his sake, because after the exam is over, our partnership is expired and I'll have no problem killing the little bastard." Chojo said.

**Team 8 was walking through the forest….**

" You should'a seen her, she almost wet herself." Toba said.

" You should've kicked her ass anyway." Kisha said.

" Nah, If I did that, Kato wouldn't make it to the next segment, and that would've sucked."

" Toba, this exam is about more than your bitter rivalry with Kato. You should have beaten her, the fewer teams that make it to the next stage, the better for us." Shinji said.

" Yeah, Yeah." Toba said rolling his eyes.

" …stop." Kisha said cautiously. " You smell that?"

Toba looked around. " Below us!" He shouted, pulling out a kunai. Suddenly a net sprung up from below, ensnaring the team in a trap.

" I bet you thought you were pretty slick back at that fight between us, huh Uzumaki?" Said a voice from behind a tree.

When the assailants came out, Toba saw that it was the 3 Iwa nin that he and Ami defeated the other day.

" Oh, it's you…." Toba said.

Toba then exchanged stares with them.

" Ummmm, who are you again?" Toba said rubbing his head embarrassingly.

All 3 Iwa nin freaked.

" What the hell do you mean!? Are you honestly saying you don't remember who we are!?" One of the Iwa nin said pointing his finger at Toba.

" Ummmmmm…"

" I'll kill him! Screw the plan I'll kill him!" One of the nin said pulling out his blade but was held back by his teammates.

Shinji's eye's snapped to attention. " Plan? What plan?"

" It doesn't concern you. We just want Uzumaki, if you knock him out up there, we'll let you live." One of the Iwa nin said.

" Kill me? Why? What'd I do to you?" Toba said.

" I'm gonna kill him!!" The Iwa nin shouted swinging his sword in the air while being restrained.

" We're not going to harm our teammate. You might as well give up on that idea right now." Shinji said.

" Fine, we'll do it ourselves." An Iwa nin said.

Kisha almost looked completely confused as she looked at her teammates. " Do these guys seriously underestimate us or what?" she said.

" I got him." Said one of the Iwa nin as he pulled out a small crossbow with a tranquilizer dart loaded, aiming it straight at Toba.

" These guys seem kinda dumb." Toba said.

" Hah! That's what you think, that rope is tough it can't simply be cut with a kunai!"

" Hmph." Toba said, suddenly he pulled out a kunai. The kunai began to glow with chakra. Toba suddenly sliced right through the ropes of the net, allowing Team 8 to land on their feet and leaving the Iwa in a gasping shock.

" But….."

" You were right, that rope was tough. I can tell it was infused with chakra….." Shinji said. " But you see, while you were babbling on like idiots, I unleashed some insects from my hand whose specialty is eating chakra."

" But….But….."

" Ok, let's see, I think I'm gonna kick the crap out of this one." Kisha said casually as she pointed to the Iwa nin in the middle.

" Oh…Oh Crap!"

Suddenly, Kisha spun forward sending the Iwa nin sliding.

" Now…" Toba said, grabbing an Iwa nin by the shirt. " What plan were you talking about?

" Hah! You'll find out soon enough!" Said the Iwa nin.

Suddenly, 2 kunai shot out from a tree, Toba and Shinji just managed to deflect them away.

" Come out!" Toba yelled.

Suddenly 2 figures dashed onto a tree branch. Both bearing Iwagakure headbands and both wearing Jonin vests.

" Jonin? What are Jonin doing here Kisha asked.

" You should have taken the deal with our students." Said one of the Jonin.

" What the hell?" Toba said.

" Toba Uzumaki, we are here to claim you." Said a Jonin.

" Listen guys, these seem to be top-rated Jonin." Shinji said.

" So what? We should run? I'm not running away." Toba said.

Inimaru growled as Kisha prepared herself.

" Uzumaki, you will only get your comrades killed. If you come quietly, I promise we will spare them."

" That's Bullshit!" Kisha yelled.

" Guys…." Toba said.

" Hey listen blondie, they can do whatever the hell they want with you **after** the exam. Until then we need your eyes and you!" Kisha said.

" So, you only want me around so you can advance?" Toba sulked to himself.

" I'm afraid this is not up for discussion, come with us or suffer the consequences." The Jonin said.

" Up yers!" Kisha said before taking a foot to the face from an Iwa Genin.

" Shinji! Take out the Genin!" Toba yelled.

" Right!" Shinji said, unleashing swarms of insects from his sleeves.

Suddenly, a hand popped out from the ground grabbing Toba's leg. Then one of the Jonin atop the branch disappeared, showing it was a replacement.

" Crap!" Toba said.

The other Jonin jumped from the branch and sped towards Toba with a kunai.

" Dude, this is really gonna hurt you." Toba said before he started spinning.

" Kaiten!"

As the vortex encompassed Toba, the Jonin stopped and threw 2 pellets at the young nin. As they hit Toba's heavenly whirl, they exploded into masses of black goo. It fell all over onto Toba and as it fell it began to harden.

" Brat, we have been specially trained to deal with Hyuugas, your efforts are pointless." Said the Jonin.

Toba struggled to move, but the substance hardened quickly.

" That maybe true, but I'm no Hyuuga!" Toba said.

Toba closed his eyes and suddenly, thin beams of chakra emitted from his body, cutting through the substance.

" Nani?" The Jonin said.

" I'm an Uzumaki, asshole!"

Toba freed his hands finally. " Here I go!" Toba shouted as he ran towards the Iwa Jonin.

" Oh please." The Jonin said.

Toba attacked but as he came forward, a fist connected with his face, sending him hitting the ground.

" I told you brat, we are specially trained to deal with Hyuugas, so our Taijutsu skills must be far above decent."

" Oh yea! We'll see about that!" Toba jumped back to his feet. Suddenly, the other Jonin appeared behind him.

" You…." Toba said turning around. But as he did, he only had enough time to raise his arm in defense, blocking the kick from the Jonin, which sent Toba against a tree.

" You should have just come with us Uzumaki, now we're going to have to kill your comrades, along with you." The Jonin said.

Toba's head snapped up. A rage boiled inside of him. He then took a deep breath and calmly got back into his Sui-ken stance.

" Come." Toba said.

The first Iwa Jonin ran towards Toba delivering a straight punch. But Toba deflected it with ease. Toba then pulled back and delivered a powerful palm strike which sent the Jonin flying.

" Wha…why you little." The other Jonin said.

The Jonin then tried to attack Toba, but he quickly ducked down as the first Jonin swung at him. Tobe then spun forward, delivering a kick to the Jonin's head, causing him to fall.

" Come on!" Toba said.

" Something's wrong." One of the Jonin said.

" What the hell are you waiting for!?" Toba yelled.

One of the Jonin pulled out a kunai and ran at incredible speed towards Toba.

" _I can see it…." _Toba thought as he tracked the Jonin's moves.

Toba dodged the Kunai as he grabbed the Jonin's vest and threw him hard on the ground.

Still holding onto the Jonin's arm, he twisted it until the kunai fell.

" This kid….he doesn't fight like a regular Hyuuga." The Jonin said.

" I told you before, asshole. I'm not a Hyuuga!" Toba said as he ran up delivering a knee to the chin of the Jonin.

Suddenly, 4 kunai fell from the sky heading towards Toba, seeing them coming, Toba again used the Heavenly Whirl technique. The kunai bounced off his defense, forming 4 corner points around.

" _Perfect…."_ Thought one of the Jonin as he pulled out a katana and stabbed it into the ground.

Suddenly, Toba felt waves of electricity pulse throughout his body as he screamed in pain.

" We were intending for you to defelct those kunai boy. Using our lightning jutsu, those kunai will act as conductors that will not only stop you from moving, but electrocute you if you even try to move." Said the Jonin.

" Did you forget about us already you bastards!?" Kisha yelled as she ran forward with Inimaru by her side.

Suddenly, 2 chains spun around them, tightening them in their grasp. Then both were subdued by massive shocks of electricity.

Shinji attempted to unleash a swarm of chakra-eating insects upon the Jonin. But one of them formed a hand-seal and on his forearms were gauntlets with the symbol for shock on each of them. Suddenly, a massive wave of electricity swooped right through the insects and hitting Shinji, temporarily paralyzing him.

" Let's get the brat and go." One Jonin said.

Suddenly a kunai flew from somewhere within the forest. This kunai happened to have an exploding tag attached to it, which landed right next to one of the kunai holding Toba captive.

" What the hell? He's free!" The Jonin said.

" Where the hell did that come from?" Toba said.

" From me." Said a voice up in the trees.

Toba looked up and was shocked beyond belief, the last person on the planet he ever thought would help him was standing up in trees. This was none other than Kato Hyuuga.

" Shit! More Hyuugas." Said the Jonin.

" Kato? What the hell are you doing here?" Toba said.

" Do you want my help or not?" Kato said.

" Help?"

" Suedo, Leiko cover the sides!" Kato said.

" Hai!" Both said.

" Kato be careful! These guys are trained to fight Hyuugas!" Toba said.

" Got it!" Kato said.

Leiko dashed from one side as she began to use her Heavenly Whirl, however, the Jonin threw more goo caplets, which slowed her down.

" Gah! What the hell is this stuff!?" Leiko said as she dropped to the floor.

Suedo swooped in, delivering a palm thrust to the face of one of the Jonin. Meanwhile, Toba quickly got Kisha and Inimaru out of the chains holding them captive.

Kato jumped down to battle the Jonin.

Suedo and Kato managed to force the Jonin back.

" Leave the rest to us!" Said what sounded like 2 Kishas running from behind Suedo ad Kato.

" Ne? What's this?" Suedo said.

" Girl-Beast! Fang over Fang!" Kisha and transformed Inimaru shouted as they spun dramatically through the air, knocking the strength out of the Jonin.

As the Jonin were thrown into the air, who was there to greet them but Toba Uzumaki, with a spiraling sphere in each hand.

" Rasengan!" Toba yelled. Pushing the spheres into each Jonin.

The Jonin were sent spinning down to the Earth, which hit so hard it forced it to shake a little. The Jonin resembled little more than torn rag dolls.

" What the hell was all that about?" Toba said.

" Who cares now?" Kisha said. " Whatever they were trying to do, they failed."

Toba then turned to Kato and Suedo.

" Though I don't know why you helped us, I owe you guys one." Toba said extending his hand.

Suedo immediately slapped it away. " We didn't do it to help you out, we did so you can make to the next stage so we have an opportunity to show everyone what a loser you are."

" Hmph! Is that all!? Fine!" Toba said back.

" Yeah! Everyone already knows what a loser Toba is!" Kisha argued.

Toba angled his eyes to her with veins popping from his forehead.

Meanwhile, Shinji was laying on the floor, until his nose began to feel wet. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that Inimaru was atop of him, licking his nose.

" Gah! Knock it off!" Shinji said, pushing Inimaru off. " I have no idea where your tongue's been."

Shinji looked around to see what had happened. He saw members of Team Hyuuga conversing with his team. He then saw that Leiko Hyuuga was struggling to get free of the hardening substance covering her body.

" _I don't suppose anybody noticed this."_ Shinji thought as he walked over to Leiko.

" Grr, someone get me out of this crap!" Leiko yelled.

" Leiko Hyuuga…"

Leiko looked up to see Shinji standing above her.

" What is it bug-boy?" Leiko said, causing a vein to pop in Shinji's forehead.

" Did you help us ?"

" Yes, what about it?" Leiko said.

" Though I don't know why, I'll return the favor." Suddenly, insects were crawling out from under Shinji's jacket asnd began to cover the Hyuuga girl.

" What are they…" Leiko said nervously.

" They are merely going to soften that substance around you." Shinji said.

Over by the rest of both teams.

" Toba tell me, do you have both scrolls?"Kato asked.

" Why? You wannna challenge me for them." Toba said.

" No, my team already has both scrolls, see?" Kato said presenting the scrolls.

" Yea, we got both scrolls, so what?" Toba said.

" So I want to make sure you make it to the next stage." Kato said.

" You don't need to worry about us Kato. We'll be there." Toba said.

" Good, guys we're moving out." Kato said.

" Right." Suedo said.

" I'm right behind you Kato-kun." Leiko said.

As Team Hyuuga dashed off, Toba looked behind him to view upon the Jonin.

" I don't get it, why did Jonin come after my team in particular?" Toba said.

" Who cares right now, it's best we get out of here." Kisha said.

Shinji and Toba looked at eachother and nodded.

Team 8 suddenly dashed off.

Suddenly, one of the Jonin miraculously started getting up.

" You're not done yet brat." He said as he started to walk.

Suddenly he found a fist buried in his stomach.

" Gak!!" As the Jonin looked up he saw the one who had attacked him was Ouji.

" You're not really Iwa nins, are you?" Ouji said.

The Jonin's eyes lit up.

" Those techniques had Kumagakure written all over it." Ayumi said from behind as the Jonin tried to look over at her.

" You were after the Byakugan, weren't you?" Ichiro said.

The Jonin struggled to stand, but Toba's earlier attack weakened him severely.

" Well sorry pal…" Ichiro said unsheathing his balde. " We saw him first!" Ichiro then swung down his blade on the Jonin's neck.

**Team 8 was now well on their way to the tower…….**

" I can feel it guys, we're just about there." Toba said.

" Well why don't you use that Byakugan of yers and find out." Kisha said.

" Why don't you not tell me what to do Kisha-"

" Will you just do it already!?" Kisha barked.

" Fine! Byakugan!" Toba yelled. " I see it! We're near the entrance!"

" Woohoo!" Kisha said.

Team 8 calmly approached the tower, as they looked around, they saw a red entrance door with their number on it.

" Looks like this is us!" Toba said as he kicked the door in.

" Don't just kick it in moron! What if it's a trap!?" Kisha said.

" Oh crap!" Toba said not thinking about that.

" Toba, look inside to see if there's any traps." Shinji said.

" Right." Toba activated his Byakugan to look in through the doors. " Looks alright to me."

Team 8 walked into a large area with a balcony on each side.

" Hm, maybe we're the first ones here." Toba said.

" I doubt that." Shinji said.

" Hey look at this." Toba said pointing to a text written high up on the wall.

" Hm, If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher, If Earthly are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack." Kisha said.

" Heavenly, Earthly? Wait, I think this is for our scrolls." Toba said. " Kisha, gimme the Heaven scroll."

Kisha tossed the Heaven scroll to Toba.

" All right guys….you ready?" Toba said.

Both Shinji and Kisha nodded.

" Alright, here it goes." Toba said as he opened both scrolls at the same time.

" Ne?…a man?" Toba said as he read the text of the scroll.

Suddenly, smoke began emitting from the scrolls. " What the hell? A trap!" Toba yelled as he threw away the scrolls.

Team 8 readied themselves for an attack. As the smoke cleared, the one who stood before them was Chotsu Akimichi. Upon appearing, he happened to be enjoying a bag of chips.

" Chotsu?" Toba said.

Not responding to his name being called, Chotsu continued to munch down on his chips. That was until the bag was empty.

" Ok…" Chotsu said, folding up the bag and putting it in his pocket.

" Hey Toba-chan, I see you made it." Chotsu said.

" Chotsu what's going on?" Toba asked.

" Well, ya see, I'm the Chuunin chosen to let you know you passed the second stage." Chotsu said.

" Really?" Kisha asked.

" Yup, that's what the scrolls are for every team, a summoning jutsu of a Chuunin. Inodashi's got Nee-chan's team."

Back in Team 3's destination, Inodashi had appeared.

" Way to go Baby-sis! You made it!" Inodashi said.

" Nii-saan." Ami said shocked.

Back by Team 8

" So what's up with that text?" Toba said pointing.

" Oh that? Well here's what I can break down for you, If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. Basically, this is a message to practice and know as much information and as many jutsus as you can. If Earthly qualitites are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack." Chotsu said. " This is what every Chuunin takes to heart. It's about making sure you are well versed in knowing your jutsu and making your body strong to fight. Neither aspect is important enough alone, it is essential to train hard in both aspects."

" Oh, I see." Kisha said. Inimaru barked.

" You know, the purpose of this test was to see how you guys would handle an environment like the Forest of Death for 5 days. To be honest, I'm really impressed, you guys did awesome! Toba, your Dad's gonna be real happy." Chotsu said.

" Of course we did it 'cuz we're freakin' awesome!" Toba yelled.

Back in the Squad Captain lounge……

" Hai, the second round has come to a close. The following Jonin may report to the stadium. If your name is not on it, your team did not pass."

The messenger posted the list up on the wall. Hinata snapped to it to make sure that both her name and hopefully Konohamaru's were on it.

" Yatta!" Hinata squeeled as she raised her fists in the air.

She suddenly came to her senses and noticed all the Jonin were staring at her.

" Ahem, I mean, oh, my team has passed." Hinata said suddenly becoming monotone and conformed.

" Oh yes, so has mine." Konohamaru said in the same fashion as Hinata.

As the Jonin walked down the hallway. Hinata looked across at the Jonin walking alongside her.

" Well, it was certainly nice talking to you in there and good luck to you and your team, um what was your name?" Hinata asked.

As the view spanned upward, it revealed a man with slightly pale skin, wearing a black Amegakure bandana-style headband over medium-length locks of white hair.

" Oh….you can just call me Suigetsu." He said.

**Later, all the teams gathered in the Chuunin preliminary stadium…….**

" _So this is what we have, 3 teams from Konohagakure, one team from Kusagakure,on team from Amegakure, one team from Sunagakure, one team from Iwagakure and one team from Kumagakure."_ Naruto thought as he looked across at the teams lined up.

Among them were Team 3, Team 8 , Team Hyuuga, Ichiro's team, Chojo's team and random teams from the other nations.

" Congratulations all, you have made it to the next stage of the exams." Naruto said.

Hinata looked proudly upon her team. They had worked so hard to get to this point and it was paying off. Ami looked over and saw Hinata smiling at her. Hinata gave her the slightest of nods to acknowledge her. Ami smiled with a slight bit of blush on her cheeks.

" Now, though we were counting on you to do your best, we frankly did not expect so many to pass. So in accordance with the rules of the exams, we are going to hold a round of preliminaries." Naruto then pointed upward as the panel on the wall opened. Slowly extending outward was an electronic scoreboard.

" This device is what we have come to call the randomizer. There are a total of 24 Genin still in the run for the exam. 2 of those 24 names will randomly be selected by this scoreboard, at that point the selected Genin will battle to earn their spot in the final rounds of the exam." Naruto said.

" A tournament huh ? « Toba said. He then looked over at Kato, whom was shooting a stare right back at him.

" So when does this tournament start?" Miki asked.

" right now." Naruto said.

" Now? Wait, don't we get a lunch-break or something?' Toba said.

Chojo's ears perked up, he had to admit, Toba was speaking his language.

" Ah, the answer to that would be no." Naruto said.

" Understand, as Chuunin you will be expected to be able to fight and persevere even when you are worn down and fatigued." Naruto said.

" That sucks Pop!" Toba said.

" I'm sorry, that what young man?" Hinata said crossing her arms.

" Eh Eh, nothing Mom, it's fine-er yea, I can eat later." Toba said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

" Mama's Boy." Chojo said to himself.

A dark figure suddenly appeared beside Naruto. She wore pitch-black short pants with black high-heeled sandals. Her shirt was of long-sleeved gray mesh, however she long ago gave up that old trench coat of hers and now sported a short-sleeved, black leather jacket. But her hairstyle and most of all attitude had not changed one bit over the years.

" The name is Anko Mitarashi. I'm the proctor for this exam, in other words your referee, and if you think you can argue with any call I make, you'll be proven wrong so fast it'll make your head spin!" Anko said.

" Oh man, it's scary lady again." Toba said.

" I will say this now, anyone who thinks they can't do this, quit now so you don't waste our time!" Anko said.

After a few moments, nobody showed any sign of quitting now.

" Fine, then to get down to the rules of the match, basically there are none." Anko said, shocking the students. " It's over when a ninja concedes defeat or dies, however, if for any reason I feel the need to step in, that's the end of it, don't even think about arguing. Understood?"

The shinobi nodded.

"Ok, then we will now select the names for the first match." Naruto said.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were focused on the randomizer as the names sped through. Sddenly, the Randomizer stopped.

Akimichi Chojo

Vs.

Sonada Ko

" _Hm, this should be an interesting match." Naruto thought. _

" _Ko Sonada huh? Who's that?" _Toba looked around.

Suddenly, a mountain of a figure stepped forward with a confident smile on his face. He in fact overshadowed most of the other contestants. He made sure to stand right next to Chojo to show everyone by comparison that he was at least twice the size as the Akimichi prodigy. He angled his eyes down at Chojo expecting to be viewed in awe and intimidation by him. However, Chojo looked up at him not showing the least bit of either. He merely looked at him with scowl and annoyance

" _Holy shit!"_ Toba thought. "_and I thought that Akimichi guy was the biggest one here."_

" Very well, the rest of the Genin shall wait in the balconies until your name is next." Naruto said signaling his hand.

The Genin followed their squad leaders up the stairs.

" Looks like it will be a good match with that Akimichi." Ouji said in his feminine tone. " The butch ones are always the most exciting."

" Enough about that, how was your trip through the forest?" Suigetsu asked.

" It was fine. Nobody suspects anything." Ichiro said.

" Good." Suigetsu said.

Down on the floor, things were now about to pick up with the first match.

" Alright! The first match is between Chojo Akimichi and Ko Sonada!" Anko said as she stood between the 2 shinobi.

" This takes you back, doesn't it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said as he and Kakashi stood up in the balcony.

" Yes, and I'm willing to bet the final rounds will be even more spectacular." Kakashi said.

" Ko, Chojo, you know the rules of the match, there are none. You start when I say to." Anko said.

" Heh Heh, Chojo Akimichi, I bet you thought you were the big man on campus when you entered the exams." Ko said, trying to look intimidating. " But from where I'm standing, you look like a little bitch! HaHaHa!"

Suddenly Chojo held up 2 fingers to Ko.

" What's that? V for victory you retard?" Ko said.

" 2 seconds." Chojo said, stunning Ko as well as most of the other Genin. " That's precisely how long you're going to last."

" 2 seconds? Is he serious?" Kisha said.

" Oh really!? We'll see who lasts this fight fatboy!" Ko said.

It was then Chojo's eyes widened in rage.

" Begin!" Anko said.

Ko dashed out quickly toward Chojo swinging down a chop he hoped would knock him out. As the chop came down, Chojo's left fist smashed against Ko's palm, quickly swatting it away.

Nobody saw what was coming next. In slow motion, the veins in Chojo's right arm began to pulse as he stepped forward. The next thing that could be seen was Chojo's fist smashing into the large face of Ko. Everyone was stunned. Suddenly, the force of the punch smashed Ko into the tile forcing it to shatter apart. As the dust cleared, all that could be seen was Anko in a state of shock, next was Ko on the floor…..not moving, the impact was so great, Ko was pupiless showing he was unconscious.

" Holy shit." Naruto said.

" Holy shit." Said Suigetsu.

" Holy shit." Konohamaru said.

" Holy shit." Hinata said.

" Holy shit." Anko said. " The…winner is Chojo Akimichi.

Naruto looked down at his watch. " 2 seconds, just like he said. He just shattered the record for shortest match in the preliminaries."

" Wow, he did it." Toba said.

Kato looked down at Chojo, it would seem Toba is not the only one he has to worry about in this tournament.

Chojo walked past the unconscious Ko.

" Even a big guy should know that strength is not determined by size alone dumbass." Chojo said. Chojo then walked back up the stairs by his team.

His sensei smiled as he crossed his arms. " He shouldn't have called him the F word."

The medical nins quickly ran to aid the Iwa nin and take him out on a stretcher.

" Very well, it's time for the next match!" Anko said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time.

Toba: When is it gonna be my turn?

Kisha: After me!

Toba: Nani? Hell no!

Toba: Next time, A Shy Heart Roars!

More coming, maybe….

Now for the segment Tough Uzumakis. The Bridgebuilder from Naruto's first mission has had to change the name of the Naruto bridge.

Because since then, nobody has dared to cross it.

I need reviews people! Pleeeaaase!


	16. A Shy Heart Roars!

The Genin looked upon the randomizer

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Genin looked upon the randomizer. They look up at the hand of fate which could determine where their shinobi career goes from here. Some look around, sizing up every other Genin they see, wondering if they could defeat them. Suddenly, there is a halt, and the students looked to the Sand team and the Kumagakure team.

**Kuabara Shin**

**Vs.**

**Omori Yoshiki**

A representative from the Sand team and from the Kumagakure team jumped down to the stadium floor.

" Remember, I'm the one in charge here." Anko said.

Both Genin nodded.

" Begin!" Anko said waving her hand down.

Meanwhile, up in the balcony, the mysterious team from Amegakure were talking.

" Listen…if you get an opponent that seems too strong, you quit, understand?" Suigetsu said.

" These Konoha nin are actually an interesting bunch." Ayumi said as she looked over at the rookie 9.

She then proceeded over by Team 3.

" And just where the hell do you think you're going?" Ichiro said.

" I'm just mingling. We have to maintain good will between the other villages and ours after all." Aymui said.

Ayumi was now walking past Team Hyuuga. As Leiko saw her, her natural instinct to chat with girls kicked in.

" Hi, I'm Leiko, I love your hairstyle…."

" Piss off." Ayumi said in a no nonsense tone. Leaving Leiko with her jaw open.

Ami watched the battle until she felt a force beside her. Ami turned her head beside her.

" Hi." Ayumi said with a sincere smile on her face.

" Oh, hello, I'm Ami."

" Yes, you're of the Akimichi clan right?" Ayumi said.

" Hai."

" I'm Ayumi. It's nice to meet you."

The 2 then looked down at the fierce battle going on between the Sand and Cloud shinobi.

" Both of them seem quite strong." Ami said.

" Sure, but I'm sure you could beat either one of them." Ayumi encouraged.

" Well…I don't think I'm that strong." Ami said.

" How will you ever know how strong you are if you don't push yourself?" Ayumi said.

Hinata didn't miss a beat of what Ayumi and Ami were discussing. She wondered what the Amegakure nin had up her sleeve. But she didn't detect anything more than polite conversation, so she decided to leave it at that.

Ayumi and Ami glanced over at Leiko who was still shooting fumes from the brush off.

" She's not very nice is she?" Ayumi said.

" Well…not to me anyway." Ami said.

Their conversation halted with the thud of a Sand nin hitting the ground.

" The winner of this match, Shin Kuabara." Anko said, motioning her hand to the Kuma nin.

The medics quickly scooped up the boy and carried him off the arena.

" Now for the next match!" Anko said.

The Genin once again focused on the randomizer as the remaining names sped through.

As it stopped, Ami looked up as much of the color left her plump face.

" Ami…" Hinata said in concern.

" Hmm, well it would seem like we caught a bit of a break." Hijo said.

Ami and Leiko looked up at the randomizer.

**Hyuuga Leiko**

**Vs.**

**Akimichi Ami**

As the superior smirk came onto Leiko's face, Ami almost seemed to begin hyperventilating.

" Ami." Hinata said, putting her hand on her shoulder. " Calm down. Do you remember? We've trained for an occasion like this."

" Hai sensei." Ami nodded.

" Ami-chan, you can do this!" Toba said.

" He's right Ami-chan." Miki said.

" Hey, I'll talk smack at Leiko to distract her. OK?" Ten-Zhen said. Prompting an elbow to the ribs from Miki.

" You're not gonna do that!" Miki said.

Ami took a deep breath as she prepared herself. Both she and Leiko jumped down to the ground floor.

" _Ok Ami, let's just see how useful you are."_ Chojo thought as he looked down with his arms crossed.

" Ami, Leiko, you know the conditions of the match." Anko said.

Both nodded.

" Well it looks like Leiko will be going to the finals, she seriously lucked out." Suedo said.

Toba overheard what Suedo said. His eye twitched as his fist tightened.

" Ami-chan! Take Her Down!" Toba yelled from the balcony.

Naruto stood on the other balcony as he listened to his son cheer for Ami.

**" Hmm-Hmm-Hmmm"**

" What?" Naruto said to himself.

**" Never took your son for a chubby-chaser." The Kyuubi chuckled.**

" Hmph, so what? I don't recall anyone asking your opinion." Naruto said.

**" Well, the butterball's going to need more than supportive talk to get through this match."**

Anko raised her hand in the air. " Annnd…begin!"

At first neither one made a move, Leiko just stood there with her hand on her hip sizing up Ami.

Ami, with all the eyes now on her felt even more self-conscious and nervous than before.

" Akimichi…." Leiko said. " I got to hand it to you, it took guts to come down here. But come on, are you serious?"

Ami looked down at the floor. She knew what Leiko was talking about. Leiko was very exceptional when using Gentle-fist, an art Ami was well aware has been known to kill people. On top of that, Leiko was efficient in the other skills of shinobi.

" It's obvious who will win, so why don't you stop wasting everyone's time and forfeit already?" Leiko said.

Ami froze, she didn't know what to do.

" Ami-chan! Don't listen to her! She's just afraid of you!" Toba yelled.

Ami looked up at Toba. " Toba-kun…."

" Afraid?….Of her? I'm afraid of her falling on me." Leiko said which prompted laughs from some of the random Genin which was doing a fine job of mortifying Ami.

Toba seemed to be getting angry.

" Akimichi, nobody's here to save you this time. You know you'll lose." Leiko said.

Ami looked at the ground.

" Ami Akimichi, are you fighting or forfeiting?" Anko said.

Ami didn't answer, she stood there as if she were a rabbit trying to fight a tiger.

" Yeah forfeit tubby, then you can go home and stuff your face alongside your lard-ass family, you fatso!" Leiko said.

It was at that point the entire stadium was silent. Leiko was wondering what was going on when she looked across at Ami who lifted her head up.

" Uh-oh." Hinata said.

" What did you say?" Ami said. A very different look now apparent in her eyes.

" You heard me…fatso!" Leiko said.

" No…..before that." Ami said.

" What? Tubby?" Leiko said.

" No….after that." Ami said.

" You mean your lard-ass family? Yeah, I said it, so?" Leiko said.

Toba looked down at Ami and noticed something different. A smile crept across the corner of his lips.

Ami's fists tightened, she parted her feet in battle stance.

" Leiko…say what you want about me, but nobody, and I mean **nobody **makes fun of my family. Anko-sama, I am not forfeiting."

" You got it." Anko said.

" So what? I'm supposed to be scared now? Bring it on!" Leiko said getting into her Tai-jutsu stance. " Byakugan!"

Ami's fist tightened as she ran towards Leiko. Leiko sprung forward, doing a forward flip-kick, however Ami's arm came up just in time to block it. It was then that Ami grabbed Leiko's leg and threw her across the canvas.

As Leiko slid back to her feet, she reached behind he back. Assuming she was reaching for a weapon, Ami immediately reached for a shuriken, luckily, that's what Leiko was reaching for as well.

Both threw their shuriken at high-speed, forcing them to clang together and deflect each other away.

Leiko ran forward ready to strike with Juu-ken. However, Ami jumped back as her arm became 4 times larger than it was before. She swung forward, but Leiko jumped in the air to avoid it.

Leiko lunged forward just managing a palm strike against Ami's shoulder.

" Gah!" Ami yelped grabbing her shoulder. The pain was intense.

" Are you ready to call it quits now piggy?" Leiko said.

" Ami!" Hinata yelled from the balcony.

Ami looked up at her to see Hinata give a nod.

Ami then stood back up smiling. " There's no way I'm quitting after a little attack like that."

Kato seemed stunned.

Hinata looked down smiling.

((((Flashback))))

Hinata had all 3 of her students out in the Genin training field as she stood before.

" Today's training is going to be a little different. As you all know, our team has been accepted into the Chuunin exams." Hinata said.

All 3 students seemed overjoyed.

" But…" Hinata interjected. " So has Team Hyuuga's."

All 3, Ami in particular, seemed shocked.

" I won't lie to you. There's a good chance you may have to fight them. So, today I'm going to show you all how you can fight against a Gentle-fist form." Hinata said.

((((End Flashback))))

Leiko attacked with a series of palm strikes. Some landed, however Ami deflected a number of them.

" How's she doing that?" Hijo said.

Hinata was explaining to Toba's team.

" The way a Hyuuga is able to do Gentle-fist is by concentrating a small but intense amount of chakra in their hand, then forcing it into their opponent's body." Hinata said.

"However, a medic nin follows a similar process. That is how they're able to use chakra

to heal internal injuries…or inflict them. Right now Ami is also concentrating chakra

to her hands to deflect Leiko's attacks."

Ami then deflected Leiko's last palm strike, she then grabbed the Hyuuga girl and threw her over shoulder. As Leiko rolled on the ground. Ami put her hands on some of the areas Leiko struck, suddenly, she began emitting a green charka from each hand.

" Is she…?" Naruto said.

" She's healing her wounds from Leiko's attacks." Hinata said.

Leiko jumped back up.

" Akimichi Human Bullet Tank!" Ami yelled as she jumped in the air. As he body expanded 15 fold, she tucked her arms and legs in through the sleeves. She rolled down the stadium floor straight for Leiko.

" Kaiten!" Leiko yelled, emitting the Heavenly Whirl, which in turn deflected Ami off path.

Ami quickly returned to normal form.

" Damn, this is getting intense." Kisha said.

Becoming frustrated, Leiko pulled out a kunai. Ami followed in suit, they charged each other each one giving one fine swipe as they went past each other.

Ami took a knee as she slid. She halted , glaring at Leiko, anticipating her next move. Suddenly, Ami's ribbon holding her pony-tail together severed, causing her hair to flap out. Ami showed no signs of letting this distract her.

Leiko looked at her with an arrogant smile, her smile was cut short however as she noticed there was a huge diagonal slash across her jacket.

" What's going on here?" Suedo said. " This Akimichi should have been defeated by now, how is she giving Leiko this much trouble?"

" _Heh, kid stuff." _Chojo thought.

" You got it Ami-chan! You can do it!" Toba said.

Leiko held up her kunai. _" I can't believe she's given me all this trouble, I can't lose to her. If I do…I'll never live it down."_

Leiko lunged after Ami swiping with her kunai. Ami was blocking the attacks with her own kunai. Suddenly, Ami saw an opening. Wasting no time, Ami quickly brought a chopping hand on both arms of Leiko.

Leiko dropped her kunai. Suddenly, she caught Ami off balance, it was then that Leiko took her shot. She thrusted both hands to Ami's stomach.

" Guh!"

Leiko then capitalized with a series of palm blows all over Ami. Ami went flying backwards.

" Ami!" Hinata yelled.

" Ami-chan!" Miki called.

Toba stood frozen, his hands bonding to the rail. Ami had hit the ground hard.

" Hmph, it's over, Akimichi is done." Hijo said.

Ami was on the ground and did not seem to be moving.

" I struck your chakra pool….you won't even be able to move for a while….it's done….you never had a chance against me." Leiko said breathing heavily as sweat dripped off her face. " Proctor…call it." Leiko then turned and began walking away as if she had won with ease.

Anko was about to raise her hand. Toba looked over his teeth gritting, suddenly, his expression completely changed to that of shock, as did most people in the room, including Anko.

Kato looked stunned. " Leiko-chan! Behind You!"

But Kato's warning came too late. Before Leiko could react, 2 arms were wrapped around her.

" What the…." Leiko said as she went flying back.

Suddenly it could be seen that Ami was delivering an Akimichi-style suplex to Leiko.

Hijo looked down, his eyes in shock and disbelief. Hinata for a second was shocked until it hit her.

" Of course!" Hinata said, not believing she could miss it.

" Mom, what happened?" Toba said.

Leiko jumped back to her feet but stumbled back hitting her bottom to the ground. Before her stood Ami.

" But….there's…" Leiko said, trying to make sense of what was happening.

" Somebody want to explain to me how Ami-chan got up from that?" Toba said.

" It was at the part when Ami delivered a chop to both of Leiko's arms…" Hinata said. " That was no idle attack, Ami's a medic nin, but I didn't think she would know a technique that advanced for medics."

" What technique?" Toba asked.

" When she delivered that chop to both her arms she sent a small current of her own chakra through them, they created a small electrical current through Leiko's arms which can bring about chakra confusion. After that, even though Leiko put a lot of energy into those palm strikes, I'm willing to bet not even half of it dispersed."

" So…" Ten-Zhen said.

" So, this match is as good as over." Hinata said with a big smile on her face.

" No….I'm not going to be beaten by you!" Leiko said as she climbed back to her Hyuuga stance. " Chini!" She yelled rushing Ami.

Suddenly, Ami expanded once more ready to give the Akimichi Bullet Tank attack one more try.

Seeing this, Leiko stopped and attempted the Heavenly Whirl. However, this was thwarted as Leiko could not produce anywhere near as much energy as before. All the Hyuuga girl could do was stand and watch the attack coming at her like a semi.

Leiko was knocked so hard she hit the wall behind the hand-gesture structure. As she slid down the wall she fell over. Anko quickly dashed to her side putting her fingers against her neck.

" Well, she's still alive anyway." Anko said to herself. She then stood up. " Then winner of this match…." Anko began.

" No…" Hijo said in disbelief.

" ..is Ami Akimichi."

Ami stood there breathing heavily. " …me?" She said in surprise.

" Yeah Ami-chan!!" Toba yelled.

Ami looked up at her team. Everyone on her side was cheering for her. She watched as medic nins rushed to Leiko's side, and couldn't help but wonder if maybe she over did it a little. Ami sighed as she went back up to the balcony where she was greeted with overwhelming support.

" Leiko won't bother you anymore from now on Ami-chan." Miki said hugging her best friend.

" Ami-chan…." Toba said, slightly embarrassed. " You were well……you were just… awesome." He said somewhat blushing.

Ami's blush however, shined brighter than his as she smiled. " Arigato….Toba-kun."

Hinata observed the moment and couldn't get over how cute it was. Miki was now at the point to where she just wanted to slam the 2 together and make them kiss already.

" Hinata-sensei…." Ami started.

" Hmm?" Hinata wondered.

" Arigato, I never would have been able to do this without your training." Ami said.

Hinata put her hand on Ami's shoulder. " Ami, this is your victory, take pride in it, it is no easy task to beat a Hyuuga." Hinata said proudly.

" So Hijo-san." Konohamaru called over. " What was that you were saying before about things being too intense for some Genin?"

Hijo shot him a deathful glare.

" Kono-kun, are you trying to start a fight in here?" Hinata said.

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head boyishly.

**" Wow, she pulled it off." The Kyuubi said.**

" Oh, so now you're impressed." Naruto said.

**" Please, not even by human standards." The Kyuubi quipped.**

" Whatever you say, hater." Naruto joshed.

" So….that's a sample of the Akimichi techniques. Odd, but whatever." Suigetsu said.

" Alright. We will now draw for the next match." Anko said.

The names sped through the randomizer then suddenly stopped.

It was at that point that Ouji of the Amegakure team smirked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time.

Toba: This guy and his needles, just where the hell are they coming from?

Kato: Even with my Byakugan it's difficult to find their origin.

Toba: Next Time! Needle Master Ouji!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More coming, reviews will make it come **quicker!**

Now for another session of Tough Uzumakis.

Scientists ask the age old question. " Could Toba Uzumaki deliver a kick so hard, that he himself could not withstand it?"


	17. Needle Master Ouji!

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A smirk came onto the face of Ouji from the Amegakure team.

**Ugihara Ouji**

**Vs**

**Ten-Zhen**

" Well, looks like I'm up." Ten-Zhen said.

Hinata angled her eyes over at Ouji, she didn't know what it was but she had a bad feeling for some reason.

" Ten-Zhen…" Hinata said. " If this gets too difficult, I want you to stop, don't worry."

Ten-Zhen looked over at Ouji who was now jumping down to the floor.

" Against this guy? Come on…."

" Ten-Zhen…." Hinata said.

" Oh….Ok." Ten-Zhen said before making his way to the floor.

Ten-Zhen and Ouji stood across from each other. The far too feminine Ouji smiled seductively at Ten-Zhen.

Ten-Zhen, who has a reputation of saying whatever's on his mind made an odd note.

" You like guys, huh." Ten-Zhen said.

Ouji was a little startled by the comment.

" That's none of your business." Ouji said politely.

" Oh, Ok." Ten-Zhen said getting into position.

" Begin." Anko said.

Hinata watched from above, something about the Ouji boy made her uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Ten-Zhen zipped open a scroll, firing multiple shuriken at Ouji. However, from Ouji's sleeves slipped out large needled which he used to deflect away all the shuriken.

" Ten-Zhen! Get 'im!" Toba yelled.

Ten-Zhen drew out a kunai and dashed for Ouji. As he attacked Ouji was continually backing up to avoid the strikes. Ten-Zhen directed his eyes to the left as he began to steer the battle to the side. Ouji jumped back suddenly.

" Is that all?" Ouji said.

" _He's fast." _Ten-Zhen thought. _" But…."_

Ten-Zhen suddenly slammed down his hand and vanished. Suddenly reappearing behind Ouji.

" There!" Ten-Zhen shouted swinging down his kunai.

At first Ouji just stood there idle. Then suddenly, to the shock of everyone, needles burst out from the back of his shirt towards Ten-Zhen. Ten-Zhen flipped back narrowly avoiding the needles.

" I see what you were up to." Ouji said. "You put that seal there in the skirmish, you planned to chase me in a full circle, then using the seal to transfer yourself right behind me. Pretty clever."

" Where did those needles come from?" Toba said.

Suddenly, Ten-Zhen unzipped a scroll into the air. As it sprung open, multiple weapons fired upon Ouji. Most would have a state of shock on their face from this but Ouji seemed calm. It was then that a single needle slid from Ouji's sleeve, he then focused on one weapon that was closest in the middle then threw it.

" Yea right, like one needle's gonna stop…." Toba started.

Suddenly, as the needle touched tips with a kunai in the middle, from that one needle, dozens more fired out, deflecting all the weapons. Many Genin in the balcony had to duck to evade the deflected weapons.

" What the hell was that!?" Kisha said.

Ten-Zhen scooted to avoid some of the stray needles, however, on managed to cut his arm. It was then that a smirk came onto Ouji's face.

" What? It's just a scratch." Ten-Zhen said.

" You don't understand." Ouji said.

" Nani?" Hinata said from above.

" All my needles are coated with a special poison, even a scratch will be more than enough."

" That's bull-" Ten-Zhen then stumbled as he began to feel dizzy.

" Ah, it's working already."Ouji said.

Ami looked on with devastation. She then looked down at her medical pouch. _" I'm so stupid!"_ she thought, wishing she had given her pouch to Ten-Zhen.

Ayumi looked at Ami as she observed her pouch.

" No." Ayumi said.

Ami, Hinata and Miki looked to her.

" Ouji's poison is a rare type, I doubt anything you have in there could counter it." Ayumi said. " Your teammate should forfeit now and get medical attention."

Hinata grabbed the rails to yell down to Ten-Zhen. " Ten-Zhen! Forfeit! You need immediate medical attention!"

But Ten-Zhen was at such a level of disorientation, he could not hear her.

" Time to end it." Ouji said as he rushed Ten-Zhen.

" Ouji, that's enough." Suigetsu said.

Upon the order, Ouji immediately stopped. " Very well."

Having Ouji in his sights. Ten-Zhen immediately launched a kunai. Ouji just saw it coming and tried to move his head out of the way. As he raised his head back up he felt something on his left cheek. Reaching his hand, he pulled it back to reveal blood, it was revealed that Ouji had a small cut on his face.

The tone in the entire arena was silent.

" Oh shit." Ayumi

" My face…….."

Slowly, Ouji's feminine eyes began to grow blood-shot with rage.

" My…..face….."

" Get him, now!" Suigetsu ordered Ichiro.

" LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAAAAAACE!!" Ouji screamed. He then summoned thousands of needles from his sleeves creating a wave of needles.

" Ouji! Stop!" Ichiro said coming down.

The needles were ready to come down on Ten-Zhen, but before Ichiro's feet even hit the ground, a blue flash appeared, deflecting all the needles. The savior happened to be Hinata, standing right in front of Ten-Zhen.

Also on the ground was Konohamaru, with the Enma staff holding Ouji at bay.

" This match is over." Hinata said.

Ichiro grabbed Ouji's shoulder. " Get back up to the balcony, **now**." Ichiro said.

" The winner of the match is Ouji Ugihara." Anko said.

" _Hmph, a vain pretty boy, those guys wont last in the shinobi world." _Chojo thought.

Ami and Miki came down to the floor, Ami immediately inspected Ten-Zhen's arm.

" He's been poisoned! We need medics quick!" Ami pleaded.

Toba came down after them. He saw the medics carry off Ten-Zhen. He then looked to Ouji walking away.

" Hey you!" Toba yelled to Ouji.

Ouji looked back at Toba.

" I hope you and me fight next time pretty boy!"

Ouji smiled and blew Toba a kiss. He then jumped back up to the balcony.

" What the hell were you thinking? You wanna blow the mission?" Suigetsu said.

" Look at what he did to my beautiful face, I should see the medics myself so I don't get an infection." Ouji pouted.

" It's the tiniest cut in the world, get a band-aid and cover it." Suigetsu said.

Ouji crossed his arms and pouted.

" Mom….Ten-Zhen's gonna be ok right?" Toba asked.

" Honey….the medics are going to do everything they can."

Toba continued glaring at Ouji. Toba then went back up with the rest of the teams.

" Very well, we will begin the next match." Anko said.

The names began spinning through the Randomizer, suddenly…….

Hyuuga SuedoVsFuujo Aruki

Aruki cringed " How'd I get stuck fighting a Hyuuga?"

" For God's sake, even my creampuff of a cousin managed to beat one. So stop being a pussy and get down there." Chojo said.

Aruki gulped as he made his way to the floor.

" This won't take long." Suedo said with confidence jumping down to the ring.

" Suedo, Aruki you know the rules. Now begin!" Anko said.

Aruki quickly resorted to throwing floor spikes directly at Suedo, who swatted them away easily. As Aruki grabbed a kunai, he lunged at Suedo. However, Suedo quickly blocked the kunai and struck Aruki in the stomach, it was then Aruki keeled over.

" Baka." Chojo said, hitting his forehead.

Anko inspected Aruki to see that he was not getting up. Specifically because Suedo had delivered and intense blast to his chakra pool.

" Well, the winner of this match is Suedo Hyuuga." Anko said.

" Piece of cake." Suedo said on his way back up.

" Damn, that was pretty quick." Toba said.

" Sensei, may I go check on Ten-Zhen-kun, just to make sure he's ok?" Ami asked.

" Ok Ami, but don't be too long." Hinata said.

" Hai." Ami said as she was leaving.

" Ami-chan, I'll go with you." Toba said running beside her.

" Freeze Toba." Konohamaru said.

" Ne? What's wrong?"

" Ami's had her match, you haven't yet, if you're not here when your name's called, it's a forfeit." Konohamaru said.

" But…."

" Do you want to be disqualified?"

" Toba-kun don't worry, I'll tell Ten-Zhen-kun send your concerns." Ami said.

" (sigh) Arigato Ami-chan."

" Alright, time for the next match!" Anko said.

The Randomizer spun through the names.

Kihoko Tekaro

**Vs**

**Amano Gesuke**

" Hope you got more fight than Aruki does." Chojo said.

Ignoring the comment, Tekaro jumped to the stadium floor as a Sand nin followed.

**Meanwhile, Ami Akimichi was headed for the infirmary….**

" Man, did you see how that kid went ballistic?" Ami heard a voice say from a room in the hallway.

" I know I mean he was at first like all cool and calm, then boom, all because he got a cut on his face." Said another medic.

" Yeah I mean, vain much?"

" No kidding."

Ami continued past the room toward the infirmary. First, she passed the nin her cousin had fought to see that he had finally come to and had his head buried under his pillow.

Finally, she came across Ten-Zhen who now seemed perfectly fine.

" Ten-Zhen-kun…."

" Hn? Ami-chan, what are you doing here?"

" I came to make sure you're Ok." Ami said.

" I'll live, the medics luckily were able to make an antidote for the poison."

" I'm glad to hear it." Ami said smiling.

" Eh, I bet the guys were talkin' so much shit about me after I left." Ten-Zhen said.

Ami was almost appalled. " Of course not Ten-Zhen-kun. Toba-kun in fact wanted to come with me to check up on you. But couldn't because he hasn't had his match yet."

" Really?"

" Ten-Zhen-kun, he's one of your best friends."

" Yeah, I guess you're right."

Ami observed Ten-Zhen's surroundings. " Are you comfortable?"

" Ami-chan….yeah, I'm good." Ten-Zhen said. " So I guess I don't get to become a Chuunin."

" Don't worry, there's always next exam." Ami said.

" I suppose."

" Ok then, I'll ket you get some rest." Ami said.

" Ami-chan…"

Ami turned back to look at him.

" Toba…he's a really good guy….ya know?"

" Hai."

Back at the stadium……

" The winner of the match, Gesuke Amano." Anko said.

" So I guess I'm the only one taking Kusagakure to the finals." Chojo said. " No surprise there."

Tekaro was being taken away by the medics as Anko took center stage.

" Now for the next match."

The names spun through, suddenly….

Uzumaki Toba

**Vs**

**Sigeako Shinbo**

"Alright!" Toba said. " It's finally my turn!"

" Stay focused." Konohamaru said.

Toba jumped down to the stadium floor eager to begin the match.

" _Alright Uzumaki, let's see what gives you your reputation."_ Chojo thought.

" _Good luck son."_ Naruto thought.

" Let's do it!" Toba declared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time

Toba: I'm gonna ace this fight! But the thing with Ichiro's team, what's up with them?

Toba: Next Time, The Mysterious Ninja of Amegakure!

More coming……..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day Naruto Uzumaki was born the only one who cried was the doctor, **Nobody **slaps Naruto Uzumaki.


	18. The Mysterious Ninja of Amegakure!

000000000000000000000000000000

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

000000000000000000000000000000

Toba stood with his fists tightened as a Kumogakure nin walked up to face him. He seemed to wear gloves of which were covered with metallic plates. On his right arm was a black chain wrapped around it.

" Oh, you're so impressive." Said the nin sarcastically. " The only reason you're even here is because yer daddy made it happen."

" _Think so eh?" _Naruto thought.

" Ok, if you think I don't belong here then prove it." Toba said.

" Gladly!"

" Begin." Anko said.

The Kumogakure nin was the first to strike. His chain quickly unraveled from his hand as he swung it down , Toba managed to slide out of the way just in time. The chain swung down cracking the tiles, everyone saw that as the chain struck, sparks flew from it.

Toba looked in awe.

It was then that Ami had returned to the arena. As she climbed back up the stairs she gasped as she saw that Toba was fighting.

" It started not too long after you left." Hinata said.

" What's the matter? Ya scared? You wont get away from me like that again!" The boy shouted as he attempted another swing. Toba flipped back to avoid it.

" This chain is fused with my chakra, it becomes electricity when exposed to the air." The other ninja said.

After one more swing, Toba was already wise to this attack. He quickly threw a kunai down to the ground through a link in the chain, pinning it to the ground. As the Kumo nin tried to yank it out, Toba ran towards him, his palms ready for action.

Seeing no other choice, the Kumo nin threw down the chain and raised up his fists which began to pulse electricity.

" Nani?" Toba said.

Shinbo dashed forward throwing a straight at Toba who narrowly dodges it. Suddenly Shinbo spins swinging a back-fist. Toba holds both hands out to block it, that however proved to be a grave mistake.

" Gyahhhh!" Toba shouted as electricity shocked through his body. He quickly backed off.

" These gloves follow the same method as my chain, they literally make my hands lethal weapons." Shinbo said.

Hinata's eyes widened.

" Like I care!" Toba yelled lunging in. " **Your** hands are lethal? You aint seen what I can do!"

But as Toba came in he saw that his opponent was very light on his feet and had beyond excellent foot work. He almost tagged Toba again if he hadn't narrowly avoided his strikes. Toba jumped up to the balcony edge grabbing the railing behind him.

"Hmph, I know a lot about how Hyuugas fight, I'm happy to say this is the first time I've fought one in actual combat." Shinbo said. " I know you're all real good in close range attacks. But that's where I have the advantage."

Toba looked down angrily.

" _Toba-kun…"_ Ami thought worried.

" Why don't you come down here and fight, 'cuz once you do you're deadman!" Shinbo yelled up pointing.

" Toba…." Kato said near him.

Toba turned to him.

" You're better than this guy, there's no excuse for the way you're fighting. Now can down there and beat him so I can beat you later." Kato said.

Toba simply gave Kato a blank stare at first, but that slowly melted away into a scowl.

" Who the hell asked your opinion!?" Toba yelled.

Toba then looed down at his opponent. He cricked his neck and jumped back down to the ground. It was then Toba calmly got into his Sui-ken stance.

" Here I come!" Shinbo shouted rushing Toba.

The first swing, Toba ducked easily, not taking his determined eyes off his opponent. The second swing missed as well.

" _That's it Toba, keep him off his game."_ Hinata thought.

As Shinbo came in with a straight, Toba dodged it and came in with strike to Shinbo's shoulder.

" Gah!"

Shinob treid to respond with a kick but was blocked by Toba, who countered with a kick of his own to Shinbo's head, sending him to the floor. Shinbo attempted a sweep kick but was thwarted as Toba flipped back. As Shinbo jumped up, Toba did a sweep kick sending him back down, Toba then flipped forward delivering the heel of his foot right into Shinbo's stomach.

"Shinbo is losing." The Kumo captain said angrily.

Shinbo rolled back and got to his feet. His gloves continuing to pulse electricity.

" I'll kill you!" Shinbo yelled charging.

Toba was using his defense very well, he was blocking his opponent only by the wrists and arms so not to get touched by the deadly gloves. Then with a series of lightning fast palm strikes he sent his opponent flying.

"This is it for you!" Toba shouted. " Uzumaki Sui-ken 10 kick combo!!" He shouted delivering a series of devastating kicks.

The Kumogakure Genin hit the ground out cold. Anko walked up to observe the boy.

" Since he is unconscious, the winner of the match is Toba Uzumaki." Anko said.

" Hell Yeah!!" Toba yelled as jumped in the air.

" _Well done son." _Naruto thought.

Toba ran back up the stairs excitedly.

" Excellent Toba." Konohamaru said.

Hinata smiled at her son. There was never a doubt in her mind that he could do it.

" Mom did ya see me? I ruled!" Toba said.

Hinata nodded. Toba looked across at his father and gave a thumbs up. Naruto responded with a nod and smile.

" Very well, time for the next match." Anko said.

The randomizer spun through the names until…..

**Hyuuga Kato**

**Vs.**

**Lee Miki**

Miki and Kato looked across at each other.

" Miki, remember what I said." Hinata said.

" Hai."

" Good luck!" Ami said.

Miki and Kato jumped down to the ring.

" Kato, Miki, remember that you are to follow my commands at all time." Anko said. "This match is over when one is unable to continue or concedes defeat."

Both nodded.

" Ok then, Begin!" Anko yelled.

Miki got into her father's traditional stance, while Kato took up traditional Juu-ken.

" This is going to be good." Konohamaru said.

" This won't take more than a minute." Kato said.

" Glad we agree." Miki said.

" Kato has this in the bag." Suedo said.

" Isn't that what you said about Leiko?" Toba said.

" Don't act so confident, Kato's much stronger than Leiko." Suedo snapped.

" We'll see." Toba said.

Miki ran in jumping in the air. " Leaf Hurricane!"

Kato dodged narrowly trying to answer with a kick of his own but was blocked by Miki.

" Come on Miki-chan!" Ami cheered from the balcony.

" _Be careful Miki You can't be careless. Not around Kato Hyuuga."_ Hinata thought looking dow at Miki.

Kato stepped in thrusting his palm, Miki side-stepped just in time to avoid it. However Kato spun around giving a palm thrust to Miki's midsection. Miki stepped back with her hand on her midsection. There was no doubt she was feeling pain.

" Miki, remember to breathe!" Hinata said.

Miki nodded and got back into her stance.

" You can listen to your captain all you want, it won't change a thing." Kato said.

" Why don't you come over here and try that again if you're so tough." Miki said.

Kato dashed in looking to put her down with this last exchange, but Miki proved it difficult. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Miki back-flip kicked Kato square I the jaw sending him to the ground.

" Yeah Miki-chan!" Kisha yelled.

While Kato was on the ground, Miki took this chance, she crossed her arms across her face then suddenly pressure began to build around her.

" Don't tell me Lee taught her…." Naruto started.

" First Gate Open!" Miki shouted.

" _Oh great." _Kato thought jumping to his feet.

Miki dashed toward Kato at incredible speed.

" Kaiten!" Kato shouted.

Miki was deflected away. She slid on the tile which was already broken up from previous matches. Because of this, she cut her arm on some of the jagged tile. Kato spun back into position. Hinata and the others looked down concerned if Miki was alright, however Miki jumped right back up, coming after Kato for more.

" Now this is a fight!" Toba said.

Kato blocked Miki's high-kick. But Miki came back with a sharp quick jab to Kato's nose. Both quickly backed off from each other, both scanning for weaknesses. Suddenly, both dashed toward one another. Kato with a strong palm strike and Miki with a powerful fist. As they closed in a loud thud was heard. Hinata, Konohamaru as well as their teams looked on in shock, Ami however was in horror. Down on the stadium floor, Kato's hand was placed on Miki's chest, Miki looked in shock as suddenly blood splattered from her mouth. Across from her, Kato had his head cocked to the side as he had barely dodged Miki's sonic punch. However, the force of it left a friction burn mark across his cheek. Kato quickly kicked Miki to the ground.

" It's over." Kato said.

" Like Hell it is." Miki said struggling to get back up.

" _That strike to her heart has severely impaired her." _Hinata thought. _" We need to stop this match before she seriously gets hurt."_

Miki ran towards Kato trying to land a strike. But that attack had taken away a lot of her speed. Kato blocked the strikes away and struck her Tenketsu. Despite her damage, Miki refused to fall. Kato followed up with a series of palm strikes.

" Ready to admit defeat?" Kato said with a smirk.

Miki continued to pursue Kato but 2 hands were shown grasping onto her shoulders. Miki looked behind her to see Hinata. Anko was stepping in as well.

" The winner of the match is Kato Hyuuga."

" I can still fight! I can…"

" It's ok, It's ok sweetheart, you have nothing more to prove, I'm proud of you." Hinata said.

Suddenly, Miki was feeling faint as she collapsed. More blood was splurting from her mouth.

" Medic!" Hinata said.

" She should've stopped fighting when I struck her heart the first time." Kato said.

Suddenly something caught Kato's eye. There was Ami Akimichi placing her hand on her best friend's chest as it glowed green chakra , Ami was trying to undo some of the damage Kato had done, but that was not what was odd. What was odd was how Ami Akimichi, who was by nature a timid, shy, and kind girl all her life actually staring down Kato Hyuuga with spite and confrontation in her eyes. Kato did not miss this.

" What's with that look?" Kato said to Ami.

Ami didn't even bother to respond.

" You think just because you beat Leiko-chan you're anywhere near a match for me?" Kato said almost chuckling.

Toba stepped beside Ami looking across at Kato. Kato looked at Toba, they both knew that the person they were staring at was the one they truly wanted to face.

Suddenly, the medics arrived, quickly putting Miki on a stretcher. Suddenly, Both Toba and Ami diverted their attention from Kato toward the medics carrying off Miki.

" _Aww, how touching."_ Chojo thought sarcastically.

" Kato-sama…" Hijo said. " Return…"

Kato jumped back up to the balcony. Hinata looked up at Naruto who gave the nod for her and Ami to follow the medics.

" Sensei, I wanna…"

" Go ahead Toba, but hurry back." Konohamaru said.

Toba quickly went off after Ami and his mother. After a moment for things to settle, Anko continued.

" Very well, time for the next match."

Meanwhile Toba, Hinata and Ami were waiting by the emergency room. Suddenly the medic came out from the double doors.

" She'll be fine, luckily she didn't suffer any serious damage. What she needs now is some rest so she can recover." He said.

" Thank goodness." Hinata said.

" Can we see her?" Ami asked.

" Ok, but you must make it quick."

" Hai." Hinata said.

Suddenly Hinata, Toba, and Ami were by Miki's bed.

" I messed up…" Miki said. " My defense was a mess, I didn't pick my attacks well, I don't understand…"

" Miki, you went out there and did your best. I'm proud of you. Do not doubt your ability." Hinata said.

Miki looked down at her sheets then looked back at her best friend. " Gomen Ami-chan, but it looks like it'll be just you moving on."

Ami placed her hand on Miki's. The 2 gazed at each other as Ami held tightly.

" Hinata-sama." A medic said. " She needs her rest now."

" I see, ok come on you 2." Hinata said.

As the 3 walked down the hallway, Toba saw fit to speak up.

" Mom, it was a good idea for you to step in when you did." Toba said.

" A long time ago, I was on the receiving end of Juu-ken attacks to the heart. It almost killed me. I didn't want that to happen to Miki." Hinata said.

After that, Toba and Ami remained silent.

Upon return to the stadium, the 3 made their way back up to the balcony.

" Hey did we miss anything?" Toba asked.

" A Sand nin fought a Kusagakure nin and won. A Kumogakure nin fought a Sand nin and won. Another Sand nin fought an Iwa nin and won and……." Kisha started when there was a loud thud on the floor. " It looks like an Iwa nin just beat a Kumogakure nin."

" How is Miki-chan?" Shinji asked.

" She's going to be fine. She just needs rest right now to re-cooperate." Hinata said.

" So you guys didn't go yet huh?" Toba said.

" No, and I can't believe we're going like last." Kisha said.

" It shouldn't be your concern of when we go, it's who we're going against." Shinji said. " Take a look, there are only 2 other competitors besides you and me."

The group looked across to see that Ichiro and Ayumi are the only ones left besides Kisha and Shinji.

" Of course, there is the off-chance Kisha-chan and I will be selected against each other."

" Wait, can they do that!?" Toba asked.

" Hai, they've done it before." Hinata said.

" Time for the next match." Anko said.

The Randomizer went through the remaining names.

**Ugihara Ichirio.**

**Vs.**

**Aubaurame Shinji**

Shinji and Ichiro looked across at each other.

" Shinji, be careful. I don't like what I'm

before they jumped down to the stadium floor.

" Gentlemen remember who's in charge. My commands are to be obeyed." Anko said.

" Go get him Shinji!" Toba yelled.

" And Begin."

At first Shinji merely stood there coolly, with his hands in his pockets. Ichiro seemed in no hurry to rush in either.

" I've felt for a while now that there's something about your team that's a cause for concern." Shinji said.

" Well, we waited a few years to take these exams, in that time we've been developing our skills." Ichiro said.

" No, I believe there is more to it than that." Shinji said.

" Now you're just being paranoid." Ichiro said.

Suddenly, Shinji threw a shuriken directly at Ichiro who merely deflected it by immediately un-sheathing his katana. Shinji ran around Ichiro throwing multiple kunai, all being deflected by Ichiro's sword.

" You need more than this." Ichiro said.

" I know."

Suddenly, Ichiro looked down to see thousands of insects surrounding him.

" These insects consume charka, and on some occasions….flesh." Shinji said.

Ichiro smiled as the bugs began to cover him. It was then that Ichiro struck his sword into the tile. Suddenly, everyone in the stadium was blinded by a large flash. Shinji managed to see what happened considering he was wearing tinted goggles.

Ichiro raised up as sparks were flying off his body. The insects that covered him before began falling off as they twitched on the floor.

" I know all about the Aburaume clan's methods of attack. You mainly use insects to combat an opponent. But that's where you're in trouble. I have the ability to charge electricity through my body and utilize it in combat, so basically when it comes to fighting me, it's like fighting one giant bug-zapper."

" There's something about this that doesn't seem right. This kid…the way he fights…we need to keep an eye on this team." Naruto said.

**" Hmmmm, an interesting bunch they are." Kyuubi said. " I hope this one can entertain us some more."**

" Will you be quiet." Naruto said.

**" Make me."**

" Furball."

**" Fleshbag!"**

Back on the stadium floor, Shinji made 2 bug clones appear, but an electric pulse from Ichiro's sword quickly dispersed them. That however was not going to sway Shinji as he pulled out a kunai and charged Ichiro. Ichiro blocked with his katana and slashed Shinji across the front of his jacket.

Shinji jumped back and unleashed a swarm of insects creating a vortex around Ichiro. Ichiro again thwarted Shinji's attack by emitting an electric pulse from within his entire body. Causing the bugs to fall to the ground.

Suddenly, Shinji found Ichiro directly behind him. Before Shinji could react , Ichiro pierced his sword into Shinji's side. If that weren't enough, he suddenly sent volts of electricity through Shinji's body.

" Shinji-kun!" Kisha screamed.

Shinji fell to the ground unconscious. To avoid having the boy killed, Anko quickly intervened. " Ichiro Ugihara is the winner!" she said rushing in.

Konohamaru and his squad jumped down.

" Don't worry, I didn't hit any major areas. He should be fine." Ichiro said.

The medics quickly came and took up Shinji on a stretcher.

" Toba….know I didn't want to seriously hurt him….I just did what I had to do." Ichiro said.

Toba looked at Ichiro then over at Shinji as he was being taken away. Not responding to Ichiro, Toba was headed back up to the balcony. He looked behind hi expecting Kisha and Inimaru to follow him. He instead found her still on stadium floor.

" Kisha?…." Toba said.

" It's just down to me and one other person Toba." Kisha said looking up at Ayumi. " Makes no sense to go back up now."

" Yeah, guess so." Toba said.

Konohamaru nodded to Kisha as she nodded back.

" Will the final 2 competitors come to the stadium floor." Anko said.

Ayumi came to the floor and stood across from Kisha. On her shoulder she carried an umbrella with a long , shiny black handle.

" Ayumi Ugihara and Kisha Inuzuka, you are the final match in the preliminaries. Remember to obey my commands." Anko said.

Both nodded.

" Ok, Begin." Anko said.

" Cute puppy." Aymui said.

" Arigato." Kisha said.

Suddenly, Ayumi dashed toward Kisha. She then unsheathed the umbrella to reveal that it was a holster for a katana. Kisha reacted by pulling out 2 fist-ful of shuriken and jumping back. Inimaru followed. Ayumi dodged and deflected them away.

Ayumi had understood that Inuzuka were fast, she however underestimated just how fast this one was. Kisha darted past Ayumi slashing her arm. As Ayumi turned, she saw that a second Kisha was right there to slash her other arm.

" Dam it!" Ayumi said holding her arm.

" We got her off guard Inimaru, let's end it in one more exchange." Kisha said.

Inimaru nodded in response.

" Let's go! Fang over Fang!"

Suddenly, Kisha and Inimaru became 2 vortex missiles, instantly re-launching themselves against the enemy the second they touched the ground.

" _Come on Kisha-chan…." _Ami thought.

Suddenly, the dust was clearing from the attack. Kisha and Inimaru suddenly stopped as their feet slid across the floor.

" (gasp) why did Kisha-chan stop?" Ami asked.

It was no mystery to Hinata and Toba as to why she did. Through the debris being kicked up only they and team Hyuuga saw what happened. The dust cleared and Kisha and Inimaru had multiple cuts bleeding profusely from their bodies.

" w-What happened?" Ami asked.

Suigetsu looked down with his arms crossed, not showing any signs of surprise.Suddenly as the dust cleared from around Ayumi to reveal that surrounding her area were thousands of cherry blossom pedals, all dancing around her.

" Would ya look at that." Naruto said.

" But….where did those come from?" Konohamaru said.

" She used them like a shield to block Kisha's attacks!" Toba said grabbing the rail.

" As you can see I have a multitude of talents, not only is my offense good, but I have a perfect defensive jutsu." Ayumi said.

Kisha slowly turned her head. " Perfect huh?" She then threw a kunai.

Suddenly, a wave of blossom pedals rose up to deflect the weapon. Distracted with that, Ayumi didn't even notice Kisha coming forward. Another wave of pedals blocked her attack, however, as Kisha slid on the tile, Inimaru just managed to get through from behind. As Ayumi quickly attempted to bring up another barrier, Inimaru jumped in the air spinning. The pedals merely got inhaled by the vortex as Inimaru knocked Ayumi to the ground sending her sliding.

" Guess it's not that perfect huh?" Kisha said.

Her gloating was cut short however as she saw Inimaru had reverted back to her dog form.

" Inimaru?" Kisha said panicked.

" I should have mentioned. Not only can these pedals protect me, but they can also attack anyone who gets close to me. Also, I can use my chakra to make the pedals like blades digging into my opponent's flesh." Ayumi said.

Kisha looked over to see Inimaru was on the ground whimpering, with pedals digging into her body.

" Now, I'm going to give you an option, give up, or watch your dog die in front of you." Ayumi said.

Kisha's eyes widened, she looked up at her sensei and Toba.

" I…I can't…." she mouthed to them.

Konohamaru sighed as he nodded to Kisha.

" I give up." Kisha said rushing to her dog.

Ayumi quickly dispelled the jutsu and rushed to the dog as well.

" The winner of this match, is Ayumi Ugihara." Anko said.

" She'll be fine. No arteries or anything were attacked. But she needs a doctor right now." Ayumi attempted to pull some of the pedals off of Inimaru, her hand was immediately slapped away by Kisha.

" **Don't** touch my dog." Kisha said. She carefully scooped up Inimaru.

" Come on, we'll get you both taken care of." The medic said taking Kisha with him.

" Kisha….." Toba said.

" Inimaru is her closest companion, of course Kisha would do anything to protect her." Konohamaru said.

" Oh poor Inimaru." Ami said.

Anko looked up at Naruto, who gave the nod. Anko then walked to the center of the stadium.

" We have finished the final match of the preliminaries. I ask that all winners of their match please come forward." Anko said.

Ami and Toba were the first to jump down, Kato and Suedo quickly followed along with the Amegakure team.

The rest of the winners came down from the opposite balcony along with Chojo Akimichi. They all lined up facing Anko.

" Congratulations. You have all passed the preliminary stage of the Chuunin exam. You have all earned the right to move on to the next stage."

" _Now this is shaping up to be interesting." _Naruto thought.

(Screen then splits into multiple fragments with each winner's face on them.)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time.

Toba: A month!? I can't wait that long!

Naruto: You're to use it training and find out what you can about the other competitors.

Toba: Next Time, Preliminaries Over, One Month To Train!

Toba: Kato, I wanna fight you the most.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More coming…..really…..there is……seriously!

Now for another session of Tough Uzumakis.

It's been said that Hinata Uzumaki was recently in a knife fight, the knife lost.

Reviews please……..


	19. One Month To Train!

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

00000000000000000000000000000000

All the winners stood in a line facing their Jonin senseis, when suddenly, The 6th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki appeared almost like a gust of wind. He looked upon them, all Genin each so different, unique and strong in their own way. Yet all had the same goal, to further their careers as ninja. Naruto's eyes then came across Toba who looked sternly and attentively back at his father, no words had to be exchanged between these 2. All could be said through their stare at eachother.

" Congratulations, you have all made it past the preliminary rounds of the Chuunin exams."

Some of the Genin wanted to jump up to cheer, however, in the honor of good taste they remained in stoic position.

" Now…." Naruto said. " I should have you know that though you have all accomplished a great feat so far, your exam is far from over."

Some of the students tensed up.

" As you should know, these were preliminary matches in which you each had to defeat an opponent. The point of this was to qualify for the Chuunin tournament."

" Tournament?" A Genin said.

" That's right, one month from now you will all partake in a tournament before an audience in our Chuunin stadium." Naruto said.

" And the winner gets to become a Chuunin right?" Toba asked.

" Actually Toba no, this is what's tricky here."

The Genin seemed confused.

" There's not necessarily any prize to the victor of the tournament, actually it's possible for any of you to become Chuunin even if you lose in the first round. "

" So why do we have to wait a month for this tournament?" Chojo said. " And why are we moving the location? Why can't we just do all this here and now?"

" Well, to answer the first part of your question, the reason there is going to be a month is so we can prepare our stadium for the tournament as well as inform other villages who will be fighting in the Tournament, and the reason we will relocate it to our grand stadium is so they will be able to watch the battles along with other spectators. Also…." Naruto turned to them.

" People of wealth, political figures and maybe even some celebrities will attend the tournament, you can imagine how this benefits you."

All Genin nodded acknowledging they knew, except for Toba who only nodded his head dramatically to appear like he knew. Naruto didn't miss this, so he decided to explain anyway.

" The reason that is important is so they will see your ninja skills in action and see what abilities you possess and how you act under pressure, if they see enough of your skills, even in only the first round, they may be impressed, and may consider hiring you in the future, thus strengthening your career."

" I see, and the further we progress, the more of our skills they will get to see." Kato said.

" Correct Kato." Naruto said. " However…. Though it is possible that all of you could become Chuunin, it is just as possible that none of you will."

Toba's eyes widened.

" Remember, the village will have it's own judges overlooking your performance, and if they feel that you are not ready to become a Chuunin then their word stands." Naruto said.

Ami took a deep breath. All Genin knew they had a true challenge ahead of them.

" So I suggest you use this month to your fullest advantage by training and learning what you can about the other competitors. I wish you all luck in this tournament, dismissed."

As the Genin began to disperse, Toba ran up to his mother.

" Ok Mom we only got a month, I wanna make sure my Sui-ken's in top form when I fight Kato. So can we…"

" Toba hold on, I can't train you. You're not on my team. With Ami as my student I need to help her in her own training for the tournament." Hinata said.

" Are you serious!?" Toba said.

Konohamaru placed his hand on Toba's shoulder. " You didn't forget I was your sensei, did you Toba?"

" Well I know, but…." Toba said.

" Toba, listen to Kono-kun." Hinata said.

" Yes Mom." Toba said.

" Don't worry Toba, I'll make sure your Tai-jutsu is strong by the time the tournament comes around." Konohamaru said as he and Toba were walking off.

" Sensei…" Ami timidly asked as she walked up to Hinata.

" Ami, well we have one month, are you ready to train?" Hinata asked.

" Hai sensei."

Later……

" Yes!" Ino squealed as she glomped her daughter in celebration.

"And nee-chan, that Hyuuga you beat, wasn't that the girl who gives you a hard time?" Chotsu said.

Hinata smiled, she was happy to see the positive reinforcement her student was getting from her family.

" Hey what's going on?" Chouji said coming into the living room.

" Nee-chan kicked ass in the prelims, she beat a Hyuuga girl." Inodashi said.

Chouji stopped, he looked across at his daughter in a state of shock. _" My little girl……took down a Hyuuga?"_ He thought.

Ami looked up at her father, a large smile came across her big cheeks. Chouji came acriss and gave her what would be a lung-crushing hug.

" She passed the preliminaries, but we're not out of the woods yet. We still have the tournament in a month." Hinata said.

" Oi!" Ino said smacking her head. " How could I forget?"

Chouji's eyes widened. " Ami hon, I want you and your brothers to let us talk to you sensei for a bit."

" Bu....hai Papa." Ami said as her brothers led her out of the room.

"Hinata-chan, please." Chouji said motioning to a seat.

As Hinata sat down, Chouji and Ino sat across from her.

" So be honest with me Hinata-chan, how's it look?" Chouji said.

" Ok, I'll be honest. The competition is incredibly stiff, Kato and Suedo Hyuuga made it to the tournament, and there are 3 Amegakure nins who frankly give me the creeps." Hinata said.

" Hmph……and Toba will be in the tournament…won't he?" Chouji said.

" Well, yes." Hinata said.

Chouji leaned back in his chair.

" And you don't have a conflict with that? It's possible that your son and your student will be fighting in the first round." Chouji said.

Hinata looked at the ground. " Chouji-kun, I hope they don't have to fight eachother, I pray it never gets to that. But I am going to train Ami to the best of my ability."

Chouji looked to Ino.

" Hinata-chan, I trust you to do that. But I want you to also tell my daughter that no matter what, if it gets to be too much, to forfeit. She won't disappoint me." Chouji said.

" Hai, I understand." Hinata said. " But….." Chouji and Ino listened in. " There's a young man who is also in the tournament, a Genin from Kusagakre, His name is Chojo Akimichi."

Chouji's eyes lit up. " Chojo!? He's here!?"

The outburst startled Hinata. " Yes."

Ino shot up " Oh my God."

" Who is Chojo?" Hinata said.

" He's my late cousin's son." Chouji said.

" Late Cousin?" Hinata said.

" Hai…you remember Kencho don't you?" Ino said.

" Kencho…Kencho…" Hinata said to herself.

" He's the one who ummm grabbed your ass in that restaurant ….like a super long time ago." Ino said.

" Ohhhh, him, wait! That's his son?" Hinata said shocked.

" That's him." Ino said.

" From the information I gathered, Kencho died on a mission when Chojo was 10. He should be about 14 now." Chouji said.

" He's been living in Kusagakure this whole time? Didn't he ever come to visit?" Hinata asked.

" Never did. When we requested a visit with him, he refused." Chouji said.

" Why would he do that?" Hinata said.

" You might say he kind of inherited his father's attitude." Chouji said.

" Meaning…."

" I don't know how well you really knew my cousin Hinata-chan but he was what some might call the black sheep of our clan. He just never really saw eye to eye with the rest of the clan." Chouji said. " It didn't get in the way much at first, but later in the years it got to the point where he left with his son."

" I see…." Hinata said.

" Hinata-chan…" Chouji said. " Forget what I said about Ami being in the tournament, if Chojo is a possible opponent for her, he'll have no mercy on her. He could care less that they're family."

" She'll…" Hinata started.

" Hinata-chan, if you saw him fight in the preliminaries then you've seen what he can do."

" What if Ami won't withdraw?" Hinata said.

" Then I'll withdraw her name for her, I'm her father, I know what's best….." Chouji stopped as all 3 Jonin looked across the room to see Ami standing there. Heart break was evident in her eyes as her eyes were filled with tears and her hands tightening.

" Sweetheart, it's not what you…" But before Chouji could finish, Ami dashed off out the door.

" Ami!" Ino said.

" I'll get her!" Hinata said as she ran off after Ami.

Elsewhere in a secluded area……

Toba was forcing himself to withstand the cold streams of the waterfall showering over him.

" Konohamaru-sensei! When are we gonna get to the training!?" Toba yelled.

Konohamaru was leaning against a tree post holding his nose. " As soon as you bathe yourself, you smell."

" Well excuse me! I've been in the woods for days fighting everything known to God, and had to fight another ninja afterwards! Pardon me for not smelling like a rose!"

" By the way, there's a change of clothes beside you, when you're done put them on." Konohamaru said.

Toba looked over to see a white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants folded up waiting for him.

" So what are we gonna do sensei?" Toba said walking over while pulling the shirt over him.

**In another part of town………….**

" The Akimichi seems very interesting." Ichiro said.

" I know, I like her outfit too." Ayumi said.

" Nani? No, I'm talking about the other one, that girl is a pushover." Ichiro said.

" Don't be so sure, don't forget, you thought the Hyuuga was going to beat her." Ayumi quipped.

" The point is I wasn't talking about her!" Ichiro argued. " But the fact is the other Akimichi could pose a problem."

" Heh heh, you're not getting cold feet on us now are you Ichiro?" Ouji teased as he leaned on the balcony rail of their hotel room.

" I'm going to do better than you Ouji." Ichiro said.

" Bet you won't." Ouji said.

" I sure as hell …."

" That's enough." Suigetsu said. " None of you should be too concerned with this, remember, when one of you fights Uzumaki, you push him as far as you can, but for God's sake don't kill him. We must show Sasuke if his theory is right. Ouji, you especially, you nearly blew everything at the prelims when you went nut-so."

" Hmph, it was his fault, the nerve to damage such a beautiful face." Ouji said, stroking his own cheek.

" It won't happen again, or your looks will be the least of your concern."

Ouji stuck his nose in the air in a pre-madonna fashion.

" And don't reveal you "secret" talents, if you do, the jig's up. If you find yourself reaching that point, forfeit immediately." Suigetsu said.

" Suigetsu-san, do you really think Toba Uzumaki is really everything Sasuke-sama says he is?" Ayumi asked.

" He thinks so, and that's what matters."

**At Ichiraku's Ramen shop…….**

Hinata Uzumaki lifted up the flaps of the shop to see Ami Akimichi eating a bowl of ramen. Ayame saw Hinata and smiled as she let out a slight sigh as she glanced at Ami.

" Anything for you Hinata-chan?" Ayame asked.

" Sure, may I have shrimp ramen please?" Hinata said.

" Hai."

As Ayame was preparing the dish Hinata sat down next to Ami.

" I'm sorry Hinata-sama, but when I get upset, I eat." Ami pouted.

Hinata reached for a set of chopsticks. " Ami, you know your father is just looking out for you."

" I know, of course he is. I'm 12 and a Genin and he still treats me like a baby." Ami said.

" I'm sure it might seem that way sometimes, but it's because he loves you." Hinata said.

" But this is one of the reasons I'm taking the exams. I want to prove to him that I can stand on my own 2 feet."

" I think you proved that to him when you told him about your victory over Leiko. You proved your point, but if you're hesitant about the tournament for any reason, nobody will be disappointed in you if you pull out." Hinata said.

" But I can't, I have to stay in it." Ami said. " I have to do it for me, even if I lose. But my father just doesn't understand."

" Oh I'm sure he understands Ami."

" Here you go Hinata-chan." Ayame said placing the bowl before her.

" Arigato Ayame-chan." Hinata said as she broke apart the chopsticks. " I have to be honest with you Ami, I envy you a little."

" Me?" Ami said astounded, after all, how could a woman of Hinata Uzumaki's stature possibly envy a little Genin like her?

" I would have loved to have someone like Chouji-kun as a father growing up….I mean, the things I could tell you about my father."

Ami listened attentively as Hinata went on.

" When I was 12, my father disowned me." Hinata said.

" di…disowned? Why?" Ami said shocked.

Hinata looked down at her ramen bowl and proceeded to eat as if it was normal conversation.

" You know how you had that match against Leiko?"

" Hai."

" Well I had a match like that against Neji Hyuuga many years ago, and I lost." Hinata said. "He was a member of the branch house at that time, and I was the future heiress of the Hyuuga clan."

" That's it? He disowned you just because you lost a match? But that's ridiculous." Ami said.

" Things were different back then between the 2 branches than they are now. Besides, that was the last straw really. I think what contributed to his decision was the fact that I just never measured up to his standards." Hinata half smiled. "To tell the truth, I even overheard him say it wouldn't matter to him if I died on a mission."

Ami was shocked, how could any parent say that about their own child?

Aside from that, he had a more suitable heir in Hanabi, his second daughter. He felt disowning me would solve the Hyuuga clan's problems. And as hard as it might be to say. It kind of did."

" Nani?" Ami said.

" Hiashi Hyuuga had his heir, and Neji had his place in the Main household. They both won. Me, I went and trained with Naruto-kun, for a year, came back, fought my cousin Neji to a draw and proved my own worth to myself . So in a seriously messed up way, my father disowning me was the best thing he ever did for me."

" But….well you seem to be not talking to the Hyuuga clan, but that video…with Toba-kun and Kato in it……" Ami said.

" Oh that. Well, for a period of time Hiashi Hyuuga and I were on good terms. Something over the years made him change, though I don't really know what. He seemed to want to renew his relationship with me and that's where it all started. And I'll let you in on a secret because you might have been too young to remember, but there was a time, where Toba and Kato were actually best friends."

Ami's jaw dropped. " Seriously? What happened?"

Hinata tightened her grip on her chopsticks. " There was a scandal years ago, I don't even like talking about it, it involved Toba and the Hyuuga clan endangering his life all so they could gain something of value. I also found out Hiashi Hyuuga himself had a hand in it."

Ami was almost in a state of disbelief.

" To be honest, I would have much rather dealt with the Hiashi Hyuuga from when I was a child, at least then I knew where I stood with him. Forgiving him for hurting me is one thing, but hurting my son……that is something I can never forgive."

" I understand." Ami said.

" Ami, let me give you some advice for when you're a mother. The worst thing you can do to your child is betray their trust." Hinata said.

" Hai sensei. I won't forget."

" Now about the tournament. You know it's more than about winning and losing. I've seen people get seriously hurt." Hinata said.

" I know, but I have been working on techniques in healing myself." Ami said.

" This is something we'll have to discuss with your parents." Hinata said. " But first…..do you think we can grab one more bowl before we go?"

Ami giggled as she blushed.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: Things weren't always so tense….there was a time where we got along with the Hyuugas, and Toba and Kato were friends.

Toba: Next time, The Uzumaki Family And The Hyuuga Clan!

Hinata: The worst thing a parent can do is betray their child's trust.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been proven that there is no such thing as evolution, only the creatures Toba Uzumaki has allowed to live!


	20. The Uzumaki family&The Hyuuga clan

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

0000000000000000000000000000000

A hand wiped away the residue of a steam-fogged mirror as Hinata Uzumaki wrapped a towel around herself. After a very big day she decided a long hot shower would relax her. She reached for her brush and began combing her long, silky, ebony hair. She was expecting her Husband to be home soon and was expecting her son to be home even sooner from training. She walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed continuing to brush her hair, Hinata had her mind on something, ever since she mentioned a few pieces of her past to Ami, it brought back a flood of memories. Hinata thought back to what might have been the happiest period in her life with the Hyuuga clan.

**((((Flashback))))**

**((((Konohagakure 7 years ago.))))**

The sun shined through the window of the Uzumaki house's master bedroom.

Naruto Uzumaki laid in bed while his wife lay just beside him with her arm over him.

Suddenly, their door opened. " Daddy! Daddy!" 5 year old Toba Uzumaki said as he ran into the bedroom, he then proceeded to climb on the bed.

Being disturbed by his hyperactive son's intrusion, Naruto tried to cover himself and Hinata with the blanket. Though disturbed from her slumber, Hinata couldn't help but smile " Who needs an alarm clock when we have him." She whispered into Naruto's ear.

" Difference is an alarm clock we can turn off." Naruto said.

" Mama! Daddy! Come on! Time to get up! We're going to Hiashi 'jii-san's today!" Toba yelled.

" Toba…..just because the sun came up doesn't mean you have to come up with it." Naruto said.

Toba then hopped off and ran to his mother's side of the bed. " Mama are you awake?"

" no….." Hinata said, suggling up to Naruto.

" We gotta go to Hiashi 'jii-san's!" Toba said.

Hinata looked over at the alarm clock. " Honey, we don't have to leave for another 3 hours. We'll be there, don't worry."

" What if we get there late and I miss some of the training?" Toba said.

" Toba, I bet your grandpa's still sleeping right now." Naruto said.

" But…."

" Toba, constantly hounding us at the bed isn't gonna make us get up any quicker. We'll leave early enough, I promise." Naruto said.

"….fine…" Toba said with a disheartening look on his face as he walked out.

" Make sure you have your training gear ready to go honey!" Hinata called after Toba.

" I will Mama!" Toba said.

" Sometimes I wish that boy didn't have so much energy." Naruto said.

" Oh you know how excited he gets when he trains over at my father's." Hinata said.

**Later…….**

Hiashi Hyuuga stood on the porch of the training grounds overseeing that everything was in place.

" Hiashi 'jii-san!" Toba shouted as he ran past the Hyuuga gates.

" Hey there you!" Hiashi smiled as he lowered himself to pick up his grandson.

" Good morning 'tou-san." Hinata said as she and Naruto walked up.

At this point, Hinata and Hiashi had such a good relationship that she was no longer referring to him as Hiashi-sama, but felt comfortable enough to call him 'tou-san.

" Good morning. It seems like it's going to be great weather today." Hiashi said.

" 'jii-san, are we gonna learn any of those super sweet moves today?" Toba asked.

" Haha, and what super sweet moves would those be?" Hiashi asked.

" Like the palm destroyer!" Toba said.

" The what?" Hiashi said laughing.

" He thinks Gentle fist 64 points of divinity is too long to say." Hinata said laughing.

" We'll see Toba, you and the others need to have the basics down cold before we can move on to that." Hiashi said.

" I've been practicing really hard! Please!" Toba begged.

" Toba, don't beg your grandfather, he'll teach it to you when he thinks you're ready." Hinata said.

Suddenly, the door behind them slid open, a pair of little pale hands pushed it all the way forward as little Kato Hyuuga, the heir to the Hyuuga household appeared.

" Hi Kato!" Toba said.

" Hi!" Kato said excitedly.

" Well good morning Kato." Hinata said kneeling down. " Did you get up really early so you can train?"

" Hai Hinata-sama. I am looking forward to it." Kato said in a proper manner while bowing.

" Well, we don't want to keep you. Hinata-chan and I have some business to attend to at the manner." Naruto said.

" Oh yes, the Chuunin exams." Hiashi said.

" (gasp) Chuunin!? Daddy I wanna take the test!" Toba said.

" Ha, you gotta be a Genin before you can make Chuunin pal." Naruto said.

" Yes Toba, it takes years of training to become a Chuunin." Hiashi said.

Toba looked at the ground disappointedly.

" You'll get there someday son." Naruto said as he came by and kissed his son on the forehead. " Be good."

Hinata came up. " Bye sweetie, be a good boy for you grandfather."

" Bye Mama, bye Daddy!" Toba said.

" Work him hard Hiashi." Naruto said smiling.

Kato ran behind and held his grandfather's leg as he waved goodbye to Toba's parents.

**Later in Hokage Manor…….**

Hinata came through the double doors with some extra paperwork to fill out.

" Honey, I have some documents on the new….." Hinata stopped when she looked up, in front of her were dozens of copies of her husband looking over papers.

" Here's another one." One Naruto copy said as he dropped off a paper in a tray that said "approve" on it.

" Oh….." Hinata said. " You're doing this again."

" Heavy work-load hon. This cuts down a lot of time." Naruto said coming from behind and placing his hand on his wife's behind.

Suddenly, a fist came crashing into his face. " Hey asshole, that's my wife!" Another Naruto clone said. Suddenly, the other clone kicked him in the face.

" She's my wife to dick-head!" The other clone said.

" Hell no! She's my wife." Another Naruto clone came up saying.

Suddenly, Hinata found herself surrounded by Naruto's clones fighting over her.

" Honey, they're doing it again!" Hinata said as Naruto sat at his desk.

" What the? Hey, get yer hands off my Hinata-chan!" Naruto said bringing up a hand-sign, making the clones dissipate.

" That's starting to get annoying." Naruto said.

" Awww, I don't mind more than one of you around." Hinata teased.

" I gotta admit, this was one of the best ideas you've ever had. If the other Hokages could've done clones like me, I bet paperwork woulda' been a breeze for them." Naruto said.

" Oh come on now hon. You know the best ideas are the only kind I have." Hinata said, leaning against his desk beside her husband.

" Soooo, when are we picking up Toba from you Dad's ?" Naruto asked.

" Not for a few hours. Why?" Hinata asked.

" How about a lunch break?" Naruto said.

**Later at the Hyuuga compound……**

Toba Uzumaki was in black training gear as he practiced his kick alongside Kato, Suedo and Leiko, with Hiashi training them. Toba was no stranger to the Hyuuga residence, he in fact spent a lot of time for as far back as he could remember. Most commonly, he would stay there when his parents were busy. He had come to think of it as somewhat of a second home.

" That was very good Toba, now do you think you can kick up to here?" Hiashi asked as he raised up his hand.

" I will 'Jii-san!" Toba said as he just managed to kick the raised target.

" Excellent. Kato your turn now." Hiashi said.

" Hai." Kato said as he followed Toba's lead. Seeming to do the high kick just as well as he did.

" Very good. Suedo, now you." Hiashi said.

Suedo attempted to do the kick just as high as the first 2, however, he found himself going too low and just missing Hiashi's hand. Hiashi lowered his hand slightly so Suedo could hit it.

" Leiko, same as before…." Hiashi said.

Leiko found herself kicking even lower than Suedo did, but like Suedo, Hiashi accommodated her by lowering his hand.

" Very good. Now this time…." Hiashi stopped when he saw a branch servant on the porch.

" Hiashi-sama, lunch has been prepared." The servant said.

" Ah very good, ok everyone I think we are entitled to a lunch break." Hiashi said.

" Yay!" Toba said happily. All of today's training had made him hungry.

As Leiko and Suedo walked up. Hiashi walked with one hand holding Kato's and the other hand holding Toba's. He was quite happy with both his grandsons, they both seemed to be taking quite well to the training. Hiashi could already foresee great things for both of them.

The Hyuuga children sat around the table with Hiashi sitting at the head.

" The Tako and Ika you requested sir. With some wasabi on the side." The servant said. Placing the dish in front of Hiashi.

" For Kato-sama we have anago ." The servant said placing a dish in front of Kato.

" For Leiko-sama we have ebi and rice."

" For Suedo-sama, hotategai."

" And for young Uzumaki-san, ramen." The servant said trying not to laugh considering what a common dish ramenis.

" Arigato!" Toba said. He then noticed the green substance beside his grandfather's dish.

" Ewww, 'Jii-san, what's that?" Toba said.

" Hmm this? This is wasabi. It makes the food I eat a little hotter." Hiashi said.

" Why do you wanna make it hotter?" Toba asked.

" Well, when people get a little older they like to have spicy things. Would you like to try some?" Hiashi asked.

Toba looked hesitant.

" Here Toba, we'll give just a tiny bit t see if you like it." Hiashi said as he put just a dab beside Toba's bowl. " But be careful, it's hot."

Toba hesitantly picked up some of the wasabi with his chopsticks. The other 3 looked at Toba with anticipation, to them, watching Toba perform this feat was like watching a movie. Toba closed his eyes and placed the wasabi on his tongue.

His face instantly scrunched. " Ah! It's too hot!" Toba said.

Hiashi immediately got Toba his glass. " Maybe you'll like it when you get a little older Toba."

Later after the training had ended. Hiashi took Toba home via on top of his shoulders. He let Hinata know that if Toba wanted to stay a little longer, that he would take him home.

" Did I do good today 'jii-san?" Toba asked.

" Toba you did excellent today." Hiashi said smiling. " I'm very proud of you."

" Sweet! Do you think I'll be a good fighter like Mama one day?"

It was then that Hiashi stopped. He tilted his head upwards to meet Toba's eyes. " Toba… I'm positive you will."

Toba looked down smiling at his grandfather, then wrapped his arms around his head in an attempt to hug him.

" I'll do my best 'jii-san." Toba said.

" Toba, that's all I ask." Hiashi said. The former Hyuuga leader then proceeded down the street with his grandson.

Later, Hinata Hiashi and Naruto were having tea in the kitchen as Toba laid asleep in his bed.

" He wasn't too much trouble was he?" Naruto asked.

" Oh no, he was an angel. He's doing quite well in the training. In fact I think we might need to start intensifying the training a little for him." Hiashi said.

" Really? That's great." Hinata said.

" Hai, Toba's shaping up to be a great ninja." Hiashi said.

Hinata was still for only a second. Back then Hinata still had reservations about Toba becoming a ninja, the reason she lets Toba train in ninja arts is because he enoyed it and because it was good exercise. She however did not want to force the lifestyle upon him.

" Hai." Hinata said.

" Well, I should be heading back. Hanabi tends to worry."

" Ok Hiashi-sama. Arigato for watching Toba today. I'll see you out." Naruto said.

Later, Hinata came into Toba's room to check on him. Toba was sprawled out on his bed. His blanket covering only his feet. Regardless, Toba was completely zonked out. Smiling down on her precious boy, Hinata pulled the blanket all the way on Toba less he catch a cold. After tucking him in Hinata leaned down and kissed Toba on the cheek.

" Good night Toba. Have only pleasant dreams." Hinata said before closing the door.

000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time.

Naruto: Where is Toba?

Hinata: How did he get in without being detected!?

Hiashi: I want the entire clan looking for him now!

Naruto: Next Time. Gone Baby Gone.

Hinata: Please….. give me back my son.

More coming…..

Tough Uzumakis

The chief export of Toba Uzumaki is pain.


	21. Gone Baby Gone!

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Numerous lights were strewn across the town. Along the streets were numerous shops and games. It was the Chuunin Festival, typically held after every Chuunin exam. Considering it is only held twice a year, the village likes to make a big event of it and it seemed nobody was making a bigger event of it than Toba Uzumaki, who was adorned with a black kimono with white trim going down the sides of the sleeves. Holding his hand as they walked down the street was Hinata. She too seemed to be enjoying the festival as well.

**Meanwhile in Hokage Manor…….**

Naruto was scrambling to get the last bit of paperwork done for the day. Konohamaru, who was already in his kimono, was assisting him in getting the papers filed.

" Man, I can't believe there's this much paperwork. No way I can be late for the festival." Naruto said.

" Why'd you drag me into this? I wanna be at the festival to." Konohamaru complained.

" Look, you wanna be Hokage someday right?" Naruto said. " Well consider this like getting a feel for it. I'm actually doing you a favor."

Konohamaru cocked an eyebrow at the 6th Hokage. " Yeah right."

**At The Festival……..**

As they walked across the festival, who did Toba see but Kato Hyuuga attempting to catch a fish with a paper netting with his parents by his side.

" Ohhhh, you're almost there sweetie." Hanabi said with excitement. It seemed that Kato was just about to catch the fish when suddenly…..

" Hi Kato!" Toba yelled, causing Kato to drop the fish.

Neji glanced over at Toba, showing clear signs of annoyance with the boy. Honestly, Toba was too much like his father in his younger days. Loud and un-disciplined a far as Neji saw it. He chalked it up to Hinata being too leanient on her son. Though thankful for Naruto's abolishment of how branch members are treated, bad blood still existed between him and Hinata. Hanabi as well had some feelings of resentment toward Hinata, as of this day she has yet to get revenge for Hinata's defeat of her mother. Regardless of their harsh feelings, they felt that since their sons got along and Hiashi was trying to promote unity amongst them, they would be civil with each other.

" Ohayo Neji-sama. Are you enjoying the festival?" Hinata said.

" Well yes, I am. Have you just arrived?" Neji said.

" Hai, Naruto-kun has some work to finish then he will be here very soon." Hinata said.

" I see." Neji then looked to Toba. " Are excited about the festival young Uzumaki-san?"

" Yeah! Wow there's so many things happening. I can't wait to play the games!" Toba said.

" Uh-oh, trouble's here." Hiashi said smiling as he walked up in his kimono which was a deep blue with black sash.

" 'jii-san!" Toba said jumping and hugging Hiashi.

" Hi. Wow Toba, did you pick your kimono out yourself?" Hiashi asked.

" Yeah! Doesn't black look bad-ass on me?" Toba said.

" (gasp) Toba!" Hinata said crossing her arms. " You don't use the A-word."

Hiashi, though just as shocked almost burst out laughing.

" Sorry Mama." Toba said looking at the floor embarrassed.

" But you're right Toba, you picked out an excellent color, it looks really cool." Hiashi said.

" Arigato 'jii-san!" Toba said returning to his happy state.

" Now….let's see if you can catch more fish than me." Hiashi challenged

" Ok!" Toba said holding his grandfather's had and walking over to the fish pool.

"Honestly…" Hinata said. " Where does he even get those words."

" Hey Honey!" Naruto said running up.

" Hi hon." Hinata said as they kissed.

" How do I look in my kimono, pretty bad-ass huh?" Naruto said.

Large sweat-drops appeared on Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi's head.

By one of the dango shops were the Akimichi 3, 5 year old Ami Akimichi and her 8 year old brothers. Tagging along was Miki. Ami was enjoying herself as she feasted on her second dango.

" Ohayo!" Toba yelled as he and Hinata walked up holding his hand.

" gasp" Ami said as she immediately spat out any of the dango present in her mouth. Apparently she didn't want the boy she liked to catch her stuffing her face. She immediately handed her kabob to Inodashi.

" Sweet!" Inodashi said, assuming his sister didn't it want anymore.

" Hi Ami-chan!" Toba said.

" h-hello Toba-kun." Ami said quite bashfully.

" Hi guys, wow don't you all look so nice in your kimonos." Hinata said.

" Arigato." Miki said smiling.

" Ami-chan, I really like your kimono." Toba said pointing to her.

Ami blushed. Her kimono was white silk with a pink sash around it with a pink Akimichi crest on the back. Her face turned red from embarrassment as she put her hands behind her back smiling.

" a-arigato…t-toba-kun." She said realizing she must look like such a dork right now.

Kato cocked an eye at Toba out of confusion.

" Toba why do you always want to hang out with the Akimichi girl?" Kato whispered.

" Ami-chan's cool." Toba whispered back.

" Dude…she's fat." Kato whispered.

Toba stood there with a long pause looking at his cousin.

" So?" Toba said not bothering to whisper.

Not having a response to Toba's question, Kato waved it off. " Whatever."

At a throwing booth Lee was determined to win a prize for both his wife and daughter. With a wide pitch, Lee knocked down all the bottles winning a bear for Miki.

" Now that I got my little girl a prize, it is time to win something for my beautiful wife." Lee said.

" Oh that's Ok honey." Sakura said taking the ball out of Lee's hand " I want to get my own."

Lee's eyes widened. " Um darling, m-maybe I should do it, I w-wouldn't want you to throw out your arm."

" come again…." Sakura said as what seemed like the flames of fury blared behind her.

" No No! I mean, being the head medic-nin of the village, your hands are important to maintain." Lee said as he was sweating.

" I can do it! I'm not going to hurt myself." Sakura said as she took a pitching position.

" _It is not you I am worried about."_ Lee thought.

" Kaaaa-chaaaa!" Sakura yelled as she threw the ball full speed. She succeeded in knocking down the bottles, as well as caving in the booth.

" (gasp) maybe I put a little too much into it." Sakura said.

Later Lee is seen paying money to the clerk for the damages.

Next, Naruto is seen speaking with Kurenai and Shino when Kiba Inuzuka arrives, his daughter on Akamaru's back riding him like a horse. The 3 notice something very odd.

" Kiba, what happened?" Naruto said trying not laugh.

Upon Kiba's brow, were white flowers painted on. Kiba only smirked, he knew he was going to catch hell for it.

" This is what my daughter wanted my to get." Kiba said looking down at his daughter, who had a pink mask painted around the eye area.

" oooo, Kisha that mask looks sooo pretty on you." Kurenai said leaning over.

" hee-hee , it's paint senpai!" Kisha said.

" It is? Well it sure looks real. Oh and you picked out a fine paint job for your father." Kurenai said.

" Doesn't 'tou-san look pretty?" Kisha said.

" Aww, your father looks just adorable sweet-heart." Naruto said jestingly, causing veins to pop from Kiba's forehead.

Meanwhile, Ten-Ten was showing Ten-Zhen the proper way to throw the dart and hit the balloon.

Toba had just won a mini action figure in a ring-toss game. He wanted this one in particular because it had spiky hair like him and his father.

As it grew later into the night, The old Konoha gang was seen taking their children through the festival. Toba and Kato were especially having fun getting to go with their grandfather as he held both their hands. Naruto and Hinata were having fun as well, it had been a while since they had been out like this, so they wanted to make the most of it. This did not escape Hiashi's noticing. He saw how much fun they were having by the way Naruto held Hinata close to him by the hip. As it got later, the kids were showing signs of being tired out.

" Uh-oh, looks like someone's getting tired." Hinata said as she saw her son rubbing his eye.

" No Mama, I'm fine." Toba said groggily.

Kato as well was showing signs of exhaustion.

" Hai, maybe we should call it a night." Naruto said.

Hiashi then approached them. " Hey, why don't you let me take Toba for the night. I'll be take him home in the morning." Hiashi said.

" Oh…I don't…..are you sure?" Hinata said.

" Totally. You 2 enjoy the rest of the night Ok?" Hiashi said.

" Well….Ok, thanks Hiashi." Naruto said.

" No problem at all. You 2 have a goodnight." Hiashi said.

Later, Hiashi is seen carrying the tuckered out Toba to the Hyuuga complex. Neji and Hanabi followed behind, as Neji carried Kato in the same fashion.

" Goodnight boys." Hiashi said as he left the room where Toba and Kato were just laid to rest.

Naruto and Hinata were just coming home laughing as Naruto grasped Hinata's hips.

" That was really nice of your father." Naruto said. " 'Cuz noowwww, we can have a little private time."

" Oh really?" Hinata said turning to hug her husband.

" Yeah….." Naruto said kissing Hinata.

" mmmmm….ok." Hinata said as the 2 went inside.

Later in the night, as Toba and Kato rested peacefully, a tile of the ceiling above was lifted and shifted to the side. As Toba's eyes slowly began to flutter open, he saw a dark figure tower above him. Before he could breathe to shout, a cloth was smothered over his mouth. After a few moments of struggling, Toba passed out.

At the Uzumaki Household……

Naruto and Hinata laid peacefully in bed as Naruto's arm wrapped around Hinata.

Suddenly….

(Pound)(Pound)(Pound) came from their door.

Naruto and Hinata were abruptly woken from their sleep.

" Hokage-sama!" An ANBU said from out the home.

" What the hell?" Naruto said.

" Hokage-sama! It's Urgent!" The ANBU said.

Naruto threw his shirt on as Hinata followed after him throwing on her robe.

Naruto opened the door. " What happened!?" Naruto said.

" It's your son sir." The ANBU said.

Hinata stopped. Her eyes slowly began to widen in such horror it would seem like death was staring her right in the face.

Later, numerous shinobi had swarmed the center of the village.

" How could this happen?" Hiashi asked himself. " How could I let this happen?"

" Listen, the kidnapper could not have gotten far! we have to cover the entire radius! I want there to be at least one Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aubaurame covering every direction!" Naruto announced to the entire group. " Now move out!" Naruto said witht h wave of his hand.

" Naruto-kun, I'm going with my father and Neji." Hinata said.

" Right."

Naruto and Hinata dashed off in opposite directions.

" _I swear to God…..if you hurt my boy……"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Next thing that could be seen is Neji, Hinata and Hiashi jumping from tree to tree.

" If we split off here we can cover more ground. Hinata, do you have your communicator?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded.

" Good, set it to 24."

Hinata seemed distracted, the thought of what could be happening to Toba continued to race through her mind.

" Hinata…" Hiashi said, causing his daughter to look up at him " We are **going** to find him." Hiashi promised.

Hinata nodded.

" Ok, I'll take the left." Neji said.

" I'll go right." Hinata said dashing off.

" Guess that leaves me with the middle." Hiashi said dashing off.

In another part of the forest. Kakashi and Kurenai were jumping from tree to tree, as Kakashi's ninja hounds were just narrowly ahead of them.

" If I get my hands on the bastard that took Toba….." Kurenai said.

" Let's just make sure we find him first." Kakashi said.

Deep in the forest, a dark figure was jumping from branch to branch, carrying with him over his shoulder was Toba Uzumaki. The kidnapper thought he had used a sufficient amount of chloroform to knock the child out. In most cases, that would have been correct, however, by some force unknown, Toba's eyes slowly began to open.

" _What the…."_ Toba thought. Toba activated his Byakugan to see that he was in unfamiliar territory, he also saw that the was a man with a hood holding him.

Toba's first instinct was to scream. But he knew if he did, the man would just knock him out again. His next move have to be planned carefully. Toba saw that they were jumping from tree branches, that was when he got the idea, but he had to wait while they were in mid-air. Then he saw it coming a mile away, a slightly longer jump to the next tree. Toba knew this was his moment. The figure jumped, then with all his might, Toba kicked the back of his heal into the kidnapper's mouth.

" Nani!?" The figure said. Distracted from the attack, the kidnapper hadn't even noticed he was too low for the next branch.

Hitting his head on the branch. The kidnapper dropped Toba, who landed on the ground. Though hurt from the impact, Toba knew he had to get away now. He picked himself up and ran as fast as he could.

" 'jii-san!!! Mama!!" Toba shouted.

Shaking himself out of the phase from the impact. The kidnapper went after Toba.

" Stupid brat!" The figure said.

Toba managed to evade the attacker for a short period. Toba ran behind a tree, looking around to see if the kidnapper was around. As he ran to the next tree, the kidnapper appeared behind him.

" Gotcha!" He said as he wrapped his arm around Toba's head.

" Ahhh! Let go of me!" Toba screamed as he bit the kidnapper's hand. He then kicked him in the knee.

" You little bastard! I'm gonna…."

Suddenly, a shuriken came hurling at the attacker's head, forcing him to jerk back and separating him from Toba.

" You're gonna what?" Hiashi said.

" 'jii-san!" Toba said running over.

He was caught by the dark figure. Suddenly, the figure pulled out a blade and held it to Toba's throat.

" You make one move, I'll slit his throat." The figure said in menacing voice.

Hiashi was still he remained in his position. " It's over, if you let him go, I'll be content with that. I won't pursue you."

" That won't work for me."

" I guarantee you, if you don't let him go….." Hiashi said.

" Don't you throw threats at me." He said, pressing tighter the blade against Toba's neck.

It was then that Toba remembered the little figurine he won earlier. H slowly pulled it from his pocket and with a hard thrust stabbed the attacker in the leg.

" Gah!"

Toba moved under the blade and ran toward his grandfather.

" Damn it!" The attacker said as he ran after Toba.

Hiashi thwarted his attempt as he dashed forward thrusting his palm against the figure's chest.

" Toba, go hide and don't come out 'til I call you!" Hiashi yelled.

Toba complied as he ran behind a tree.

" I'll be able to find him, hiding him is no good." The dark figure said.

" You misunderstand….." Hiashi said. " I want him to hide……because I don't want him to see what I'm going to do to you."

The shadowy figure held up a kunai.

" You come into **my** house……abduct **my **grandson!?……." Hiashi said.

The figure charged Hiashi while swiping at him with his weapon. Hiashi dodges.

" Bastard, you think because you're wearing a mask I can't identify you?" Hiashi said. " I can see right through it with my Byakugan!"

As the figure swung down his kunai, Hiashi blocked him at the wrist, thrusting his palm into his face. The ninja flipped back. He then pulled out an umbrella from behind his back.

" Nani?"

The ninja threw the umbrella in the air which blew out thousands of needles.

" Kaiten!" Hiashi yelled. Deflecting the needles away.

Toba was hiding behind a tree, listening in on the ensuing battle. As it wnet on, the kidnapper knew it was looking unlikely that he would be able to get past the old Hyuuga to his target. Plus he knew it was a matter of time before others arrived and then he would not be able to escape. In his mind, leaving the target for now and coming back at the point where the village would least expect it seemed like the smart choice.

The kidnapper turned around and dashed away.

" You're not getting away that easy!" Hiashi said pursuing him.

Overcome with frustration, the dark figure decided he would leave Hiashi with a parting gift. He pulled out half a dozen explosive kunai and threw them at Hiashi. Hiashi saw them coming and ducked away.

" 'jii-san, are you ok!?" Toba yelled out. Suddenly, he heard a thud on the left side of the tree beside him. With his Byakugan he immediately saw it was one of the stray explosive kunai, before Toba could even react, it was too late.

There was a devastating explosion, what followed sent a terrifying chill down Hiashi's spine, it was the bloody screams of his grandson.

" Toba……" Hiashi said as he ran towards him, unfortunately allowing the kidnapper to escape.

Hiashi ran to Toba and what he saw filled him with horror, Toba's face covered in blood as he cradled his left ear. " MY EAR!!!!!" Toba screamed.

Hiashi immediately picked Toba upto run him back to the hospital. " Keep your hand on your ear Toba!" Hiashi said. As Hiashi ran, he came Kurenai and Kakashi.

" Hiashi-sama! What…." Kurenai started.

" We need a medic!! NOW!" Hiashi yelled.

**Later in Konohagakure Hospital……..**

Hinata paced back and forth as Naruto stood by her. Hiashi was leaning against a wall with his hand to his mouth. " It's my fault….." Hiashi said to himself. " I should have had more security tonight…..I could have just taken Toba and ran from the abductor….. I made stupid moves at every turn."

Kurenai, Kakashi, Jiraya along with some of the other shinobi waited in the room. Suddenly, Ino came out.

" Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun please come in." Ino said.

The parents nearly came in like a bolt of lighting into the doctor's office. Sakura sat at the desk as Ino closed the door.

" Please Sakura-chan, please tell me my son's.." Hinata said.

" Toba's to live." Sakura said. " We managed to fix the damage, he's going to be in bandages for about a month."

Hinata latched onto Naruto sobbing from relief. Naruto gratefully hugged her back.

Sakura looked to Ino. Ino decided she would spare Sakura the burden of baring the bad news. " However…" Ino said as she walked beside Sakura. Naruto and Hinata snapped their attention to Ino " ..even though we repaired the outward appearance, Toba is going to be…..deaf…….in his left ear……." Hinata's eyes widened. " …permanently."

The parents took a moment let this information settle in. " But….other than that….Toba's going to be ok…..right?" Hinata said.

" Hai." Sakura responded.

Hinata looked to Naruto and smiled, the couple hugged once more.

" Can we see him?" Hinata asked.

Sakura happily nodded.

Later, Naruto and Hinata along with Hiashi came into the room where Toba was staying.

" Hi Daddy." Toba said, nearly his whole head covered in bandages.

" Hey buddy." Naruto said coming to hold Toba's hand, this was to allow Hinata to reach in and hug him.

" How are you feeling honey? Ok?" Hinata said.

" My ear hurts." Toba complained.

" Oh….well the doctors will make you feel better honey." Hinata said. Tears slipping down her face.

" Did the bad guy get away?" Toba asked.

The words dug deep into Hiashi, as if he didn't feel bad enough, he just realized he let the bastard get away.

" Toba…..we'll catch him." Hiashi said.

Toba smiled " Ok 'jii-san."

" I'm so proud of you son." Naruto said gently caressing the top of his son's spiky head. " You're being very brave about this."

" I know Daddy, because I know you'd be brave to." Toba said smiling.

" Do you need anything honey? Maybe some more pillows?" Hinata said.

Toba nodded his head no.

" Ok…" Hinata said rubbing the back of her son's head.

" What Toba is going to need is rest right now." Sakura said.

" I see…" Hiashi said.

" I apologize." Sakura said.

" No I understand." Hinata said. She then kissed her son on the cheek. " We gotta go honey, you need sleep, but we'll be back here first thing tomorrow morning ok?" Hinata said.

" Ok Mama." Toba said.

" Goodnight honey." Hinata said.

Hiashi came over to hug his grandson. " Goodnight Toba. I'll be here first thing tomorrow."

" Ok 'jii-san."

Naruto kissed Toba on the forehead. " Goodnight pal."

" 'night Daddy."

As the 3 were about to leave the room……..

" And 'jii-san…." Toba said, Hiashi looked back. " Thanks for saving me."

Now Hiashi has been historically known not to shed tears, at least not publicly. But if there were ever a point at where he would have broken that rumor, this would be it.

"y…." Hiashi almost choked up. " Your welcome Toba."

As the door closed. Naruto punched his fist against a wall.

" **I wanna know who did this………."** Naruto said in a murderous voice.

" We'll gather our resources and get the best tracking team available anywhere." Hiashi said.

Hinata hugged Naruto. " We should just be happy that our son's ok." Hinata said with more tears coming down her cheeks.

" **With the hearing gone in one ear." **Naruto said.

" Naruto, I guarantee you this." Hiashi started. " Whoever this man is, I am going to hunt him down, I am going to find him, I am going to find out who hired him, I am going to kill him, then I am going to kill the people that hired him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time.

Naruto: I want to send a clear message to those who think they can attack my family.

Hiashi: I will not let this man go unpunished.

Naruto: Next Time, My Father No More, The Ultimate Betrayal!

Hinata: Nani! 'tou-san how could you!?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More to come.

Now for another session of **Tough Uzumakis**

It is said that the chief export of Toba Uzumaki is pain.


	22. My Father No More, Utimate Betrayal!

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toba's unbandaged eye blinked opened. He saw sitting by his bed was his mother.

" Hey sweety, good morning." Hinata said placing her hand on Toba's head. " How are you feeling?"

" I'm fine Mama. Can we go home now?" Toba asked.

" Oh hon, we can't do that right now. We have to wait for you to get better." Hinata said. " Are you hungry?"

Toba nodded yes.

" Alright, I'm gonna get you some breakfast ok?" Hinata said kissing Toba on the forehead.

" Ok."

Suddenly, the door opened and Ino Akimichi walked into the room with a clipboard. She nodded to Hinata who returned it.

" Hey, well goodmorning sleepy-head. How do you feel today?" Ino said smiling.

" I'm fine senpai. My ear doesn't hurt anymore." Toba said

" Well that's great news. I just want to do a few quick tests, sound good?"

" Ok." Toba said.

"Alright hon, all I need you to do is follow this light with your eye Ok?" Ino said.

Toba happily nodded. After a few moments of testing with the light, Ino was done.

" Alright, awesome! You did a good job." Ino said.

" Senpai, when am I gonna get to go home?" Toba asked.

" Oh, you'll be able to go home soon honey, we just need to make sure you're in good condition before that." Ino said.

" (sigh)"

" Why? We're not scary are we?" Ino joked.

" no..." Toba said bashfully. " I just wanna talk to my friends."

" Oh! Well that's no problem hon. You can have visitors. I'll let your friends know."

" Will you let Ami-chan know?" Toba said.

" Hmm-hmm, I sure will honey." Ino said.

" I was just going to get Toba some food." Hinata said.

" Hai, you know what, it would be good for him to eat right now anyway." Ino said.

" We'll be right back honey." Hinata said.

" Ok."

" Be mindful of what you get in the cafeteria, some of the food here is just (blech)" Ino said as she and Hinata walked down the hallway. " Seriously, the hospital should get it's food from our clan, if so the patients might actually be able to keep it down."

" I should've just taken him home......" Hinata said as she walked with her arms crossed and her eyes to the ground.

Ino looked to her puzzled.

" If I have just taken him home, he would've been Ok." Hinata said " But no....just so I could party like an idiot, I passed him off to my father...."

" Hina-chan! Don't tell me you actually blame yourself for what happened!" Ino said. " You don't know what could have happened either way, how could you?"

Hinata slumped back against the wall as a tear fell from her eye. " What would've happened if I had just taken my own son home that night?"

" Hinata-chan....." Ino said putting her hands on her shoulders. " This kidnapper was after Toba, and was going to get him one way or another. You can't predict everything that's going to happen."

Hinata wiped the tears away as she sniffled.

" Hinata-chan.....it's not your fault...." Ino said. " Come on, we'll get some food from one of the restaurants close to here."

Hinata lifted her head up as she wiped away more tears. " Ino-chan...thank you....you and Sakura-chan helped us so much."

**Meanwhile in council quarters..........**

" I wanna know who did this to my son!" Naruto said before the council.

" Naruto remain calm, we are going to get to the bottom of this." Hiashi said.

Naruto took in a deep breath, he let out a powerful sigh. " Shikamaru....any thoughts?"

Shikamaru sat between Chouji and Kiba he brought his hand to his chin.

" Well...what seems likely is that Toba was being targeted in particular." Shikamaru said.

" Sure, they were after the Byakugan." Kiba said.

" I doubt it....." Shikamaru said. " With Kato Hyuuga sleeping right by him, just as defenseless? If the kidnapper was after the secrets of the Byakugan, he would have targeted Kato, being his Hyuuga blood is absolute. So I think we can rule out that they were after the Byakugan. "

" I get it, so maybe it was one of the other villages, thinking they could kidnap Toba and use him to bargain against Naruto." Chouji said.

" That's more likely, but seeing how it is we're technically at peace with the other villages, I don't see why any of them would do that." Shikamaru said.

"Do you think it could be someone not affiliated with the other villages?" Naruto said.

" Nowhere near enough info. But considering how hard this kidnapper fought with Hiashi-sama, I'm willing to bet that he's hellbent on kidnapping Toba."

" Shikamaru.....are you saying you think this might happen again?" Kiba asked.

" I wouldn't put it past them."

" So it would seem that the best thing to do is locate and caoture the kidnapper." Kakashi said. " Especially if he intends to try again, he may not be too far from here."

" We can dispatch ANBU to track him down." Ten-Ten said.

" We'll need Toba's pajamas as well. If the kidnapper touched even a part of the pajamas, his scent will be all over it." Kiba said.

" The pajamas are back at the hospital, they're not washed." Sakura said.

" Good, make sure they're not touched, we'll have to differentiate the scents from Toba, Hiashi-sama, and anyone else we know touched them from the kidnapper's." Kiba said.

" Hiashi-sama, you said you saw through the kidnapper's mask right? " Naruto said. " We'll need a sketch artist."

" Hai." Hiashi said.

" I want to send a clear message to all those out there who think they can put their hands on my family." Naruto said.

**Back at the hospital............**

There came a knock at Toba's door. The portly Ino Akimichi opened the door.

" Hey Toba, how do you feel right now?" Ino asked.

" (sigh) I'm kinda bored." Toba said.

" Really? 'cuz guess who's here to see you." Ino said, as she opened the door, Kato poked his head in and waved.

" Oh hey Kato!" Toba said.

" Hey we're here to." Ten-Zhen said.

" Hey guys!" Toba said.

Ten-Zhen, Miki, Kisha, Shinji walked into the room.

Ten-Zhen saw that Toba had an eye-patch on his left eye. Not being able to help himself, Ten-Zhen pointed at Toba.

" What?" Toba said.

" Pirate." Ten-Zhen said.

" I'm not a pirate!" Toba said.

Ino chuckled. Toba was pouting until he felt a presence coming toward his door. Then in walked Ami Akimichi, just getting to see her made Toba feel much better. He didn't know why he felt this way. His mother always told him, that similar to how his uncle claims his Byakugan can see everyone's weakness, she believed Toba's Byakugan has the ability to see the good in everyone, of course being 5, Toba didn't fully understand that.

Ami looked up at Toba and nearly fainted at the sight of him being covered in bandages.

" Toba-kun are you ok?" Ami asked concerned.

" I'm fine Ami-chan, this is nothin' I'll be better in no time." Toba said smiling reassuringly.

Toba noticed Ami had something behind her back.

" Umm...well..I..um made..s-something for you." Ami said blushingly and hesitantly as she pulled out a large card from behind her back. " Umm....well here bye." Ami said as she handed Toba the card.

Before Toba could say a word, Ami had dashed off in embarrassment. Ino almost jumped right out of the by the speed her daughter was going. In Toba's hands was a large hand-made card that had numerous flowers and the words Get Well Soon written very well for a 5 yr old in big pink letters.

" Sorry Toba, but you know how shy Ami gets, she's just glad you're Ok." Ino said.

" I like her card!" Toba said.

" Ino Akimichi, you have a call at the front desk, Ino Akimichi please come to the front desk." Was heard over the intercom.

" Hmm, I'll be right back kids." Ino said.

Ino picked up the phone at the desk.

" Hey hon." Chouji said.

" So what's happening?" Ino asked.

" It's a go. We're gonna track this bastard down. From what Shikamaru said, it's possible he'll strike again. "

" Alright. The kids are on their way home, I'll be off in a few hours." Ino said.

**Later that day as the sun was setting....**

Toba rested peacefully while an ANBU rested atop the hospital.

Hiashi was walking Hinata home while Naruto finished up a few things at the office.

" Will you come with me to take Toba home tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

" Of course, I was going to head down there anyway." Hiashi said.

The 2 finally arrived at the doorof the Uzumaki household.

" Goodnight...and 'tou-san..." Hinata said.

Hiashi looked at her puzzled until Hinata threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

" Thank you for saving my son....." Hinata said in an emotional state.

Hiashi returned the hug " Of course Hinata.....of course." becoming emotional himself.

**One week later.........**

Hiashi and the 3 Hyuuga children were training on the Hyuuga training area outdoors.

" Very good Kato." Hiashi said.

Out the corner of his eye, Hiashi noticed his other grandson sitting on the porch. His ear covered with a thick white bandage, his chin resting on his hands, looking down at the ground with a completely pissed off look on his face. Hiashi hated putting Toba through this, but it was doctor's orders, no training until he is completely healed. Toba from time to time looked up at what the Hyuuga 3 were doing. He felt like a kid at a festival forced to sit down and do nothing but watch the other kids play the games.

" Toba..." Hiashi said.

Toba's head shot up he ran up to his grandfather, would he actually let him train today?

" Yeah 'jii-san!?" Toba said excitedly.

" I'm going to let Neji come out here and take over the training. I want to show you something." Hiashi said.

" (sigh) ok." Toba said.

Later, Hiashi took Toba to a certain area of the village. It was then that Toba saw before him a gigantic statue of the Hyuuga symbol.

" Wow, that's huge!" Toba said.

" Hmm-hmm, this is where we have the names of past Hyuuga leaders and famou Hyuugas." Hiashi said. He then pointed to a certain name on the shrine. " What name does that say Toba?"

Toba ran over and inspected the engraved name. " Toba....Hyuuga, hey! He's got the same name as me!" Toba smiled.

" That's right. That is your great grandfather Toba Hyuuga. He was a fine leader in the clan. In the second Ninja War he was quoted for having the most kills."

" Really?" Toba said.

" Hai, and he was a good grandfather to your mother, aunt and uncle."

" Cool!"

" In fact, do you know why your name is Toba?" Hiashi asked. Toba nodded no. " Because your mother named you after him."

" Wow! Mama never told me that!"

Hiashi smiled. " Let's take a look some other Hyuuga."

**Later, Hiashi returned to the Hyuuga compound with Toba, there waiting in the training grounds was Hinata...........**

" Oh hey Hinata." Hiashi said.

" Hey." Hinata smiled.

" Mama guess what!" Toba said.

" ah ah, Toba, I haven't shown Kato the Hyuuga structure yet, if you say I took you there, he might get jealous." Hiashi whispered.

" Oh ok, Mama I'll tell you later." Toba said.

" Ok. How's your ear honey?" Hinata asked.

" It's fine." Toba said.

" So what brings you by?" Hiashi asked.

" Oh I just wanted to hang out for a little, 'cuz you know, I have no friends." Hinata giggled.

" Yeah right." Hiashi said.

" Actually I also wanted to bring some things for you." Hinata said as she pulled out some scrolls.

" What are these?" Hiashi asked.

" Just a few scrolls on the Sui-ken style. I....thought maybe I could come by more and maybe...... we can train with it.....together"

" Hinata......." Hiashi said stunned. " ....you didn't have to...."

" I know, but I wanted to." Hinata smiled.

" Hinata...." Neji said. " We are trying to teach the children the basics of Juu-ken. Now would not be the time to introduce another style before they become proficient in the other one."

" Ohhh.....I'm sorry, I just...." Hinata started.

" Neji..." Hiashi intervened. " Since it's an advanced kata perhaps it would not be for the children, but for the adults." Hiashi looked at Hinata and nodded smiling.

" I see....very well." Neji said.

Hinata smiled at Hiashi.

" Won't you tell Naruto to come for dinner tonight?" Hiashi asked.

" I'd like that. Hinata said.

As the weeks passed, Hinata was coming over more and more and she got to train with other members of the clan, including Neji Hanabi and Hiashi.

Toba finally got his bandages taken off and was finally ready to start training again. To catch up on over a month of no training, Toba constantly bugged his mother while she lay in bed to train him every morning, or his grandfather if he were sleeping over at the compound.

Hinata was thrilled at how well Naruto and her father were getting along. Hinata couldn't have pictured her life any better. Even Neji and Hanabi were beginning to come around. Hinata visited much more often and as she did, she got to train more and more in the Sui-ken style with her family. Hiashi seemed just as happy, for there was a point he thought he had completely pushed Hinata out of his life forever, but it would seem fate was kind enough to grant him a second chance.

A few more week passed, and there was still no new leads on the kidnapper. Kakashi, who was heading the investigation searched numerous towns outside the village with a sketch profile to show and a scent for his ninja hounds to follow. He even went so far as to do a check throughout the woods, often with the help of the ANBU and the Hyuuga clan. But all leads were running dry. That was of course......until he reached Tanzaku Town.

Kakashi walked up to the owner of a flower shop.

" Excuse me." Kakashi said. " Have you seen this man around?" Holding up a picture of a middle-age man with black hair slicked back as per Hiashi's description.

The shop owner held the picture. " Sorry, haven't seen anyone like that around here."

" I see, arigato." Kakashi said.

Kakashi continued his search as he and his team consisting of Kurenai and Chouji checked with the other shops for their man. Of course it was a bit harder for Chouji since most every food shop he visited he felt like getting a snack in.

" Anything?" Kakashi asked.

" No nothing." Kurenai said absolutely frusterated. She really wanted to get her hands on this man for what he did to Toba.

" Chouji, we're heading out." Kakashi said on his communicator.

" Right." Chouji said.

Suddenly, one of Kakashi's hounds nuzzled his hand.

" Hmm?" Kakashi said.

" He's sayin' he found somethin'" Pakkun said. " Looks like he might'a picked up a scent."

"Ok, that's good news. Chouji 86 that, it looks as though we might have something."

" Gotcha." Chouji said.

As Kurenai and Kakashi followed his hound, they came across one of the smaller motels in town. The scent was fresh meaning the kidnapper was in the area. Kakashi slid the door open. An elderly man was at the counter.

" Welcome sir. Oh I'm sorry, no dogs allowed."

" Nani? That discrimination!" Pakkun protested.

" Stay here." Kakashi told Pakkun as he and Kurenai went inside.

" How do ya like that." Pakkun said. The other dog barked in compliance.

" So, a room for you and the mrs. sir?" The elderly man said.

" Have you seen this man?" Kakashi held the picture up to the man.

" Hm, now let's see now." He said putting on his glasses as he looked at the picture. " Hm, he kinda looks familiar, yea he looks like one of my tennants 'cept his hair aint black. Fella been here fer a while, a few moths now, but he pays his bill so I don't ask questions. He bad news or somethin'?"

" He's wanted for kidnapping." Kakashi said.

The oldman was stunned. " You mean......is he the one that kidnapped the Hokage's boy!?"

" Seems word travels fast around here." Kurenai said.

" Sure does mam, damn shame for that to happen, tryin' to take someone's son, I got 8 of 'em myelf, wanna see their pictures?"

" Sorry, another time maybe. Is that tennant in right now? If so what room is he in?" Kakashi said.

" Nope, I remember he went out a few hours ago, I stay up here all day, and I haven't seen him come back yet."

" Alright, arigato, if you see him come back in, do not mention we were here."

" I figured it was the Hokage's business, had you pegged fer Jonin the second you opened that door."

As luck would have it, as Kakashi and Kurenai slid the door closed on the way out they saw a hooded figure walking up to the motel with a bag of groceries in his hand and biting into an apple. Seemingly oblivious to the Jonin in front of him. Suddenly he stops abruptly, but only for a second, trying to play it off as he didn't see them 'til the last second.

" Excuse me." The figure said walking past into the motel.

Kurenai and Kakashi looked to eachother and nodded. They slowly turned around and followed the suspect. The motel clerk nervously shook his head confirming that was the man as he walked up the stairs.

" Hi there." Kakashi called up to him.

Suddenly the suspect began bolting up the stairs. Kakashi and Kurenai ran after him. The figure turned and chucked his apple at Kurenai. They chased him down the hallway, it was clear the man was going to crash out the window at the end of the hall.

" Stop!" Kurenai yelled.

Suddenly the man jumped and turned around. He stuck his hand in his grocery bag, then suddenly dozens of kunai exploded from the bottom.

" Get down!" Kakashi yelled.

Kurenai dashed to the side but still got tagged by a few, luckily it was only her arm. The figure crashed through the window.

" Are you Ok!?" Kakashi asked.

" Don't worry about Me! Get HIM!" Kurenai yelled.

" Chouji! We got him! We're in pursuit on the north-east side!" Kakashi said on his communicator.

" Got it!" Chouji responded.

The man threw numerous paper bombs in the air to slow Kakashi down. With one Shuriken, Kakashi detonated them all in mid-air. The figure jumped onto the top of the shops to make a run for it, suddenly as he turned he saw Chouji there smiling grimacely, the figure immediately ran into Chouji and bounced back off his belly.

" Heh, sorry about that." Chouji said patting his stomach. " A guy my size always seems to get in the way."

The figure pulled out a kunai, but a sandled foot held his arm to the floor. He looked up to see it was Kurenai, and boy was she pissed.

Her knucles quickly met the figure's nose. " That's for Toba you bastard." she said.

ANBU swarmed to arrest the man. In doing so they pulled back his hood.

Kakashi looked surprised. "...you...."

At the Hyuuga compound, Naruto was enjoying a conversation with some of the branch members who were telling him how much better their lives have been since he banned the curse seal.

" Hokage-sama." A servant said. " You have a visitor and it seems urgent."

Naruto quickly got up and came to the door. There an ANBU was waiting. Moments later, Naruto came out to the Hyuuga training field. Hinata was training with her father and son. Hinata looked over at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, seeing her husbands face with a sense of victory, more so than usual.

" We got him." Naruto said.

Hinata brought her hands to her mouth as Hiashi's eyes widened in shock.

The figure sat at the table in the interrogation room, being restrained of course.

" Naruto...it's...I thought he was dead...." Sakura said from behind the 2 way glass.

" Well, he might be after today." Naruto went into the room.

" N-Naruto don't...." Sakura said but it was too late.

" Well look at you.....the little pip-squeek became Hokage after all." said the figure.

Naruto looked at the man to be a now semi-wrinkled Aoi Rokusho, traitor to Konoha and last known alleginace to Amegakure.

" I thought I killed you." Naruto said, his hands firmly on the table.

" Well, this might shock you, but I knew how to swim, and if you thought a little fall like that could **kill** me.....well then you're a bigger fool than I pegged you at.

" Is that why you kidnapped my son? 'cuz I kicked your ass almost 20 years ago? Is this just a friggin' grudge!?" Naruto said.

" Please, I don't hold petty grudges, especially over scum like you."

" You know, you're talking alot of shit for someone who's neck deep in it right now." Naruto said angrily.

" Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Aoi asked.

" No.....not right now." Naruto said.

" I'm not telling you a damn thing. So why don't you go and tend to that mut of a son of yours." Aoi spat.

Naruto then walked around the table to Aoi's side.

" What did you say?" Naruto said. He then grabbed Aoi's ear and lifted him up. Aoi was clearly in pain but was staying firm. " You know, you took out my son's hearing in this ear so maybe......well you know how they say eye for an eye...." Naruto began to pull harder and harder on Aoi's ear. " Guess what they're gonna say after this."

" Naruto-kun! That's enough!" Hinata said as she walked in.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, he reluctantly dropped Aoi back to the floor.

" Well look who it is, it's the Hyuuga's defective heir." Aoi said.

Hinata ignored his comment.

" Ok, maybe just a little more....." Hinata said to Naruto.

Naruto then yanked Aoi up by the ear, causing him great pain.

" Nothing would thrill me and my wife more than kicking your sorry ass all across the Fire Country. But we're going to let someone else take over for now, in fact you should know him." Naruto said.

It was then that Ibiki entered the room. Aoi slightly flinched. But Ibiki had a smile on his face. He knew he was going to enjoy this.

" Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama." Ibiki said bowing.

" Thanks Ibiki, well, we're sure you 2 got a whole lot to catch up on, maybe talk about the good old days, so we'll leave you to it." Naruto said, with that he and Hinata left.

Ibiki walked up to the table and threw down Aoi's file. " Let's begin shall we."

**20 minutes later.....**

" My informer wanted to remain anonymous." Aoi said.

" You're lying." Ibiki said.

" He's just been going around in circles." Naruto said from behind the glass, clearly becoming impatient.

" Well, I know you weren't sent by Amegakure." Ibiki said. " After Naruto Uzumaki kicked yer ass all those years ago, you couldn't get any work after the fact could you?"

Ibiki slyly grinned. " After all, who wants to hire a Jonin who lost to a few mere Genin. Must'a taken a toll on your ego."

Aoi grinned back. " I was a good enough ninja to give you those beauty marks "pretty boy"."

Ibiki did not let the insult get to him. " I assume you defected from Amegakure. Now you work freelance huh? Can't get any respectable work so you reduced yourself to kidnapping children."

" Do you honestly think I don't know your tactics Ibiki, come on I know you better than that."

Ibiki looked sternly at Aoi, that was until the door opened.

Aoi saw that 3 ANBU came through the door. " I've decided to have some friends join us." Ibiki said.

A sweatdrop dripped down Aoi's cheek.

**25 minutes later..........**

" Looks like he's finally ready to crack." Naruto said.

" I....I have to know who wanted my son kidnapped." Hinata said as she held to Naruto, tears coming from her eyes.

" We'll find out soon hon. then that bastard will pay." Naruto said.

" Aoi...." Ibiki said. " Who hired you to kidnap Toba Uzumaki?"

Aoi barely looked up. His eyes were bloodshot and he was sweating profusely.

" The people....that hired me....... for the job....."

Hinata and Naruto waited in anticipatin.

" Was........"

Hinata listened, the next words Aoi spoke woud change her life forever.

" The Hyuuga clan......."

Hinata's expression practically exploded. " NANI!?"

" What the hell are you talking about? The Hyuuga clan is who you kidnapped Toba from." Ibiki said.

" I swear, they hired me to kidnap him." Aoi said.

" Why would they do that? Last I checked, the clan was friends with the Uzumaki family." Ibiki said.

" It was...supposed...to be staged....So Hinata Uzumaki would give her full trust to the Hyuuga clan." Aoi said.

" he.....He's lying! I know he is! t-that's a complete lie!" Hinata screamed.

" Her trust?" Ibiki said.

" I didn't get much on why, but I was told something about getting some sort of fighting style from her." Aoi said.

Tears were now coming down Hinata's face. " no...."

" Who....who specifically gave you your orders?" Ibiki asked.

" Hiashi....Hiashi Hyuuga."

" NO!" Hinata shouted.

" That lying sack of crap." Naruto said.

" This sounds like a line of bullshit, all of it, I think you've just been making this up." Ibiki said.

" You can check my room back at the motel, I have a receipt with his signature on it." Aoi said.

" Ok, fine. Then why would you bother sticking around after your job was done?" Ibiki said.

Aoi refused to say.

" Aoi, I'm getting real aggrevated with your refusal to cooperate. If you don't want to tell me, then I can get the info. another way."

The door opened and Ino Akimichi walked in.

" What's this about?" Aoi said.

" Ino-san, if you will...." Ibiki said.

" Hai." Ino said as she put a cloth with numerous jutsu on it around Aoi's neck.

" Keep your hands off me you fat bitch!" Aoi said, prompting Ino to "accidentally" Slam his face against the table.

" Now hold still and try not to think much, or I might leave you a vegetable." Ino said.

Ino then placed her hands on Aoi's head. Ino then activated a secret Yamanaka technique in which allows her to probe for a short moment a live person's mind.

As she probed Aoi's mind she found, seeing through his eyes, that he is in an unfamiliar restaurant. He is sitting across from a man with lavender eyes. The man appeared to be Hiashi Hyuuga, the next thing Ino could see was Hiashi sliding to him what appeared to be a payment.

" I can't believe this...." Ino said. It was then she decided to probe deeper into Aoi's mind.

Ino was going further until she hit a mental wall withing Aoi.

" What the hell?" Ino said. This had never been encountered before. Somehow there was somekind of barrier instilled within a human mind. Ino did not know how it got there but she would try to pass through it. But as she did, she was interrupted by screams from the outside. Ino had no choice but to dispell the jutsu.

" What happened!?" Ino said. As she looked across, Aoi was facing the ceiling, blood dripping from his eyes , nose, mouth, even his was no question, he was dead.

" Ino-san....what have you done?" Ibiki said.

" I didn't do that!" Ino said. " There was some kind of barrier in his mind."

Hinata suddenly rushed in. " Ino-chan, you probed his mind, he was lying about my father right?" She asked.

Ino stood still, she who couldn't believe what she saw herself, was heart-broken to tell Hinata the truth.

" Hinata-chan....I saw an image in his mind.....It was Hiashi-sama.....offering him a payment." Ino said.

Hinata froze.

" It can't be...." Naruto said.

" Hinata-chan....where is Toba right now?" Ino asked.

Hinata gasped.

**At the Hyuuga compound.....**

Hinata appeared in a puff of smoke at the Hyuuga compound.

" Hinata-sama...." A servant said.

" Where is my son?" Hinata demanded.

" I...don't know..." The servant said.

" I want him here now!" Hinata said.

" Hinata, how dare you come at this hour and start shouting like it's a barn." Hanabi said walking in.

" Hanabi where is my son!?" Hinata demanded.

" He went out with Kato and my father." Hanabi said. " Now what is the matter?"

" I just need to get him ok?" Hinata said.

" Very well." Hanabi replied.

Hinata suddenly sensed the front door sliding open. She rushed to see that Hiashi had just come home with Toba and Kato, each having ice cream.

Hiashi saw Hinata walking straight towards Toba. " Oh, Hinata, don't be mad, I just felt the boys dserved a treat for how well..." Hiashi stopped as he saw Hinata immediately pick up Toba.

" We're leaving." Hinata said.

" But Mama, Hiashi-'jiisan was gonna..."

" Do **NOT** argue with me young man." Hinata said.

" Hinata, what's wrong?" Hiashi asked.

" I will talk to **YOU **later....." Hinata said to her father.

Hanabi put her arms around her son as she her father and son watched Hinata walk away.

" Hiashi-sama...." an ANBU said from atop the Hyuuga gate. " Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you...."

**Later in Hokage manor......**

" Naruto, what is this all about?" Hiashi asked. Accompanying him were Neji, Hanabi and a few of the Hyuuga elders.

"Hiashi....as you know, we caught the kidnapper." Naruto said from behind his desk.

" Of course, and I was thrilled to hear." Hiashi said.

" The thing is....he tells an interesting story....he says **you **hired him." Naruto said.

Hiashi couldn't believe what he heard. " Wh....what are you talking about?"

" Aoi Rokusho...ring any bells?" Naruto said.

" ....No...." Hiashi said.

" He's the one who kidnapped Toba. He's a former ninja of this village."

" Naruto, you dare drag us down here just to accuse us of crimes?" Neji said.

" Why would I have my own grandson kidnapped?" Hiashi said.

" From what Aoi told us, it was set up for you to look like a hero for rescuing him, and have Hinata-chan feel so grateful that she would gladly give you the secrets to the Sui-ken style." Naruto said.

Hiashi for once was at a complete loss for words. " Naruto........how could you believe that?"

" Hiashi-sama......is it true?" Naruto said.

" How dare you!" Hanabi said. " My father would never do such a thing!"

" Hanabi-sama, we had Ino Akimichi, raised in the Yamanaka clan probe Aoi's mind. She thoroughly investigated a memory of Hiashi-sama offering him a payment for a kidnapping." Naruto said.

" Let us speak to your perpetrator, we will have our own experts interrogate him." A Hyuuga elder said.

" That won't do any good, he's dead." Naruto said.

The Hyuugas were appalled.

" You killed him!? Without even getting the whole story!?" A Hyuuga elder said.

" No, After Ino-chan investigated his mind something happened, some sort of jutsu was used to block out certain parts of his brain, when Ino-chan tried to break through it, it killed him and left his mind un-readable for the Yamanakas."

" Naruto...do you honestly think..." Hiashi started.

" Hiashi-sama....your clan has been known for using somewhat dirty and manipulative tactics to gain something of value." Naruto said. " Even if it involved family."

" I will not lie Naruto...the person I once was probably might have done something like that." Hiashi said.

" Oto-sama! You don't have to explain yourself to him, he...." Hanabi stopped as Hiashi lifted his hand to signal her.

" If it would be alright with you, I would like to speak to Hiashi-sama.....alone." Naruto said.

" Actually it would not be alright..." Hanabi started.

" Hanabi...." Hiashi said. " Let us do as he asks. I will meet you at home."

Hanabi and Neji were shocked. However, they and the elders followed Hiashi's wishes. As the door closed......

" Naruto.... I know in your teen years, I seemed like a bastard, I know that." Hiashi said.

" I won't argue it. I still remember to this day, that little "deal" you made to me in that alley."

" I disowned my own daughter without a second thought all to improve my clan. Then submitted to letting her fight in a match while injured, with my clan's prize being to place the cursed seal on her head. Whether you believe me or not, to this day I still do not forgive myself for that."

" Do you have a point Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked.

" ......You have made it very clear in your career as a shinobi that you can change......." Hiashi said. "...could it not be just as likely that I can change as well...?"

Naruto looked at him sternly.

" I don't expect forgiveness for my past mistakes. I only hoped that you and Hinata could see that I no longer wish to be that man I once was. Know that whether you permit me to see him or not, I do love Toba, and would never do anything to hurt him. I have no idea who the person as in Aoi's memory, but I assure you it was not me."

" Hiashi....." Naruto said with his eyes closed, leaning back in his chair. " You have no idea how much I want to believe you. I really honestly do, since re-bonding with you I have never seen Hinata-chan happier, she felt....complete, I wish I could just discard this whole thing.....but.....my son's life.....I cannot gamble with." Naruto then pulled out what seemed to be scrolls from his drawer.

" What are these?" Hiashi asked.

" These are the complete scrolls on the Sui-ken style." Naruto said.

Hiashi didn't say a word.

" Hiashi.....I want you to take them. I want to know that you have what you want." Naruto said.

" Naruto...I will not...."

" Hiashi-sama, please just take them." Naruto said handing the scrolls to Hiashi. " For Hinata-chan's sake, there will be no investigation against the Hyuuga clan, I will spare you that humiliation.

Hiashi reluctantly took them and left the office. Naruto sat on his desk and placed his hand on his head as a means of dealing with such a tramatic turn of events.

Naruto came home to see Hinata as she had just gotten done putting Toba to bed.

" Well....." Hinata asked.

" I gave him the scrolls, though he admits nothing." Naruto said.

" God...." Hinata placed her hands on her hips slowly shaking her head." I am just so stupid...."

" Hinata....." Naruto said as he held her in his arms.

" I am so stupid stupid stupid!!" Hinata cried. " I fell right into like sucker!!" She said as she plummeted her head right onto Naruto's chest.

" I was fooled to Hinata-chan....don't get mad at yourself."

" Why....." Hinata sobbingly said " Why did he do that?" She continued to sob.

" It's Ok honey..." Naruto said stroking her head. " It's Ok....."

((((((((((End Flashback)))))))))

Hinata snapped into the present.

" Mom I'm home! What's to eat?" Toba called from below.

Hinata threw on some clothes then went downstairs.

" Hi hon. how was your training?" Hinata asked.

" Really intense, with this kinda' training, I'll take this Chuunin tournament no problem." Toba smiled.

Hinata smiled, she walked over and kissed Toba on the forehead.

" What was that for?" Toba asked.

" I love you honey." Hinata smiled almost tearingly.

" ...y-yeah....I know..." Toba said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time.

Toba: Yeah, the day is here and it's time for me to kick ass!

Kato: I'd like to see you get through me.....

Toba: Next Time. Let The Chuunin Tournament Begin!

More coming........................

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.


	23. The Chuunin Tournament Begins!

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

000000000000000000000000000000

The gates of Konoha opened and numerous diplomats poured in through the gates from all villages. Naruto and his son stood by the gates to greet them. Naruto was there to in good taste, greet all major diplomats who were visiting, but was particularly looking forward to seeing one.

The man who walked through the gate sported slightly longer red hair matched with a red soul-patch on his chin. Being escorted by his nephew and bodyguard Bunraku and wife Matsuri was Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand Village.

" Gaara! It's been too long old friend!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down to greet his old comrade.

" Naruto, you look like crap." Gaara said jestingly.

" Honey, don't be rude." Matsuri said nudging Gaara.

" HaHa, so do you." Naruto said.

Gaara looked to Naruto's side to see Toba greeting him.

" Oh my God, Toba is that you?" Gaara said. " Last time I saw you, you were only knee-high."

" Hi Gaara-san! Just wait 'til you see me out there tomorrow, I'm gonna win this thing." Toba said.

" I heard you were in the tournament, I'm looking forward to seeing you in action." Gaara said.

" Matsuri-chan, how are you? You look great." Naruto said with a smile

" So what hotel are you gonna stay at?" Naruto asked.

" Temari is going to meet us at Tukeyu hotel. That's where she set up the reservation."

" Great, but I insist you all come to dinner tonight."

" Well, it is a request from the Hokage, it would be rude not to accept." Gaara teased.

**Later......**

Ami Akimichi quickly dodged Miki's high-kick and fell back, rolling backwards onto her feet. Suddenly she found Hinata behind her thrusting a palm- strike. Ami quickly shifted to the side and swung a chop to Hinata, which Hinata blocked.

" Akimichi Meat Tank!" Ami yelled as she expanded and rolled toward Miki and Hinata, who quickly jumped out of the way on each side.

As Ami dispelled the jutsu, she looked around to see multiple shuriken surrounding her. She quickly enlarged both hands using the Akimichi Patrial Multi-size technique and spun, swatting them away.

" Ok." Hinata said. " That's good for today."

Hinata walked up to Ami and placed her hand on her shoulder. " Get a good night's sleep Ami. Tomorrow is the big day."

" Hai Sensei." Ami said.

**In another area of the village....... **

Chojo Akimichi took a deep breath as he finished his stretches.

" You'll win the tournament tomorrow. Soon everyone will see just how strong Kusagakure has become."

Chojo lifted himself back up. " Kusagakure isn't gonna be out there fighting. I am. It's my strength everyone's gonna see." Chojo and his sensei glared at eachother for only a second. " I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

" You know, your father had the same attitude and look where that got him." His sensei said.

Chojo stopped instantly and turned to him. " Don't you ever talk about him."

" Go get a good rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

**Later that night.........**

Toba was sitting on a tree stump while Konohamaru leaned against a tree, both were looking at the stars.

" You ready for tomorrow?" Konohamaru asked.

" I'm gonna kick butt." Toba said. " Hey sensei..."

" Yeah?" Konohamaru said.

" I been meaning to ask you.... our instructor for the Forest of Death...his name was Udon..."

Konohamaru winced.

" When he found out we were on your team he got real pissed." Toba said.

Konohamaru sighed as he walked over. Toba could tell that his teacher knew something.

" Yeah that's Udon....after all these years he still hasn't forgiven me."

" Forgive you for what?"

Konohamaru pulled out a cigarrette and lit it.

" We were on the same team a long time ago." He siad after exhaling his first puff. " The one problem we had was Moegi-chan."

" Who?"

" Moegi-chan was the 3rd member of our squad. You shoulda' seen her Toba, she was one hell of a shinobi. You were too young to remember her. Anyway, both Udon and I fell in love with her and that's where all the trouble started."

" Ouch, I bet that really messed things up on missions." Toba said.

" Yeah it did. But eventually Moegi-chan fell for one of us to." Konohamaru took another hit off his cigarrette. " After a while, her and I began dating. Udon as you can imagine didn't like that one bit."

" So he's mad at you over a girl?" Toba asked.

Konohamaru took another drag. " Years ago, Moegi and I were on assignment.....she died on the mission."

Toba's eyes widened.

" Udon blamed me......"

" Sensei......I had no idea...."

" I think you were like 1 at the time." Konohamaru said. " Since then Udon never spoke a word to me."

" Sensei.....I'm so sorry."

" Toba, that was the past, this is now, and right now you need to go home and rest."

" Hai."

**At the Hyuuga Compound.........**

Kato was meditating alongside his grandfather.

" Kato honey, time for bed." Hanabi said walking in.

" Hai 'Kaa-san." Kato replied.

" Hanabi, may I have a moment with Kato?" Hiashi asked.

" Oh..of course 'Tou-san." Hanabi said as she closed the door.

" Kato..." Hiashi started. " I am very proud of you. I want you to do your best tomorrow."

" Of course 'Jii-san. I intend to win." Kato said.

" It's just...if you face Toba...." Hiashi said.

" I will defeat him 'Jii-san. Don't worry."

" I'm just saying, be careful. You don't have to cause him serious harm." Hiashi said.

" 'Jii-san....why? He's my rival, I have to go full force on him." Kato said.

" Just make sure if you win, don't go overboard on it." Hiashi said.

" 'Jii-san..."

"It's getting late. You should go to bed. You need as much rest as you can for tomorrow." Hiashi said.

" Hai..." Kato said as he got up to bow to his grandfather.

As Kato slid the door closed. Hiashi sighed to himself as he brought his enclosed hands to his chin. " Lord, please don't let harm come to my grandsons tomorrow."

**The next morning......**

Thousands of Konoha's residents poured into the Chuunin stadium. In the higher seats were numerous political figures, celebrities, even feudal lords. All of which there no doubt to not only keep an eye out for particular talent but to also bet big money on the competitors. At the top seat of the arena were the Hokage and Kazekage with Matsuri and Bunraku by his sides.

" Quite a turnout huh?" Naruto said.

" Yeah, looks like the stadium's gonna be packed." Gaara replied.

In another part of the stadium, the Akimichi parents were giving a last minute pep-talk to their daughter.

" Good luck honey. We'll be rooting for you." Ino said.

" Hai 'Kaa-san." Ami said.

Chouji knelt down and hugged his daughter. " Listen angel, I only want for you to be Ok. I'm proud of you, nothing's going to change that. Good luck."

" Thankyou Papa." Ami said. She placed her hands on her father's arms and smiled gently up at watched as his little girl dashed off to join the other Genin.

Toba was walking down the hallway when he saw Kato coming the other direction. As the 2 walked down the hallway they locked eyes. They knew that their years rivalry would end today. Their eyes detatched upon passing by.

" Kato where did you go?" Hiashi said from around the corner of the hallway. As he turned he saw Toba coming, the 2 looked at eachother Hiashi's eyes dimmed in regret and shame, while Toba's eyes were indifferent.

As they passed Hiashi turned ready to speak. Ready to wish Toba luck. But he stopped himself as he saw Toba continue down, Hiashi kept walking.

Toba walked the corner he heard a familiar voice.

" Don't embarrass yourself out there." Renata said jokingly.

Toba turned, before him stood Chihiro and Renata.

" Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?" Toba said.

" You kiddin' we hear that you're fighting in the Chuunin tourney, we hop on the next boat to come see you." Chihiro said.

" You did? Awesome, just watch, I'm goin' for the gold." Toba said.

" We'll be rootin' for ya babe." Renata said.

Toba nodded and dashed off.

" Remember, stick with the plan." Suigetsu said. The 3 nodded and walked down from the bleachers down to where the Genin were to gather.

Toba opened a door and standing there were the other Genin participating. Beside them was Anko.

" Uzumaki, you're here, good that should be everyone then." Anko said.

Toba went to go stand over by Ami. Chojo's eyes followed Toba sizing him up.

" This is how it's gonna work, you'll all line up before the stadium to pay your respects to the Kages and the crowd. From there your names will be run through the randomizer. The 2 names on the board will remain on the ground floor while the other Genin comeback up her to the balcony until their name shows on the board." Anko said.

The Genin nodded.

" Good, now if you're all ready, follow me." Anko said.

The Genin followed Anko down a hallway, the squeeks of their shoes and sandles echoed through the hallway, as the sounds echoed, the tension was becoming evident among the competitors. Kato tightened his fist, reaffirming his composure, Suedo followed in suit. Ami took a deep breath, 2 months ago she would not have believed that she would be here. The Genin then proceeded down a stairwell, where light was shining at the bottom. As the Genin approached into the light, they were greeted by deafening applause. Ami was stunned by this, her heart was practically beating out of her chest from nervousness.

Ami found Toba's hand on her shoulder. " Ami-chan, you coming?" Toba said smiling.

Ami felt a sudden burst of confidence within her. " Hai Toba-kun. Let's do this."

The Genin walked onto the massive battlefield which looked almost identical to a nature setting.

" Alright kiddies, line up and pay your respects to the crowd." Anko said.

The Genin looked up to the crowd.

**Meanwhile in the stands.....**

Leiko Hyuuga was with her snobby friends in the seats griping how she felt she was robbed of her opportunity to become a Chuunin.

" I was robbed by that pig, she shouldn't have won, it was supposed to be me." Leiko complained. " I swear if I ever get another shot at that fatso I'm going to......"

Leiko stopped as a hand came down and clasped onto the collar of her shirt, the hand then picked Leiko up and turned her around, behold was Ino Akimichi with most of the Akimichi clan in the seats by her side. Temari, Shikamaru and Shikari sat with them.

" Sorry, what did you just say about my daughter?" Ino said.

" I...I..I..ummm was just saying that it was an honor to be beaten by such a well-skilled shinobi." Leiko said in a panic.

" Oh...good." Ino smiled dropping Leiko.

" Looks like it's time.a' Hinata said to Naruto.

" Hai." Naruto walked over to the edge of the balcony.

" Welcome all to this year's Chuunin tournament!" Naruto's voice echoed.

The crowd's cheers roared throught the stands.

" Before us stand the finest Genin that through perseverance reached the final stage of the Chuunin exam. These shinobi come from different villages and possess different abilities but all share one common goal. To reach the next stage in their shinobi career and bring pride to their villages. To all of you, I congratulate you and wish you all luck in this tournament!" Naruto said.

The crowd continued to cheer.

" Alright, listen up, the same rules as last time apply, the fight ends when you lose your will to fight or your ability to fight . If I stop a fight for whatever reason that's it, no pissing and moaning." Anko said.

In the stands were the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi sat with Hanabi to his right while Hodaru and Neji sat to his left.

" We will now begin the first match!" Naruto said.

Near the bleachers was a large screen which at the time only had Vs. on it. Suddenly names began blazing through the screen. Toba's fists tightened, a bead of sweat dripped down Kato's brow.

**Hyuuga Kato**

**Vs.**

**Amano Gesuke**

The crowd was roaring.

" Already with Kato?" Hiashi said.

" You can do it honey!" Hanabi said.

Kato looked over to his Sand opponent. The 2 remained eyeing eachother while the other Genin returned to the balcony.

As Toba walked away, he looked back at Kato. _" Kato,you better not lose."_

Up in the stands some of the land's Feudal Lords began placing bets.

" Give me Kato Hyuuga 3 to 1." A Feudal Lord whispered into his subordinate's ear.

Even some of the commoners below were getting in on the action.

" Hyuuga 5 to 2!" A commoner yelled to another man.

**Back on the ground floor.......**

" Alright boys, you know how this works, obey my commands at all times." Anko said. " Any questions?"

Both nodded no.

" Alright then...." Anko said taking 3 steps back. " Begin!"

The sand-nin dashed forward launching a stream of shuriken. Kato ducked under the shuriken to get closer to his opponent. The sand-nin launched a kunai at Kato, Kato was about to catch it by the handle but suddenly it skewered off in another direction, cutting Kato at the arm.

" How did...." Kato said to himself.

_" Activate you Byakugan Kato, you'll see what happened_." Neji thought.

" Byakugan!" Kato yelled.

Suddenly it was so clear, the Sand-nin were well-known for good skill with chakra thread. That was why alot of them today are good with puppet jutsus. The Sand-nin had a chakra thread attatched to the kunai handle and used it to immediately change the direction of the kunai.

" So I guess you think you figured me out with those eyes of yours." The Sand-nin said.

Kato got into traditional Hyuuga stance. Hinata watching above cocked an eye-brow at this. It had become a re-occurring instance she had noticed. When she saw a Hyuuga fight these days, it was still in traditional Juu-ken stance, which considering what they went through to get it, confused her slightly as to why she never saw any Hyuugas fight in the Sui-ken style.

Suddenly the Sand-nin pulled out 2 fist-fuls of kunai and spun them toward Kato. This time, he had chakra threads connected to all weapons he had thrown. even though Kato evaded them the weapons still spun wildly.

" You're out of luck, you might a well give up." Gesuke said.

With his Byakugan activated Kato seemed to swipe in the air. Suddenly, the Sand-nin noticed that some of his shuriken which were suspeneded in the air just a moment ago, had now flown to the ground.

" ........"

Suddenly Kato dashed beside him, thrusting multiple palms and numerous chakra point attacks.

" That's it son! That's how I taught you!" Neji said.

The Sand-nin fell to the ground.

" But....how?" He asked.

"With my Byakugan, not only can I see your chakra threads, but when combined with my mastery of chakra control, I can sever those threads." Kato explained. " Now....do you concede?"

The Sand-nin hesitantly shook his head yes, after all he could barely move now.

" The winner of this match, Kato Hyuuga!" Anko announced.

The crowd roared. Kato made his way back up the stairs.

" Kato looks in top form." Naruto said.

" That's the future leader of the Hyuuga clan isn't it?" Gaara said.

" Hai." Hinata said.

The Hyuuga clan clapped to show their satisfaction with the performance.

" Now for the next match!" Anko said.

The crowd brought it's attention to the electronic board as the remaining names began randomizing. As the names stopped, Suedo Hyuuga took a deep breath. Kato looked at it with astonishment.

**Hyuuga Suedo**

**Vs. **

**Uzumaki Toba**

_" Alright Toba, this is it." _Konohamaru thought.

" Looks like it's Toba's turn." Naruto said.

" And against one of the Hyuuga clan no less." Gaara said.

Hinata's eyes dimmed, she looked over where the Hyuuga clan sat. _" Toba...." _She thought.

Suedo looked across at Toba. His fists tightened.

" So, we goin' or what?" Toba said walking down the steps.

" You're real eager for humiliation huh?" Suedo said following after.

The 2 continued down the stairs.

" Your friend's gonna lose." Chojo said to Kato.

" Who the hell asked your opinion you Akimichi trash?" Kato said.

The 2 locked eyes.

" I'll beat the crap out of you extra hard for that." Chojo said.

" Assuming you get the chance, even so, size means absolutely nothing to a Hyuuga. You'll find that out soon enough." Kato said.

" Think so eh?" Chojo said.

Toba and Suedo were back on the arena ground. They looked across venomously at eachother.

" Yeah Toba! Kick his ass!" Miki yelled from the bleachers while Ten-Zhen was by her side.

" Ok son, this is it, show everyone just what you can do." Naruto said to himself looking down at his son.

" Alright boys, you know the rules, there are none." Anko said. " Any questions?"

both boys nodded no.

" Alright...." Anko said. " And....Begin!"

The crowd cheered, getting to see a Hyuuga in the first match was great, but now they get to see 2 fight eachother.

" You know Toba, believe it or not, I'm glad we're matched up." Suedo said.

" Really? Why's that?" Toba said.

" Everyone in the Hyuuga clan thinks you're some kind of threat. But I'm going to show them you're nothing to be concerned about." Suedo.

" That's their problem if they think I'm a threat." Toba said. " Or are they just pissed cuz the 2 best Byakugan fighters in the village aren't in their clan?"

Suedo eased into his Juu-ken stance. " I'm going to make you eat those words."

Toba eased himself into the Juu-ken stance as well. " I'll beat you at your own game. Juu-ken only."

" Have it your way." Suedo said.

The 2 slowly measured eachother up. Suddenly Suedo swooped in thrusting a palm at Toba. Toba quickly perried the attack, Toba sung his knee upward, Suedo caught it and immediately jumped back.

Suedo and Toba continued to circle eachother. Suddenly both boys dashed toward eachother thrusting palm strikes. For a moment both seemed equally matched, that was until.....

" Guh...." Sudeo said in pain. He looked to his side to see that Toba had thrusted his palm to where the shoulder meets the arm. Suedo stumbled back while Toba got back into stance.

" Don't suppose you wanna give up?" Toba said. " You're not gonna be able to use that arm effectively."

" Don't get so cocky. This match is far from over." Suedo said preparing to attack again.

Toba and Suedo continued their battle of palms. Toba delivered a rear kick to Suedo's head. Before Suedo could fall to the ground he saw an opening. He quickly thrusted his fingers, striking Toba at a chakra point on his shoulder.

_" Dam!"_ Toba thought.

Hinata immediately stood up with concern on her face.

Suedo hit the ground and rolled back on to his feet.

" Ha! See you're not so great! I closed off that chakra point! Now maybe you should give up!" Suedo boasted.

Hiashi looked stunned, had he been Toba's trainer, he would have scolded him for dropping his guard like that. Toba looked at his shoulder. He then looked over at Suedo. Toba then brought up 2 fingers, but not to strike them at Suedo, much to everyone's shock, Toba struck his own shoulder which seemed to be in the exact same area Suedo had struck.

" Toba! What the hell are you doing you moron! Strike **his** chakra points!" Kisha yelled from the stands.

" There, good as new." Toba said.

" Nani?" Suedo said.

" That was a close one, but I re-opened that chakra point you struck." Toba said, shocking Suedo.

" Now...where were we?" Toba said getting back into stance.

"Suedo continued attacking, but Toba had either perried or blocked any attack. Toba then thrusted forward and struck Suedo in the other shoulder, then jumping up and delivering a rear kick to his face, sending him to the ground.

" Bastard!" Suedo said.

" Are you gonna call me names or are you gonna fight?" Toba said.

Suedo regained composure and continued to fight. But Toba's superior footwork proved too difficult to match.

" _Toba-kun..."_ Ami was smiling.

Toba did a front kick to Suedo's chest, sending him once again to the ground. Kato looked from above, anger visible in his eyes.

Suedo charged thrusting a palm strike, however, Toba grabbed it and forced Suedo to the ground. Toba then placed his knee on Suedo's back and twisted his arm.

" You know what position this is and you know what will happen if I lean back with your arm. Now tap out!" Toba demanded.

" Go to Hell!" Suedo said.

"I'm not foolin' around here Suedo! You want yer arm broken!?" Toba said.

" Go ahead and do it! I'll never give up to you, you half-baked Hyuuga!" Suedo said.

Toba was left in a very awkward position.

Hinata looked on, wondering what her son was going to do.

Toba suddenly came down with a strike right on Suedo's head. Hanabi gasped when she saw, it is common knowledge in the Hyuuga clan what can happen with a palm-strike to the head.

The crowd was silent. Anko came to inspect and saw that Toba had struck with a mere fist, not a plam-strike which although does not feel too good, still left Suedo unconcious but alive.

Toba released the arm and stood looking up at his father. Upon inspection, Anko made her ruling. " The winner of this match, Toba Uzumaki!"

The crowd roared. Toba took a deep breath then bowed to the crowd.

" That's our boy." Naruto said beside Hinata.

Toba ran toward the stairs as the medic nins came to aid Suedo. Hodaru's eyes narrowed in anger at Toba as he ran across the battlefield, that trademark smile on Toba's face making Hodaru even angrier.

" Not bad Uzumaki, 'course, that's nothing compared to what I can do." Chojo said to himself.

" Well Naruto, loos like this is gonna be one hell of a show." Gaara said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time.

Naruto: This is shaping up to be a great tournament.

Chouji: Ami dear, stay focused.

Naruto: Next Time! Akimichi Rumble!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000


	24. Akimichi Rumble!

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toba ran up the stairs to greet the other Genin.

" Ami-chan! Did you see me? Did I kick butt or what?"

Ami was as bashful as ever. " You did great Toba-kun.."

" You did shit." Chojo interjected.

Toba snapped his attention to him with wicked eyes.

" You had the opportunity to kill him. You coulda' at least broken his arm. You took the coward's way out." Chojo said.

"n-no, no he didn't." Ami said back at Chojo, not believing what she had just done. But through some unknown force driving her, she continued. " t-toba-kun knew his opponent was strong, a-and h-he didn't want to kill a member of his own v-village because it would weaken our forces. H-He is no coward." It had seemed that Ami had finished saying her piece. In her mind she was asking herself what the hell she had just done.

A silence fell on the group.

" Nobody asked you weakling. You're the weakest one here. I'm surprised "Daddy" even let you continue to participate in this tournament." Chojo said.

" Don't talk to Ami-chan like that ass-hole!" Toba said standing up for her.

" Or what?"

" You wanna see or what!?" Toba said readying for an attack.

" Hey! You guys wanna screw up this tournament over a little trash-talk?" Ichiro said.

The 2 boys looked at Ichiro then at eachother. They then turned their attention away from eachother.

Ayumi walked up to Ami after it had settled down. " Well that was pretty guttsy. Telling off that big bully for Toba."She whispered to her.

" ohh, ummm really, I can't believe I just did that." Ami said shaking a little.

" So are you and Toba like......you know....." Ayumi.

Ami's entire face turned red as she frantically waved here hands. " nononono, nothing like that." She said embarrassed.

Toba wondered what had Ami in such a frantic state as he looked oddly across at her. The Genin saw the next match to take place.

**Ugihara Ayumi**

**Vs.**

**Kuabara Shin **

" Oh, excuse me, I'll be right back." Ayumi said with confidence.

Ayumi walked past her opponent going down the stairs.

" Hmph, you're awfully confident." Shin said following after her.

The remaining Genin watched from above. Ichiro and Ouji watched sternly.

Ayumi and Shin met on the battlefield.

" The rules haven't changed. Obey my commands at all times." Anko said.

Ayumi nodded as did Shin. From above, Hinata looked on.

_" This girl is more than just confident......"_ Hinata thought. She was getting a bad feeling from this.

" Begin!" Anko yelled.

" Take this!" Shin yelled throwing shuriken.

The crowd was stunned as though almost instantaneously Shin screamed in agony. Gaara looked down his eyes slightly wider. Hinata was shocked. Back on the arena ground, blossom petals were fluttering in the air.

" I win." Ayumi said.

" Dammit, keep it under control." Suigetsu said to himself.

" The winner....is Ayumi Ugihara." Anko said in a shocked state.

" Hon, I've had a bad feeling about that girl and her team for a while now." Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear.

" I know, I find it hard to believe they're mere Genin." Naruto said.

" What should we do?" Hinata asked.

" Keep an eye on them for now. We don't want to cause a commotion." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

" Hmm, well that certainly was quick." Kakashi said sitting by Jiraya.

" Yeah, a little too quick.' Jiraya responded.

As Ayumi walked back up the steps, some of the other Genin's jaws were dropped.

" It was ok...." Kato said to himself.

" What did Suigetsu-sensei say...." Ichiro said to Ayumi.

" Guess it slipped." Ayumi responded.

" Damn, she made quick work of that guy." Toba said.

Ami nodded in surprise.

" We will now process the names for the next match." Anko said.

The names began speeding through the randomizer. Ami slowly turned around to see the names to be posted. As the names stopped, Ami's eyes lit up as her hands began to tremble. Chouji gasped in fear as he and the clan saw the board.

**Akimichi Ami**

**Vs.**

**Akimichi Chojo**

Hinata's eyes widened. A bead of sweat went down her cheek.

" I don't think so!" Chouji said as he went down the stairs.

" Honey what are you doing?" Ino said walking after him.

" What I should've done in the first place! I'm pulling Ami from this match!"

" A-Ami-chan....." Toba said in disbelief as he saw the board.

Ami's heart was racing. She didn't know what to say.

Chojo looked across at her with a sinister smile on his face. " Now **this** is gonna be fun." he said with malice in his voice.

up in the stands Miki and Ten-Zhen were stunned. " We gotta get Ami-chan to drop from the match, you saw Chojo, he's a psychopath!" Miki said.

" Right!" Ten-Zhen said as both he and Miki went down the stairs.

" Ami-chan...... are you sure you want to do this?" Toba said.

Ami looked at him with shock. Toba placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Nobody's gonna make you. It's your choice." Toba said.

" I...." Ami looked up at Chojo.

" Why don't you just give up now. Don't waste my time." Chojo said.

" Hey screw you!" Toba said.

" Hmph..." Chojo said as he walked down the stairs. " Well are you coming?"

Ami was about to follow.

" Ami, don't you even go down those stairs." Chouji said walking into the room with Ino beside him.

" Papa...." Ami said.

" Ami, you are not fighting him. End of discussion." Chouji said.

Meanwhile, the crowd was getting restless. They were wondering what was taking so long for the Genin to come to the battleground. Hinata looked over and saw Chouji and Ino were not in their seats.

" But Papa..." Ami said.

" But nothing. Honey, I'm doing this for your own good." Chouji said.

" Is everything ok here?"

Everyone looked to see Naruto and Hinata had appeared.

" Naruto, I want Ami withdrawn from the match." Chouji said.

" Well, if that's Ami's decision...." Naruto said.

" Hokage-sama, wait!" Ami pleaded.

Naruto and Hinata looked to her.

" I don't want to withdraw." Ami said.

Toba had a shocked expression on his face.

" Honey listen to me, you know what Chojo is capable of. If you think you have to impress me or something, you don't." Chouji said.

" Look, while you're discussing this I'll be on the battle ground." Chojo said.

" Papa....it's not about impressing you..." Ami said. " My whole life....you and 'Kaa-saan and my brothers....you were always fighting my battles."

Chouji looked surprised.

" Please, I have to do this. I have to fight."

Ino brought her hands to her mouth.

" I can accept pain, I can forgive myself losing, what I can't forgive myself for is going home knowing I gave up without even trying. Please Papa...let me stand on my own 2 feet."

Chouji was literally speechless. He looked to Ino then back to his daughter. His hands slowly slid off her shoulders.

" Ok honey." Chouji said reluctantly.

Ami hugged her parents.

Ami looked over to Toba and smiled. Toba returned the smile to give her confidence. Though he knew she was facing an extremely strong opponent who seemed somewhat unstable and was naturally worried for her.

" Ami....are you sure?" Hinata said seriously.

" Hai Sensei. I want to be able to look back and say I did my best." Ami said.

" Naruto....Ami can....Ami may fight."Chouji said.

Ami smiled as she went down the stairs.

" But!" Chouji said. His daughter stopped and looked back at him. " If it gets too overwhelming, I want you to withdraw. Understand?"

Ami hesitated for a split second. She then nodded happily.

Chouji found Ino's hand on his shoulder.

" Come on hon.....let's go back to our seats..." Ino said. She too was unsure if they made the right decision.

_" My God, what have I done? I just threw a lamb to a lion_." Chouji thought as he turned.

Ami walked out to a crowd that was already roaring. Miki and Ten-Zhen were coming down the hallway when they saw Ami's parents as well as the Uzumakis coming down the hall.

" What's happening?" Miki said.

" Ami is going to fight." Chouji responded.

" But..."

" I know...but Ami insisted on it.I'm going to...let her do this." Chouji said.

Back on the battleground Ami walked up to face her opponent. She could feel her hands tremble and was beginning to wonder if she had made the right decision.

" So, you're actually going to go through with this?" Chojo said almost laughing.

Ami trembled even more.

" Oh I can't wait for Chojo to clobber her. She's so fragile she'll probably go down from the first strike." Leiko said to her friends.

" Yeah, that fatso's gonna get what's coming to her." One of Leiko's friends said.

Chouji was at the apron of the stands pacing back and forth as he eyed every second of what was happening, waiting for Chojo to disobey so much as 1 command from the proctor. Ino stood just a few steps above from him.\

" Come on Baby Sis!!" Inodashi bellowed.

" You can do this!!" His brother said.

" Jeez those Akimichis are so freakin' loud." One of the random stand residnets said.

Hinata watched as she rung her hands out of nervoussness. All she wanted was for her student to be safe.

" Chojo, Ami. The rules are just the same, there are none. Obey my commands at all times. Do you both understand?" Anko said.

Chojo nodded. Ami saw in the glimpse of her eye her father pacing back and forth at the stands. At this point Ami was becoming alittle frusterated, it was like her father had no faith in her abilities whatsoever. Ami's fists tightened as she nodded yes to Anko.

" Very well." Anko said.

" I'll take Chojo Akimichi 8 to 1." A feudal lord said to his subordinate.

Toba could only watch as he gripped the railing at the balcony.

Anko raised her arm " And Begin!"

The crowd cheered on. As Ami got into defensive position. Chojo merely stood firm, not bothering to put any guard up.

" Come on Ami-chan!" Toba called out.

At first there was no movement from either Akimichi. Suddenly out of nowhere, shocking everyone, Ami darted toward Chojo. Her arm quad-drupling in size, she thrusted her fist at Chojo. There was a loud thud and much to everyone's surprise, Chojo had caught Ami's fist as it pounded against his chest. The attack barely seemed to phase him. Instead, Chojo cracked a wicked smile at Ami as he picked her up by her arm and threw her across the canvas.

" Come on Ami-chan...." Toba said to himself.

As Ami rolled back to her feet, she could see Chojo rushing toward her winding back his fist. From seeing this, Chouji's heart skipped a beat. However, Chojo was foiled as Ami quickly bobbed her head out and moved out of the way.

_" That's it Ami, don't fight him straight on. Make him miss......."_ Hinata thought.

" Nice duck, guess you're good at running away." Chojo teased.

Ami held up her palms ready for the next exchange. Chojo dashed in enlarging his fist several fold. At the speed Chojo was movng, Ami knew her only option was to prepare herself and brace for the impact. Chojo's punch landed squarely against her blocking arms and Ami was knocked back several yards.

" Ami Akimichi....you're barely even a workout." Chojo said smiling arrogantly. His smile faded rather quickly however as he saw beside him was a paper-bomb Ami had dropped there before she was knocked away. Chojo quickly covered his face with his arm as the bom detonated.

" Yes! That had to work!" Miki said.

However, Both Hinata and Toba had their Byakugan activated viewing the aftermath behind the smoke, the expressions on thier faces were anything but that of smoke cleared to show that Chojo Akimichi was unscathed.

_" Just as I thought, the paperbomb didn't hurt him at all." _Ami thought to herself.

" That was amusing Ami, now why don't we continue." Chojo said as he dashed towards Ami.

Ami doged his strike and attempted a sweeping leg-kick only to find that Chojo's hulking figure would not budge from it. Chojo was however quick enough to immediately lift Ami off the ground with a gripping bearhug.

_" Now it's done, when Chojo gets you in that bearhug, it's over." _Chojo's sensei thought.

" Come on Ami-chan! You can do it!" Toba said.

" Uzumaki can say whatever he want. Nothin's gonna save that fat chick." One of the Genin said to another.

Though the Genin thought he said it in low enough tone, Toba heard every word.

The Genin founf Toba's hand grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him off his feet. " She's not fat, she's full-figured, got it?" Toba said. The Genin nodded shakingly. " And besides, this match isn't over 'til it's over." Toba dropped the Genin back on his feet.

Chojo bared down even harder with his bearhug. Ami seemed to contiue to struggle.

" Honey....please...." Chouji said.

Suddenly, Ami took a deep breath, then to everyone's shock slid right out of the bearhug. Chojo was stunned. " What the hell?"

" Of course!" Ten-Zhen said. " She used that same technique she used that time we were captured."

**((((( Flashback)))))**

Team 3 minus their sensei were locked in a domed cell where only at the top were a set of bars at a window.

" So, anyone got any ideas?" Ten-Zhen said.

" Hai, Ten-Zhen-Kun, can I please have your lock pick?" Ami said.

" Ok...."

" Ami-chan, what's up?" Miki said.

" I'm just going to try something." Ami said. She then walked up the wall of the cell. She held onto both bars then began pushing her face through the bars.

" Ami-chan....what are..." Ten-Zhen said.

Ami's head then suddenly popped through the bars. Her teammates were speechless as they saw Ami suddenly manage to squeeze her entire body through.

" Did....you know she could do that?" Ten-Zhen asked Miki.

" uh well, of...course I did." Miki responded.

Suddenly the door opened.

" Ready to go?" Ami said.

**((((End Flashback))))**

Ami then performed a hand-seal " Akimichi Meat Tank Technique!" Ami then expanded several fold and sped toward Chojo. But Chojo didn't seem concerned in the least. Instead, he planted his feet into the ground and thrusted his hands forward.

" No way...." Inodashi said.

As Ami collided with him. Chojo absorbed the impact and was only pushed back a few feet.

" It can't be...." Chouji said.

Veins popping from his forehead, Chojo picked up Ami in her meat tank form and hurled her at the wall. Ami dispersed the jutsu as she took a knee. She unsheathed a kunai but Chojo appeared before her and twisted her arm holding the kunai. What happened next shocked everyone. Chojo yanked Ami in delivering a devastating clothesline to her. Ami hit the groud so hard it formed a small crater beneath her.

" Hey!" Toba yelled.

Chojo then dragged Ami back to the middle of the battleground Where he proceeded to stomp on her midsection. Ami cried out in agony but was refusing to surrender. Chojo threw down a straight punch toward Ami's face, but Ami rolled out of the way just in time. Ami attempted a sidekick but Chojo caught it as it made contact with his body. He then clasped his large hand around Ami's throat.

" Oh God...my baby." Ino said.

Hinata continued to look down and was considering going down there to stop the match. It was clear Chojo's abilities were immeasurable. As Chojo continued to squeeze down on the Akimichi girl's throat, Ami found herself beginning to black out, it was then however, that she pulled a move out of nowhere. Her palms glowed green as she clasped them against Chojo's arm.

" And what is that supposed to do?" Chojo said laughing.

His laughter halted however, as he found his grip on her becoming limp. Then Ami quickly delivered a chakra-packed chop to Chojo's wrist, forcing him to let go of dropped on her feet gasping for air. The crowd roared to what a show they were wittnessing, most assumed Ami Akimichi ws going to fall in the first minute, but there she was still standing strong.

" The Akimichi girl is certainly holding her ground." Hiashi said.

" True, but the result won't change. The male Akimichi will win." Neji said.

Back by Leiko, she and her friends were baffled at to how Ami could still be fighting after all that punishment.

" Jeez Leiko-chan, no wonder you lost to her." One of her friends absent-mindedly said.

Leiko and the other girls looked at her with flames in their eyes. The girl realising her mistake immediately tried to cover it. " Oh, but-but I mean you could totally beat her if you fought again!" She said frantically.

" You got this Ami-chan!" Toba yelled.

Back on the ground Chojo was inspecting his arm to see that it had been sapped of someof it's strength. He then saw Ami rush in throwing a power punch. The strike connected perfectly but all it managed to do was slightly tilt his head to the side. He turned his eyes to her, showing her murderous intent. It was then Chojo grabbed Ami by the arm and with his mighty arm clubbed Ami in the back sending her straight to the ground. Ami hit the ground with a loud thud.

" Just stay down honey, he's too strong." Chouji said.

Despite that, Ami looked up at Chojo and brought herself back to her feet. Chojo was baffled, he didn't know how she was getting back up. Toba himself was in awe, he had no idea that Ami could take that kind of punishment and keep going. Chojo then proceeded to swing at Ami with left and right hooks to her body, each shot looking like it could cripple a man. Ami dropped to her knees as she found herself coughing up blood.

" That's it, no more." Chouji said.

However, Ami tilted her head back up at Chojo looking down at her.

" Don't you...." Ami said as she stumbled back up. " ....look down **me**!" Ami then spat out the blood and wiped it off her chin with her fist.

" You don't know when to give up, do you creampuff?" Chojo said.

" I'll....." Ami said as she stumbled toward Chojo. " ....show you...." she grabbed him by the arm and attempted to throw him over her shoulder. **" A CREAMPUFF**! "

Despite her brave words, Chojo yanked her into the air with ease. Chojo then grabbed her by the throat and chokeslammed her to the ground, forcing the arena to shake.

" Ami!" Ino cried.

" That's it!" Chouji yelled. " That's enough!"

Chojo though seemingly winning the match was breathing heavily, he would never admit it, but the match was nowhere near as easy as he thought it would be. As the dust settled, Ami was seen on her back, she appeared to be completely still. Toba didn't know what was coming over him, seeing Ami in that way brought out unkown rage to him. Kato wathced as Toba gritted his teeth, Kato suddenly had a look of disbelief on his face, unless his eyes had deceived him, he could have sworn Toba's canine's had grown twice as long.

Back on the ground Anko was about to call the match.

" The winner is Chojo Akimichi..." Anko stopped.

" Ami....." Chouji said.

To the surprise of everyone in the arena. Ami was seen slowly trying to get up.

" Ami-chan...." Miki said.

Toba couldn't believe it, he was absolutely convinced that there was no quit in this girl. Chojo just couldn't believe it. That last attack should have put her down for good.

Hinata looked on. This reminded her so much of the day she first fought Neji.

Chojo then remembered his arm. Ami had actually hurt it in battle. He looked down at his arm. It still felt limp. Someone had actually hurt him. The Akimichi male looked toward Ami seeing red.

Ami slowly rose to her feet but was caught by Anko.

" No more honey, you did great but I already called....." Anko looked behind her to see Chojo charging the Akimichi girl. Raising his fist high in the air.

" Hey! I already called it!" Anko shouted.

Naruto and Hinata immediately stood from their seats.

Chouji by now had jumped over the stadium apron. Ready to come to his daughter's aid. However, he was beaten to the punch literally. All that could be seen was a dash in the dirt of the ground directly below the Genin balcony. Next that could be seen was Toba delivering a strong palm strike to the jaw of Chojo. Chojo was knocked back only a foot or 2. As he looked across, he saw Toba in stance ready to attack him at any given second.

Hinata. Miki, Ten-Zhen,Chouji and Ino came to aid Ami.

" Honey are you ok!?" Chouji said.

" Papa....I...tried...." Ami faintly said, she then dropped to her knees. She began hacking up more blood.

" Ami-chan!" Toba shouted as he ran to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Ami looked up at him and faintly smiled. " I'm sorry I didn't win Toba-kun...."

" Hey where the hell's the medic!?" Toba yelled out.

The medics soon came with a stretcher.

" She shoulda' known she couldn't beat me." Chojo gloated. " She shoulda' just kept her fat ass down."

Toba dashed toward Chojo ready to attack any and all organs.

" Yea come on kid! Let's go!"Chojo said ready to fight the Uzumaki.

Toba got stopped however as Miki had grabbed a hold of him just in time.

" Let go Miki-chan!" Toba yelled.

" Keep calm!" Miki said.

" Am I supposed to just let him get away with this!?" Toba shouted.

" You don't think I wanna kick his ass just as badly as you do? Of course I do! But you wanna fight him, you do it when it's legit!" Miki yelled.

Toba looked at Chojo with pure venom in his eyes.

" Toba...." Hinata said. " The fight will only be broken up if you do it now....."

Meanwhile Ami was being taken away on a stretcher as her parents followed along with her. Leiko and her friends watched in awe, here they thought Ami was going to lose in humiliating fashion, and it would be something to make fun of her about. But now they were wondering if Ami was even going to be Ok. Leiko looked down as Ami was being carried away. She wondered why? Why did dhe put herself through such hell? Leiko knew she didn't have the guts to go that far.

Up in the bleachers, Hiashi watched as his grandson was ready to risk being disqualified to honor the Akimichi girl.

_" Toba...." _Hiashi thought.

Toba took a deep breath and calmed himself.

" Pussy." Chojo said.

Toba looked down and saw a piece of Ami's scarf torn off during the battle. He then reached down to pick it up.

" When it happens, and it is gonna happen. I'm gonna make sure you pay for what you did....." Toba said clutching the piece of scarf.

Chouji looked back to see Toba confronting Chojo, he also saw the piece of scarf in Toba's hand. He saw the honor and rage burning in Toba's eyes.

" Toba...." Chouji said. " I'm leavig it to you."

Naruto fell back into his seat." Jeez, never thought my boy would get caught up in drama like this."

" He really is your son." Gaara said.

Naruto smiled.

**" Naruto..."**

" What the hell is it now?" Naruto said to the Kyuubi.

**" Toba....I could have sworn I was sensing something from him."**

" Nani?"

Toba walked back to the Balcony as the sunlight reflected a slight glimmer of red in his Byakugan eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time.

Kato: What the hell was that I was sensing from Toba?

Naruto: It might be best to pull Toba from the tournament.

Toba: Next Time! The First Round Closes!

More coming......

Sososososo Sorry how late this is. Consider it an easter treat.

If you Haven't read True Strength Revealed and The Angel and the Demon, You might not get some of this story.


	25. The First Round Closes!

Note: I don't own ShonenJump or any of it's franchises.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The crowd was settling back down after the confrontation on the ground had ended. Naruto oofed himself back in his seat after witnessing the ordeal. He could have been focusing on how the situation with the Genin involved seemed all too familiar. But that was not where his focus was. His focus instead was that bizzarre aura he sensed from Toba.

In the stands Hiashi was in awe. " I haven't felt an aura like that since......" Hiashi reminisced back to when Naruto first unleashed his demonic chakra while fighting Neji.

" Naruto...." Gaara said. " Shukaku informed me as well. It could have just been a manifestation of extreme anger, I assume Toba and that girl are friends?"

" Hai." Naruto nodded.

Anko looked up at Naruto, Naruto gave a nod to continue.

" Very well, the next match will commence." Anko said.

The names once again randomized.

**Ugihara Ichiro**

**vs.**

**Amero Yorui**

" Well it looks like it's my turn." Ichiro said.

" Do make it quick, I'm on after you." Ouji said.

As Ichiro and a Kumo nin walked down the stairs, Toba stood but a few feet across from Chojo Akimichi. Their eyes cornerd at eachother. Toba's scowl was enough to send chills up any shinobi's spine. But as sinister as it was, Chojo's stare could equal it. The 2 youths continued glaring , similar to how 2 ravenous dogs would lock eyes before tearing into eachother.

" Begin!" Anko said.

The Kumo nin jumped back launching Shuriken at Ichiro.

_" Well I guess I should make it interesting, I don't want to be a show off like Ayumi was." _Ichiro thought was he leaned back ducking the shuriken.

He then unsheathed 2 kunai. One in each hand Ichiro dashed toward his opponent at impressive speed throwing a spin kick wich was ducked. Ichiro then spun low forcing his opponent to jump back.

" You're fast, but not faster than me." The Kumo nin said.

_" Oh brother......" _Ichiro thought annoyed.

The battle continued.

" Hmm, this one's more reluctant to cut loose than his teammate." Gaara said.

" That is odd. He was doing alot more in the pre-lims." Naruto said.

Suddenly an ANBU appeared beside Naruto. " You called for me Hokage-sama." he said.

Naruto leaned over to him. " Keep a close eye on my son. If anything seems out of the ordinary, alert me immediately." Naruto whispered.

" Hai." The ANBU said before vanishing.

" He has superb tai-jutsu skills." Neji said in the stands. " This one could prove a challenge to Kato."

The Kumo nin unsheathed his katana and ran towards Ichiro. Who blocked the strike with both kunai. With a few simple moves, Ichiro disarmed the Kumo nin. The Kumo nin was kicked down and as he slid, his head hit the tree. Ichiro dashed toward his opponent. He then seemingly bit his thumb but as he pulled back he revealed to be unraveling assassination wire. As the Kumo nin stood up, he found a shining wire wrapping around his neck. Ichiro then flipped over his opponent and over the nearby treebranch. The wire suddenly tightened around the Kumo nin's neck as he was lifted off his feet while he tried to gasp for air.

Then Ichiro appeared in front of him with a kunai. He then held it to his opponent's abdomen. " The wire or your body, one of these is going to be cut, you decide."

The Kumo nin then motioned to Anko that he was giving up.

" Very well, The winner of this match, Ichiro Ugihara!" Anko declared.

The crowd roared in response. Ichiro threw the kunai, cutting the wire at the branch. The Kumo nin dropped to the ground coughing.

Ichiro looked down at him, his face emotionless. " A good match." he said. He then turned and walked across the battlefield back to the balcony.

Ouji looked across at a Sand nin he knew to be his opponent. He looked at him half wickedly and half seductively which in itself was a fine way to freak out the Sand nin. He knew what Ouji was capable of and knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill him. The murderous aura began to emitt from Ouji's eyes. The Sand nin's expression turned to terror as he dared to gaze into them.

After the Kumo nin was carried off the battlefield, Anko looked up at the balcony. " It is now time for...." Anko was cut-off.

" Proctor! I forfeit the match!" The Sand nin bellowed out which prompted a few boos from the crowd.

" Ahhhh, spoil my fun." Ouji said in a half pouty sort of way.

Anko was surprised. But she maintained her appearance and lowered her hand. " Very well, that concludes the first round. The next round will commence in 1 hour so the combatants may recover. The remaining Genin's names will be displayed on the board here above."

**Hyuuga Kato**

**Akimichi Chojo**

**Uzumaki Toba**

**Ugihara Ichiro**

**Ugihara Ayumi**

**Ugihara Ouji**

" We ask those that leave to please return for the next round." Anko said.

Many of the people in the stands which mostly comprised of villagers and shinobi got up to stretch their legs or attend to some other business.

Back in the balcony where the Genin resided, Toba and Chojo continued their death glare. Kato wasn't going to admit it, but he felt alittle insulted that Toba took his focus off him. Didn't Toba know he was the one he is supposed to be hellbent on?

" Toba." Hinata called from a distance to her son.

Toba still continued glaring at the Akimichi brute.

" Toba!" Hinata called louder.

" Hey, yer mommy's calling you." Chojo said.

Toba narrowed his eyes then walked away toward his mother.

" What Mom?" Toba said.

Hinata immediately began her inspection. " Are you ok?" She said as she put her hands on his head and pulled up the brow of his eye with her thumb.

" Ow! Yea Mom, I'm fine. Why?" Toba responded.

Hinata inspected with her Byakugan. But as far as she could tell, her son was fine.

" Something about you seemed different on the battlefield earlier, do you remember?"

" No, nothing was different 'cept I never wanted to pound someone so much into the ground as that Akimichi punk."

**In the hospital.......**

Ami laid in her bed, her father and brothers stayed by her bedside. Her mother was constantly checking her monitors and making sure Ami was as comfortable as possible.

" Papa...." Ami said, though considering it hurt to talk she couldn't do it very well. " I'm sorry.....after all that talk I did I thought....I would have done better."

" Don't talk, all I want you to do is rest. You did excellent, you have nothing to be sorry for." Chouji said as he fluffed her pillow.

" Can we get some more pillows in here?" Chouji told a nurse.

" Papa, I'm fine..."

" 'nee-chan....." Inodashi muttered. " what....did you think you were doing?"

" ne?" Ami said.

" What did you think you had to prove by continuing that match. You almost got killed out there."

"' Nii-saan.....I had to..." Ami was interrupted.

" Don't tell me you had to do it, because you didn't! You're a medic nin! It's important for you to stay safe in actual combat!" Inodashi said.

" That's enough Inodashi! Your sister had her reasons!" Ino said.

" Gomen, I...didn't mean to worry you 'Nii-saan." Ami said weakly in her bed.

" Just don't talk now Ami, just rest." Chouji said.

" Hai Papa." Ami said as she closed her eyes.

Her family sat around hoping Ami was going to be fine.

" Aww well isn't that sweet." Chojo said leaning on the doorway.

Ami was stunned to see Chojo in her hospital room.

" Are you all gonna sing a song next?" Chojo said.

" I'll kill you!" Chotsu shouted as he and his brother darted toward Chojo.

Their efforts were thwarted however, as their father slid in to hold them back. Their mother grabbing them by their collars.

" 'Tou-san! what the...." Inodashi said.

Chouji looked dead into the eyes of Chojo as he held back his sons. " I want justice just as badly as you do boys.....but beating him down here and now won't solve anything. For now.....we let Toba handle this....his way ."

" You really think that blonde shrimp stands a chance against me? Now I see where Ami gets her stupidity from." Chojo said.

" Watch it Chojo! I might want a piece of you myself." Ino said as she held on the boys collars.

" You got a stay of execution for now asshole. You better pray it's Toba that gives you the ass-kickin' you so richly deserve." Chotsu said.

" Pheh! Cowards...." Chojo said walking off.

" Man, I hope Toba-chan beats that bastard." Inodashi said.

Then in walked Sakura into the room.

" Well?" Ino demanded.

" A few cracked ribs and some bruising, but other than that she'll be fine." Sakura said.

" That son of a bitch!" Chotsu growled.

" Leave this to Toba." Chouji ordered.

Afar from the hospital room the Akimichi family was being watched through a wall no less as Toba was watching and reading their lips with his Byakugan.

He took a deep sigh. " I should've got in there sooner." He said to himself. " Ami-chan....I'll make that bastard pay. I swear it." He then turned to walk away. Toba was on his way out the hospital back toward the stadium.

Toba stopped. " You might as well come out over there, I can see you ya know." Toba said.

Suddenly, the ANBU sent to watch him came out from behind a rock. " I underestimated that Byakugan of yours, good stuff." The ANBU said.

" So what, did my father send you to spy on me or something?" Toba asked.

The ANBU pointed behind Toba, and as he turned he saw his father right in front of him which caught the young Uzunaki off-guard completely.

" Geez Dad! What the hell!?" Toba barked.

Naruto raised his head and nodded to the ANBU, who then vanished.

" Toba.....are you alright?" Naruto asked.

" No Dad, I'm not alright! You saw what he did to Ami-chan!" Toba said.

" No Toba, I understand how you feel about that.I want to know.....if you feel like yourself?"

" Myself? Dad I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me, why is everyone freaking out? Seriously."

Naruto prepped himself. He knew his son was not going to like what came next. " Toba, I think it would be a good idea for you to withdraw from the tournament."

Toba's eyes were about ready to pop from his head. " WHAT!? WHY!?"

" Because I think your emotions are running too high for you to think straight." Was the best explanation Naruto could come up with. " And if you can't think straight on the battlefield, things can go real wrong real fast."

" No! You can't do that!" Toba yelled.

" I sure as hell can! I'm the Hokage and your father!" Naruto countered.

" Trust me I know! I'm reminded everyday my dad's the Hokage! I never hear the end of it from anyone!!" Toba yelled. " But now I wanna show that I can be more than just Naruto Uzumaki's kid!"

Naruto was caught off guard by this.

" Dad! I have to fight that Akimichi! I can't let him get away with what he did!"

Naruto sighed as he drifted his eyes to the side.

" Oh my God...." Toba said. " You don't think I can beat him do you?"

Naruto snapped his attention back. " I didn't say that!"

" You didn't have to!" Toba yelled.

" Toba! This isn't about your opponents!" Naruto said.

" Then what is it about Dad? Why are you trying to ruin my chances!?"

Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm himself. " I swear boy.....I love you....but you are the most stubborn as hell kid I have ever known!"

" Who the hell do you think I get it from?"

Naruto held the bridge of his nose as a vein of frustration popped from his forhead. _" I swear, did I annoy Tsunade this much as a kid?"_

" Dad...." Toba said. " I made a promise to Ami-chan that I'd take down that Chojo guy. Don't make me a liar."

" Toba...." Naruto began.

Not wanting to argue anymore, Toba made a run toward the stadium. " I'm gonna fight in this tournament whether you like it or not!" He shouted.

" I said no!" Naruto shouted.

" Watch me!" Toba yelled.

" Now is not the time to start rebelling against me." Naruto said to himself.

Suddenly, Toba was blinded by what seemed like a flash of lightning, as his father appeared right in front of him. Toba was surprised again as he discovered he had been bound with rope.

" Dad? How'd you....."

" Now you listen to me Toba, I'm the Hokage, I have the authority to pull any Genin out of this tournament that I want."

" I hate y-" Toba was about to say until his mouth was covered by his father's hand.

" Let me finish please." Naruto said firmly. " That being said, if I feel I need to pull you out at anytime, I'll do so. Until then, I'll allow you to compete."

Toba's eyes lit up. " You mean it Pop?"

" You want me to change my mind?"

" Hell no!"

" Then get to the stadium before you get disqualified." Naruto said.

" Right!" Toba said shaking the rope off and dashing toward the arena.

Naruto sighed. " I just hope nothing happens to you son."

The contestants of the next round were about to be called and all the remaining Genin stood before the crowd as they waited for the names to show on the board.

" Heh....looks like Uzumaki was all talk. He didn't even have the guts to show for the next round." Chojo said.

" You're a fool." Kato said calmly and cool.

" Ne? Did the little rich boy just speak?" Chojo said holding his hand up to his ear.

" You think Toba's afraid of you? Toba's afraid of no one. It's you who should be afraid for making an enemy out of him." Kato said.

" Heh, you say that but take a look, he's no where in sight, and here I am standing." Chojo said.

" Yo! Don't start without me!!" Toba yelled as he ran through the doors.

" Hmm, I guess Naruto's son is going to continue after all." Neji said.

" Toba-san, thankyou for joining us finally." Anko said.

" Gomen, I was literally tied up." Toba said rubbing his head.

" Don't wanna hear it." Anko quipped. She then turned back to the crowd. " These are the remaining contestants of the tournament!"

Naruto walked back to his seat where Hinata awaited him.

" Naruto-kun, what did...." Hinata began.

Naruto brought his hands the sides of her arms. " I talked to Toba. If I feel I need to pull him out, I will."

Regardless, Hinata still felt a strange intuition for her son.

Toba walked up and eyed the Akimichi.

" Didn't think you'd show...." Chojo said.

Toba didn't answer, he only glared at his new rival.

" We will now commence with the selection!" Anko said.

" I hope it's you and me next you bastard." Toba said.

The names quickly randomized on the board , then suddenly stopped. Chojo looked up at the board then grunted in dissatisfaction. " Guess it'll have to wait."

As Toba looked up his eyes widened.

**Uzumaki Toba**

**Vs**

**Ugihara Ayumi**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time.

Kisha: Careful Toba, this girl's got major skill, you may not be able to get in close.

Toba: Damnit, my jutsu's not cutting it, I'll have to change my strategy.

Toba: Next time, Byakugan vs. Dancing Pedal!

Well, That's it for now, I apologize for such late entry, I have had some recent changes in my life. Keep reading.


	26. Byakugan Vs Dancing Petal!

Note: I don't own Naruto.

Note: If you haven't read True Strength Revealed or The Angel and The Demon , you might not understand much of this story.

So sorry, it's been nearly a year, thank you everyone for still keeping my story in you favs. I will try to get more chaps in, but make no guarantees, I actually just did this entire chap today with the help of seeing ep 166 and a couple energy drinks.

Also want to point out something, a few people asked me if I named Kato Hyuuga after Kato from Green Hornet. The answer is NOOOOOO. Know why? 'cuz Kato from Green Hornet is prnounced (Kayee-toh) Where Kato Hyuuga is pronounced (Kah-toh) The names sound very different. Hope that clears things up.

############################

**Uzumaki Toba**

**Vs.**

**Ugihara Ayumi**

"You and me hon." Ayumi said.

" Hai." Toba said, angry that he wouldn't yet get his chance to fight Chojo.

The other Genin walked up to the balcony as Ayumi and Toba remained on the battlefield.

" Hey, don't take this the wrong way but I really have to win, so I can't hold back." Toba said.

" You want to fight that brute and beat him for Ami, right?" Ayumi asked.

" ...Hai." Toba responded.

Ayumi placed her hand on her hip. " You know...I really admire you for that. Not many guys like you left in this world." Ayumi took her hand of her hip. " However...I did not come here merely to spectate. I hope you get to defend her honor, that doesn't mean I'm going to lie down for you."

" I understand that." Toba said.

" Good." Ayumi said smiling.

" Ok, Toba, Ayumi, you know the rules, there are none. Obey my commands at all time." Anko said.

" Hai!" Ayumi said.

" Toba, you get me?" Anko asked.

" Hai." Toba said.

" Alright." Anko raised her arm. " Begin."

The crowd was in a frantic.

" Give me Uzumaki 2 to 1!" A feudal lord said.

" I'll take the Ugihara girl 3 to 1!" Another man yelled.

Hinata overheard the wagers being shouted below. She hated hearing people gamble on mere children as if this were a dog-fight. She hated the gambling because she felt it cheapened the whole exam. But at least for now there was no rule forbiding it.

" Pardon Hiashi-sama, I have Uzumaki at 2 to 1, care to get in on that?" A Konoha noblemen asked.

" I do not gamble at these exams, and neither should you." Hiashi put bluntly. He was more focused on Toba's match, Hiashi knew there was something about this girl he didn't like.

" If she uses that petal technique, it might be hard for Toba to get in close." Hanabi said.

Toba eased himself into his stance. He slowly inched towards Ayumi who was standing there quite still.

_" Easy Toba..." _Hinata thought.

Toba dashed toward Ayumi only to be greeted with a wall of petals seperating them.

" Toba! What'd I tell you dumbass! You can't get in close! You need a different strategy!" Kisha yelled.

Ayumi looked at Toba and waved her index finger. " Gomen Toba-kun, but I know all about how you Hyuugas love to get up close and personal with your opponents. So if you don't mind, I think I'll keep my distance."

A giant wave of petals came straight at Toba, he backflipped several yards as a hope of escaping them. But Toba could immediately see another wave of petals coming from the opposite direction.

" Come on, get out of there." Kato said to himself.

But it was too late, the 2 waves clashed against Toba. Hinata gasped. The entire crowd was stunned.

Then suddenly they heard "**Kaiten!" **The petals were dispersed in a giant blue vortex. Toba was far from out of this battle.

Hiashi, who's heart nearly popped out of his chest, gave a small sigh of relief.

" Geeze kid don't cut it so close." Naruto said.

" Wow!" Ayumi said. She then launched another wave at him.

" Kaiten!" Toba yelled, once again dispersing the petals, but it would seem that as soon as he would finish the jutsu, the petals would raise up again to attack.

" That's an awesome technique, but it seems all you can do is defend yourself. You have no room for an attack. And sooner or later you're strength will run low." Ayumi stated.

Toba simply ran and dodged the next few waves.

_" Damn it, she's right. I can't get in close, and these damn petals won't leave me the hell alone." _Toba thought. _" I don't get why everyone thinks I'm so damn skilled, I'm pretty much useless at distances."_

Hinata wanted so much to coach her son through this battle. But she knew it was against the rules. Toba ducked under a wave of pedals and launched a handful of shuriken at Ayumi. His actions were in vain however, as Ayumi swatted them away with her short katana. Toba jumped over another wave of pedals and launched a set of kunai at her. Which was blocked by a short wave of pedals.

" Damn it!" Toba shouted.

_" Don't get frusterated Toba_..." Hiashi thought.

In his frusteration, Toba swiped at a wave of petals with his kunai as he dodged it. It was then with his Byakugan he saw it. He saw the weakpoint of Ayumi's technique.

Toba stopped and smiled at Ayumi.

" What?" Ayumi asked.

He saw with his Byakugan that in each pedal is just a bit of chakra. When he swiped at the wave coming at him just now, he saw that a petal was actually cut in two from his kunai. It then fell to the ground, with no trace of chakra left in it.

" You know...I've been fighting you the wrong way." Toba said.

Ayumi cocked her brow. " What are you talking about?"

" You'll see." Toba said as he dashed toward her.

Ayumi immediately launched another wave at him when Toba stopped. The wave was about to collapse on him.

" What's this kid got up his sleeve?" Suigetsu said.

Toba took up a familiar stance. Hinata smiled with joy. " That's it Toba!"

**"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!" **Toba's arms blazed away in a blur with chakra, not only defending against the pedals but destroying them.

Any pedals within 40 feet of him instantly became shredded into confetti, rendering them useless. Ayumi's eyes lit up.

" It would seem Toba has found Ayumi's weakpoint. I'm impressed." Ouji said.

" Ayumi needs to change something. It's not like she has an endless supply. She needs to use her technique much more discretely now." Ichiro said.

The crowd roared as the battle raged on.

" The Heavenly whirl will repel an attack, but my Mom's technique will destroy anything that comes in contact with it." Toba said rubbing the back of his head. " Should'a used that first."

" You're talking as if you've already won." Ayumi said. " Don't take me so lightly."

Ayumi's petals then began covering her arms and back "**Steel Sakura Armor**"

The petals on her arms formed into large blade-like weapons.

" Ok, that might be a problem." Toba said.

Up in the stands, the Akimichi clan watched in awe of the battle.

_" Be on your toes Toba, that girl's got some more tricks up her sleeve. Don't think you can rest easy now because you figured out one of her attacks." _Ino thought.

Ayumi aimed her left arm at Toba. He jerked his head back, with his Byakugan he saw what was coming next. Petals fired from the girl's arm. Toba backflipped away from it.

" I get it, she's going to reserve her supply now and concentrate her chakra more intensely on fewer petals." Toba said. " And it looks like she can fight up close with that new technique." Toba looked across at Ayumi remaining in a poise position. " Or at least I hope she does."

Toba came in close but maintained his surveilance around him. Not knowing what would pop out at him next.

Ayumi got into a stance. " If you think you're ready to get in close, just try."

Toba dashed forward looking to strike her chakra network. Ayumi covered her body with her arms creating a shield to block Toba's strikes. As Toba struck the defense, the chakra from his hand seemed to ricochet off it.

" Crap!" Toba said.

Suddenly a burst of petals came from the ground. Toba slid back. She was now combining the techniques. This girl was no joke. She made so Toba was in danger at a distance or up close.

Toba had to think fast, naturally being of Hyuuga skill and Uzumaki mind, Toba came up with a tactic he was positive would work. Or so he thought. He dashed toward Ayumi. He jumped high in the air towards her. A large wave came from behind her ready to strike.

That was when Toba put his plan into action. **" Kaiten!"** Toba said in mid air.

" Nani!" Neji said. The Hyuuga clan looked on in shock.

But it happened. While actually in mid air, Toba managed to propel his body and use the Heavenly Whirl.

" Shit!" Ayumi said.

Needless to say, he blasted right through the wave of petals.

Hinata looked down completely astonished.

" Did...you teach him that?" Naruto asked.

" No!" Hinata said still amazed.

Toba while still in the Heavenly Whirl managed to blast through Ayumi's Steel Sakura Aromor. Ayumi hit the ground rolling a few yards. She got to her hands and knees utterly stunned.

_" To think, the Heavenly Whirl could be used like that." _Hiashi thought.

" I...I didn't know you could do that with that technique." Ayumi said.

" Heh, me either." Toba said smiling while rubbing the back of his head.

Ayumi was floored " Are you saying you just came up with that idea on the spot!"

" Well...yeah." Toba said.

" That was totally wreckless! What if it had failed?" Ayumi yelled.

" Well, nothing much else was working so I had to improvise." Toba said.

" Gambling like that can cost you your life on the battlefield!" Ayumi said.

" Hey listen, I told you I wasn't gonna hold back, I have to move on so I can fight someone else here. I know I gotta take risks." Toba said.

" Fine." Ayumi said as she stood up. " You want to see not holding back..." Petals began surrounding Ayumi. "...try this on for size!"

" Uh-oh, he's gonna make her use that." Ouji said. " Someone better tell the ref to get out of there."

Toba looked up and was overcast by a large shadow.

" Ohhhhhhhhhh shit." Toba said to himself. It seemed there was a gathering of petals large enough to overshadow nearly the entire arena.

_" Careful Ayumi, don't kill the audience to. Your goal is just to push him. Not kill him."_ Suigetsu thought.

**" Sakura Pink Bomb!" **The petals crashed down to the battlefield causing the entire arena to shake. Luckily, Anko slid under the stairwell to the balcony just in time.

The audience was somewhat dazed, it was a very rare occassion that the arena would actually shake from a battle. When everyone looked down, they saw Ayumi standing in the middle of the arena, which now had every inch of it covered with petals.

" Toba, where's Toba?" Hinata panicked.

_" That was the last of my supply, but that ought to put him in the emergency wa_-" Ayumi's thoguht was interrupted when a blue sphere came up from the ground.

" Rasengan!" Toba shouted as he ran towards Ayumi.

" I don't belive it! How the hell did he survive that!" Kisha yelled.

Toba was about to make contact wih Ayumi when suddenly there was a slicing sound. The crowd looked down and was astonished. Hiashi now had a nervous look on his face, but it paled compared to Hinata's.

What was seen next was Ayumi's hand grabbing Toba's wrist, preventing him from executing his Rasengan attack. The other side showed Toba's hand dripping with blood as it was grabbing onto Ayumi's short katana, preventing her from stabbing him. The crowd was silent due to the seriousness of this standoff. Toba and Ayumi were aware of it as well.

" Well...looks like we got a situation." Toba said smiling while sweat dripped down his face.

" You should concede now." Ayumi said.

" Ne? I was gonna tell you that!" Toba said.

" Think about it, with just one flick of my blade, there goes your hand." Ayumi said.

" Yeah, and as soon as you do that, I hit you with my Rasengan and I pretty much win the match." Toba replied.

Ayumi was stunned. " You fool, what good will only one hand do you? You think you can fight the Akimichi like that?"

" I told you..." Toba said. " I have to win..."

" Live to fight another day you moron." Ayumi said.

" So I guess we should look at this like a game of chicken. Who's gonna blink first?" Toba said.

" I'll do it. You think I won't?" Ayumi said, suddenly she found a kunai pressed against her throat.

" I know you would." Toba said from behind her, holding a kunai to her throat.

Naruto was almost about to laugh his ass off. Only his son would pull one of these.

" Then..." Ayumi looked at the Toba she was struggling with. " Dammit...a shadow clone."

" Yup." Toba said.

Ayumi smiled as she closed her eyes. " I get it. You created the shadow clone as my Sakura Pink Bomb struck the arena. You had this in mind all along."

" Yup." Toba said.

" You also hung back to see if I would bring my petals to my aid or if I had completely exhausted my supply or if I was using the remainder of my chakra to fend off who I thought was you."

Toba's eyes became tiny and white seeming completely stupified "uuhhhhh...sure." he said. " So...do you give up?"

Ayumi was a little angry but she had no choice. " Proctor...I surrender." Ayumi said.

" The winne of this match and moving on to the next round, Uzumaki Toba." Anko declared.

The crowd roared in a frenzy. Hinata leaned againt the wall breathing a giant sigh of relief. " This is way too much for a mother to deal with." Hinata said.

Hiashi just sat there, he at first was speechless, but a smile found it's way onto his face. One thing they will never be able to call Toba Uzumaki is predictable.

Toba's shadow clone dissipated.

" Good match. You got mad skill." Toba said.

" Maybe, but not as sick as yours." Ayumi complimented.

Toba walked back to the stairwell as the crowd roared, he was glad to get the win, but he couldn't ease up now. He has to be ready to call forth every technique he knows. He's going to need everything he's got for the rest of the tournament.

" Now!" Anko said. " It's time for the next match!"

The shinobi looked up at the randomizer as the remaining names flipped through then suddenly stopped.

Chojo Akimichi looked up.

**Akimichi Chojo**

**Vs. **

**Ugihara Ouji**

###########################

Next Time.

Toba: I know Akimichi's gonna win. I'm counting on him to.

Toba: Next Time, Chojo vs. Ouji!

Toba: But I wonder what else that Ouji has got up his sleeve.

###########################

Been a long time, gonna try to get some more in.


End file.
